The Amazing Race: Video Game Version
by Rootbeer Chimcharz
Summary: It's the Amazing Race! Watch the sisters, kings, married ghost hunters, and more on an 10-leg race around the video game world. UPDATE! Leg 10, everything is riding on this one leg, all-or-nothing.  Which team will become the official winners... of the Amazing Race?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Amazing Race or any of the characters/locations mentioned in this fanfic unless otherwise mentioned.

**Toad Town Docks, 9:45AM**

"This… is Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom." said the voice of a familiar video game hero. "Where Nintendo's hero and mascot Mario lives, it is the capital of the Kingdom. It is also the starting line of a legendary game about to be started. In this game, there are 11 teams of two. They will embark on a race around the world in a few minutes. They will be playing in the first version… of The Amazing Race: Video Game Version. Hi, my name is Link, also known as the hero of time. Remember those eleven teams we talked about? Those teams are currently being transported to the Toad Town Docks as we speak. Those 11 teams are:

**Team:** Canaan & Stacey

**Relationship:** Dating Lawyers

"We've been dating for two years now," Canaan said to the camera.

"Actually, two years tomorrow," corrected Stacey

"Well, yeah, whatever," said Canaan in an irritated tone. "So, we're very excited to run this race."

"People will probably think we can't do this just because we are Pokémon we cannot run the race," Stacey said. "But we will prove that true love overcomes all the obstacles."

**Team:** Donkey Kong & Candy

**Relationship:** Engaged

"Candy and I come from a long line of Kongs," said Donkey Kong. "Our species has evolved so much that we should excel in all the areas of the race."

"Yeah, and me and Donkey gonna get in all those teams faces and totally tear em' all up," Candy Kong told the camera in an aggressive tone.

"…" said Donkey Kong

**Team:** James & Fox

**Relationship:** Father/Son

"Our relationship when Fox was growing up was non-existent," James said. "I was always off fighting for the Cornerian Military, so I was never home. We're running this race to truly get to know each other and spend time together."

"And to buy a new house, since I have a son now," Fox added.

**Team:** K. Rool & Dedede

**Relationship:** Kings

"Our strategy is for Dedede do the physical roadblocks and for me, King Krusha Rool, to do the mental roadblocks," K. Rool said to the camera as King Dedede was furiously trying to remove the muzzle over his mouth. "Looking at the other teams, I calculate that if we keep to our strategy, we have a 37.873125% chance that we can win this race... as long as I can keep Dedede's mood swings under control."

King Dedede was still struggling with the muzzle.

**Team:** Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man

**Relationship:** Married Ghost Hunters

"We are probably the oldest team here," said Mrs. Pac man to the camera ,"but that won't stop us from doing everything to the best of out ability."

"They won't see us coming, because we are good runners, you know, always chasing after those darn ghosts," added Pac Man.

**Team: **Peach & Daisy  
**Relationship: **Sisters

"We're both princesses who have ruled over our kingdoms for many years," Peach said. "So people will probably think of us as the underdogs, since we're so frilly."

"But we will prove them wrong," said Daisy in an aggressive tone. "We will push them to the ground and take the money at the end!"

"Yeah!," shouted Peach

**Team:** Roy & Lilina

**Relationship:** Married

"Me and hubby Roy rule over the king of Lycia together," said Lilina, in a childish tone.

"We're prepared to give it our all to win this, but the thing we're most looking forward to is just seeing the world and all the different places," Roy responded.

"Yeah, hopefully this will be a nice trip for the two of us and a lot of fun," said Lilina.

**Team:** Sonic & Amy

**Relationship:** Dating On/Off

"Sonic and I have been dating on and off for about two years," Amy said to the camera, "and it been a battle for control ever since."

"Sonic does not know what she is talking about," he said in arrogant tone.

"As you can see, his self-absorbed attitude is the only thing keeping us from having a serious relationship," Amy concluded. "I think if we can get rid of that problem, we will have a very good shot at winning the million dollars."

"The main flaw with Amy is that she can tell people their own flaws, but she doesn't see the flaws that she has," said Sonic.

"Excuse me?! Sonic, I can believe you, you -"

Due to "technical difficulties" the camera cut out just as the argument heated up.

**Team:** Spyro & Hunter

**Relationship:** Best Friends

"My and Spyro have been best buds since our adventures in Avalar, yeah," said Hunter

"We're ready to take this race on and win the million dollars," Spyro said enthusiastically. "We'll be on top of the game because we won't bicker or anything, so that means we will be more focused on the race than some of the other teams."

"Yeah, that's definitely an advantage over some of the other teams," Hunter said

**Team:** Toon Link & Saria

**Relationship:** Newly Dating

"Before we started dating about six months ago, people said we would be the perfect couple," Saria said

"We're using this race to test our relationship and to see if those people are right," said Toon Link.

**Team:** Wario & Waluigi

**Relationship:** Brothers

"Waluigi and I will stop at nothing to win this race," said Wario menacingly. "If that means to steal and lie, then so be it."

"Yeah, this million dollars means everything to us, ya know," said Waluigi. "We'll take this race and spend all the prize money on a house way better than those other insane brothers Mario and Luigi."

"So, which one of these eleven teams can pull off the right amount of strength, speed, and mental ability to come out and win the Amazing Race?," asked Link rhetorically. "Which team will have the best teamwork? We'll find out at the end of Leg 12, but for now let's go to the starting line."

The camera suddenly switched from the Toad Town Port to in front of Princess Peach's Castle. Nine teams were lined up, with Toon Link & Saria and Wario & Waluigi walking to either side of the formation to complete it. Once all the teams were lined up, the front doors to the castle opened and smoke came pouring in. A silhouette was seen in the smoke, which was none other than Link, Hero of Time. The 11 teams waited patiently as the host walked up to the starting mat. After what seemed like forever to the teams, Link finally reached the mat. He stopped, opened his mouth, and said...

"Teams, hello and welcome to Princess Peach's castle," said Link. "It is the starting line for the adventure you are about to embark on. But before that, I have some information to tell you. Firstly, you need to know that the race is separated into segments called legs. On every leg, will come upon a detour, a roadblock, and a pit stop, but on some legs you will find things like U-Turns and Fast Forwards. There will be twelve legs on this race, eleven pit stops, and one finish line. Concerning the pit stops, you will want to get to them as fast as you can, because, if you are the last team to arrive at the pit stop... you may be eliminated."

Most of the teams shuttered at the thought of it, but a few teams stood confident that that would not happen to them.

"At the beginning of each leg, you will be given an amount of cash to use on any expenses you encounter during the race," continued Link. "The only exception to this is airline tickets, which the production will pay for. That's pretty much all I have to tell you. Oh yeah, the fist team to cross the finish line at the end of the twelfth leg will win... one million dollars!"

The whole crowd erupted in applause and shouts of joy and excitement. Every one of those teams thought they could win the one million dollars. But only one of those teams would be the lucky souls to win the grand prize.

"Okay, let's do this," shouted the host. "On my signal, when I lower my arm, you can run over to your bags, open your first clue, and start the race around the video game world."

The eleven teams got into a running stance.

"The world is waiting for you... travel safe... GO!," yelled Link as the eleven teams rushed to their bags in an attempt to get theirs first.

**A/N – **Canaan & Stacey are both Pikachu's. I know some of these teams are weird/don't make sense, like K. Rool & Dedede (not really related), James & Fox (James not really alive), and numerous issues with Toon Link & Saria , but this being first fic and all, let's just roll with it. Also, review and tell me what I can do better.


	2. Leg 1  How do you walk through a wall?

**--Episode 1 → How do you walk through a wall?--**

"GO!," shouted Link as the 11 teams rushed out to their clues, all trying to reaching their clues and bags first. However, one team clearly got there first.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 1st **

"Drive yourselves by SUV up to Shiver City," read Sonic.

"_Teams must now get into their SUV and drive themselves almost 300 kilometres up to Shiver City," narrated Link. "Once in the city, teams must drop their SUV's off at the marked stalls at the Toad House and travel on foot to this place: The Mayor's House. Once at the mayor's house, teams must ask the mayor himself for their next clue."_

"Teams have 200 coins for the starting leg of the race," read Sonic right before the other teams arrived.

"Come on Sonic," Amy said.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 2nd**

"Drive yourselves by SUV...," read Stacey.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 3rd**

"Up to Shiver City..." said Donkey Kong.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th**

"Once there, teams must..." read Toon Link.

**Spyro & Hunter, currently in 5th**

"Drop their SUV's off at the inn..." read Hunter.

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man, currently in 6th**

"And travel on foot to the mayor's house..." read Pac Man.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 7th**

"Where you must ask him for your next clue...," Daisy read.

**Roy & Lilina, currently in 8th**

"Teams have..." read Lilina.

**James & Fox, currently in 9th**

"200 coins..." read James.

**K. Rool & Dedede, currently in 10th**

"For this starting leg..." read K. Rool.

**Wario & Waluigi, currently in last**

"Of the race," finished Waluigi.

"Let's go bro," shouted Wario. "You're already holding us up in last place."

"Hey, watch it!" shouted Daisy as Fox stepped on her toe.

"Dedede, you are the slowest runner ever,"said K. Rool in a mellow, creepy voice.

"Come on hon, we have to beat these younger racers and show them who's boss," Mrs. Pac Man said as she opened the door to the SUV.

"Canaan, this is a stick shift!" panicked Stacey. "I don't know how to drive a stick." 

"Move over, I'll drive then," said Canaan as he handed Stacey the map and got on the stack of phone books.

"Here we go, first leg of the Amazing Race," said Saria as they drove off, the camera zooming out from their vehicle.

**Introduction/Theme Song Played**

The sun was shown to rise a bit in the sky to show that time had passed since the start of the race. The camera then zoomed in on an SUV that had just missed a turn they were supposed to take. That team was...

**Sonic & Amy: Dating Hedgehogs**

"Sonic, did you not hear me, I said turn left," Amy said.

"Amy, it would help if you said the direction before Sonic has to do it," Sonic argued back.

"Sonic, I gave you three kilometres notice, for god's sake," Amy argued.

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up," Sonic said, biting his tongue on this situation. "Now what does Sonic do?"

"Go back and make the turn, obviously," Amy said.

"An hour into the race and Sonic and Amy already arguing, Sonic and Amy are definitely going to be going far in the race," said Sonic sarcastically.

**Spyro & Hunter: Best Friends**

"I think the princesses are out of their league," said Spyro as they were driving along the road, when all of a sudden, rabbit hopped out onto the road.

"Dude, watch out!" shouted Hunter, seeing the rabbit.

"Oh my god!," yelled Spyro, quickly swerving out of the way and off the road.

"You need to watch the road, dude," Hunter lectured.

"You sound like my driving teacher," complained Spyro. "That's weird."

"What?" asked Hunter.

"This car won't move," said Spyro. "I don't even think the tires are whirring."

"What did you do, dude?" asked Hunter.

"The car is broken," said Spyro.

_If a team's car becomes undrivable, they will be given a replacement car free of charge. However, teams will not get a time credit for this unfortunate event._

Nothing else really interesting happened, so a scene of the sun moving to the other side of the sky was shown. Then, the camera changed scenes to a city covered in frost called Shiver City. Bumpties were seen skating on the pond and an SUV was seen driving in the distance. The team parked at the inn, got out their winter clothes, put them on, and emerged out of the parking garage and into the cloudy atmosphere. That team was...

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 1st**

"First ones out!" cheered Donkey Kong. "We should probably ask someone how to get to the mayor's place."

"Hey, penguin man, can y'all tell us how to get to that mayor's house?" asked Candy.

"Get away from me, freak!" shouted the penguin as he ran off.

"Freak, why ya little..." started Candy.

"Just calm down Candy, we need positive energy, said Donkey Kong. He then turned to one of the Bumpties. "Excuse me, how would we get to the mayor's house?"

"You just go down that way until you reach Stalactite Street, and then turn right. His house is at the end of the street," said the Bumpty.

"Thank you," said Donkey Kong.

"Why did he answer to you?" asked Candy, clearly angry about what just happened.

"Because, uh, you're an acquired taste," said Donkey Kong, knowing full well she didn't know what that meant.

**Toon Link & Saria: Newly Dating**

*bam*

"What was that Toon Link?" asked Saria.

"I dunno," said Toon Link.

Little did they know that the tire had just burst and air was leaking out. Fast.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 2nd**

"Looks like we're in second right now," Stacey said. "That's OK, but not perfect."

"Well, the leg's not over yet, we can still come in first," Canaan said.

"Yeah, I guess," said Stacey. "But we left the parking lot first. Who passed us?"

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 3rd**

"Oh my god, I just broke a nail," Peach shouted.

"Who cares, let's go," said Daisy.

"Just wait, I got my manicure kit in my backpack," said Peach.

"Yeah, well I got news for you sister, the point of a race is to win, and to win, we cannot waste time doing our nails and curling our hair and applying mascara!" Daisy said, her voice gradually crescendoing into a shout.

"Fine, but your paying for my medical bills," said Peach.

"Yeah, a doctor would rather choose your case over someone who needed a heart transplant," said Daisy sarcastically. "As well... oh my god! Another car is coming, run!" They ran out of the garage just as one team was stepping out of their SUV.

**James & Fox, currently in 4th**

"Come on dad, I think that was another team we saw," said Fox as they ran out of the garage, right as two more teams drove into the garage.

**Wario & Waluigi, currently in 5th**

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man, currently in 6th**

"Waluigi, let's go, there's already five teams ahead of us," said Wario.

"Just hold on Mr. Impatient Pants," said Waluigi as he grabbed his bag and rushed off.

"Is the door locked hon?" asked Pac Man.

"Yes it is, hon," said Ms. Pac Man.

"Good, we need to find the mayor's house now," said Pac Man.

**Toon Link & Saria: Newly Dating**

"Toon Link, we really need to pull over," said Saria. "I really don't think this car is supposed to be bouncing up and down like this. It's not safe."

"Fine," said Toon Link as he pulled over to the soft shoulder. They got out of the SUV and looked around the exterior of the SUV. It was Saria who found the problem.

"Hey, is the wheel supposed to be flat?" asked Saria.

"Uh... I don't think so," said Toon Link.

"It actually took me six tries to get my license," said Toon Link in an after-leg interview. "Motor cars are not allowed in Hyrule, so I had to go to the neighboring country once a week to get my twenty hours practice, but it still took me so long to get my license, but it was Saria's dream to go on the show, so I had to compromise."

"Toon Link, how are we supposed to fix this?" asked Saria.

"I... don't know." said Toon Link.

Shrieking Orchestrated Music Played

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 1st**

*ding dong*

"Hello," said Mayor Penguin. "I take it you are from the Amazing Race."

"We most certainly are," said Candy Kong. "Now y'all give us our clue."

"Fine, no need to be rude about it," said Mayor Penguin as he handed Candy the clue and slammed the door behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, no people skills," said Candy just as Donkey Kong opened his mouth. "Roadblock: Who is a clean sweep?"

_A roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no person may perform more than 8 on the entire race. In a place like Shiver City. It is common to have fires every night, and the ash and soot makes those fireplaces very dirty. In this roadblock, the selected team member must search around the city for someone who needs their chimney sweeped. They must then sweep their chimney to the homeowner's satisfaction. If they can do that, teams must get their signature on a sheet included in their clue. They must then go back to their partner and take them to the East Exit. At the East Exit, the selected team member must pilot the snowmobile to Starborn Valley. Once in Starborn Valley, teams must find Merle's house, where they will exchange their signature for a departure time the next day: 9:00AM (2) 9:15 AM (3) 10:00AM (3) and 10:30AM (3)._

"Y'all can do this hon," said Candy Kong.

"Fine," said Donkey Kong as he opened his clue. "This shouldn't be too hard."

**K. Rool & Dedede: Kings**

"We should be there in five minutes," said K. Rool.

"Hey boss, is that another team pulled over up there," pointed out Dedede. "It seems like they wants us to help them.

"Who cares if it is, just drive or else," threatened K. Rool.

"You're such a meanie," cried Dedede as he passed the Hylian couple.

"Don't you start with me, or you get the muzzle," threatened K. Rool in a more menacing voice than the last threat. At the sound of that, Dedede immediately fell silent.

**Toon Link & Saria: Newly Dating**

"Look Saria, that looks like the same car we have," Toon Link pointed out. "It might be another team."

"Well, let's try to signal them," said Saria as she threw the monkey wrench down and started to flail her arms around. Toon Link did the same. It seemed like the SUV started to slow down, but soon after, it sped up, crushing Toon Link and Saria.

"Come on," cried Toon Link as he kicked the monkey wrench to the middle of the road. "This is unbelievable."

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 7th**

"That is so not parked between the lines," Amy said as she shaked her head, critiquing Sonic's parking skills.

"You want to try it?" Sonic retaliated. "Oh yeah, that's right, Amy doesn't have a drivers license. Too bad."

"Sonic, this may come as a shock to you, but you don't need a license to drive," Amy said confidently.

Sonic stood there, motionless at what his girlfriend just said. He tried to say something, but all that came out were strange sounds. He simply grabbed his bags and walked out of the parking garage.

"See, he knows I'm right," Amy said to the camera.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 2nd**

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 3rd**

"Roadblock, I can do this," said Daisy.

"I think you're better suited to complete this task first," said Stacey.

**Donkey Kong - On Roadblock**

*ding dong*

"Hello," answered a Toad.

"I'm a chimney sweeper and I can sweep your chimney for free," said Donkey Kong. "You feel up to it?"

"Are there any strings attached?" asked the Toad.

"I just need your signature for this game I'm playing," responded Donkey Kong.

"Whatever," the Toad said as he rolled his eyes and let him inside.

**Toon Link & Saria: Newly Dating**

"Look, there's another car coming," said Toon Link.

"Well, start waving then," said Saria as she once again flailed her arms wildly.

**Roy & Lilina: Married**

"Lily, it's the green team," said Roy from the drivers seat. "I think they need help with something."

"We should probably pull over and give them some assistance then," Lilina said in a sweet tone.

"Okay Lily," Roy said as he slowed the SUV down to pull over.

"Thank god," said Toon Link and Saria at the same time as the SUV came to a halt.

"You guys need some help," asked Roy as he and Lilina got out of the SUV.

"Yes, that wheel is garbage and we can't get it off of the car," said Toon Link in an exasperated voice.

"We know how to fix a flat tire," said Roy. "First we need the monkey wrench. Do you have yours?"

"Uh... it's over there," Saria said as she pointed to the middle of the road.

"Why is it over on the road?" asked Lilina.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," said Saria as Toon Link made a face.

**K. Rool & Dedede, currently in 8th **

"Come on Deeds, let's go," said K. Rool as he ushered Dedede out of the car. In his haste, he slammed the door on Dedede's hand.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Dedede in pain that the teams at the roadblock could hear him.

"Oh shoot," said K. Rool, knowing what he did.

"K. Rool, why would you physically assault me???!!!" Dedede cried. "You are meanest person ever. I hate you, I never want to see you ever, ever again. You are cruel, hallacious, piece of crap, atrocious, despicable, loathsome, rotten, sleazy, vile, wretched..."

While Dedede was insulting K. Rool, he patiently got out his earplugs and got out the leash he brought with him. He put it around Dedede and started to drag him along. Dedede started sobbing uncontrollably, causing everyone on the street to stare. K. Rool almost lost his temper, but was barely able to keep it in check. He also put the muzzle on Dedede.

"The only reason I'm running this race with that dummy K. Rool," said Dedede in a private during-leg interview, "is because if I didn't, he would launch a major assault on my kingdom. We don't have a military really, so I had no choice, or become a goner. I really hate that idiot. I need to get my army and destroy his country first."

**James & Fox, currently in 4th**

"Roadblock, you should do this one son," said James.

"Okay, whatever," said Fox as he slid off his backpack and ran off to do the task.

**Donkey Kong - Completed Roadblock**

"That was a pathetically easy task," scoffed Donkey Kong as he got his signature. "If the rest of the race is like this, my team will win no problem."

"You have to get rid of all the ash around the fireplace before you can leave," said the Toad.

"I already got your signature, so I don't have to," laughed Donkey Kong as he left the house.

"Grr... creatin!" yelled the Toad as he threw the pen at the door.

**Toon Link & Saria - Tire Replaced**

"Thanks guys," said Toon Link. "That was a nice thing you did for us."

"No problem," said Roy

"We helped Toon Link and Saria with their problem even though it cost us time," said Lilina in an after-leg interview. "But we made some good friends in the process , and that's what we're on the race to do, have fun and meet new people. Being royalty is hard and stressful, and this race may be the same, but at least we don't have to deal with all the complaining people."

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

"Hi, my name is Daisy, and I was wondering if you would consider using my chimney cleaning service," said Daisy in a seductive tone. "The first cleaning is free."

"Free, count me in!" said the bumpty excitedly.

"Alright," Daisy said as she walked in the house. "We just need you to sign this slip, and I can get started."

"Yep, I'll just look it over," said the bumpty.

"Super," Daisy said with a fake smile as she stuck the cleaning rod in the chimney.

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

"Man, that was the third house that turned me down," Canaan sighed. "Why does everyone hate me?"

**Fox - On Roadblock**

Fox went up to the last house that Canaan was at and asked the owner if he would let him sweep the chimney. He gladly obliged. And Canaan saw it all.

"What the heck is that all about," gasped Canaan as the owner that just rejected him accepted someone else.

"I was shocked at the amount of racism in that city," said Canaan in an after-leg interview. "I must have asked maybe ten houses before someone actually accepted me. And then there was the one house that needed a chimney cleaned that said no to me but yes to that one fox. And I'm pretty sure it was because I was a pokemon. That absolutely crushed me because it was about a minute after I had left. I'll never return to that city as long as I live, hands down. 

"That is bull, is what that is," said Canaan as he threw the cleaning rod at least twenty feet.

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man, currently in 5th**

**Wario & Waluigi, currently in 6th**

"Roadblock, who is a clean sweep," read Wario. "Yours, I ain't doin' anything with cleaning."

"I think I can do this one hon," said Mrs. Pac Man.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 9th**

**Roy & Lilina, currently in 10th**

"Where's the mayor's house?" asked Toon Link.

"Go down that road until you reach Toadette's Coffee Palace, then turn right," said the pedestrian. "Then keep going down the street. You'll know it when you see it."

"Thanks, come on guys," said Toon Link as the group of four rushed off.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 7th**

"Hi, Sonic would like a clue," said Sonic to the mayor.

"Here you go, and good luck," the mayor said as he handed Amy the clue.

"Roadblock, you can do this one," said Amy as she handed Sonic the clue like she could care less.

"Jeez, lighten up," said Sonic as he silently read the clue and ran off.

"Hey, Mr. Mayor, do you need a license to drive a car?" asked Amy.

"Uh... yeah," said the mayor sarcastically.

"Can you get me one," said Amy in her suck-up tone.

"Well... not exac-"

"NOW!" yelled Amy. All the other team members would have immediately stared, but were more focused on something happening about 100 feet away.

**K. Rool & Dedede, currently in 8th**

K. Rool was still dragging Dedede along on a leash and Dedede was still sobbing on something that happened almost ten minutes ago. K. Rool was obviously exhausted from lugging around the 300-pound land mass. But he was extremely frustrated with the fact that Donkey Kong was walking right beside him saying things like "nice partner" and "is your IQ really 197". Too bad there was a rule on punching another racer in the face.

"Oh my god, what is he doing?" gasped Peach.

"...Wow, that's all I can say," said Pac Man.

All of a sudden, Dedede stopped crying, stood up, and kissed K. Rool on the cheek. "All better."

K. Rool resisted the urge to slap Dedede, and patiently rung the doorbell and got his clue.

"Roadblock, I'm doing it, goodbye," said K. Rool, not even bothering to read the clue until he was far away from the giggling and snickering of the other teams.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 1st**

"Come on babe, we need to go to the East Exit," said Donkey Kong as he signaled for the taxi passing by to pull over. "To the East Exit!"

**Daisy - Completed Roadblock**

"Whew, that wasn't that hard at all," said Daisy as she brushed the ash off her dress and got the signature.

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

"Hi, can I sweep your chimney for you," asked Canaan.

"Are you a pokaman?" asked the bumpty.

"Uh, yeah," said Canaan.

"Sorry, I don't need my chimney sweeped," said the bumpty. Just as he was about to slam the door, Canaan slipped the end of the cleaning rod on the door jam.

"Come on, not even a free cleaning," begged Canaan.

"My chimney does need to be cleaned, so I guess," said the bumpty. After initial hesitation, Canaan went in the house.

"At that point, I just wanted to get the task done and over with," said Canaan in an after-leg interview. "So I put on a strong face and tried to ignore his ignorant comments." I just had to get the retarded task done."

**Fox - On Roadblock**

*Cough cough hack*

Fox had just inhaled a mouthful of ash from the fireplace. His eyes were watering, his nose was burning, and he felt like he was going to die.

"Water, I need water!" Fox yelled between gasps for breath. The homeowner immediately ran into the other room and filled a glass with water. When he returned, Fox immediately grabbed the glass of water and chugged it.

"Inhaling that ash was not a fun experience," snapped Fox in an after-leg interview. "I think that karma attacked me because I accidentally stepped to that princesses toe at the beginning of the race. Well, karma can suck it, cause I will not tolerate that anymore."

**Mrs. Pac Man - On Roadblock**

"Scrub scrub this, scrub scrub that, scrub scrub all day long," sung Mrs. Pac Man as she cleaned the chimney.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd**

"That can't be the yellow princess, can it?" pondered Wario.

"Well, I definitely didn't see that coming from that team," said Stacey.

"Sis, come on," yelled Daisy as she got out her taxi whistle.

**Fox - Completed Roadblock**

"What a pain in the butt that was," complained Fox as he got the signature.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 1st**

"OK, here's the East Exit, that will be 80 coins," said the cab driver.

"80 coins?!" shouted Candy. "That be highway robbery, mister."

"I don't make the fees, my company does," said the cab driver.

"I ain't' paying that unacceptable fee," shouted Candy.

"You pay that, or I'll call the police," said the cab driver.

"Candy, just pay the man," Donkey Kong urged.

"Fine," said Candy as she reached into the purse and grabbed a handful of coins and counted them, one by one. Eventually, the cab driver snapped.

"Just hand me the coins," he shouted. Him shouting that made Candy Kong snap. She threw the coins in the front of the cab, scattering them all around, got out of the car, and slammed the door.

"I'm incredibly sorry about this," said Donkey Kong as he got out of the cab. "Candy Kong, what the heck was that about?"

"That chauvinist pig overpriced that fare, and you think I goin' to pay that, you're wrong," said Candy.

"We'll talk about this later," said Donkey Kong, eying the. "We need to hurry up and get to Starborn Valley before we fall from first."

**James & Fox, currently in 3rd**

"I was diagnosed with ADHD, so that's why I might seem different at times," said Dedede.

"Uhh... is that the kind of thing you tell someone you just met?" asked James.

"Dad, I got the clue," shouted Fox from a distance.

"Alright son, great job," cheered James as he ran over. "Was it hard?"

"It wasn't as much hard as it was aggravating," said Fox in an exasperated tone. "I'll tell you on the way."

**Canaan - Roadblock Completed**

"Finally," said Canaan, climbing out the chimney.

**Ms. Pac Man - Roadblock Completed**

"Now I'm done my scrubbing, now I'm done my chores," sung Ms Pac Man.

**Waluigi - Completed Roadblock**

"You call that a Roadblock?!" scoffed Waluigi. "Pathetic."

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

"Done!" he exclaimed. The homeowner went over to check and made a disgusted face.

"That sucks, you're nowhere done," said the homeowner. "You just rearranged the soot, you didn't get rid of it.

"Come on, that's perfect, like me!" whined Sonic.

**Roy & Lilina, Toon Link & Saria - Lost**

"This can't be right," said Toon Link as they group went down an alley. "This just can't be right."

"We don't really know where were going," said Saria to the camera.

"Guys, maybe we should pull over a taxi and get directions," said Lilina.

"Great idea Lily," said Roy. "It's better than getting more lost than we already are."

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd**

"I see some marked snowmobiles ahead," said Daisy. "Let's go."

"Got it," said Peach as she handed the cab driver coins out of her purse and got out of the cab.

"Looks like those monkey's are still ahead of us," noted Daisy. "Dang it."

**Mayor's House**

"Looks like those two couples and the dragon cheetah team are the only ones we haven't seen yet," pointed out Pac Man as Dedede was rolling in the snow.

"That's the thing about this race," said Stacey. "You can almost never be one hundred percent sure what place your in."

"Look, I think that's your boyfriend," said Pac Man.

"Oh, it is," she said, bidding Pac Man well and running over to him. "So, how was it?"

"I never want to come back to this city again," said Canaan bluntly.

"That bad?" asked Stacey. "I thought it was just sweeping chimneys."

"I'll tell you later, let's just get a taxi and get out of here," said Canaan.

About a minute after the dating Pikachu's left in the taxi, another racer arrived.

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man, currently in 5th**

"Baby, I got it," yelled Mrs. Pac Man.

"Good job hon," cheered Pac Man.

"No time for that," said Mrs. Pac Man. "I got a taxi waiting for us about two hundred metres back, and the brother in purple is hot on our tails."

"OK, let's go then," said Pac Man as they made a mad dash for the taxi. Sure enough, in less than a minute later, Waluigi arrived.

**Wario & Waluigi, currently in 6th**

"You bonehead, there are at least six teams ahead of us now," shouted Wario.

"Like you could do any better, you and cleaning don't even go in the same sentence," retaliated Waluigi.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 1st**

There's a route marker on that house, and a psychic outside it," said Donkey Kong.

"Well what be we waiting for, let's go!" shouted Candy Kong as they ran up to the house, Candy waving the slip of paper in Merle's face.

"That's for you," said Donkey Kong as he took the paper from his fiance.

Merle stared at it for a second, then said, "Congratulations, you are first on the first departure."

"Woo hoo," yelled Candy. "We just beated ten teams, we be the best here!"

"It was nice to find out that we were ahead of all the teams, but we're not out of the water yet," said Donkey Kong in a during-leg interview. "The other teams are probably hot on out tails, and we can't get too cocky... Candy Kong is a love-hate person when you get to know her, and I just hope all the other teams come to love her and ignore her show-offness."

"Instead of running around in circles, we should probably find a hotel or something," Donkey Kong said, clearly annoyed.

**K. Rool – Completed Roadblock**

"You're the first person to pay me to clean my chimney," said the bumpty.

"Yeah, well, we're falling behind and just need to get this done," said K. Rool.

"Whatever, here's the form filled out," said the Bumpty. "Good luck."

"We'll need it," said K. Rool as he left the house, the sun just starting to set.

**Roy & Lilina, Toon Link & Saria – No Longer Lost**

"At least there's no rule about following a taxi on foot," said Toon Link.

"Yeah, but we're probably far in last place now," sighed Saria.

**Sonic – On Roadblock**

"Is this good now?" asked Sonic.

"No, just do it right," said the homeowner, clearly annoyed at Sonic's lack of progress.

**James & Fox – East Exit**

"Hold on dad, this is going to be fun," said Fox as he hopped on the snowmobile and revved the engine.

**Peach & Daisy, last on Departure #1**

"Alright sis, we're on the first one!" cheered Peach.

"Yep," said Daisy.

"I was very impressed with our performance today," said Peach in a during-leg interview. "I think that we proved that just because we're princesses, doesn't mean we're sissies. We're fierce athletes, and Daisy has Olympic Gold in 100m sprint. I do believe that we can stand the stress of this race and some teams will be very surprised by us."

**K. Rool & Dedede, currently in 7th**

"Deeds, get over here," shouted K. Rool.

"Shut up," yelled Dedede. "You're a loser."

"God, I pray there is a pharmacy in this valley," said K. Rool to himself.

"I never realized that Dedede suffered from severe mood swings," said K. Rool in an after-leg interview. "I probably should have chosen Krunch or Krusha. He really needs to get his ducks on the same page before I blow my brains out."

**Sonic – On Roadblock**

"There's still a spot on that side," complained the homeowner.

"Ugh, you gotta be kidding me," muttered Sonic.

"It was like I was cleaning Amy's chimney," said Sonic in an after-leg interview. "She wouldn't let me stop until it was perfect. I wish she would have done that roadblock and went to that house to get a taste of her own medicine."

**Canaan & Stacey, Wario & Waluigi, Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man – East Exit **

"It's going to be a race now," said Canaan as three taxis arrived at the East Exit.

"Why, we should be far in front of these teams, we left the roadblock before them," said Stacey.

"Well, I don't know, just the luck of the game," said Canaan.

"Why does luck hate us," said Stacey as she got out of the cab.

**James & Fox, first on Departure #2**

"We just missed the first group son," sighed James.

"Darn it, that sucks," said Fox.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 9th**

**Roy & Lilina, currently in 10th**

"Roadblock: Who is a clean sweep?" read Toon Link. "I can take this one."

"I think this one is all yours Lily," said Roy.

"Alright hon, I'll do this one," said Lilina.

"Thank god," muttered Amy, relieved to see that she and Sonic were not in last place.

**Sonic – Completed Roadblock**

"Finally," said Sonic, relieved to get away from the cranky old man. However, the old man took his sweet time. After what seemed like forever, he finally finished. Sonic seemed to bask in the moment, but the elder quickly ruined it.

"Now get off my property, you loon," shouted the elder.

"Sonic's pleasure, you cranky old fart," said Sonic as he ran out of the house, the camera crew struggling to catch up with him.

**Spyro & Hunter, currently in last**

"That was hard, but it definitely shouldn't have been!," exclaimed Spyro.

"Yeah, we're definitely in last," said Hunter, counting the ten other SUV's in the parking lot.

"Well, it's complete bull that that would happen to us on the first leg," Spyro sighed. "Right now, we'll just have to hope for a miracle."

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 8th**

"Sonic, what the hell?!" said Amy, flabbergasted. "You took hours to complete a simple cleaning of a chimney... then again, I'm not surprised. You're the worst cleaner ever."

"Don't blame me Amy, blame parallelism," sighed Sonic, clearly exasperated at the long day's work.

"What in the world do you mean by that," asked Amy, not knowing what her boyfriend was talking about."

"It's Grade 10 English," Sonic said. "But how would you know, you didn't go to school like Sonic."

"Yeah, and you're the valeticoridan of your class," Amy said sarcastically.

"It's valedictorian, and I'm surprised Amy even got that far," Sonic shouted.

"Uh... is everything okay?" asked Saria. Sonic and Amy both immediately turned their heads to reveal the fire in their eyes.

"We're fine," said Amy in a fierce voice. "Come on, darling."

"Coming, darling," Sonic said between clenched teeth as they stormed off, taking earthquake-like steps.

After a long pause, Roy finally broke the ice. "How did they get past the first date?"

"Wow... that's all I can say," said Saria.

"I cannot believe that they would do that in public," said Saria in an after-leg interview. "Having an argument over high school? I don't think that team will last that much longer on this race if that's how they communicate."

**Starborn Valley – Canaan & Stacey, Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man, Wario & Waluigi**

Three snowmobiles could be heard in the distance. In about thirty seconds, the three teams arrived in the valley. They all immediately jumped off the snowmobiles and made a mad dash to the marked house. One team got to the house well before the others, but it was a footrace for that last spot. In the end, just before Merle's house, one racer tripped over their shoelace, allowing the other team to claim the last spot on the second departure.

**Canaan & Stacey, second on Departure #2**

"We're in fourth, Stacey," said Canaan.

"That's okay for the first leg, I guess," said Stacey.

…

…

…

…

…

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man, last on Departure #2**

"Good job hon, we did good," said Pac Man.

**Wario & Waluigi, first on Departure #3**

"Wario, you oaf, you cost us the second departure time," yelled Waluigi.

"I not my fault idiot," yelled Wario. "The rock appeared out of nowhere."

**Spyro & Hunter, currently in last**

"Thanks for the ride," said Spyro as he hopped out of the taxi.

"Oh my god, we're not in last," cheered Saria as Spyro and Hunter got their next clue from the mayor.

"Roadblock," read Spyro. "I drove, so you can do this one."

"Sure," said Hunter as the street lights simultaneously turned on.

**K. Rool & Dedede – second on Departure #3 **

"Yipee, we're number three," cheered Dedede.

"Stop acting like a ten year old girl," hissed K. Rool. "And we're not in third, we're on the third departure,"

"Whatever," sassed Dedede

**Sonic & Amy – East Exit**

"Why does Sonic and Amy have to ride these snow things, why not just run?" asked Sonic.

"Because it's the rules," said Amy. "Without rules, nothing makes sense."

"Yeah, because Amy's the stickler for those," said Sonic.

**Toon Link – Completed Roadblock**

"Done," said Toon Link, running fast, trying to beat Roy to the mayor's house.

**Roy – Completed Roadblock**

"Done," said Roy, running fast, trying to beat Toon Link to the mayor's house.

**Sonic & Amy, last on Departure #3**

"At least there was a team behind those other two," Amy sighed in relief.

"Sonic and Amy need to get better communication skills," said Sonic as he shook his head, disappointed in their performance today.

As it did not matter about the order the other teams made it to the valley, shots of the last three teams arriving at Starborn Valley and looking disappointed. While most teams stayed at the set up camp just outside the city, a few teams found lodging at the local inn. During the wait time, some teams took a tour.

"And this is where little stars rise up to Star Haven, the Starbelt Plateau," said the tour guide.

And some teams sat in the local diner.

"The princesses so got lucky today because they have homeworld advantage," Spyro said to the group at his table. Little did they know that the princesses were with the group at the other table.

"I cannot believe what that stupid dragon said," yelled Daisy in an after-leg interview. "If that dragon thinks he can just insult me like that, he's got another thing coming. Come U-Turn time, they better sleep with one eye open.

"What?!" exclaimed Peach in disbelief.

Eventually, the sun started to rise and teams either came out of the hotel in the valley or came out of the tents supplied by the production team. As the sun made it's way up the sky, several teams were seen in a diner enjoying breakfast. Two teams in specific, however, were getting ready to depart for the second half of the leg.

**9:00AM**

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently tied for 1st**

**Peach & Daisy, currently tied for 1st**

*rip*

"Search the outskirts of the city for the Statue of the Stars," read Candy Kong.

_Teams must now search the outskirts of Starborn Valley for a statue titled "Statue of the Stars". This statue is where wishes are most commonly granted, and teams must wish that they were in the Flower Fields. Once teams arrive in Flower Fields, they must find the Wise Wisterwood, where the next cluebox will be close by. _

"We saw that statue on the tour we took!" exclaimed Donkey Kong.

"Let's follow the monkeys," said Daisy.

**--Statue of the Stars--**

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 1st**

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd**

"Y'all, I wish Donkey Kong and Candy Kong be transported to the Flower Fields," shouted Candy Kong.

Seconds later, Peach and Daisy made the same wish.

**--Flower Fields--**

"There be the clue box," exclaimed Candy.

"Good eyes Candy," said Donkey Kong. "Detour: Climbing or Swimming."

_A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must choose between Climbing or Swimming. _

_  
In Climbing, teams must don climbing gear and climb up the side of the Wise Wisterwood. When they are in the bushy leaf section of the tree, they must search for one of fifteen strange leaves. When they have the leaf, they must repel back down the tree and collect either a blue berry, yellow berry, or red berry. Having these two ingredients, teams must take the magic door to Toad Town and find Tayce T.'s, where they must get the two ingredients cooked into a Sleepy Sheep. Teams must then take it back to Flower Fields and give it to black market leader Tolielip, who will give teams their next clue in exchange for the Sleepy Sheep. Even though this task is close by, the extensive traveling that teams must undergo may cause teams to get lost and fall behind._

_In swimming, teams must travel on foot to Lily's Pond. Once there, teams must get into wet suits and scuba gear and dive to the bottom of the pool. Their goal is to search through the algae and seaweed for two gold coins with their team picture on it. The two coins, when read together, will give teams their next clue._

"I like Climbing, it's right here and were good at climbing," said Donkey.

"Fine by me," said Candy.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd**

"Detour, we're good swimmers," said Daisy quickly, as Donkey Kong and Candy started to climb the tree.

**Departure 2 - 9:30AM**

**James & Fox, currently tied for 3rd**

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man, currently tied for 3rd**

**Canaan & Stacey, currently tied for 3rd**

"Make your way to Flower Fields," said James, Pac Man, and Stacey at the same time.

"Where's this statue?" asked Canaan to a passing star.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - On Climbing**

Donkey Kong was pulling Candy Kong up the tree. "Y'all, can you be gentler?"

"Sorry, but we need to beat the sisters," said Donkey Kong as he and Candy disappeared into the leaves.

**Peach & Daisy - Lost**

"Where are we going?" Daisy asked Peach.

"I was sure it was down this road," said Peach.

"Well, it sure doesn't look like it's down this road," said Daisy, stepping into a large clearing with a purple flower in the middle.

"Well, let's ask that flower," said Peach.

"No point now, we might as well switch to the tree task," said Daisy.

"Well, we could... whatever, we'll just do whatever," Peach said, throwing her arms up in the air.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - On Climbing**

"Arrgh, I just scratched me leg," said Candy Kong.

"So you're a pirate now," said Donkey Kong quizzically.

"You be right, matey," said Candy, ripping off tree branches to make a peg leg.

**James & Fox, currently tied for 3rd**

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man, currently tied for 3rd**

**Canaan & Stacey, currently tied for 3rd**

"So now what do we do?" asked Fox.

"Do we just say it out loud, maybe," wondered Pac Man.

"Uhh... I wish we were all in Flower Fields," said Canaan skeptically. After a moment of nothing, yellow pointed stars whirled around all six people and they were all transported to the entrance of Flower Fields in an instant.

"Wow, that was so cool!" exclaimed Fox.

"There's the cluebox!" shouted Pac Man.

"Detour, Climbing or Sinking," read Stacey.

"I don't know how to swim, so we'll have to climb," said Canaan.

"Swimming for pokemon that are electric is actually very dangerous," said Canaan in an after-leg interview. "Make one mistake and everything in the body of water could be zapped, so this choice was a no-brainer for us."

"Let's go swimming dad," said Fox.

"Okay son, let's move it then," said James.

"I think we would do better on the swimming task," said Mrs. Pac Man.

"Okay hon, we'll do that then," said Pac Man.

**Peach & Daisy - Switched Detours**

"There's the tree," pointed out Peach.

"And three other teams, the second group caught up to us," said Daisy. "Darn it! We need to move double speed now."

**Donkey Kong & Candy - On Climbing**

"Matey, look what I plundered," said Candy holding up a Strange Leaf.

"Great, now we need to rappel down," said Donkey Kong

"Aye aye, captain," said Candy. "Just as soon as I put on me pirate gear."

"I cannot believe you packed a pirate costume in your pack," said Donkey Kong as he started to rappel down the tree. "I thought you said that you only packed the essentials."

"I believe that these be clothes, captain," said Candy.

"Well, don't expect me to carry your pack for you anytime soon if you're going to play dress-up," said Donkey Kong bluntly.

**Peach & Daisy - On Climbing**

"Don't look now, but here comes the monkeys back down the tree," said Peach.

"There go our chances of getting first place," sighed Daisy.

**James & Fox - On Swimming**

"Hey, do you know where the Watering Hole is?" asked James.

"I believe it is down that way," said the Bulb-Ulb.

"Thank you," said James, as they ran off _**in the wrong direction.**_

**Canaan & Stacey - On Climbing**

"How come we chose this stupid task," whined Stacey. "I hate heights."

"Because not being able to swim would make the other task kinda hard, but fear of heights is not the worst thing in the world," said Canaan. "Just hold on tight and we'll be fine."

"Okay, I trust you," whimpered Stacey.

"Unfortunately, I can only have three teams going up or down me at a time, so you're going to have to wait," said the Wise Wisterwood.

"Shoot," said Canaan as he sat down to wait with his girlfriend. "We just missed it."

**James & Fox - Lost**

"Where are we?" asked Fox as they stepped into a hedge maze. "Dad, this can't be right."

"Yeah, this doesn't make a lick of sense," said James.

"Well, what d'you want to do?" asked Fox.

"I don't know, I guess we just backtrack and find someone who actually knows anything about the area," said James.

"Unbelievable," said Fox. "Unbelievable."

Shrieking Orchestrated Music Played

**Donkey Kong & Candy - On Climbing**

"Now we need to find berries of yellow, red, or blue variety," said Donkey Kong.

"Arrgh, me pirate senses tell me there be berries 140 paces to the south-east," said Candy.

"So you're a southern belle, a pirate, and a psychic," laughed Donkey Kong.

"No, I be looking at me treasure map," said Candy.

"Where did you... you know what, I don't want to know," said Donkey Kong as he motioned for his fiance to lead the way.

**Peach & Daisy - On Climbing**

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man - On Climbing**

"Start looking for a leaf, Peach," said Daisy.

"I honestly don't know if my nails will ever be the same as they were before the race," complained Peach.

"Me neither," said Mrs. Pac Man.

"I have the number of a master cosmetologist," said Peach. "After the race, we can go get our nails done together,"

"I'd love to," said Mrs. Pac Man.

"Save it for the pit stop," said Daisy and Pac Man at the same time.

**James & Fox - On Swimming**

"Dad, why is this happening to us," said Fox, coming across a tall tower.

"Someone's up there," said James. "That person should know more than anyone where the swimming pool is."

"I just want to get this leg over and done with," complained Fox.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - On Climbing**

"What did I tell you, huh," said Candy.

"I must say, I had my doubts," said Donkey Kong. "Let's go to the cooking place now."

"Aye Aye, captain," said Candy Kong.

**Starborn Valley - Departure #3**

**Sonic & Amy, currently tied for 6th**

**K. Rool & Dedede, currently tied for 6th**

**Wario & Waluigi, currently tied for 6th**

*rip*

"Make your way to Flower Fields, blah blah blah, let's go Sonic," said Amy.

"Read the clue Amy, how are we supposed to get there?" asked Sonic.

"We have to make a wish," said Amy.

"I wish for chocolate," said Dedede.

"Stop making up garbage and actually read the clue, Amy," shouted Sonic.

"She's telling the truth, it says right here," said Wario.

"What!" exclaimed Sonic. "Let Sonic see that... well, that's just dumb!"

"I guess someone owes me an apology," said Amy.

"One, Amy put Sonic through hell yesterday in every moment you could, and two, Sonic and Amy need to get going, or Sonic and Amy be eliminated, so don't be so wry," said Sonic.

"Deeds, I know where the statue is," said K. Rool. "Get over here!"

"Guys, shut up and let's go," said Waluigi.

"I expect an apology at the pit stop, 250 words, since you apparently passed Grade 10 English," Amy said through gritted teeth. Just as Sonic was about to open his mouth, Waluigi stepped in for the second time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," shouted Waluigi. "Just relax and go to the statue. Just forget this little argument ever happened for now.

"I'm used to creating the drama in relationships, so trying to smother it was a new experience for me," said Waluigi in the after-leg interview.

"Come on, let's just get this leg over with, and you can duke it out at the pit stop." said Waluigi.

"Whatever, let's go then, so we can finish the leg, or whatever," said Amy.

"This is too stressful," muttered Sonic as he ran to catch up to the group that already left.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Acquired Sleepy Sheep**

"Got it!" exclaimed Donkey Kong.

"Arrgh, now we be giving our booty to the big bad flower in this here picture, captain," said Candy.

"Yeah... let's just go back to Flower Fields," said Donkey Kong.

**Peach & Daisy - On Climbing**

"Peach, I got the leaf, we can leave the nail-ruining tree now," said Daisy.

"My dress is ruined too," said Peach.

"I told you not to pack that, so it's your fault," snapped Daisy.

"Sorry, but I just wanted teams to see that I am royalty," said Peach.

"How does that make any difference on how they see us?" asked Daisy.

"Trust me, the first U-Turn that comes along won't be us," said Peach. "Trust me."

"And ruining a $500 dress is the best plan," said Daisy skeptically.

"I don't see you coming up with any smart ideas," said Peach.

"Stacey, I found a leaf!" shouted Canaan.

"Let's race now, impress teams later," said Daisy as she grabbed Peach's hand and pulled her to the rappelling area.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 1st**

"We brought you a present," said Donkey Kong.

"Yes, it's very precious," said Tolielip in a very devious voice. "Here is your clue."

"Thank you," said Donkey Kong as he ripped open the clue. "Obtain a dozen roses and take them to the next pit stop, Rosie's Gazebo."

"_Teams must now get a dozen roses from Flower Fields and take them through the hedge maze to Rosie's Gazebo, the pit stop for this leg of the race," narrated Link. "Warning, the last team to check in... will be eliminated._

"Come on Candy," said Donkey Kong.

"Aye aye, captain," said Candy.

**James & Fox - On Swimming**

"Thank you for the information," said James. "Let's go son."

"This has been an ordeal just to find a swimming pool," complained Fox.

"Well, that nice elderly man has told us where to go," said James. "We've just got to focus on not coming in last now."

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 6th**

**K. Rool & Dedede, currently in 7th**

**Wario & Waluigi, currently in 8th**

"I wish Sonic would be nicer to me," said Amy to the statue.

"Not gonna happen," said Sonic. "I wish we were in Flower Fields."

"I wish that King K. Rool, King Dedede, Wario, and Waluigi were all Flower Fields too," said K. Rool.

**--Flower Fields--**

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 6th**

"Detour, Climbing or... we're doing climbing," said Sonic.

"What about the other one," asked Amy.

"No way in hell," said Sonic bluntly.

**Wario & Waluigi, currently tied for 7th**

**K. Rool & Dedede, currently tied for 7th**

"Detour, Climbing or Swimming," read K. Rool. "It seems like swimming would be easier than the climbing task."

"I agree, the swimming task is easier," said Waluigi.

**James & Fox - On Swimming**

"There's the third departure, there's no way we lost 45 minutes, no way," Fox said in disgust.

"At least we know we're not in last though," said James optimistically.

**Canaan & Stacey - On Climbing**

**Peach & Daisy - On Climbing**

"Daisy, I remember on my visit here that there are a patch of berries to the East down that path," said Peach.

"Wait a minute," said Daisy. "You can't remember the location of a local pool, but you can remember the location of some berries?!"

"What can I tell you, my brain works in mysterious ways," said Peach.

"Well, it sucks that the market doesn't open until eleven," complained Daisy.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently tied for last**

**Spyro & Hunter, currently tied for last**

**Roy & Lilina, currently tied for last**

"Make your way to Flower Fields," read Lilina.

"Let's go guys," said Toon Link.

"They're going the wrong way, the statue's that way," whispered Hunter. "Let's go dude."

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 1st**

"Hey Candy, you don't happen to have a map for this maze, do you," joked Donkey Kong.

"Actually, according to this here map, there be a pipe through this wall, captain," said Candy.

"How do you walk through a wall?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Just like this," shouted Candy as she jumped through the wall. "Captain! Pit stop dead ahead!"

"Coming," shouted Donkey Kong as he jumped through the hedge. As soon as he did, he saw the pit stopped and dashed onto the mat along with his girlfriend.

"Thank you for the roses," said Rosie. "They increase my beauty. Anyways, welcome to Flower Fields."

"Donkey Kong and Candy," said Link. "You guys are team number... one!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy – 1st Place 10:19AM**

"Woohoo, we be the best captain," cheered Candy.

"For now, we are," said Donkey Kong, grabbing on his fiance's wrist to get her to calm down.

"As the winners of this leg of the race," said Link. "You have won a trip for two to Kakariko Village in the Eldin Province. You will get to go on a horse rides through Hyrule Field, get the opportunity hike up to the hot springs on Goron Mountain, and get to learn how to sumo wrestle, all while staying at the newly refurbished Elde Inn."

"Awesome," said Donkey Kong.

"Coming in first on the first leg was the best thing that could have happened," said Donkey Kong in an after-leg interview. "We won a nice prize, get to depart first, and now the other teams will see us as a threat. The only thing I'm worried about is how many other personalities Candy has. She's really trying to savour her 15 minutes of fame, and I'm hoping the other teams don't view it as an insult."

**James & Fox - On Swimming**

**K. Rool & Dedede - On Swimming **

**Wario & Waluigi - On Swimming**

"All these other teams just followed us, so they didn't have to go to the hell we did," Fox said to the camera. "Unbelievable."

"It says that we have to swim and find two gold coins with our team picture on it, got it Dedede," said K. Rool.

"Captain Obvious," Wario said bluntly.

**Spyro & Hunter, currently in 9th**

"I wish we were in Flower Fields," Spyro blurted out almost immediately as the team stepped into the golden ring. They were smothered with yellow stars and transported to Flower Fields. As soon as they landed, they spotted the cluebox and ran to it with precision.

"Detour, we're doing the one with the climbing," said Spyro as they immediately ran to the tree, just as the Pac Men were climbing down the tree with their leaf.

**Toon Link & Saria, Roy & Lilina - Lost**

"Why does this always happen to us," complained Toon Link, lost in the small valley.

"We need to ask directions or get someone to take us to the statue," said Roy.

"I guess it's the only thing we can do," said Toon Link.

**Sonic & Amy - On Climbing**

"Sonic, look over there, I think that's a leaf," said Amy.

"Nice eyes, Amy," said Sonic.

"Why thank you Sonic, they're a nice shade of lavender," Amy said in a flirtatious voice, batting her eyelashes.

"Yes, your eyes are very pretty, but go grab the leaf," said Sonic.

"Okay Sonic," said Amy in a sweet tone. She jumped from branch to branch, hurrying to get the leaf, but right before she could grab it, a purple blur swooshed by and the leaf disappeared.

"What the... where did the leaf go," said Amy, confused. "Sonic, the leaf disappeared."

"That makes no sense, I could've swore I saw it too," said Sonic, just as confused as Amy was.

**Spyro & Hunter - On Climbing**

"Hunter, you don't need to climb anymore," Spyro snickered. "That pink hedgehog's big mouth got her in trouble. I stole her leaf"

"...Whatever, let's just find the berry, dude," said Hunter as he started to rappel down the tree.

**Peach & Daisy, Canaan & Stacey - Acquired Sleepy Sheep**

"Come on guys, I saw this flower in the main area," said Peach.

"Okay," Canaan and Stacey said.

"To be honest, I don't think we would have made it through the leg without the sisters guiding us," said Stacey in an after-leg interview. "Everyone in this kingdom hates pokemon, and those sisters helped us deal with them. They are the nicest people, way better than any of the ignorant people who live in the kingdom."

**James & Fox - 1/2 Gold Coins Collected**

**Wario & Waluigi - 0/2 Gold Coins Collected**

**K. Rool & Dedede - 0/2 Gold Coins Collected**

"Dad, I got one," said Fox.

"Good job son," said James. "I found two, but they both belonged to the mouses."

"Dedede, statistics say that there will be a gold coin belonging to us will be in that quadrant over there, go search it," commanded K. Rool.

"Aye aye, captain," said Dedede.

"Waluigi, you butthead, find a stupid coin," shouted Wario.

"Be quiet, you fat idiot," retaliated Waluigi.

**Pac Man & Mrs Pac Man - On Climbing**

"You guys have to go out the door on the big tree," said Daisy, "and go south to reach Tayce T.'s. That's where you get the chef to make a Sleepy Sheep for you."

"Thank you guys," said Pac Man as they ran off away from the other two teams ready to get their next clue.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 2nd**

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 3rd**

"Make your way to the next pit stop, Rosie's Gazebo," read Stacey.

"Warning, the last team to check in... will be eliminated," read Daisy.

**Spyro & Hunter – On Climbing**

"I got us some berries from that nice flower," said Hunter.

"Alright dude!" exclaimed Spyro. "Now, back to Toad Town."

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man – Acquired Sleepy Sheep**

"Now we need to find this... eccentric flower," said Mrs. Pac Man. "Back to Flower Fields."

"Is that the dragon and cheetah?" asked Pac Man, pointing to the door they recently came out of.

"Oh my god, how did they catch up," said Mrs. Pac Man, astounded. "They were on the last departure."

"Well find out later, if the last departure caught up and is this far ahead, we could be in big trouble," said Pac Man as he started running back to the door.

**James & Fox – Completed Detour**

**K. Rool & Dedede – 1/2 Coins Collected**

**Wario & Waluigi – 0/2 Coins Collected**

"I found the other one, son," shouted James. "It says Rosie's Gazebo."

"That means it's pit stop time," said Fox.

"K. Rool, you jerk, I found one of the amulets right where you said they were," said Dedede.

"I'm a genius," K. Rool said to himself, ignoring Dedede's comment.

"What kind of contest is this?" Wario complained. "This game is cheating."

**Spyro & Hunter – Acquired Sleepy Sheep**

"Quickly, back to Flower Fields," shouted Spyro.

"Coming!" shouted Hunter as he grabbed the Sleepy Sheep and rushed out of the bakery.

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man, currently in 4th**

"Make your way to the first pit stop, Rosie's Gazebo," read Pac Man. "Warning, the last team to check in... will be eliminated."

**Rosie's Gazebo – Pit Stop**

"Peach and Daisy, you are team number two," said Link. "That means Canaan and Stacey, you are team number three."

**Peach & Daisy – 2nd Place 10:47AM**

**Canaan & Stacey – 3rd Place 10:48AM**

"Alright, top of the pack!" cheered Peach as everyone high- fived.

**Spyro & Hunter, currently in 6th**

"Make your way to the pit stop, Rosie's Gazebo," read Hunter.

"Hey, flower dude, where is Rose Gazebo," asked Spyro.

"Just go down that path with the blue-coloured plant, and you'll reach a hedge maze," said a bulb-ulb. "There is a pipe hidden behind a a false wall. Through that pipe is the gazebo."

"Thanks, let's go dude," said Spyro as he ran off to the path.

**Sonic & Amy – On Climbing**

"Wow, why can't we find a stupid leaf," muttered Sonic.

"I really want the purple wind to die," said Amy.

**Roy & Lilina, currently in 10th**

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in last**

"Detour, we're going to do climbing, Lilina," said Roy.

"We'll do the swimming one," said Saria.

**--Pit Stop--**

"Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man... you guys are team number four!" said Link enthusiastically.

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man – 4th Place 11:01AM**

"Good job hon," said Pac Man. "Good job."

**Sonic & Amy – On Climbing**

"Sonic, there's a leaf over there," said Amy.

"Well, go grab it before the evil purple wind comes back and steals it," said Sonic.

"Shut up Sonic," said Amy jokingly.

**--Pit Stop--**

"Give us some good news Link," said Hunter.

"Spyro and Hunter... you guys went from last place..." said Link. "Up to fifth!"

"Alright dude!" cheered Spyro.

"That's excellent, being half an hour behind that group," said Hunter.

Link had to break the celebrations, however. "However...you did not follow the rules in Shiver City."

"What are you talking about, dude," asked Spyro.

"I am talking about when you guys took a taxi to the Mayor's House instead of walking like the clue said, so you have earned a half-hour penalty. I must ask you to wait it out over there."

"What's the big deal, we were in last anyways," Spyro muttered to himself as he walked over to the side.

Spyro & Hunter – 30:00 Penalty Remaining

**K. Rool & Dedede – 1/2 Coins**

**Wario & Waluigi – 1/2 Coins**

"Right now both teams have one coin," said Wario. "We haven't seen any other teams, so it might be a race to see who can get the coin first."

"Yo, fatso," yelled Waluigi. "Get off your butt and keep looking."

"Jeez, I'm coming," shouted back Wario.

**Roy & Lilina – On Climbing**

"Ready Lily?" asked Roy, ready to climb the tree.

"Just got to get this cord harnessed on and... there, ready," said Lilina. "Let's climb!"

**Toon Link & Saria – On Swimming**

"That guy gave us perfect directions, 'cause there's the pool," cheered Saria.

"Look, we're still in this, there's two teams up ahead," said Toon Link, astounded.

"I got the other coin Dedede, let's go to the pit stop," said K. Rool.

"Uh... there's still one team left," said Toon Link optimistically.

"Wario, get your lazy butt up here, I found the other coin," said Waluigi.

"Uhh... maybe another team got held up at another detour," said Toon Link optimistically.

**Sonic & Amy – On Climbing**

"Look, there's a market stall," Amy pointed out.

"And..." said Sonic.

"They sell berries," said Amy. "Read the sign."

"Oh my god, how did I not see that!" said Sonic.

"I know, you took Grade 10 English," said Amy.

**--Pit Stop--**

"James and Fox... you are team number five," said Link.

**James & Fox – 5th Place 11:31AM**

"Wow, we must've done better than we thought," said Fox.

"Darn it," muttered Spyro.

Spyro & Hunter - 9:24 Penalty Remaining

**Toon Link & Saria – 1/2 Coins Collected**

"Babe, I found a coin," said Toon Link.

"Great, that means we only need one more!," exclaimed Saria.

**Roy & Lilina – On Climbing**

"Honey, I got one of the leaves that are strange," said Lilina.

"Great job Lily, let's go find the berry now," said Roy.

**--Pit Stop--**

"Spyro and Hunter, I can check you in now," said Link. "You guys are team number six."

**Spyro & Hunter – 6th Place 11:41AM**

"We only fell one place, dude," said Spyro. "Alright!" Just as they were being checked in, two other teams popped out of the pipe and ran over to the pit stop."

"Wario and Waluigi, you are team number seven," said Link. "Which means K. Rool & Dedede, you are team number eight!"

**Wario & Waluigi – 7th Place 11:42AM**

**K. Rool & Dedede – 8th Place 11:43AM**

"What did zero say to eight?" joked Dedede, barely able to contain his laughter. "Nice belt."

Nobody else laughed.

**Sonic & Amy – On Climbing**

"Where is the stupid bakery," said Sonic, the bakery being shown right behind them.

**Roy & Lilina – On Climbing**

"I'm scared," said Lilina, looking down at the ground.

"Just hold onto me, it will be okay," said Roy encouragingly.

**Toon Link & Saria - 1/2 Coins Collected**

"Where is this fricking coin," said Toon Link, aggravated.

"Why is this happening now," cried Saria. "We can't be the first team eliminated."

**Sonic & Amy - Acquired Sleepy Sheep**

"There's your sleepy sheep, good luck," said Tayce T.

"Thank you so much," said Amy. "We need to really rush now Sonic."

"I can't believe we missed this bakery," complained Sonic. "I mean, it said bakery on the front of the building."

"We both made the mistake," said Amy. "We just have to finish the leg right now."

"Amy really changed today," said Sonic in a private after-leg interview. "She started to take some of the blame for everything and just had a positive demeanor. I sure hope she stays like this, because I know we can win if she can. I just wonder what brought along this change, but whatever it was, it really helped out performance."

"Sonic wasn't saying things like ''Sonic's the best'' today," said Amy in a private after-leg interview. "I feel like we worked way better as a team today than we did yesterday, and I don't know why we still did so bad."

**Roy & Lilina - On Climbing**

"See, that wasn't too bad Lily," said Roy.

"I guess not, we should probably go buy some berries at the market now," said Lilina.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 9th**

"Sonic, Roy and Lilina are right there," Amy said, pointing to the couple walking out of Flower Fields and into Toad Town.

"At least now we know for sure we won't be eliminated this time," Sonic said as he sighed a breath of relief. "Make your way to the next pit stop. Come on, Amy."

"Coming Sonic," Amy replied.

**Roy & Lilina - On Climbing**

"The bakery, it's just down that road, you can't miss it," said Minh T.

"Thank you," said Lilina as they ram down the road.

**Toon Link & Saria - 1/2 Coins Collected**

"How is that possible," complained Toon Link. "We've searched the entire pool, and we can't find the stupid golden coin we're missing."

"I say ten more minutes and then we switch," said Saria.

"I agree, this is unbelievable," said Toon Link. "Why is this happening now?"

**--Pit Stop--**

"Sonic and Amy..." started Link in a solemn tone.

"We know we're not in last," Amy said snootily.

"Okay, you guys are team number nine!" said Link. "You guys are still in it!"

**Sonic & Amy - 9th Place 12:33PM**

"Thank goodness to that," said Amy, exhausted.

**Roy & Lilina - Acquired Sleepy Sheep**

"Let's run Lily, we're still in this," said Roy.

"Yeah, it's not over until Link says so," said Lilina.

**Toon Link & Saria - On Swimming**

"This is unbelievable, we can't find this stupid thing," said Saria.

"We just gotta keep looking and hopefully we get lucky," said Toon Link.

Shots of both teams played dramatically on the screen.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 10th**

"Toon Link, I found it!" screamed Saria. "Seriously!"

"Alright, what does it say?" asked Toon Link.

"Rosie's Gazebo, and we gotta get a dozen roses," Saria said. "Come on, we gotta hurry!"

**Roy & Lilina, currently in last**

"Thank you for the clue," Lilina said to Tolielip. "Bring a dozen roses to the pit stop at Rosie's Gazebo," read Lilina.

"Come on honey, they're selling roses over on that stand," said Roy.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"We've already found nine roses just waiting to be picked," said Saria. "Hopefully we can find three more."

**Roy & Lilina - Married Couple**

"That will be $13.50," said the Bulb-Ulb running the flower stand.

"Can you also tell us where the gazebo is please?" asked Lilina.

"Just go down that path to the West, and you will reach a hedge maze," said the Bulb-Ulb. Past that maze is where you want to be."

"Thank you," Lilina said as she ran off in that direction with her husband. A few minutes later, they reached the maze.

"Lily, we have to find the pit stop now," said Roy. "Keep your eyes open."

"Right," Lilina replied.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"This maze is so confusing," complained Saria. "There's, like, no exit anywhere."

"Why, no really, why is this happening to us," blurted out Toon Link.

"We honestly have no idea where we're going," Saria sighed.

**Roy & Lilina - Married Couple**

"See, we were down this path three times already," Roy said. "I really don't get this."

"We just got to stay calm and hope for the best," said Lilina.

More dramatic shots of the two teams played, then a shot of the pit stop was shown on the screen. The last team that would continue on the race stepped onto the pit stop.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Toon Link and Saria... you are team number ten!," said Link. "Congratulations, you guys are still in the Amazing Race."

**Toon Link & Saria - 10th Place 1:17PM**

"Oh my god, thank you," said Saria gracefully, hugging Toon Link.

"What a disastrous leg this has been," said Toon Link.

"Our performance this leg was abysmal," said Saria in an after-leg interview. "We spent all leg in the bottom of the pack, and I don't know how we came in tenth after spending who knows how long on the detour, getting a flat tire, and getting lost at almost every opportunity. We just have to hope we can do better next time, because of we don't, we'll be eliminated for sure.

Five minutes later, the last team stepped onto the mat, done like dinner.

"Roy and Lilina..." started Link. "You are... the last team to arrive."

**Roy & Lilina - 11th/Last Place 1:22PM**

"I was afraid of that," sighed Lilina.

"And I am very sorry to tell you that you have been the first team eliminated from the Amazing Race," said Link in a sullen tone. Complete silence. Then...

"That's okay," said Roy quietly. "Even though we're eliminated, this doesn't change anything between us, right Lily?"

"Right," responded Lilina. "And on the plus side, we get a month vacation in..."

"Isle Delfino," said Link.

"See, so we get a vacation," said Lilina. "This race wasn't a complete loss."

"I guess," Roy said, with a little laugh in his voice.

"Even though we were the first team eliminated, we're not going to dwell on it," said Lilina in an after-leg interview. "We're just going to look to the future and hope that we get more awesome opportunities like this one."

"This race really doesn't change how we feel about each other," said Roy in an after-leg interview. "We will always love each other and no matter what, we will always stay together for the rest of our lives."

_Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode_

_Next time on the Amazing Race:_

_Teams make their way to a city that overwhelms some people_

"Living in Hyrule, we're next to nothing compared to this city in terms of the technology," joked Toon Link.

"Arrgh, what be those flying things up in the air, captain," asked Candy Kong.

"I'm sure I have no idea," responded Donkey Kong.

_And the feud between the Princesses and the Best Friends heats up at the roadblock_

"She just nerved us off the track, what the hell!" yelled Spyro.

1) Donkey Kong & Candy - 10:19AM

2) Peach & Daisy - 10:47AM

3) Canaan & Stacey - 10:48AM

4) Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man - 11:01AM

5) James & Fox - 11:31AM

6) Spyro & Hunter - 11:41AM

7) Wario & Waluigi - 11:42AM

8) K. Rool & Dedede - 11:43AM

9) Sonic & Amy - 12:33PM

10) Toon Link & Saria - 1:17PM

11) Roy & Lilina - 1:22PM **ELIMINATED**

**Author's Note** - Just to let you know, this leg was more of a "meet the teams" leg, not really a task-oriented leg. But next leg will have more of that. Anyways, read and review, and vote on the new poll on my profile. And also, just for your own knowledge, I'm gonna try to update at the end of every month, and you'll see why in the second half of the race.


	3. Leg 2 Burn and die!

--Leg #2 - Get ready... go!--

_Previously on the Amazing Race:_

_Eleven teams started on an amazing journey around the video game world, starting in the Mushroom Kingdom._

_Teams first went to Shiver City, where some teams had trouble cleaning a chimney_

Fox had just inhaled a mouthful of ash from the fireplace. His eyes were watering, his nose was burning, and he felt like he was going to die.

"Done!" Sonic exclaimed. The homeowner went over to check and made a disgusted face.

"That sucks, you're nowhere done," said the homeowner.

_And some teams had some trouble with navigation_

"This can't be right," said Toon Link as they group went down an alley. "This just can't be right."

"We don't really know where were going," said Saria to the camera.

_On their way to Flower Fields, Roy & Lilina and Toon Link & Saria continued to get lost_

"Why does this always happen to us," complained Toon Link, lost in the small valley.

_Placing them at the bottom of the pack_

"It's either us or them," lamented Saria.

_Donkey Kong & Candy managed to stay at the top of the pack for the whole leg, and were rewarded with the first first place finish_

"Donkey Kong and Candy," said Link. "You guys are team number... one!"

_In the end, it was Newly Dating couple Toon Link & Saria who narrowly edged out Roy & Lilina for the final place in the top ten._

"And I am very sorry to tell you that you have been the first team eliminated from the Amazing Race," said Link in a sullen tone.

_Ten teams remain. Who will be eliminated... next?_

The Teams:

Canaan & Stacey - Dating Lawyers

Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged

James & Fox - Father/Son

K. Rool & Dedede - Kings

Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man - Married Ghost Hunters

Peach & Daisy - Sisters

Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off

Spyro & Hunter - Best Friends

Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating

Wario & Waluigi - Brothers

This... is Flower Fields. This field, where the Mushroom Kingdom gets it flowers for Valentines Day, is home to almost every type of flower in the world. And in this field, you can find Rosie's Gazebo. Rosie's Gazebo, was the first pit stop in a race around the world. Teams checked in here for a mandatory 12-hour rest period, where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with other teams. Teams have no idea where they're going next, only that they have to follow route markers and clues to get to the next pit stop. Can teams like Sonic & Amy and K. Rool & Dedede stop bickering and focus on the race? And can teams like Toon Link & Saria and Sonic & Amy climb out of the bottom of the pack? Donkey Kong & Candy, who arrived first at 10:19AM will depart, at 10:19PM.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, 1st to depart, 10:19PM**

"Arrgh, make your way by air to the city by the name of Corneria, captain," said Candy.

_Teams must now make their way back to Toad Town and grab a plane over 7000km the city of Corneria in Lylat, famous for it's rapid advances in technology. Once teams arrive in Corneria, they must travel by taxi to Starwolf Stadium, a stadium owned by Starwolf Enterprises. At the stadium, teams must search the entrance for their next clue._

"Teams be having 275 gold doubloons for this leg of the race," finished Candy.

"Let's get another first place Candy," said Donkey Kong as he started through the maze.

**--Toad Town Airport--**

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"We need tickets to the earliest flight to Corneria," said Donkey Kong.

"Our earliest flight leaves at 12:30AM," said the Ticket Seller.

"That gives us just under two hours," said Donkey Kong. "We'll take it!"

_**Donkey Kong & Candy, first on Corneria Air 319**_

**Peach & Daisy, 2nd to depart, 10:47PM**

"Make your way to Corneria," read Daisy. "Come on Peach."

**Canaan & Stacey, 3rd to depart, 10:48PM**

"Make your way to the city of Corneria," read Stacey.

"Hopefully we can get onto the same flight as the monkeys," said Canaan.

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man, 4th to depart, 11:01AM**

"Make your way to Corneria," read Pac Man.

"Come on, hon," said Mrs. Pac Man.

**--Toad Town Airport--**

_**Peach & Daisy, second on Corneria Air 319**_

_**Canaan & Stacey, third on Corneria Air 319**_

"Looks like we're on the same flight as the monkeys," said Stacey.

"Yeah," said Daisy. "I think the foxes and the pac men are the only other teams that will make it on this flight. All the other teams will probably have to get the first one tomorrow."

**James & Fox, 5th to depart, 11:31PM**

"Make your way to Corneria," read James.

"Awesome, that's our hometown!" exclaimed Fox. "We'll do great this leg."

**--Toad Town Airport--**

_**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man, fourth on Corneria Air 319**_

"Seems like this is the last flight for the night," said Pac Man. "So all the other teams ahead of us should be on this flight."

**Spyro & Hunter, 6th to depart, 11:41PM**

"Make your way to Corneria..." read Hunter.

**Wario & Waluigi, 7th to depart, 11:42PM**

"And take a taxi to Starfox Stadium..." read Wario.

**K. Rool & Dedede, 8th to depart, 11:43PM**

"And search the entrance for your next clue," said K. Rool.

"I hate Corneria," said Dedede. "I want to destroy that country."

"Technically, it's a city, but I want to destroy that city too because they are so greedy with their technology," said K. Rool. "We will come in first this leg and win technology and destroy their city."

--Toad Town Airport--

_**James & Fox, fifth on Corneria Air 319**_

"Jeez, looks like we might be the last one on this flight," said James.

"Who cares, we have a better chance of winning the leg now," cheered Fox.

…

**Spyro & Hunter - Best Friends**

**Wario & Waluigi - Brothers**

**K. Rool & Dedede - Kings**

"We all need to get on the next flight to Corneria," blurted out Spyro, nearly running into the counter, seeming to know that the last flight for the night would be leaving very soon.

"I don't know if we can get all of you on the flight," said the worker. "It will be close."

Dramatic music played

"You're all on the flight, but you have to hurry if you want to catch the flight," said the Ticket Seller as she handed out the tickets.

"Run!" shouted Spyro as soon as he was handed the tickets.

**--Corneria 319 Flight Gate--**

"Here are the tickets, we need to get on this flight!" exclaimed Spyro

"You guys... just made the cut-off time, I'll accept you on the flight," said the Airport Worker.

"Thanks, dude," said Spyro, breathing a sigh of relief.

**--Flight 319--**

"It's 12:30," said Pac Man. "Looks like the other teams won't make it."

"Guess again," said Mrs. Pac Man as she pointed to the front of the plane, three teams in a row stepping onto the plane.

"Darn it," said Pac Man, knowing they made the flight by mere seconds.

_The first flight, now heading to Corneria, connecting in Rougeport, contains the following teams: Canaan & Stacey, Spyro & Hunter, James & Fox, Donkey Kong & Candy, Wario & Waluigi, Peach & Daisy, Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man, and K. Rool & Dedede. It is scheduled to arrive at 11:25PM._

**Sonic & Amy, 9th to depart, 12:33AM**

*rip*

"Make your way to Corneria," read Sonic.

"We need to run, cause we're about an hour behind the other teams," Amy lectured.

**--Toad Town Airport--**

"Sonic, it says it's closed until 5:00," said Amy.

"Well, that's great," said Sonic. "Sonic and Amy better see if there are any other teams here, or it's either Sonic and Amy or the Hylians."

**Toon Link & Saria, last to depart, 1:17AM**

"Make your way to Corneria," read Saria.

"Come on Saria, we've got a lot of ground to catch up," said Toon Link.

**--Toad Town Airport--**

"Look, there's the hedgehogs," said Saria.

"Hey guys!," shouted Toon Link.

"Great, here's the Hylians," said Amy.

"Wait, Sonic has an idea," said Sonic. "Hi Toon Link. Hi Saria"

"What's happening with the flight situation?" asked Saria.

"Looks like the other flight might get held up and our flight is direct ," lied Amy. "So we might be able to get into the lead."

"Sonic thinks we should form an alliance," said Sonic. "If we're in the lead, we can help each other out and get farther in the lead, then we'll be in the top two."

"Great idea," said Saria.

"Those Hylians are so stupid," said Sonic. "They don't realize that once Sonic and Amy are in the bottom two with Toon Link & Saria, Sonic can say Amy saw a team mess up, Toon Link and Saria will still help us, and when the time comes, Sonic and Amy will run past them at the pit stop, stay in, and Toon Link and Saria will be the ones biting the dust."

"So who are we going to target first," asked Saria.

"The pokemon," said Sonic. "Canaan and Stacey are not the strongest team, but Canaan and Stacey are not the most popular team either. Canaan and Stacey only really talked with the princesses and the yellow spheres, so Canaan and Stacey will not be missed if we give them some wrong information or they get U-Turned."

"Great idea," said Toon Link.

"Why the hell are you talking in the second person Sonic!" exclaimed Amy.

"It's third person Amy," corrected Sonic.

"Sonic, who the hell cares about tenth grade English," shouted Amy.

"Why are you still going on about the stupid English thing, who the hell cares," Sonic said with a mezzo forte volume with emphasis on the words who and cares.

"Uh... we're going to go... use the bathroom," said Toon Link as he and Saria slipped away.

"Sonic, maybe if you didn't broadcast that fact twenty-four seven, we wouldn't have a problem," yelled Amy.

"You sure know how to tell a tall tale," Sonic shouted.

"Sonic, you don't know half the things that come out of your deluded mouth," shouted Amy.

"Why did I ever say parallelism?" Sonic asked rhetorically.

Elsewhere in the airport, Toon Link and Saria were busy talking.

"I think that if it's a race to the pit stop, and we're both in the bottom two, we can get them riled up and pass them, therefore staying in the race while they get eliminated," whispered Toon Link.

"Great idea," whispered Saria back. "Now let's go calm them down. We should probably get to know our new alliance members."

**--5:02AM--**

"We need the 7:30AM flight to Corneria City," said Toon Link.

"Here you go," the ticket seller yawned as he handed out the final tickets in Toad Town.

**--7:20AM--**

**Flight 1 - Rougeport**

"Right now, we're all running to catch our flight because our flight, for some reason, our flight was delayed twenty minutes," said Canaan to the camera.

**--7:31AM--**

_The second flight heading to Corneria, which is direct, carries Toon Link & Saria and Sonic & Amy. It is scheduled to arrive at 12:00AM._

**Flight 1 - Rougeport**

"Thank goodness we made it," breathed Pac Man with a sigh of relief. "That was a close one."

_Attention passengers, we have a mechanical issue with the plane and we cannot take off until the issue is fixed. Have a good day._

"What the heck is that all about," gasped James.

"Unbelievable, just unbelievable," said Fox.

Shreiking Orchestrated Music Played

**--Flight 2--**

"Right now, this guy is letting us use his laptop so we can find out some information about Corner City," said Amy. Sonic bit his tongue so hard that it actually started bleeding.

"Sonic will be right back," said Sonic as he rushed through the empty rows to the washroom.

**--Flight 1--**

_Attention passengers, the mechanical problem has been fixed and we will be taking off momentarily. Please enjoy your flight. _

"That felt like it took forever," complained Waluigi.

**Corneria City**

"The camera panned around the city's tall buildings and showed arwings flying in the sky. A flight was shown coming in from the sky and landing on the tarmac.

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 1st**

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 2nd**

"Come on guys, we have some ground to catch up," said Toon Link as they ran out of the airport into a taxi.

"Taxi, take us to Starwolf Stadium," said Toon Link.

"Sonic needs you to follow that taxi up there," said Sonic as he pointed to the taxi pulling out of the parking spot.

…

Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating

"Living in Hyrule, we're next to nothing compared to this city in terms of the technology," joked Toon Link.

"Yeah, I feel intimidated just moving in between these huge buildings," said Saria.

**--Starwolf Stadium--**

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 1st**

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 2nd**

"I see the cluebox," said Toon Link as he started to run towards it. "Look at all the clues in here! We must not be in last."

*rip*

"Roadblock: Who's ready for a day at the races?" read Sonic.

_A roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no person may perform more than 8 on the entire race. And in this roadblock, all teams will be performing the selected task at the same time; racing. In this roadblock, the selected team member will get a lesson on how to control a tank called a landmaster. The lesson will last half an hour after the last team arrives, but teams that arrive earlier will get more practice as they can start earlier. When all the team members have went through their half hour training session, all teams must go to the starting line of the racing track in the stadium, where the team member not selected can join the team member in the landmaster. There will then be a ten-person team race to complete one lap of the course first. The first three teams to complete the race will get a 9:00AM departure the next morning on a boat headed toward a mystery location. The next four teams to complete the race will get a spot on the 10:00AM departure, and the last three teams will have to settle for an 11:00AM departure._

"I'll do this one," said Saria.

"Sonic's the fastest thing alive," boasted Sonic. "Sonic can do this."

**Flight 1 - Landed 12:45AM (1 hr. 20 minutes after scheduled arrival)**

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 3rd**

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man, currently in 4th**

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 5th**

**Wario & Waluigi, currently in 6th**

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 7th**

**Spyro & Hunter, currently in 8th**

**James & Fox, currently in 9th**

**K. Rool & Dedede, currently in last**

"Run!" yelled Daisy.

"Come on honey," said Mrs. Pac Man.

In a few minutes, all the teams got taxis and headed to Starwolf Stadium. All but two.

"There's no taxi's left," sighed James.

"Come on, I'm, like, the king of the military," complained Fox. "We should be able to get a taxi like that."

"We need to call for a taxi," said K. Rool.

"K. Rool, you are the worst runner ever," cried Dedede. "I hate you!"

"Why me," lamented K. Rool.

**Starwolf Stadium**

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

**Saria - On Roadblock**

"That control is the e-brake," said the instructor. "That is something you use when parking and to stop when the brakes fail."

"Whatever, it's not like this is going to break down in the middle of the race," said Sonic as he rolled his eyes.

"Saria, you need to release the clutch as you press down on the accelerator pedal, how many times do I have to tell you this," snapped the instructor.

"Holy," said Saria.

"I found the instructor to be really quite useless," said Saria in an after-leg interview.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 3rd**

"Roadblock, I want you to do this one sis," said Peach.

"Sure," said Daisy. "Is that Amy and Toon Link over there?! How did they catch up?"

"I found it really suspicious that they the Hedgehogs and Toon Link and Saria managed to pass us and that we got mechanical problems with our flight," queried Daisy in an after-leg interview. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that the producers rigged this."

**Spyro & Hunter, currently in 4th**

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man, currently in 5th**

**Wario & Waluigi, currently in 6th**

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 7th**

"Roadblock: who's ready for a day at the races," read Hunter. "You can do this one, dude."

"I will take this one hon," said Pac Man.

"Wario cannot run for the life of him, so I'll have to do this one," said Waluigi.

"Hey!" shouted Wario.

"It's your turn to shine Candy," said Donkey Kong, handing Candy the clue.

"Aye aye, captain," replied Candy.

**Canaan & Stacey - Lost**

"Do you honestly have a clue where you're going?" asked Canaan.

"Yep," lied the taxi driver, making a u-turn.

"Oh my god," said Canaan in disbelief.

**James & Fox - Father/Son**

"This seat is so uncomfortable," complained Fox.

"Well, what did you expect," said James. "It's made of cardboard."

"I really hate this, it hurts me," complained Fox.

**K. Rool & Dedede - Kings**

"This seat is so uncomfortable," complained Dedede.

"Well, what did you expect," said K. Rool. "It's made of cardboard."

"I really hate this, it hurts me," complained Dedede.

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

"This is the easiest thing ever," scoffed Daisy.

**James & Fox, currently in 8th**

"Roadblock, who is ready for a day at the races?" read Fox. "You wanna try it dad?"

"Sure son," said James. "With a refresher, I should be able to do this easily."

**K. Rool & Dedede, currently in 9th**

"Roadblock, I'm doing it, were already in last place," said K. Rool.

"Hello, intelligence would state that we would want to keep the roadblocks even," said Dedede, trying to outsmart K. Rool.

"Technically, if there are twelve legs, there should be twelve roadblocks, therefore, you only need to do four," said Dedede in an academic voice with academic music playing. "And you cannot drive on the road for the life of you."

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in last**

"Thank you, for getting us lost," said Stacey, tossing money to the cab driver.

"Stacey, come here," shouted Canaan.

"I have to pay the cab driver," said Stacey, annoyed.

"Roadblock, it's your turn," said Canaan, passing Stacey the clue.

"Why are you being so moody right now," said Stacey.

"Please don't make a scene now," begged Canaan.

"What?!" shouted Stacey. "You are the biggest joke in this whole race!"

"Fine, I'll do this," said Canaan.

"No no, I could do this in half the time you could," said Stacey snobbishly as she walked into the stadium.

"Seesh," said Canaan as he went to go sit in the waiting area.

"Stacey was really just acting crazy when we were deciding who would do the roadblock," complained Canaan in a during-leg interview. She was being unreasonable and I just think that doing that from a bad taxi ride is unreasonable.

Half an hour later, all the teams were instructed to go to the starting line where their partners would join them. When everything was set, it was about two in the morning. Teams were tired and exhausted, yet the race must go on.

3... 2... 1... GO!

Almost immediately, James took to the front of the pack, followed by Daisy, Saria, Sonic, Spyro, Pac Man, K. Rool, Candy, Waluigi and Stacey bringing up the rear. As James was pulling away, Spyro made quick work of flying over Sonic and Saria, landing about two metres behind Daisy. In the back of the pack, Stacey was way overzealous with the gun, shooting down K. Rool, stopping his engine and pushing him into last place.

Back in the front, Spyro tried to pass Daisy, but Daisy retaliated by ramming Spyro's landmaster and pushing him off the track and into the mud. Spyro tried to get out, but the vehicle just sunk deeper in the mud as he tried to hover out. In the back of the course, Stacey shot Pac Man and annihilated the back of the landmaster. That move guaranteed the 11:00AM departure.

James was at least 200 metres in front of the second place tank and easily passed the finish line with at least a minute to spare. Stacey once again shot the gun and hit Candy Kong, but did not neutralize the engine. Saria and Sonic decided to gang up on Daisy and each went up on either side of her. Knowing that she couldn't try to ram her way out. But what they didn't expect was Daisy hovering and going on Saria's landmaster. Sonic tried to ram Daisy off Saria's landmaster, but Daisy just floored it, riding off Saria's landmaster and crossing the finish line. Sonic didn't expect that, smashing Saria's landmaster, stopping it in its tracks. Feeling guilty, Sonic passed the finish line just as Stacey completely shot down Candy, stopping her in her tracks. With an uninteresting race, Waluigi crossed the finish line in fourth, Stacey crossed it after several failed attempts of shooting down Waluigi, and the rest did not complete, mostly thanks to Stacey.

**Departure 1 – 9:00AM**

James & Fox

Peach & Daisy

Sonic & Amy

**Departure 2 – 10:00AM**

Wario & Waluigi

Canaan & Stacey

Toon Link & Saria

Donkey Kong & Candy

**Departure 3 – 11:00AM**

Spyro & Hunter

Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man

K. Rool & Dedede

"That was a really easy roadblock," said James in an after-roadblock interview. "Hopefully we can use this extra time to continue to push into the lead."

"It seems that we cannot avoid the suspicion that Sonic and Amy are out to get us," said Daisy in an after-roadblock interview. "After we get out Spyro and Hunter, we should go for them."

"Those princesses are really sneaky," said Sonic in an after-roadblock interview. "They seem nice on the outside, but in the end, I know they're the kind of team that would do anything to win. We need to keep out eyes on them."

"We were the only team to avoid all the drama in the race," said Waluigi in an after-roadblock interview. "I'm praying this puts us on good terms with the other teams, since Wario is not the nicest person around."

"I just pretended that all the landmasters I shot were being driven by Canaan," said Stacey. "Now I am all better." Stacey twitched her head.

"I think the hedgehogs put us on the second departure by accident," said Saria in an after-roadblock interview. "Actually, they were trying to help us, but the princesses dirty little trick worked. They right now are a bigger threat than any of the other teams originally thought."

"Arrgh, that dirty pokemon sunk the ship, and I went down with it," said Candy in an after-roadblock interview. "They will pay for that, pirate's promise."

"Those princesses are evil," shouted Spyro in an after-roadblock interview. "She pushed us off the road for no good reason, just because she wouldn't slam on the gas. Y'know, I wish I would've just shot the hell out of her landmaster, because she deserves it."

"I don't get what Stacey had against me," said Pac Man in an after-roadblock interview. "I think that decision will come back to haunt that pikachu."

"Unfortunately, I did not calculate the chances of being shot in the back of the landmaster," said K. Rool in an after-roadblock interview. "I just think I was knocked out of the race way too early, and I sure hope this isn't foreshadowing for the rest of the leg."

**8:59AM**

**James & Fox, currently tied for1st**

**Peach & Daisy, currently tied for 1st**

**Sonic & Amy, currently tied for 1st**

"We're on the first departure to mystery location," Amy cheered in front of the camera.

"We were just told that it will be six hours to get there, so hopefully we can stay in front," said Peach to the camera.

"I feel seasick," said Fox, laying down on the ground, putting his hand on his head.

"Uh... the boat hasn't even started to move," pointed out James.

"I know," said Fox, his voice indicating he was in pain.

"This is going to be fun," said James sarcastically to himself as the boat started to move.

_The first boat, departing at 9:00AM and arriving at 3:00PM carries father/son James & Fox, sisters Peach & Daisy, and dating on/off couple Sonic & Amy._

_The second boat, leaving one hour later and arriving at 4:00PM carries brothers Wario & Waluigi, dating lawyers Canaan & Stacey, newly dating couple Toon Link & Saria and engaged couple Donkey Kong & Candy._

_The third and final boat, leaving two hours after the first one and arriving at 5:00PM carries best friends Spyro & Hunter, married ghost hunters Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man and kings K. Rool & Dedede._

_When teams arrive at the mystery location, they will have to choose one of the marked locations at the beach and dig through the sand for one of two envelopes with their next clue._

**Boat 1 – 3:00PM**

**James & Fox, currently tied for1st**

**Peach & Daisy, currently tied for 1st**

**Sonic & Amy, currently tied for 1st**

"I know this place," said Fox. "This is Cape Claw in Sauria."

"There's some marked squares the beach over there," James pointed out.

"Come on Peach," said Daisy.

"Ugh, more ruining my nails," complained Peach.

"Just dig," commanded Daisy.

"Come on Amy," said Sonic.

"Just let me put on my gloves," said Amy.

A time lapse was shown, and one team was shown collecting their clue.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 1st**

"I got it!" exclaimed Peach.

"What?!" shouted Daisy jokingly. "Get out of here. With dirt caked under your nails."

"No seriously, I did," said Peach. *rip* "Make your way to the turtle outside Lightfoot Village."

_Teams must now travel out of Cape Claw, travel through the mazes on the way and find the Toolbooth Turtle right outside of Lightfoot Village. Teams will find their next clue right there._

"Warning, yield ahead," read Peach.

_A shot showed the yield right at the exit of Cape Claw. "This is the first of three yields along the entire race," narrated Link. A yield forces a team to stop racing, flip over the hourglass, and wait approximately half an hour before they can continue racing. Each team can only use their yielding power once, so teams must choose the best time to do so. However, this is a blind yield, which means that the perpetrating team may remain anonymous."_

"Come on sis," said Daisy. "Let's go for first."

**Yield – Cape Claw Exit**

"We choose to yield Spyro and Hunter," said Daisy, pasting the best friends picture on the yield board.

"We chose to yield the friends because they not only are a big threat, jumping from last to fifth," said Daisy in an after-leg interview. "But also because we will not forgive them for insulting us, saying that we are a weak team. Well, who's in first now, and who's going to be eliminated now. Not us."

**Cape Claw Beach **

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 2nd**

"Make your way to Lightfoot Village," read Amy. "Warning, yield ahead."

"Too bad Canaan and Stacey are on the second departure, or we could slam Canaan and Stacey with it," lamented Sonic.

"Just keep digging son," said James.

"This is, like, ruining my manicure," complained Fox.

**Yield – Cape Claw Exit**

"What?!" exclaimed Amy. "The sisters yielded!"

"That's odd, why would Peach and Daisy do that," pondered Sonic.

Peach & Daisy, currently in 1st

"There's the clue," pointed out Peach.

"What's this," said Daisy. "Intersection."

"_This is the first of two intersections along the entire race," narrated Link. "An intersection forces teams to pair up with another and complete all tasks together until further notice."_

"So I guess we have to wait," sighed Peach.

"Hopefully it's the foxes and not the hedgehogs," said Daisy. "I hear that they have headache inducing arguments every day."

**James & Fox, currently in 3rd**

"Found it, son," said James.

"Good job dad," said Fox. "Make your way to Lightfoot Village."

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 2nd**

"There's the clue, Sonic," said Amy. "Intersection."

"Shoot," Daisy muttered to herself. "Hey guys, we'll go with you."

"Alright," said Sonic. "Peach and Daisy are a good team."

"Yeah," said Daisy, fake smiling. "Detour, Strength or Speed."

"_A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons, narrated Link. "In this detour, teams must choose between two tasks that are not only Lightfoot Tests, but have been used in quite a few other Amazing Race fanfics, their choice: Strength or Speed._

_In Strength, teams must go to The Pit and have a four on one battle with Musclefoot. If teams can push him into the pit, they will receive their next clue. There will be five minute intervals between each battle, and only one team can compete to push Musclefoot in the pit at a time. Even though Musclefoot has intimidatingly large muscles, if teams realize it is more leverage than actual strength, teams could find themselves pushing ahead._

_In Speed, teams must make their way to the Sacrifice Area, where they will be given instructions for a four-person relay around the village, where each person must go hit one marked switch and come back to the start so the next person can start. If the team can complete the relay in under 8:00:00, they will receive their next clue. There will be five minute intervals between each relay, and only one team can attempt this task at a time. Even though the task seems less threatening, teams who do not plan ahead could find themselves running in circles._

"Speed all the way," said Sonic.

**Lightfoot Village – Sacrifice Area**

"GO!" yelled the Lightfoot, with Peach starting to run toward the area where the Lightfoot they asked showed them.

**James & Fox, currently in 3rd**

"Dad, it's an intersection," said Fox.

"That's not good," said James. "That means that we have to wait an hour before we can continue.

"That is so stupid," said Fox immaturely.

"So far along the race, Fox has done nothing but complain and act like a diva," said James in an after-leg interview. "I'm not sure if he realizes he's doing this and it insults people, so I don't know what to do. If he keeps doing it, I might talk to him about it, maybe."

**Sonic & Amy + Peach & Daisy **

**On Speed – Attempt 1**

"So this guy pretty much just told us where all the switches in the challenge are, so we can just do this right now," said Peach.

"Get ready...go!" shouted the attendant. The run went pretty successful, except for the last person's run.

"You're up Sonic," said Amy.

"I didn't know I had to go through water," said Sonic. "I thought that was your one."

"Sonic, the switch is right over across that narrow strait," pointed out Amy. "You don't need to know how to swim, this couldn't be easier."

"Sonic will... uh, just run around the side," said Sonic.

"For crying out loud Sonic, it is just freaking water, don't be so afraid," shouted Amy.

"Shut up Amy," said Sonic, doing his way by running around the perimeter of the village to hit the switch, then coming back with a minute to spare. "See, Sonic would have failed if Sonic went the water way."

"Sonic, you just don't know how to swim, admit it," said Amy as soon as he got back, the detour being completed.

"Wow, Amy, if I hate water, could you not infer that I don't know how to swim," asked Sonic sarcastically.

"Sonic, why do you hate me," cried Amy. Sonic replied by slapping his girlfriend.

"Sonic, what the hell," yelled Amy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," shouted Peach and Daisy at the exact same time.

"See, this is what we were worried about," said Peach in an after-leg interview. "We heard stories about Sonic and Amy at the pit stop being rambunctious, but that was unbelievable. We got the task done, but she still had something to say about it. Why are they even together? Who argues about a success?"

"Peach, just open the clue, we got two, so we must not be intersected anymore," said Daisy.

"Right," said Peach. "Make your way by foot to the pit stop, Walled City Temple."

"_Teams must now make their way almost ten kilometres by Arwing Taxi to the Walled City," narrated Link. "When teams arrive in the city, they must search the city for a toy red-eye. Once teams find the action figure, they will be allowed to be checked into the pit stop at the temple in the centre of the village, where the last team to check in... will be eliminated."_

"Teams are no longer intersected," read Peach.

"We need to find a taxi," said Daisy.

"Sonic, the princesses have already left, come on," whined Amy.

"Why are we even together," muttered Sonic.

**Boat 2 – 4:00PM**

**Wario & Waluigi, currently tied for 4th**

**Canaan & Stacey, currently tied for 4th**

**Toon Link & Saria, currently tied for 4th**

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently tied for 4th**

"Wario, come on," shouted Waluigi.

"Arrgh, time to dig for buried treasure captain," said Candy.

"Wow, you couldn't wait to pull that one out," said Donkey Kong.

**--Walled City--**

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 1st**

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 2nd**

"We need to find the Red-Eye dinosaur thingy," said Peach.

"Hurry, because I think that's the hedgehogs coming," said Daisy, running off in a random direction.

"There's the princesses," said Amy as she stepped out of the taxi. "Sonic, I want to win this leg."

"Amy, logic should then tell you to look for the toy dinosaur," Sonic replied in an aggrivated tone.

"Well, sorry," said Amy, emphasis on sorry.

Back at Cape Claw, one team had just dug up their next clue

…

…

…

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 4th**

"I got the clue, matey," Donkey Kong said sarcastically.

"Arrgh, good job captain," said Candy, throwing a clump of sand at Stacey.

"Hey, what the heck was that for?" yelled Stacey.

"That's for shooting me down at the roadblock, you cowardly swab," said Candy proudly.

"Well, sorry, b****," Stacey muttered, just loud enough for Candy to hear and right after Donkey Kong read the clue.

"Excuse me?!" roared Candy Kong. "You be the biggest joke on this race. You think you're going to get away with this, you are wrong. Prepare to be yielded, you stupid pikachus."

"...wow, I guess you're done being a pirate now," said Donkey Kong.

"Arrgh, you be wrong matey," said Candy, walking away from the dig site.

"Candy Kong sure isn't making us any friends during the race," said Donkey Kong in an after-leg interview. "She needs to start to be nicer to the other teams or I fear we could be the victim of the u-turn. I just don't get why she puts herself in these weird situations"

**--Walled City--**

"I found it!" said a female voice.

"Quickly, to the pit stop," said the other voice.

**--Yield Cape Claw Exit--**

"We choose to yield those scurvy-ridden pokemon," shouted Candy so that all of Cape Claw, including Canaan and Stacey, could hear.

"Uh, Candy," said Donkey Kong. "Another team has already been yielded.

There was an awkward silence.

"Shoot," said Candy, bowing her head down and walking into the exit.

"Please god, return normal Candy," prayed Donkey Kong.

**--Pit Stop Walled City--**

Triumphant Music Played

"Welcome to the Walled City, Dinosaur Planet," said King Earthwalker.

"Thank you," said both members of the team.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Sonic and Amy," said Link with a miniscule smile on his face. "You guys are team number... one!"

**Sonic & Amy – 1st Place 4:18PM**

"Yes, woo hoo," cheered Amy.

"From the worst to the best," said Sonic snarkily.

"Now you guys, as the winners of this leg of the race," said Link. "You guys each win your very own Arwing, which you can enjoy after the race."

"Alright," said Sonic.

"Going from the bottom of the pack to the top is one of the best things you can do on this race," said Amy in an after-leg interview, "and we pulled it off! Me and Sonic may have our differences, but we are a good couple when we cooperate, and if we can cooperate the whole race, I am confident we can win many of the legs to come."

At the moon temple, Peach had just found the Red-Eye and was heading to the pit stop with Daisy.

**--Cape Claw Beach--**

"I found it," said Stacey.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 5th**

"Make your way to the area right outside of Lightfoot Village," read Stacey.

"We better hurry so we can overcome that stupid yield," sighed Canaan.

"Those monkeys will pay for this," said Stacey in a threatening voice.

Two minutes later, another team dug up their clue.

…

**Wario & Waluigi, currently in 6th**

"Make your way to Lightfoot Village," read Waluigi. "Warning, yield ahead."

"Haha to those stupid pokemon, there going to get yielded," berated Wario as he ran off, it you call that running, leaving only Toon Link and Saria digging.

"Why are we the only ones left digging," complained Toon Link.

"I think we're cursed to always be last," sighed Saria.

**--Pit Stop Walled City--**

"Peach and Daisy... you girls are team number two," said Link.

**Peach & Daisy – 2nd Place 4:23PM**

"Not the first place we were looking for, but we'll take it," said Daisy.

"You guys have placed second for two legs now," said Link. "Do you guys think you'll get first place on the next leg?"

"I hope so," said Peach.

"I definitely think we have what it takes to make it to the top," said Daisy enthusiastically. "I think we're the only girl girl team on the race, and there have been certain teams that have said that we don't deserve to be here. Hopefully a certain yield will eliminate that certain team, then we will be very happy."

**James & Fox, currently in 3rd**

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 4th**

"Ahoy, mateys," shouted Candy Kong to the foxes.

"Hey guys, it's an intersection," said Fox.

"Sure, we'll pair up with you guys," said Donkey Kong.

"We can to the strength one," said Fox. "If I can do it alone, I'm sure all of us can do it together."

"We were happy to see the monkeys and to work with them," said James in an after-leg interview. "We got a chance to talk to them at the brief dinner at the pit stop, and they are really down to earth people. I don't get why some of the other teams don't like them."

**--Yield Cape Claw Exit--**

"Hey, we didn't get yielded," said Canaan. "Thank you to one of those teams from the first departure,"

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

"There's the pit," said Fox. "And that's Musclefoot."

"He doesn't look that strong," said Donkey Kong.

"Get ready... go," shouted the attendant. Donkey Kong immediately punched the pole with a charge punch, which didn't move an inch.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh," Donkey Kong whispered in pain, clenching his fist.

"Okay, time out," said James.

"No time out," said Musclefoot, catching the other three team members by suprise and pushing them into the muddy pit.

**Donkey Kong & Candy + James & Fox**

**Waiting Time: 5:00**

"Shoot," said Fox.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 5th**

"Canaan, it's an intersection," said Stacey.

"Great, of course we're the ones that have to wait," said Stacey, slinging her backpack off her back and onto the ground.

**Donkey Kong & Candy + James & Fox**

**Attempt #2**

"This time, all push when he says go," said Fox.

"Get ready... go," shouted the attendant. "All four of them pushed together in synchronization and easily pushed the massive Lightfoot into the pit."

"Yes," said James. "We did it."

"Good job team," said Donkey Kong.

"Here are your clues," said the attendant.

"Arrgh, make your way to the Walled City," read Candy.

"And find a toy Red-Eye and take it to the pit stop," said James.

"There's a taxi dad," said Fox.

"Ok, come on son," said James.

**Wario & Waluigi, currently in 6th**

"Intersection," read Waluigi. "I guess we'll choose the... pokemon."

"Alright guys, we have the choice of strength or speed," said Canaan.

"I really didn't want to choose the pokemon as our partners, because of what they did at the roadblock," said Waluigi in an after-leg interview. " I was thinking that karma would come back to bite them, and being with them at the detour instead of waiting for the green couple could've affected us negatively."

"Strength, have you seen these muscles," boasted Wario.

"I thought you bought those in a box," said Waluigi in a serious tone.

"Ha ha," laughed Wario sarcastically.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 7th**

"Saria, I got it," said Toon Link.

"Good job," said Saria. "Make your way to Lightfoot Village."

"Well, that took forever," lamented Toon Link.

"What we were doing is we were digging on the wrong side of the pit," said Toon Link in an after-leg interview. "So we wasted nearly an hour digging on the wrong side of the pit. Personally, I think that the production could have done a better job marking off our area, but whatever, it is what it is."

**Wario & Waluigi + Canaan & Stacey – On Strength**

**Attempt #1**

"What's our strategy," said Canaan.

"Just push as soon as he said go," said Wario, bracing himself on the ground.

"Get ready...go," shouted the attendant. Almost immediately, Wario was able to single handedly push Musclefoot into the pit in less than ten seconds.

"I'm the best," boasted Wario. "That should prove to you that I have muscles."

"Look, the only reason you won is because I just had two battles, so take your clues and get out of my face," said Musclefoot.

"Someone's a poor loser," said Canaan. "Make your way by taxi to the next pit stop, Walled City."

"I see a taxi, said Waluigi. "Come on bro." Just before they stepped into the taxi though, Canaan and Stacey ran under Waluigi's legs and hopped into the taxi.

"Hey, you can't do that," shouted Wario.

"Walled City, and step on it," commanded Stacey, her and Canaan snickering at what they had just done.

"Completely unreal that those stupid pokemon would go under us to steal our cab," shouted Wario in a during-leg interview, Waluigi being shown calling for a taxi. "They want a war, they got it. The gloves are coming off, I'll tell you that."

"Suckers, said Stacey as she and Canaan exited Lightfoot Village just as the last team on departure number two reached the intersection.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 7th**

"Great, an intersection and no one to intersect with," complained Toon Link. "It's like this race wants us to be eliminated."

"I'd have to agree with that," said Saria just as it started to rain.

Sad Pitiful Music from the worlds smallest violin Played

**James & Fox, currently in 3rd**

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 4th**

"We need to find these dinosaur toys," said Donkey Kong.

"Come on dad, I know where one might be hidden," whispered Fox.

**Wario & Waluigi – Brothers**

"Here's our taxi," said Waluigi, stepping in.

"Take us to Walled City, and step on it," commanded Wario.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"Arrgh, I found the treasure, now to the finish line," said Candy.

"Whatever," said Donkey Kong, walking out of the Sun Temple

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

"I knew there would be one down by the river," said Fox.

"Quickly, to the pit stop then," said James.

**Boat 3 – 5:00PM**

**Spyro & Hunter, currently tied for last**

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man, currently tied for last**

**K. Rool & Dedede, currently tied for last**

"Quickly please," said Mrs. Pac Man in a British accent.

"Dude, we have to hurry or we're done like dinner," said Spyro.

"Yeah," said Hunter, clawing at the sand.

Dedede, however, had the best technique for digging. He sucked up a whole mouthful of sand and "puked" it up all over K. Rool.

"Dedede, what the heck was that for, you dunce?" shouted K. Rool.

"In some cultures, having sand is considered a great honor," said Dedede.

"Just shut up and dig," commanded K. Rool

**--Pit Stop Walled City--**

"Donkey Kong and Candy," said Link. "You guys are team number three." Just as Link had said that, another team appeared and stepped on the pit stop. "James and Fox, you're team number four."

**Donkey Kong & Candy – 3rd Place 5:27PM**

**James & Fox – 4th Place 5:28 PM**

"Good job guys," said James, panting due to the vigorous run up to the Krazoa Shrine.

**--Cape Claw Beach--**

Spyro & Hunter, currently in 8th

"Buddy, I got it," said Hunter.

"Great, read it so we can get ahead now," said Spyro.

"Make your way to the entrance of Lightfoot Village," read Hunter. "Warning: Yield Ahead."

"God, if those princesses yielded us..." threatened Spyro.

**--Yield Cape Claw Exit--**

"Shoot, is that our picture up, dude," said Hunter.

"Dude, no," said Spyro, bowing his head down in disbelief.

"I bet it was those stupid princesses," said Hunter, turning the hourglass upside down.

"I hate those princesses," shouted Spyro with animosity.

"We were already in last, and those princesses decide to yield us," roared Spyro in an during-yield interview. "Oh my god, they are so stupid. If we somehow make it past this leg and ever beat them to a U-Turn, well, I think you know what were going to do."

Spyro grabbed the princesses picture, grabbed a sharpie, and completely vandalized their picture. Spyro held it up to the camera, and then set the picture on fire.

"Burn and die," cackled Spyro.

**--Pit Stop Walled City--**

"Canaan and Stacey," said Link. "You guys are team number five."

**Canaan & Stacey – 5th Place 5:37PM**

"We'll take it," said Stacey.

"I heard you guys shot down some teams down at the roadblock," said Link. "Do you think that those teams will forgive you?"

"Well, I know Donkey and Candy won't be forgiving us anytime soon," said Canaan. "But I sure hope the other teams don't take it too seriously."

**--Cape Claw Beach--**

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man, currently in 9th**

**K. Rool & Dedede, currently in last**

"Sweetie, I got the clue," said Pac Man.

"Dedede, there's a corner of a clue by your butt," said K. Rool. "Grab it and let's go."

**Wario & Waluigi, currently in 6th**

"We need to find the toy red-eye now, whatever that is," said Waluigi.

"Seriously, stop being captain obvious," shouted Wario.

**--Yield Cape Claw Exit--**

"Oh no, you guys got yielded," said Mrs. Pac Man.

"Yeah, by those stupid princesses," rasped Spyro.

"How do you guys know that," asked Mrs. Pac Man slowly.

"Trust me, those princesses are not to be trusted," said Hunter.

"I do not trust Spyro and Hunter," said Mrs. Pac Man in an after-leg interview.

**--Pit Stop Walled City--**

"Wario and Waluigi," said Link. "You guys are team number... six."

**Wario & Waluigi – Sixth Place 5:55PM**

"Whatever," said Wario, storming off.

"What's his problem," asked Link.

"He's really mad because the pokemon stole our taxi," said Waluigi. "That was not a good thing to do, and I hope karma decides to come and bite them in the butt."

**--Intersection Entrance to Walled City--**

"Guys, it's an intersection," said Pac Man.

"Let's go join up then," said K. Rool. "Detour, we'll do the speed one."

"Right," said Pac Man.

"All this was done with Toon Link and Saria sitting in a corner, observing the whole thing with their mouth wide open.

"I cannot believe what just happened there," said Saria.

"I'm, like, seriously going to lose it now," sighed Toon Link.

"I guess we just wait for the last team now," sighed Saria.

"We should've been standing by the yield instead of sitting in the corner like we were in a time out," said Toon Link.

Shreiking Orchestrated Music Played

**K. Rool & Dedede + Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man**

**On Speed: Attempt One**

"Should we go and look around the village for these switches first?" asked Pac Man.

"Based on the time that Spyro and Hunter have left on their yield, I think it would be wiser to take two attempts to sort out the switches and then take the third attempt to complete the task," said K. Rool.

"Your the brains," said Pac Man.

"Get ready... go," shouted the attendant. Pac Man was the first one in the relay race. He searched around the village for a totem pole and after a little struggling, managed to find a totem pole at the three minute mark. Returning with only half the time left, Mrs. Pac Man set off and did not come back for a whole six minutes, going over the time for two minutes.

"Found the switch,," said Mrs. Pac Man.

"Okay, now two more attempts until we'll get it right," said K. Rool confidently.

**--Yield Cape Claw Exit--**

"Three... two... one... done," said Hunter.

"Let's hurry and try to beat one of those other teams, dude," said Spyro

**K. Rool & Dedede + Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man**

**On Speed: Attempt Two**

"Okay, this time, me and psychopath over there will find our switches this time," said .

"Get ready... go," shouted the attendant. K. Rool, using the logic of scatter plots, quickly ran and searched around the perimeter of the village, finding a switch in the first minute and thirty seconds. When he went back and it was Dedede's turn, he took up the rest of the six minutes to find his switch, and took another two minutes to get back to the platform.

"Dedede, could you please move faster," asked Mrs. Pac Man.

"For you, anything" said Dedede.

"I really wish we would've intersected with the other team," whispered Mrs. Pac Man to her husband nervously.

**Spyro & Hunter, currently in last**

"Dude, it's an intersection," said Hunter.

"Hey guys," shouted Toon Link. "We're the only team left,"

"Well, I guess we choose you guys then," said Spyro. "Detour, Strength or Speed."

"I think we should try strength, and if we can't do that, we should just do speed," said Toon Link. "As you can see, we've had a lot of time to think this through."

**K. Rool & Dedede + Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man**

**On Speed: Attempt Three**

"Okay, so it's Dedede first, me second, Pac Man third, and Mrs. Pac Mam for the win," said K. Rool.

"Get ready...go," shouted the attendant. Dedede immediately ran off, and abusing his jump, managed to pass all of the water section and managed to get to his switch in less than a minute. On the way back, though, he could not balloon jump all the way back to the platform, arriving at the two minute thirty seconds mark. Then K. Rool quickly ran to the place where he found his switch and easily came back in less the time required for the first run. But before he returned, the last intersected team made it to "The Pit".

**Toon Link & Saria + Spyro & Hunter**

**On Strength: Attempt One**

"Oh my god, look at that guy," gasped Saria.

"Are you guys sure we should do this?" asked Toon Link.

"I think... I have an idea," said Hunter. "Huddle up team."

**K. Rool & Dedede + Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man**

**On Speed: Attempt Three**

"We still have over four minutes left," commanded K. Rool. "Go Pac Man."

Pac Man, having the farthest switch ahead, took just over two minutes, leaving a smidge over two minutes left for his wive. Just as his wive left, the last interested team started their first attempt of the other detour.

**Toon Link & Saria + Spyro & Hunter**

**On Strength: Attempt One**

"Get ready... go!" shouted the attendant. Instantly, only Musclefoot was pushing on the pole. The team of four just planted their feet in the ground and braced themselves up against the pole.

**K. Rool & Dedede + Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man**

**On Speed: Attempt Three**

"What, this can't be right," said Mrs. Pac Man, her switch already hit green. "I don't understand."

**Toon Link & Saria + Spyro & Hunter**

**On Strength: Attempt One**

"I don't know how much more I can keep this up," said Saria, Musclefoot starting to gain a bit of ground of the foursome.

**K. Rool & Dedede + Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man**

**On Speed: Attempt Three Failed**

"Somebody hit my switch," said Pac Man, discouraged.

"What!" exclaimed K. Rool. "Where was your switch?"

"It was over there," said Mrs. Pac Man.

"My switch was over there," said Pac Man, and Dedede also raised his hand.

"That's just perfect," said Mrs. Pac Man.

"Let's try one more time then," sighed K. Rool.

**Toon Link & Saria + Spyro & Hunter**

**On Strength: Attempt One**

Musclefoot had gained a lot of ground on the foursome, being less that a foot away from falling in the pit, when all of a sudden...

"Now!" shouted Spyro. All of the four contenders immediately pushed as hard as they could to get Musclefoot in the pit. They started to move Musclefoot, who was now tired from pushing for almost four minutes, all the way to the other end of the pit, but Musclefoot wasn't giving up without a fight.

"All your power now!" shouted Spyro. This ultimately worked, as Musclefoot fell into the pit just three seconds later.

"Good job team," cheered Spyro, all four team members falling to the ground, exhausted.

"Here are your clues," said the attendant.

"Make your way to the next pit stop," read Spyro

"Walled City, teams are no longer intersected," read Saria.

For a moment, the foursome just sat on the ground, catching their breath, then, when they realized they were probably the last two teams...

"RUN!" yelled Toon Link, all four members running toward the entrance of the city where six taxi's just arrived.

**K. Rool & Dedede + Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man**

**On Speed: Attempt Four**

"Get ready... go!" shouted the attendant. The attempt went exactly the same as the last one.

"Jeez, this is impossible," cried Dedede.

"Let's just try the other thing then," said Pac Man.

"Whatever," said K. Rool.

**--Walled City--**

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 7th**

**Spyro & Hunter, currently in 8th**

"Quickly, find the dinosaur toy," said Toon Link in a hurry.

"Over here," shouted Spyro, the two teams running in different directions.

**K. Rool & Dedede + Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man**

**On Strength: Attempt One**

"Get ready... go!" shouted the attendant. It took Musclefoot less than five seconds to push the team into the pit.

"Goodbye," said K. Rool, walking back to the Sacrifice Area.

**--Pit Stop Walled City--**

"Please tell us were still in it, dude," said Hunter.

"...Spyro and Hunter," said Link. "You guys are... team number seven!"

**Spyro & Hunter – 7th Place 6:50AM**

"Yes!" cheered Spyro.

Right below the pit stop, Toon Link and Saria saw the dragon and cheetah check in.

"Well, that's just great, we went from first to last," said Toon Link in an angry tone, hiking up the temple to the pit stop.

"Toon Link and Saria...," said Link.

"Please tell us another team messed up somewhere," begged Saria.

"...you guys are team number eight!" exclaimed Link.

**Toon Link & Saria – 8th Place 6:52AM**

"Oh my god," said Saria, her and Toon Link sharing a hug and kissed each other.

"You guys seemed to lose placement at every opportunity you could this leg," said Link.

"Well, if we would have been on the same departure as the hedgehogs, it might have been different," said Toon Link. "But I'm sure there was some force making us farther and farther back in the pack, so if we can catch up to the hedgehogs next leg, hopefully we can stay together."

**K. Rool & Dedede + Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man**

**On Speed: Attempt Five**

"Everyone, just do the same thing you did last time," said K. Rool.

"Get ready... go!" shouted the attendant. The exact same thing happened the last time this happened.

"Okay, let's just go and look for that last stupid switch," said Pac Man. "Obviously this is taking way too long."

"Fine, let's just do this," said K. Rool.

Five minutes later, they found the last switch.

"See, if we would have just looked for the switch in the beginning, we would not be in last," said Pac Man, infuriated.

**K. Rool & Dedede + Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man**

**On Speed: Attempt Six**

"Get ready... go," said the attendant, obviously uninterested in seeing this team fail again. However, he was shocked to see the team complete it in just over six minutes.

"Finally, here are your clues," said the Lightfoot, jumping onto the totem pole and toward the huts that made us the village.

"Make your way to the next pit stop," read K. Rool.

"Walled City temple," read Pac Man. "Let's hurry."

**--Walled City--**

Both taxi's arrived at the exact same time.

**K. Rool & Dedede, currently in 9th**

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man, currently in last**

"We have to hurry," said Pac Man.

"Dedede, abuse your jump to find the toy dinosaur," commanded K. Rool.

…

"It's not in here," said Pac Man, leaving the sun temple.

…

"Dedede, do you see anything," said K. Rool.

"No, boss," said Dedede.

"You better hope for your countries sake that you're right," said K. Rool.

…

"Every second we can't find this dinosaur, the tighter the knot in my stomach gets," complained Mrs. Pac Man.

…

"I just want this to be over, this is too stressful," cried Dedede.

Dramatic shots of the two teams showed on the screen

"I got it!" said a male voice. "The other team could only watch as their hopes of winning the million dollars slipped away.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Pac Man and Mrs. Pac Man," sighed Link in a solemn tone. "You guys are the... ninth team to arrive."

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man - 9th Place 7:38PM**

"Oh my god, thank you," said Mrs. Pac Man

"And you guys, I have some more good news for you," said Link. "You have found the toy dinosaur with the triforce on the bottom, so you guys win the bonus prize of $10 000 each."

"That's great," said Pac Man.

"We are in last place starting on the next leg,but winning this bonus prize has kept our hopes up," said Mrs. Pac Man in an after-leg interview. "As long as we stay positive, I'm sure we can make up the time."

K. Rool and Dedede, knowing they were in last place, walked up to the pit stop, not bothering to collect a dinosaur.

"K. Rool and Dedede," said Link.

"Yeah, yeah, were last, whatever," said K. Rool. "Let's just get this over with."

**K. Rool & Dedede – Last Place 7:40PM**

"You guys have been eliminated from the race," said Link without a little bit of disappointment.

"Whatever," said K. Rool. "And we're not going to elimination station either. Come on Dedede."

"No one cares about you anyways, and I'm sure you're not the most popular team anyways," muttered Link.

"It's war now, I can guarantee that," said K. Rool in a post-elimination interview. "And I'll tell you how I'll do it. There is lots of tension between Mushroom Kingdom and Pokemon World, so over the next ten days, I will drop hints that one is planning to attack another very soon. When they go to war, I can attack Dreamland without any notice. I mean, Mushroom Kingdom and Pokemon World have a whole mess of defensive and offensive alliances. Actually, I have a defensive alliance with Kanto Region. With all the scrambling, I can beat all of Dedede's Waddle Dees in the next ten days, therefore taking over his country successfully.

"K. Rool says he's going to attack Dreamland, he's so wrong," said Dedede in a post-elimination interview. "I just happen to have a defensive alliance with Lycia, and I feel that he will be shocked to see Lycian troops on Dreamland soil."

"Dedede thinks that I don't know about his stupid defensive alliance with Lycia," scoffed K. Rool in a post-elimination interview. "Guess why I said we're not going to elimination station. With Roy and Lilina there, they have advisors ruling the kingdom while they're gone. "By the time Dedede calls them to come and help, they will be in a panic, so I will win the war. And with that, I will get enough money to fix my Blast-O-Matic Machine and finally destroy Donkey Kong Island. Mwa ha ha ha."

_Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode_

1) Sonic & Amy – 4:18PM

2) Peach & Daisy – 4:23PM

3) Donkey Kong & Candy – 5:27PM

4) James & Fox – 5:28PM

5) Canaan & Stacey – 5:37PM

6) Wario & Waluigi – 5:55PM

7) Spyro & Hunter – 6:50PM

8) Toon Link & Saria – 6:52PM

9) Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man – 7:38PM

10) K. Rool & Dedede – 7:40PM **ELIMINATED**

11) Roy & Lilina Eliminated Leg #1

_Next time on the Amazing Race:_

_Teams levitate in mid air_

"That was awesome," exclaimed Candy, not realizing an envelope blew out of her backpack.

"Oh my goodness," said Peach, having to hold her dress down going across the air column.

_And two roadblocks in a leg cause some problems for some teams_

"I just don't understand how anyone can do this," complained Toon Link, already on his tenth explosive.

"I just don't see silver anything," sighed Amy shaking her head. "No silver necklace, bracelets, earrings, nothing."

**Author's Note** – Finished Leg Two (finally). There was a bit of an issue because there was supposed to be two roadblocks on this leg (a stamp collecting one in Walled City similar to TAR 10 Leg 8) but real life Amazing Race stole my idea and I thought it would be tacky to do that two weeks after the episode (They also stole my roadblock intersection idea for the second intersection of the race). This also killed the planned Fast Forward, so there will be two, not three on the race. So I then had to make the detour way longer, and it kind of messed up the end of the chapter. Anyways, that's my little rant, so see you at the next update. And good luck to Dan and Jordan on the season finale tonight.

**Hint for Leg 3 Location** – ENABLE IT (Scramble (The two letters in the last word are not necessarily the actual letters, but the first word is six letters and the second word is only two letters))


	4. Leg 3 TITLE IN PROGRESS

**Leg #3 - Phosphoric Acid and Sulfiric Acid poured onto my head**

**A/N – **1) The sun in this chapter is way more powerful than our sun.

2) Sharp-Jet is the machine that is used to collect the second Spellstone

3) Sorry about the formatting with this chapter. I do not like how something shows one way on an Open Office document and another way on the site

Previously on the Amazing Race:

_Ten teams raced from Mushroom Kingdom to the Lylat System_

_Stacey did not make friends at the roadblock_

"Arrgh, that dirty pokemon sunk the ship, and I went down with it," said Candy in an after-roadblock interview. "They will pay for that, pirate's promise."

"I don't get what Stacey had against me," said Pac Man in an after-roadblock interview. "I think that decision will come back to haunt that pikachu."

_And neither did Peach and Daisy_

"Those princesses are evil," shouted Spyro in an after-roadblock interview. "She pushed us off the road for no good reason, just because she wouldn't slam on the gas. Y'know, I wish I would've just shot the hell out of her landmaster, because she deserves it."

_And when they decided to use the blind yield on them_

"We choose to yield Spyro and Hunter," said Daisy, pasting the best friends picture on the yield board.

_Spyro and Hunter exploded with rage_

"I bet it was those stupid princesses," said Hunter, turning the hourglass upside down.

"I hate those princesses," shouted Spyro with animosity.

_James and Fox and Toon Link and Saria got held up at the intersection._

"That's not good," said James. "That means that we have to wait an hour before we can continue.

"Great, an intersection and no one to intersect with," complained Toon Link. "It's like this race wants us to be eliminated."

_And the detour for intersected teams K. Rool and Dedede and Pac Man and Mrs. Pac Man was a mess._

"Attempt number six," shouted the attendant.

_It was between the final those two teams in a race to the pit stop_

"Dedede, abuse your jump to find the toy dinosaur," commanded K. Rool.

"Every second we can't find this dinosaur, the tighter the knot in my stomach gets," complained Mrs. Pac Man.

_In the end, it was K. Rool and Dedede who kicked the can_

"You guys have been eliminated from the race," said Link without a little bit of disappointment.

Nine teams remain, who will be eliminated... next

This... is Sauria. Formerly known as Dinosaur Planet, this piece of land is home to over ten species of dinosaurs. And the capital of the nation... is the Walled City. This city is home to Temple, which was the second Pit Stop on a race around the video game world. Teams checked in here for a mandatory 12-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with other teams. The nine teams have no idea where they're going next, only that they will have to follow clues and route markers to get to the next pit stop. After jumping from the bottom of the pack to the top, can Sonic and Amy stay in the lead? Can Spyro and Hunter forgive the sisters for the yield? And can the Pac Man climb out of last place? Sonic and Amy, who arrived first at 4:18PM will depart at 4:18AM.

**Sonic & Amy, first to depart 4:18AM**

"Make your way to the Lightfoot Shop," read Amy.

"_Teams must now make their way back to Thorntail Hollow," narrated Link. "Once there, teams must find the Thorntail Shop and search for their next clue._

"Let's go Amy," said Sonic.

"Sonic, the rules say we have to finish reading the clue before we go," said Amy. "Stop trying to break the rules!"

"You're the one who... never mind," said Sonic shaking his head.

"Teams will not be given any money for this leg on the race," said Amy.

"Let's go, the princesses will be departing soon," said Sonic.

"I need to count the money," Amy smiled, licking her thumb and pretending to count money. This was too much for Sonic to bear.

"Come on Amy, you being stupid," said Sonic grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her on the ground.

"Sonic, let go of me," cried Amy.

"Then stop trying to cause drama, were not even five minutes into the leg," rasped Sonic.

"It was a joke," complained Amy. "You're being a jerk."

While Sonic and Amy were busy squabbling, about five meters behind them, a team just ripped open their clue

**Peach & Daisy, second to depart 4:23AM**

"Make your way to Thorntail Hollow," read Daisy.

"I getting a headache," complained Peach.

"I don't blame you," sighed Daisy, pointing to the hedgehogs.

_**-Time Lapse to 6:49AM-**_

"Well, looks like all the teams are here except for the last three," noted Waluigi.

_**-Walled City-**_

**Spyro & Hunter, 7th depart 6:50AM**

"Make your way to Thorntail Shop...," read Hunter.

"Let's go dude," said Spyro.

"We got yielded last leg, and were hundred percent sure it was those stupid princesses who did it," said Spyro in a pre-leg interview. "Mark my words, they will pay for that.

**Toon Link & Saria, 8th to depart 6:52AM**

"... and search for your next clue," read Toon Link.

"Over the river and through the maze, to Thorntail Shop we go," sung Toon Link and Saria as they skipped along the path.

_**-Thorntail Shop, 7:00AM-**_

"Enter the shop," said the Shopkeeper mysteriously. The entrance hall to the shop was not very big, but all the teams tried to fit in there at once and it was complete chaos. People's faces were being rammed into the wall, the poor shopkeeper was being pushed around like a battering ram, and there was excessive shouting echoing all around the hall. Once they got into the main room, all the teams scattered out into the other rooms. All except one.

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

"That hurt," complained Peach. "Now my dress is ruined."

"I told you not to pack dresses, were on the Amazing Race," sighed Daisy, shaking her head.

"I told you, it's the system," explained Peach. "On the first three legs I wear dresses to show my royalty, and on the rest of the race I wear my sports... hey, look it's the clues, they're in the well."

"Well, I'll be," said Daisy, grabbing her clue out of the well. Just as she did that, a team stepped into the room.

**Spyro & Hunter – Best Friends**

"Look, the sisters just got the clue from the well," shouted Spyro.

"Crap," said Daisy, quickly opening up the clue. "Detour, Food and Water or Fire and Ice."

"_A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons," narrated Link. "In this detour, teams must choose between two tasks that will help the Thorntails living in Thorntail Hollow survive, their choice; Food and Water, or Fire and Ice."_

"_Today's physical task is called Food and Water, and it's where teams must go to the supply closet in the Thorntail shop and fill up two crates with various fruits, and then go down to the river and fill up two 18.9 Liter bottles with water. They must then, using a wagon, deliver the jugs and the crates to the address included in their clue with the food and deliver it for their next clue. Physical teams will like this task. Teams who aren't will not._

"_Today's think it through task is called Fire and Ice. In it, teams will search the village for one of ten marked beacons, where they will find a supply of fireweed and a cooler filled to the brim with purified ice lenses. Teams must then attempt to refract the sun's light rays and focus them at exactly the right angle needed to start a fire. When teams start a fire, a rope will burn, opening a cage that will give teams their next clue. Teams with an understanding of physics will do good on this task. Teams who can't handle the cold will not. _

"We'll do Fire and Ice," said Daisy.

"We'll do Fire and Ice," said Spyro.

"Copycat," blurted out Daisy.

"It's a free country missy, and you're not the boss of me," shouted Spyro.

"You haven't even opened your clue yet, you neanderthal," shouted Daisy.

"You're one to talk," muttered Spyro.

"My clue is open, blindy, and I'm outta here so I don't have to hear anymore of your toxic words," snarled Daisy. "Come on Peach."

"Nice comeback," shouted Spyro. "Tch, blindy."

"Why can't we just pretend to get along," asked Hunter.

"Because she is a witch and a word that rhymes with that," said Spyro simply. "Detour and were doing Fire and Ice."

**Peach & Daisy – On Fire and Ice**

"Daisy, there's a beacon right there," said Peach. "Let's go."

"Good eyes sis," said Daisy

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating**

"Hey guys," said Toon Link as they passed Spyro and Hunter on the way into the shop.

"The clue is in the well," said Spyro.

"Thanks," said Toon Link, entering the room and taking the clue out of the well. Just as they grabbed it, another team walked into the room saw them.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"The clues in the well, go get it Candy," said Donkey Kong. Almost immediately after the monkeys got their clue from the well, another team walked into the room.

**Sonic & Amy – Engaged**

"Sonic, I told you the clue wouldn't be in there," nagged Amy.

"You didn't have any better ideas, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you," said Sonic.

"Guys, the clue is in the well," said Saria.

"Did someone said that the clue was in the well," said a male voice entering the room.

"That's what I heard too," said another male voice

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Lawyers**

"Hey guys, welcome to the party," joked Toon Link. "Party favors can be found in the well."

"Hello, are we racing anymore?" asked Donkey Kong.

…

Every single person holding a clue opened it and immediately read it as fast as they could.

"Detour, Fire and Ice," said Toon Link, James, Stacey, and Amy at the same time.

"Detour, Food and Water," said Donkey Kong.

Everyone left out of the front hallway in almost as much of a frenzy as it was going in. One team was left looking.

**Wario & Waluigi – Brothers**

"I thought I heard noises in this room," said Waluigi.

"Obviously you need to get your ears checked, now KEEP LOOKING!" commanded Wario.

**Peach & Daisy – On Fire and Ice**

"Good thing we're wearing gloves, or our hands would be freezing," said Peach.

"I just got fire," cheered Daisy as she watched the rope burn and the clue fall to the ground.

"I graduated Summa cum Laude from Toad Town Tech in Theoretical Physics," said Daisy. "So it did not surprise me that I did that task really fast. I was only one from the top of the class."

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 1st**

"Make your way to the Snowhorn Palace," read Peach.

"_Teams must now make their way to the Snowhorn Wastes," narrated Link. "Once there, teams must make their way to the Snowhorn Palace. This palace, built in memory of the time when the Darkice Mines were lifted into space, is where teams will find their next clue."  
_

"Hey," shouted Daisy to a local Thorntail. "Do you know where the Snowhorn Wastes are?"

**Spyro & Hunter, currently in 2nd**

"That was too easy," scoffed Spyro.

"It was on Mythbusters," said Spyro in an after-leg interview. "Any idiot AKA Daisy can do it."

"Make your way to the Snowhorn Wastes," read Spyro.

"The Princesses seem to know where they're going," pointed out Hunter.

"Then what are we waiting for, follow them," urged Spyro.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – On Food and Water**

"It's called I'll carry the heavy boxes and you can carry the water jugs," said Donkey Kong.

"Aye aye captain," said Candy Kong, throwing fruit into the crate and bruising it in the process.

**Toon Link & Saria – On Fire and Ice**

"M-my hands are f-f-f-freezing," said Toon Link, his hands all wet from all the lenses he wasted.

"What are we missing here?" asked Saria, their fireweed depleted into half the amount.

**Canaan & Stacey – On Fire and Ice**

"Jeez, why are we doing this again," asked Canaan rhetorically.

"To make fire and get the next clue," said Stacey calmly, readjusting her lens. "I like fire."

"... you like fire," said Canaan quizically, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, that was really random."

**James & Fox – On Fire and Ice**

" Dad, maybe we can make it more magnified by using two lenses at the same time," said Fox.

"Good idea son," said James.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – On Food and Water**

"Kay, grab the water barrels and I'll carry the crates," said Donkey Kong, completely forgetting about the wagon.

**Wario & Waluigi – Brothers**

"Where is the stinkin' clue," said Wario.

"If I knew that, we wouldn't be looking for it for half an hour, would we?" shouted Waluigi back.

**James & Fox, currently in 3rd**

"Awesome, it worked!" cheered Fox.

"Good job son," said James. At the moment he said that, a beam of light shined down on them, the father and son bond getting a little bit stronger

"Make your way to the Snowhorn Palace," said Fox. "Come on dad."

**Wario & Waluigi, currently in 8th**

"It was in the well the whole damn time," shouted Wario.

"Of course it's in the one place we didn't look," said Waluigi, snatching a clue out of the bucket. "Detour, we're doing Food and Water."

Simultaneously as Wario and Waluigi started their detour, the last team departed from the pit stop.

_**-Walled City-**_

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man, last to depart, 7:38AM**

"Yawn, I sure am tired," said Mrs. Pac Man.

"Let's just get through this leg as fast as we can then, kay," said Pac Man. "Make your way to the shop in Thorntail Hollow."

**Wario & Waluigi, currently in 8th**

"We're getting the water first and scamming... I mean paying this Sharpclaw to fill these crates with food," said Waluigi.

Donkey Kong & Candy – On Food and Water

"Candy Kong, I need you to carry one of these water barrels," said Donkey Kong.

"Arrgh, this be too heavy captain," complained Candy.

"Fine, I guess I'll carry everything then," said Donkey Kong, clearly annoyed.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 4th**

"There, I made this work and not Sonic," said Amy. "Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"Not when Amy's being a showoff," scoffed Sonic. "Just read the clue."

"Sonic, our alliance members over there are in trouble," said Amy. "We need to go help them and not be selfish,"

"You have a really bad attitude right now, and I'm not gonna put up with it anymore," shouted Sonic.

"Excuse me?" gasped Amy. "You kept me up all night with your pig snoring, and I barely got an hour."

"Amy, I don't snore, you're mistaking me for you," shouted Sonic.

"Sonic, that is the biggest lie that I've ever heard," shouted Amy. "You are just trying to get a rise out of me.

"No, that's what you're doing," shouted Sonic

"You're mistaking me for you Sonic," shouted Amy.

"You!" shouted Sonic.

"You!" shouted Amy.

"You!" shouted Sonic.

"You!" shouted Amy.

"You!" shouted Sonic.

"You!" shouted Amy.

"You!" shouted Sonic.

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating**

"I can hear them arguing from over here," said Toon Link between his teeth.

"Was it really the best idea to make an alliance with them," asked Saria.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 5th**

"You got it, good job," said Canaan.

"I like fire," cackled Stacey as the brothers left the shop. "Set the brother's backpacks on fire!" She grabbed the fireweed.

"No!" yelped Canaan, grabbing the fiery weed away and throwing it in the river

"When I met Stacey back in Vermillion Forest," said Canaan in an after-leg interview. "I had no idea she was a pyromaniac... what the hell?"

**Donkey Kong & Candy – On Food and Water**

Donkey Kong was now carrying the two crates and the water jugs on top of the crates up a hill. The predictable happened.

"Whoa!" shouted Donkey Kong, the water jugs and himself falling to the ground. Both the water jugs broke open, getting water all over Donkey Kong and Candy.

"See, that is why I wanted you to carry one of the water jugs!" shouted Donkey Kong.

_Shreiking Orchestrated Music Played_

**Toon Link & Saria – On Fire and Ice**

"We're out of fireweed," said Toon Link.

"_When a team runs out of fireweed, they will either have to switch detour tasks, or collect fireweed from the local fireweed tree," narrated Link._

"Let's just go borrow some from Sonic & Amy," said Toon Link. "Maybe they can help us, cause it's obvious we're not getting this anytime soon."

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

"You!" shouted Sonic.

"You!" shouted Amy.

"You!" shouted Sonic.

"You!" shouted Amy.

"You!" shouted Sonic.

"You!" shouted Amy.

"You!" shouted Sonic.

"Guys!" shouted Toon Link so loud that all of Thorntail Hollow could hear. "Sorry, but you've already got fire, why are you still here?"

"Uhh... why were we arguing again?" asked Amy.

"I... can't remember," said Sonic.

"Can you guys come help us, cause were getting nowhere fast," said Toon Link.

"Yeah, that's why were in an alliance, right Sonic," said Amy.

"Shut up, I'm not stupid," said Sonic.

"Let's just go," Toon Link said quickly, trying to avoid another argument.

_**-Snowhorn Palace-**_

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 1st**

**Spyro & Hunter, currently in 2nd**

"There's the palace," said Peach.

"Run," said Spyro.

"We get the first clue, you stalkers," said Daisy.

"Oh no you don't," snarled Spyro.

"Sis, there's the cluebox," said Peach running to the cluebox. She got there and opened the box, only to have Spyro slam the lid on her fingers and take a clue for himself.

"Owww!" yelped Peach.

"Whoa, what the hell was that for," demanded Daisy.

"Ya snooze, ya lose," said Spyro. "Make your way to the Darkice Mines."

"_Teams must now make their way to the inner sanctum of the Darkice Mines," narrated Link. "To get there, teams will travel both by Snowhorn and by Sharp-Jet into the Darkice Mines. Once there, them must navigate by foot into the inner sanctum, where teams will search for their next clue."_

"Let's go dude," said Spyro.

"That was so uncalled for," said Peach.

"That's what you get for yielding us," sneered Spyro.

"Mark my words, you guys will pay for this," threatened Daisy as she grabbed a clue.

"Yeah right, you girls couldn't even hurt a fly if you wanted to," shouted Spyro.

"That guy is such a chauvinist pig," said Daisy in an after-leg interview. "He is so arrogant and a jerk and a donkey. He makes me go mad, and he needs to be eliminated ASAP."

"Having to hear Princess Daisy, if she really is a princess, speak is like getting run over by a train," said Spyro in an after-leg interview.

"I hate you with a passion," said Daisy.

"Oh, my heart, it's so broken," mocked Spyro.

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man, currently in last**

"Detour, fire or ice," read Mrs. Pac Man.

"Fire and Ice seems faster," said Pac Man.

"I guess were doing fire and ice then," said Mrs. Pac Man.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – On Food and Water**

"Here are you crates of food," said Donkey Kong.

"And where are the jugs of water?" asked the Thorntail.

"You can ask Candy that question," said Donkey Kong.

"Arrgh, let it go captain," said Candy Kong. "Or you'll be on the rope's end. Let's just go get the barrel."

"I think that's a jim dandy idea," said Donkey Kong.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 6th**

"Looks like I got it this time Amy," said Sonic

"Tch, beginners luck," said Amy.

"Make your way to the Snowhorn Palace," read Toon Link.

"We should probably see if someone around here knows where to go," said Saria.

**Spyro & Hunter – Best Friends**

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

"Psst, snowhorn guy, get me a snowball," whisered Daisy into the Snowhorn's ear. The snowhorn gave her a snowball and she threw it, hitting Hunter square in the face.

"Hey, what was that for," shouted Hunter.

"Sorry, that was meant for Spyro, not you," said Daisy.

"Okay, it's on now," roared Spyro. "Get me a snowball."

"Get me more snowballs too," demanded Daisy.

Spyro got his snowball first and whipped it at Peach, just skimming her tiara. Daisy's shot was more successful, hitting Spyro square in the jaw.

"No more Mr. Nice Guy," roared Spyro. "The gloves are coming off now."

**James & Fox, currently in 3rd**

"See, I told you the place would be just up ahead," said Fox.

"I guess you do know this place well," said James.

"I only saved the planet, dad," said Fox, getting a clue out of the box. "Make your way into the catacombs of the Darkice Mines."

**Wario & Waluigi – On Food and Water**

"Pull," said Wario, sitting on top of the crates with a whip. "Pull."

**Donkey Kong & Candy – On Food and Water**

"There, and I guess I have to carry these too," said Donkey Kong.

"Arrgh, I'll do the roadblock it ya' belay that talk," said Candy.

"Did you memorize the pirate dictionary or something," asked Donkey Kong. "Then again, you acting like a pirate is kind of attractive."

"Thank you," said Candy in a flirty voice, twirling her hair in her fingers.

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

**Spyro & Hunter – Best Friends**

The two teams just arrived at the Sharp-Jet area, and they were covered in snow. They both immediately jumped on the machines, reved the engine, and sped off into the mines. No words were said, but you could actually feel the tension in the air. It was a race for first now.

Canaan & Stacey, currently in 4th

"Make your way to the Darkice Mines," read Stacey.

"Let's go," said Canaan.

**Wario & Waluigi, currently in 7th**

"Slave, unload this supply now," commanded Wario.

"I am not a slave," shouted Waluigi.

"It's okay, just leave the wagon," said the Thorntail, grabbing a clue with his mouth and giving it to Waluigi.

"Make your way to Snowhorn Palace," read Waluigi.

"Get moving slave," commanded Wario.

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man – On Fire and Ice**

"Just relax and stay calm and we'll get through this," said Pac Man.

"Hon, I got a spark and it's smoking," cheered Mrs. Pac Man.

"Good job hon," said Pac Man as he blew on the smoking part, causing the embers to spread all around the fireweed and catching it on fire.

Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man, currently in 8th

"Good job team," said Mrs. Pac Man.

"Make your way to Snowhorn Wastes," read Pac Man. "Come on hon, were still in this."

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"Thank you very much," said Donkey Kong. "Make your way to the Snowhorn Wastes. We better hurry because were probably at the bottom of the pack."

_**-Darkice Mines Inner Catacombs-**_

Peach & Daisy – Sisters

Spyro & Hunter – Best Friends

Shots of the inner catacombs of Darkice Mines played. Two teams entered from separate caves. They immediately locked eyes, then saw the cluebox was in the middle of their positions.

"Run!" yelled Daisy as she made a mad dash for the cluebox. Spyro did the same. It was a really intense race, and Daisy made it to the cluebox just seconds before Spyro, but made a fatal mistake. She assumed the box would be bolted down to the ground, so she planned to swing her butt around the cluebox, butt check Spyro and take the clue, but the cluebox was not bolted to the ground. When she grabbed onto it, she immediately went flying forward with the box. Spyro was lucky enough to be at an angle allowing him to grab the tail of the cluebox. This swept Daisy's feet off the ground and she did a one eighty in the air. When she finally got her feet back on solid ground, it became a fierce game of tug-o-war. It was obvious that neither one wanted the other to get the few second advantage.

"Let go of the freaking box, I had it first!" shouted Daisy.

"No way in hell!" shouted Spyro back.

"Daisy just give him the cluebox so we can get on with the race," shouted Peach.

"No, never for this scumbag," shouted Daisy.

"I think you're mistaking me for you," shouted Spyro.

"God, this... it's Jenn versus Luke Part two," Peach muttered to herself.

Ten seconds later, both Daisy and Spyro gave the cluebox one huge tug and it split apart. Spyro and the pedestal flew back ten feet and Daisy flew back until she hit the wall. Daisy quickly grabbed a clue.

"You have your clue, now give me the box," shouted Spyro.

"You want you're box, go and get it," shouted Daisy, chucking the cluebox 20 feet away.

"I hate you," shouted Spyro.

"Right back at you," said Daisy, running back to Peach. "Roadblock, who is agile?"

"_A roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no person may perform more than eight on the entire race," narrated Link. "In this roadblock, the team member must do one of the most frustrating parts of Starfox Adventures if you're doing it for the first time. Teams must take a timer bomb up the obstacle course that includes; a spiral path with rolling barrels, a four-way moving 90 degrees flamethrower, and a machine that will speed up the process of transportation of the barrel. If the selected team member follows the route markers up the path correctly, they will approach a rock wall. Blowing up that wall will reveal a cluebox where they can get their next clue. The wall has been set up so that nano-robotic technology will regenerate it every thirty seconds. Only one person can do the course at the time, it is first come first serve, and if the bomb blows up in their hands, they will be covered in ash, since it the bomb explodes only on igneous rocks. That's all... I think"_

"Can you do this, I... I just can't right now," said Daisy.

"Sure, why not," said Peach.

"Roadblock, you do this one pal," said Spyro, throwing the clue like a throwing star at Hunter, who caught it perfectly.

"I was glad that me and Peach did the roadblock, because Spyro vs. Daisy is not a good option right now," said Hunter in an after-leg interview. "They scare me."

"I don't know what is going on," sighed Peach in an after-leg interview. "You can't make this stuff up, and I... I just really hope that Spyro and Hunter get eliminated very soon."

"Having to talk to Spyro is like having vats of Phosphoric Acid and Sulfiric Acid poured onto my brain," said Daisy in an after-leg interview.

"I think at this point, you know my feelings for Princess dumba- I mean Princess Daisy," said Spyro in an after-leg interview.

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

"I need to stop for refuelling," said the Snowhorn, walking into the food station.

"Darn it, and when snowhorns are hungry, they're hungry," said Fox.

_Shrieking Orchestrated Music Played_

Peach – On Roadblock

Attempt #1

Peach got ten steps before hitting a barrel and having ash sprayed in her face.

"Shoot," said Peach.

**Hunter – On Roadblock**

**Attempt #1**

Hunter went twenty steps before being forced off the edge by a rolling barrel.

"Darn it," said Hunter

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 3rd**

"We just passed the foxes," said Stacey excitedly. "We might get first this leg!"

"We can only hope," said Canaan.

**Peach – On Roadblock **

**Attempt #2**

Peach learned her lesson from the last time, now zig zagging to avoid the barrels. But right at the very top is when one of the barrels hit her square in the chest.

"Ouch," cried Peach

**Hunter – On Roadblock**

**Attempt #2**

Hunter, learning from watching Peach and his last attempt, managed to make it up the spiral with ease. Following the route marker, he managed to make it to the area with the machine. It was going down at this point, but he didn't seem to notice and tried to carry it up the ladder. He didn't even make it halfway up before it blew up.

"Double ouch, dude," said Hunter.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th **

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 5th**

"There's James & Fox," said Toon Link.

"Hey guys," greeted Saria. "What'cha doing?"

"Waiting, because our guy is still eating," said Fox, clearly annoyed by this.

"Well, good luck," said Saria.

"We really need it if you guys are passing us," muttered Fox to himself.

"Almost done, just a few more bites," said the Snowhorn.

"Finally, you eat ten times as much as I do," said Fox.

"Uh... thanks," said the Snowhorn dully.

Peach – On Roadblock

Attempt #3

On her third attempt, Peach got past the spiral with ease. She made it to the part that Hunter got to, but she saw the machine when she was watching Hunter do it. She went up the ladder and met her bomb on the top. The button on the top of the bomb was getting faster now. Peach now approached the fire, the button now beeping really fast. She ran through the fire obstacle, the fire missing her dress by less than a centimetre. The bomb was going to explode any second now, and Peach was now just meters away from the wall. She made a rash decision to throw the bomb right there and it blew up. But did it blow up enough of the rock?

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Yes," cheered Peach, grabbing a clue from the cluebox.

…

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 1st**

"Yes, awesome job Peach," cheered Daisy, hugging her sister.

"NO!" shouted Spyro, pounding his fist on the ground.

"Make your way to the next pit stop, Boss Galdon Area," read Peach.

"_Teams must now take the Krazoa Warp into the Boss Galdon Area," narrated Link. "This place is where the race's very own Fox McCloud obtained a Fire Spellstone, and it is also the place where the Amazing Race's third pit stop is located. Warning, the last team to check in here... WILL BE ELIMINATED!"_

"Come on Peach, that raised pad over there has to be it," said Daisy. They ran over, stepped on it, and transported to the Boss Galdon Area, where they immediately ran to the pit stop and jumped on it.

…

"Welcome to Darkice Mines," greeted Belina Te.

"Peach and Daisy...," said Link coyly. "You are team number... one!"

**Peach & Daisy – First Place 8:50AM**

"Yay," cheered Peach and Daisy, jumping up and down on the pit stop mat.

"Peach, you look ridiculous with all that ash," joked Link.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stop ruining my dresses now," said Peach

"Girls, as the winners of this leg of the race, you have won a trip for two to... Station Square," said Link. "You will get to relax at the lovely Emerald Beach, watch a race at Speed Highway, and you will each get $5000 to spend in the fashion capital of the video game world, or you could gamble it all away at Casinopolis."

"That is pretty darn awesome," said Peach.

"The important thing is that Spyro and Hunter did not win this leg," said Daisy.

"Yeah, I heard about your little fight," said Link. "What happened?"

"They started it by slamming my sister's fingers in the cluebox, and it all spiraled out of control from there," said Daisy. "But I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay, just go relax at the campsite over there then," said Link.

"We won a leg after coming in second place twice, but we were not happy," said Daisy in an after-leg interview. "Spyro is sucking the fun out of the race for us, and we could become mentally ill if they don't get eliminated from the race very soon. Mark our words, we will beat Spyro and Hunter if it is the last thing we do."

**Wario & Waluigi, currently in 7th**

"Make your way to the Darkice Mines," read Wario.

"There's still two clues left," said Waluigi. "We're still in this!"

"Just shut up and get on the mammoth," shouted Wario.

"I'm a Snowhorn," said the snowhorn.

"Snowhorn, mammoth, same thing," scoffed Wario "Just get on the darn thing."

"Patience is what you don't possess, and it's really starting to tick me off," shouted Waluigi.

"Put a cork in it Waluigi, and start moving mammoth," said Wario.

**Hunter – On Roadblock**

**Attempt #3**

Hunter used the machine this time and completed the roadblock with seconds to spare.

"If only that stupid princess didn't get the clue seconds before us," said Spyro with animosity.

"Well, we will get them next leg dude," said Hunter. "Make your way to the next pit stop, blah blah blah," let's go," said Hunter.

"Now we need to find the Krazoa Warp, dude," said Spyro. "Let's look over there." Spyro pointed the way opposite of the Krazoa Shrine.

**Pac Man & Mrs Pac Man, currently in 8th**

"Just one clue left," said Pac Man.

"Hopefully they didn't put any extra clue in the box and we're out of last place now," said Mrs. Pac Man optimistically. "Make your way to Darkice Mines."

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

"I'm done, we can continue on your journey," said the Snowhorn.

"Finally, we must have lost a good half an hour," said Fox.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"No more clues, were in last," sighed Donkey Kong. "This is all your fault."

"Arrgh, give me one reason why this be my fault," said Candy.

"I've seen you lug around Guitar amps for Diddy, but you can't even pick up something lighter," said Donkey Kong angrily. "Unbelievable,

"I... I... I'm sorry," cried Candy Kong. "This is just too much for me. The sleep deprivation, the constant judging because of my job, all the overwhelming sights, the lack of coffee, it's just getting to me. And I try my best and I just find myself becoming weaker and weaker."

"There there, it's okay," said Donkey Kong. "I'll tell you what we'll do. We'll finish this leg, and if we make it through, we'll get all the coffee we can at the pit stop. But right now, I really need you to try and try hard. Please."

"Okay, I'll try my best," said Candy, wiping the teams from her face. "I love you so much."

"And I love you too," said Donkey Kong, hugging his fiance. "Now, we have a race to complete." Donkey Kong lifted his fiance up onto the Snowhorn.

"Arrgh, to the Darkice Mines," commanded Candy Kong.

"That's the Candy Kong I know and love," said Donkey Kong.

"Donkey Kong was really supportive of me in my time of weakness," said Candy in an after-leg interview. "At that point, I just hoped that we could make it to the next leg."

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 3rd**

"Here are the vehicles," said Canaan.

"Dibs on driving," called Stacey.

"Aww, darn, I wanted to drive," said Canaan.

"Stacey is a bit weird at times, but she is a really fun person to hang around with," said Canaan. "We have fun together and I really love her. I could see getting married to her someday, definitely."

**Spyro & Hunter – Best Friends**

"I can't believe we missed this dude," said Spyro as the stepped on the shrine and were transported to the Boss Area. After they arrived, they ran to the pit stop and were booed by two females. Spyro made an obscene gesture to them and ran onto the pit stop.

"Spyro and Hunter, you are team number two!" said Link.

**Spyro & Hunter – Second Place 8:57AM**

"Thank you, and can we please get some earplugs," asked Hunter.

"Yeah, I just have one question," said Link. "Peach and Daisy claim that you started all the drama this leg, so... did you?"

"They started everything back on Leg Two back at the roadblock and the blind yield," said Spyro. "It was definitely not us who started all the drama."

"Yes it was," shouted a female voice.

"Shut up," yelled Spyro. "I'm done talking to you, can we just do the private interview now?"

"Yeah, go over there and production will do... whatever they do," said Link. "Good day."

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th**

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 5th**

"Here we are, at the place where we switch transportation," said Toon Link.

"We know," said Sonic.

"Gotta keep the viewers in the know, though," said Toon Link.

"Ah," replied Sonic.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 3rd**

"Roadblock, who is agile?" read Stacey. "You're turn."

"Sure, I'll take this," replied Canaan.

"Oh my god, lava pools," said Stacey. She slipped off her bag and dived in.

"Uh... okay," said Canaan, getting ready for the roadblock.

**James & Fox, currently in 6th**

"You want to give this a spin dad?" asked Fox.

"I'll most definitely give this a try," said James. "I'm not one to back down from a challenge."

**Canaan – On Roadblock**

**Attempt #1**

Canaan got up the ladder, grabbed the bomb, and made it up the spiral once before getting hit by a barrel.

"Ugh," said Canaan, failing his first attempt.

"This is so relaxing," said Stacey, the intense heat of the lava not seeming to bother her at all.

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

"Woo hoo," shouted Fox. "Alright dad!"

"Now let's see what this baby can do," said James, surging on the gas pedals.

**Canaan – On Roadblock**

**Attempt #2**

Canaan got up the ladder, grabbed the bomb, and made it up the spiral once before getting hit by a barrel.

"Ugh," said Canaan, failing his second attempt.

Wario & Waluigi – Brothers

"Hey, the Pac Men are catching up to us," said Waluigi.

"Where's the move button on this thing," complained Wario.

Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man – Married Ghost Hunters

"So right now, the brothers are right ahead of us, and the monkeys are on the ledge below us," said Mrs. Pac Man. "This is gonna be a really close race."

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"Quickly, we need to move as fast as we can," said Donkey Kong. "Were in a race."

Canaan – On Roadblock

Attempt #3

Canaan got up the ladder, grabbed the bomb, and made it up the spiral once before getting hit by a barrel.

"That's the third time this has happened," shouted Canaan.

"Canaan, we got company," said Stacey as two teams walked in from the parking lot.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th**

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 5th**

"Roadblock, my turn," said Toon Link.

"You're doing this, I've already done two," said Sonic

"Fine, ladies are better acrobats anyways," said Amy.

…

**Canaan – On Roadblock**

**Attempt #4**

This time, Canaan managed to just skim the halfway mark of the spiral before getting hit by yet another barrel.

"This is getting old fast," sighed Canaan. "And now I have to wait."

**Toon Link – On Roadblock **

**Attempt #1**

Toon Link was jumping over barrels like Mario when he was going up the spiral. However, he tripped on one and fell face first onto the bomb. Needless to say, he had a face full of ash.

**Amy – On Roadblock**

**Attempt #1**

Amy was determined to prove herself to Sonic, so she got in starting position, grabbed a bomb, and... tripped on her face.

"Hahahahaha," Sonic laughed, Saria also getting in a snicker or too.

"Shut up Sonic, you couldn't do any better," said Amy. But Sonic's attention was focused on something else.

"Hey Stacey, why are you sitting in a pool of lava," asked Sonic.

"Cause it's relaxing," said Stacey, who was in a zen mindset. "Come on in." Sonic stuck his toe in and...

"Yowch," yelped Sonic, his toe red hot. "How... why..."

"Because I can," said Stacey

"That is so weird," said Sonic.

**Canaan – On Roadblock**

**Attempt #5**

Canaan took a deep breath, grabbed a bomb, and started to run up the ramp. It was all going good for a while, but at the very top, just before the path split into two, Canaan got hit square in the face by a barrel.

"Sigh, so close," said Canaan.

**Toon Link – On Roadblock**

**Attempt #2**

Toon Link managed to make his way up over the ramp, but for some reason, took the wrong way at the crossroads. Toon Link found himself in a tunnel and just kept going forward until he reached the dead end, where he got clobbered by a giant snowball, but it was the snowball that was covered in soot.

"...ouch," said Toon Link weakly.

At the same time that Toon Link got run over by a snowball, another team entered the catacombs and got their next clue.

**James & Fox, currently in 6th**

"Uh... what happened to the cluebox," asked James, the actual box having dents and the pedestal not looking too good either.

"That's a good question that all of us would like to know actually," said Canaan.

"Well, anyways... Roadblock, who is agile?" read James.

"Dad, I think I know what this is," said Fox. "And at this point, I'm a pro at it."

"You can do it then son," said James. "It was you turn to do the roadblock actually."

"All right," said Fox. "... I knew it would be this."

**Amy – On Roadblock**

**Attempt #2**

"Come on Amy, you can do this," said Sonic.

That support seemed to help Amy, as she managed to make it past the barrel obstacle with ease. Amy noticed that the arrow was pointing to the left, but like Hunter before her, she did not notice the machine to transport the bomb and she just went up the ladder. Needless to say... she failed.

"That's impossible!" said Amy, gasping for breath.

**Canaan – On Roadblock**

**Attempt #6**

Canaan managed to make it past the barrel obstacle this time, but made the same mistake as Amy. He did not notice the Bomb Transportation Machine. He tried to go up the ladder with it, but fell when he was only two feet in the air.

"Darn it!," said Canaan with lots of volume.

**Toon Link – On Roadblock**

**Attempt #3**

Watching the other two attempts, Toon Link still thought that the right way was to go to the right. So he still ignored the route marker and went into the cave, but he took the opposite way. He once again reached a dead end and once again got squished by a snowball.

"This is impossible," shouted Toon Link.

Fox – On Roadblock

Attempt #1

Fox grabbed a bomb and zig zagged through the barrels with ease. He went left, and with t he other teams watching, put the bomb on the pad and went up the ladder. Surprise, surprise, the bomb was waiting for him. At this point, he was too high up and the other teams could not see him, but he went through the fire obstacle with ease and blew up the wall with time to spare.

"Yesss," said Fox, grabbing a clue from the cluebox and going back down to his dad.

"Great job son, you did awesome," said James.

"Thanks dad," said Fox. "Make your way to the next pit stop, Boss Galdon Area."

All the other teams watched as James and Fox made their way to the warp pad and disappeared.

"That wasn't exactly a fair task if he'd already done it," said Stacey.

"At least we know what to do now," said Toon Link.

"My turn," said Amy.

**Amy – On Roadblock **

**Attempt #3**

Amy climbed up the ladder and made it past the barrels with ease. She didn't climb up the ladder with the bomb this time. She put it on the transport pad and walked up the ladder without it. She was doing good. She was passing the final round part when all of a sudden.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH," shouted Amy. She didn't realize the fire obstacle and was rolling on the ground trying to extinguish the fire immediately. Luckily, their was a couple of fire fighters waiting for just such an event. She was immediately sprayed with water and received minimal damage. However, the embarrassment of rolling on the ground would be forever.

_**-Pit Stop-**_

"James and Fox... you are team number three," said Link.

**James & Fox – Third Place 9:23AM**

"Alright!" said James.

**Canaan – On Roadblock**

**Attempt #7**

Canaan went up the spiral and got hit by a barrel right at the top,

"Shoot," said Canaan. "I suck at this."

**Toon Link – Attempt #4**

"Make sure you don't get burned," said Amy.

"Uh... I'll keep that in mind," said Toon Link.

Toon Link made it up the spiral of barrels, zig zagging through them with ease. This time he chose the right path and put the barrel on the pad so he could pick it up. However, for some strange reason, Toon Link decided to go up the ladder leading to the cannon instead of the fire obstacle leading to the wall. The bomb was beeping really fast now, and Toon Link was powerless to stop it. He flew backwards off the ladder onto the metal lattice.

"Ugh, that hurt," said Toon Link, rubbing his head.

_**-Entrance into the Mines-**_

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man – Married Ghost Hunters**

**Wario & Waluigi – Brothers**

The final three teams were all neck and neck at the transfer area. Without words, they all simultaneously jumped on a Sharp-Jet and raced off into the mines, knowing that one of them would be eliminated.

**Amy – On Roadblock**

**Attempt #4**

Amy, like Toon Link, made it past the first two obstacles with ease. It was now time for... the fire! She got burned once before, would she get burned again... no! She made past the fire and blew up the rock with time to spare.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 4th**

"Make your way to the next pit stop," read Amy. "Come on Sonic."

"You did good Amy," said Sonic. "You did good."

…

"Sonic and Amy... you are team number... four," said Link.

**Sonic & Amy – 4th Place 9:33AM**

"Alright," said Sonic.

"And it was all me this leg," said Amy.

"I will admit she did play a bigger role than me," said Sonic.

"Sonic is really making progress on his show-offness," said Amy in an after-leg interview. "He admitted on me doing better than him, and I am really happy with that. I could see ourselves getting married after the race."

"Amy is not making any progress on her problems whatsoever," said Sonic in an after-leg interview. "She continually tries to p*ss me off and get under my skin. If she doesn't stop, I can't see how this relationship is going to work."

**Canaan – On Roadblock**

**Attempt #8**

Canaan made it past half the barrels this time, but slipped on the slanted path and got ran over by three before running back down.

"I am getting really tired of failing this," said Canaan.

**Toon Link – On Roadblock **

**Attempt #5**

Toon Link made it past the barrel obstacles with ease and went up the ladder to meet his bomb at the top. This time, however, he decided to go forward instead of going across the lattice. He followed Amy's advice and did not get burned. As a result, he finished with five seconds to spare.

"Yes!" shouted Toon Link.

Toon Link & Saria, currently in 5th

"I got it Saria," said Toon Link excitedly. "Make your way to the next pit stop."

...

"Toon Link and Saria... you are team number... five," said Link.

**Toon Link & Saria – 5th Place 9:38AM**

"Yes, middle of the pack," cheered Saria as she and Toon Link jumped up and down.

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

**Attempts #9 - 12**

On his next three attempts, Canaan got hit by barrels at various points on the spiral. Then, he made it to the top section. He made to the fire obstacle, made it past the first one, and then the bomb counter hit zero and blew up.

"Come on," shouted Canaan. "This is impossible."

"Just keep trying Canaan," shouted Stacey. Then she said something to the camera. "We're probably in last at this point, but I really don't want to see him give up. As long as he does this, I'll be happy."

**Canaan - On Roadblock **

**Attempt #13**

Canaan made it past the spiral and got up to the top level. Piece of cake. He made it to the fire part and finally made it past the obstacle. He threw the bomb, and just missed the rock by a couple of centimeters.

"D*mn it!" yelled Canaan

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

**Attempt #14**

He didn't even make it past the first spiral.

"Why me?" sighed Canaan.

**Canaan - On Roadblock **

**Attempt #15**

He finally did it.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 6th**

"Good job babe," said Stacey as she ran to give him a hug. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," said Canaan. "Make your way to the next pit stop."

…

"Canaan and Stacey..." said Link in a solemn tone. "You are the... sixth team to arrive!"

**Canaan & Stacey – Sixth Place 10:00AM**

"No way, for real," said Canaan exitedly.

"Alright," cheered Stacey.

Just as Canaan and Stacey were checking into the pit stop, the last three teams hurried into the catacombs, running to get their clue first.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 7th **

**Wario & Waluigi, currently in 8th**

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man, currently in last**

"Roadblock, I'll do this one," said Donkey Kong.

"Wario, you are about as agile as a cow, I think I'll do this one," said Waluigi.

"Roadblock, you wanna do this one?" asked Pac Man.

"Sure, I'll give it a try," said Mrs. Pac Man.

…

**Donkey Kong – On Roadblock**

**Attempt #1**

Donkey Kong grabbed a bomb and easily made it past the barrels.

"I didn't realize that my tactic of 25m was nearly useless," said Donkey Kong.

He then proceeded to make the same mistake the Toon Link did; going the wrong way and not following route markers. He got squished by a snowball almost immediately.

"Dang it," said Donkey Kong

**Waluigi – On Roadblock**

**Attempt #1**

Waluigi wasted no time, knowing that their time on the race could be short-lived. He made it past the barrels easier than Donkey Kong, being awesome at being sneaky and zig zag. He also noiced the route marker AND the Bomb Transport Machine coming down. He took a risk and put the bomb down below it and dashed up the ladder. It met him at the top. It was beeping really fast now. Waluigi was lucky enough to see the flamethrowers while he was running to the platform. He jumped over them, made it to the rock, and blew it up with just over a second to spare.

"Wahahaha," laughed Waluigi, doing an evil laugh while grabbing a clue. Only two left.

…

**Wario & Waluigi, currently in 7th**

"First try bro," said Waluigi.

"Just hurry up and read it," said Wario impatiently.

"Sigh, make your way to the next pit stop, Boss Galdon Area," read Waluigi. "The only way to get there is to travel by Krazoa Warp. Warning: the last team to check in... will be eliminated."

"We need to find this warp thing and stat!" said Wario.

**Mrs. Pac Man – On Roadblock**

**Attempt #1**

Mrs. Pac Man, like the others, managed to make it up the spiral with ease. She followed the route marker, but could not figure out how to transport the bomb up the ladder. Finally, she

"Aww, that's not good," said Mrs. Pac Man.

**Wario & Waluigi – Brothers**

"This must be it," said Waluigi, him and Wario stepping on the shrine. He and his brother were immediately transported to the pit stop.

…

"Wario & Waluigi, you are team number seven," said Link.

**Wario & Waluigi – 7th Place 10:09AM**

"For today, we'll take that," said Waluigi.

"I'm never going back to that shop ever again," yelled Wario.

**Donkey Kong and Mrs. Pac Man – On Roadblock**

**Attempts #2 – 4**

In their next two attempts, both Donkey Kong and Mrs. Pac Man came close, but failed at the last second. During attempt number four, one person passed the challenge and one person failed.

…

**?, currently in 8th**

"Make your way to the next pit stop," read a female voice.

"I saw the brothers go there," said a male voice as they ran to the location and warped to the Boss Galdon Area.

…

The last team that would continue on in the race stepped onto the mat. Link stared at them for a full ten seconds.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Donkey Kong and Candy," said Link in a solemn tone. "You are the... eighth team to arrive."

**Donkey Kong & Candy – 8th Place 10:24AM**

"Oh thank god!," said Donkey Kong.

"You guys were at the top of the pack for two legs, what happened?" asked Link.

"It just wasn't our day today," said Donkey Kong. "We're lucky to not be eliminated right now actually. Just thank the stars that K. Rool and Dedede screwed Pac Man and Mrs. Pac Man."

"This leg we have to treat like a spec on the windshield," said Donkey Kong. "We just have to push forward and hope we can do better tomorrow."

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man, currently in last**

Two attempts later, Mrs. Pac Man finally got it and grabbed the last clue.

"Make your way to the next pit stop," read Pac Man. "Warning, the last team to check in... will be eliminated."

"This is all my fault," sighed Mrs. Pac Man.

"No hon... it was those Kings fault for losing us forty minutes," said Pac Man. "This is in no way you're fault, you did great."

"Thanks hon," said Mrs. Pac. "Let's go find Link and he can give us the news."

…

The two Pac Men stepped onto the mat, fully knowing they would be eliminated.

"Pac Man and Mrs. Pac Man... you are the last team to arrive," said Link. "I'm very sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man – Last Place 10:33AM**

"We guessed as much," said Pac Man.

"Me and Pac Man did not make it far on the race, but it was certainly fun while it lasted," said Mrs. Pac Man in an after-leg interview. "The only regret we have was intersecting with the Kings. We should've waited for another team."

"I really love Mrs. Pac Man with all my heart," said Pac Man in an after-leg interview. "I couldn't have chosen a better partner for this race or for my life." 

_Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode_

**1st Place **– Peach & Daisy – 8:50AM

**2nd Place** – Spyro & Hunter – 8:57AM

**3rd Place **– James & Fox – 9:23AM

**4th Place** – Sonic &Amy – 9:33AM

**5th Place** – Toon Link & Saria – 9:38AM

**6th Place** – Canaan & Stacey – 10:00AM

**7th Place** – Wario & Waluigi – 10:09AM

**8th Place **– Donkey Kong & Candy – 10:24AM

**9th Place **- Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man – 10:33AM **ELIMINATED**

**10th Place** – K. Rool & Dedede – **Eliminated Leg #2**

**11th Place **– Roy & Lilina – **Eliminated Leg #1**

_Next time on the Amazing Race:_

_Teams leave the Darkice Mines in search for somewhere warmer._

"Good to be going home," said -

_Where Spyro and Hunter get U-Turned._

"Not again," sighed Hunter.

"I want to ram a freaking stapler in that b*tch's head," yelled Spyro at the top of his lungs.

_But a Double U-Turn could put another team in danger._

"James and Fox probably stronger than the brothers though," said Canaan

"If we make it there before those mouses, they are dead meat," threatened Wario.

"They aren't really helping us that much," said Amy. "This would be the easy way out."

**A/N** - There you go, a three day chapter. Skipped out on the first roadblock which had to do with the

Snowhorn Palace, so I tried to make the roadblock in the mines as unrepetitive as possible. Can't belive

I wrote 10,000 words in three days, though. Anyways, here's your clue for the next leg. I do realize that last leg's clue was near impossible, it was Belina Te, the pit stop greeter. So to make it up to you, I make it near impossible not to get the clue.

**Clue for Leg #4:** Angry Gloomy Crystal Fungi is what they make in the Creepy Frantic Jungle Hideout


	5. Leg 4 Sweet Victory!

**A/N **– After four months, I decided to stop being a lazy bum and update. :P

I put lots of work into it too, a whopping 45 pages on Open Office, so I hope you like it.

ENJOY! (and sorry if the parts seem a little rushed, I just really wanted to finish this ASAP)

And FYI detour is meant for post U-Turn so... yeah. I'll shut up now.

* * *

**Leg #4 – Sweet Victory!**

"Before we start this leg, we've got some... bad news," said producer Charz456. "When explaining and performing the roadblock at Hyrule Castle Town, Link fell and had to go to the hospital. Doctors said nothing was broken, but it was discovered that Link had rabies from being Wolf Link so much. He had to withdrawl from his hosting duties. After teams arrived in Hyrule, they were hit with the bad news and the leg in Hyrule was cancelled, making the race only 11 legs long now. Teams got a 60-hour pit stop where they could relax while producers tried to find a new host. Luckily, we found someone, and the new host is... Lucas!"

"Hey guys, great to be the new host," said Lucas. "So, let's get this on with!"

Previously on the Amazing Race:

_The nine teams traveled from the warm part of Dinosaur Planet to the cold part._

_Where the bulk of the leg was focused on the fighting between sisters Peach and Daisy and best friends Spyro and Hunter. _

_Three teams found themselves at the bottom of the pack for different reasons. Pac Man and Mrs. Pac Man for the late departure from the pit stop, Wario and Waluigi for not finding their clue at Thorntail Shop, and Donkey Kong and Candy for having to backtrack at the roadblock._

_Peach and Daisy narrowly beat out Spyro and Hunter and came in first and won a nice trip. It was an intense race to finish the roadblock, but in the end, the time that Pac Man and Mrs. Pac Man lost intersecting with K. Rool and Dedede was too much to make up, and they were eliminated. _

_Eight teams remain. Who will be eliminated on this leg of... The Amazing Race?_

* * *

The teams:

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters **

**Spyro & Hunter – Best Friends**

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating**

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus **(no longer lawyers (in fact, they're magicians, I misread their application (:P)))

**Wario & Waluigi – Brothers**

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

* * *

"Currently, teams are in Hyrule Castle Town, and will be departing based on their Pit Stop times from the second Sauria leg," narrated Lucas. "Can Spyro and Hunter and Peach and Daisy stop their fighting or will their be another huge blowout? And with a Fast Forward and two U-Turns, and an unexpected twist coming up, what calamity will ensue on this leg? Peach and Daisy, who arrived at the last pit stop at 8:50AM will depart, at 8:50PM."

**Peach & Daisy, first to depart 8:50PM**

*rip*

"Make your way to Donkey Kong Island, in the Kongo Bongo region," read Peach.

"_Teams must now make their way to the HCT Airport, where they must get a flight to Donkey Kong Island, in Kongo Bongo," narrated Lucas. "Once there, teams must find marked boats that will take them to the entrance of Gloomy Galleon. There, teams must jump into the DK portal and find Cranky's Cabin, where teams will get their next clue."_

"Teams get 25 coins for this leg of the race," read Peach. "And teams will see a U-Turn sometime this leg."

"Perfect," smiled Daisy as she and Peach headed over to the group of arwings, jumped in one, and headed back to the airport in Corneria.

"At this point, we will do anything to get Spyro and Hunter out of the race," said Daisy in a pre-leg interview. "And this upcoming U-Turn will be a perfect opportunity to get rid of that annoying team once and for all."

**Spyro & Hunter, second to depart 8:57PM**

"Make your way back to HCT Airport...," read Hunter.

"God I really hate Princess Daisy," said Spyro in a pre-leg interview. "Even though I don't hit girls, she is the one exception to that rule. It would be like Christmas morning if they were eliminated this leg."

**James & Fox, third to depart 9:23PM**

"Once there, get a flight to Donkey Kong Island..." read James.

"We came on this race to get to know each other after me not being around for most of Fox's childhood," said James in a pre-leg interview. "I think we're getting along quite nicely to be honest, and I look forward to getting to know my son more should we make it farther in the race."

**Sonic & Amy, fourth to depart 9:33PM**

"The first three teams will get on the first flight, and all the other teams will be on the second," read Sonic.

"Well, Amy got absolutely no sleep at the pit stop," said Sonic in a pre-leg interview. "This is not good, when Amy doesn't get what she wants, Amy acts like a diva and gets really cranky. I think this leg might be our biggest blowout yet. I just hope I'm wrong...

**Toon Link & Saria, fifth to depart 9:38PM**

"Once there, teams must travel by motorboat to Gloomy Galleon..." read Toon Link.

"Woo hoo, middle of the pack!" cheered Toon Link in a pre-leg interview. "If we keep going like this, we will reach the top of the pack in no time!"

**Canaan & Stacey, sixth to depart 10:00PM**

"Where you must find Cranky's Hut, where your next clue awaits...," read Stacey.

"Why must the brothers be so mean," said Stacey in a pre-leg interview. "They insulted us at the pit stop and we did nothing to them. I want them out next and I want them to burn in a fire!"

**Wario & Waluigi, seventh to depart 10:09AM**

"Teams have no money for this leg of the race..." read Wario.

"We will win the race cuz we is the best team evar!" gloated Wario in a pre-leg interview. "None of those other groups could ever beat us in the finals, there no way we can lose!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy, last to depart 10:24AM**

"And there will be a U-Turn sometime this leg..." read Candy.

"Last leg was a bit tough for us," said Donkey Kong in a pre-leg interview. "But tomorrow is a new day, so we're just gonna stay positive and hope for the best."

**-HCT Airport-**

Peach and Daisy were the first team to arrive and ran to the counter.

"We need the fastest flight to Donkey Kong Island," said Daisy.

"Our earliest flight departs at 4:00AM and arrives at 1:00PM later that day after a quick stop in Isle Delfino," said the ticket seller.

"We need that," said Daisy. The ticket seller printed out tickets and handed them over.

_**Peach & Daisy, first on HCT Flight 8-234**_

"Thank you," said Peach. As they walked away, another team approached the counter.

**Spyro & Hunter – Best Friends**

"We need the exact same thing those girls just got," said Hunter.

_**Spyro & Hunter, second on HCT Flight 8-234**_

**James & Fox, currently in 3rd**

"Okay, we need tickets to go to Kongo Bongo," said James. Bla bla bla long story short they got the last tickets on the flight and all the other teams had to go on the later flight that arrives 50 minutes later. (Flight drama is next leg)

_**James & Fox, last on HCT flight 8-234**_

_**Sonic & Amy, first on Kongo flight 95A**_

_**Toon Link & Saria, second on Kongo flight 95A**_

_**Canaan & Stacey, third on Kongo flight 95A**_

_**Wario & Waluigi, fourth on Kongo flight 95A**_

_**Donkey Kong & Candy, last on Kongo flight 95A**_

_**-Later that night-**_

All the teams had arrived at the airport, and all the teams were catching up on their Z's. All, that is, except for two teams.

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"I have a deal for you," said Daisy.

"Okay, shoot," said Donkey Kong, eager to see what Daisy had to say.

"If you guys give us your U-Turn slip, we will U-Turn Spyro and Hunter for you," said Daisy.

"Wait, if you guys are gonna U-Turn them anyways, then why would we give you our slip?" questioned Donkey Kong.

"So that we can U-Turn them for you," said Daisy.

"... I may be a monkey, but I'm not stupid," scoffed Donkey Kong.

"Look here, give me the U-Turn slip or you'll find yourselves U-Turned, courtesy of us," said Daisy.

"Excuse me?" said Donkey Kong.

"For crying out loud, give me the U-Turn slip or we'll U-Turn you!" whisper-yelled Daisy, _blackmailing_ Donkey Kong. "And if you're U-Turned and on the last flight, you will most definitely be eliminated!"

"BLACKMAIL!" exclaimed Donkey Kong

"Your choice, take it or get u-turned," said Daisy.

…

"We'll take our chances, thank you very much," said Donkey Kong.

"Suit yourself," said Daisy. She started to walk away when...

"Fine, just take it," sighed Donkey Kong, opening up his backpack and taking out a white envelope.

"Thank you very much, pleasure doing business with you," said Daisy with a smile on her face.

"Some people may find my actions villainous," said Daisy in an after-leg interview. "But we're here to win the race, get Spyro and Hunter out, and win a million dollars. And if that means playing with strategy and making a power move that could be seen as an evil move so be it. Not only is it one less team to U-Turn us, but we also get an extra U-Turn AND an extra Yield to use since they never took the yield slip out. And we we're never going to U-Turn them anyways, but they fell for it, hook, line and sinker. "

"Those sisters are DEVIOUS," said Donkey Kong in an after-leg interview. "We did nothing to them, and they come up and threaten to U-Turn us if we don't give them our U-Turn power. It's compete crap, and we'd get revenge on them, but we'd get bad karma and that wouldn't be good. We'll let them keep all the bad karma.

**-4:00AM-**

"This is it, game time," said Spyro on the plane. "One of us is gonna make the U-Turn first, and it's gonna be us."

"_Spyro and Hunter, Peach and Daisy, and James and Fox are now on their way to Donkey Kong Island, scheduled to arrive at 1:00PM," narrated Lucas. "Departing at 7:30 in the morning on a direct path and arriving fifty minutes later is Toon Link and Saria, Canaan and Stacey, Donkey Kong and Candy, Sonic and Amy, and Wario and Waluigi._

**-Kongo Bongo Int'l-**

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 1st**

**Spyro & Hunter, currently in 2nd**

**James & Fox, currently in 3rd**

"Quickly, we need to find the boats to K. Rool's Island," said Daisy to Peach, Spyro and Hunter right on their tails.

"Dad, we need to hurry, the other teams have already left," said Fox in a hurry.

"I'm coming," panted James, running as fast as he could on his 60-year old legs.

…

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

**Spyro & Hunter – Best Friends**

"Where are the boats, that information kiosk said they'd be right here," said Peach.

"You dolts got us lost?" shouted Spyro. "God, why did we even follow you?"

"Get lost then, you twerps!" yelled Daisy.

**James & Fox, currently in 1st**

Having got a local primate to lead them to the boats, James and Fox reached the boats before the other two teams.

"Dad, there's still eight boats here, looks like we're first!" cheered Fox.

"That's great," said James, hopping into a boat. The boat then sped off towards Gloomy Galleon, giving James and Fox a bit of a lead. Question is, could they keep it?

**Spyro & Hunter – Best Friends**

"We are so lost right now," sighed Hunter.

"Dude, this is no time to feel sorry for ourselves, we need to beat those conniving princess to the U-Turn," said Spyro, looking for a local. "Hey, we need to go to the docks."

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

"Taxi, take us to the docks," said Daisy.

"Is this really a good idea, we didn't get very much money this leg," said Peach.

"Would you rather we be U-Turned by those neanderthals?" questioned Daisy

"... Good point," said Peach, closing the taxi door.

**Spyro & Hunter, currently in 2nd**

"There are the boats," shouted Spyro, dashing over.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 3rd**

"Darn it, those stupid idiots are there," said Daisy. "Driver, please run them over."

"Daisy!" scolded Peach. "That's not nice."

"They're not nice," said Daisy, tossing some coins to the taxi driver and jumping out. Both teams got to the boats and departed at the same time. It was a race to the U-Turn now.

**-Gloomy Galleon-**

Gloomy Galleon really hadn't changed since Donkey Kong and friends last visited. The musty smell in the caves still existed. The sunken ships and floating driftwood still existed. The 200 year old lighthouse still existed. Nothing changed. A boat approached the lighthouse area, passing a pirate ship with holes all over the mast. As soon as it made it to the entrance of the caves, two people jumped off and ran over to the cluebox.

**James & Fox, currently in 1st**

*rip*

"Detour, Cannon Blast or Ship's Mast," read James.

_"A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons," narrated Lucas. "In this detour, teams must choose between two things associated with pirates, their choice: Cannon Blast, or Ship's Mast."_

"_In Cannon Blast, teams must find the cave marked with Pineapple Switches," narrated Lucas. "Once there, teams must climb up the ladder to get on the platform. On the platform, teams will have to transport ten cannonballs from one side of the platform to the other. When the team have transported ten cannonballs, they must load the cannon and hit three targets on the wall. When all the targets have been hit, teams will get their next clue from Sam the Seal. Although the task seems hard, the cannonballs weigh just a little over ten pounds, and the targets aren't moving, so teams who choose this task could find themselves blasting ahead."_

"_In Ship's Mast, teams must go back to the lighthouse area and board the pirate ship," said Lucas. There they must to the exiting task of... sewing. They must properly sew up a hole in the mast using the correct tools in the sewing kit. When it's done right, teams will get their next clue. Although there is no heavy lifting involved in this task, sewing sucks. And teams who do this task are either basket cases who belong in a mental institution, or have been U-Turned." _

"I say we do cannons, that would be easy," said Fox.

"Wait, what's this?" pondered James, taking a green envelope out of the clue package.

"It's a Fast Forward!" gasped Fox.

"_Fast Forward!" exclaimed Lucas. "This is the first of three Fast Forwards that will appear on this race. A fast forward is a task that, upon completion, allows the team to skip all the other tasks on the leg and go directly to the pit stop. However, a fast forward can only be taken by one team per leg, and each team may only take one fast forward on the entire race."_

"_In this fast forward, teams must make their way to the desert region of Angry Aztec and must find a vulture who is on a platform in front of the Llama Temple. There, teams will learn how to operate rocketbarrels, which allow teams to fly around in the air and shoot peanuts. When they have learned how to operate them properly, they must complete two tasks. First, one team member must race through hoops suspended in the air and complete that course in one minute. When that team member is done, the other team member must shoot 15 peanuts in a statue that will rotate faster with each peanut fed to it. When both tasks are done, teams will receive the fast forward award."_

"Do we want it?" asked James.

"Nah, as much as I wanna first place finish, we're not in danger of elimination right now," said Fox. "Let's do cannons."

"Got it," said James.

**-Kongo Bongo Int'l-**

_**Flight 2 Landed 1:48PM**_

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 4th**

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 5th**

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 6th**

**Wario & Waluigi, currently in 7th**

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in last**

"Right now, everyone's following us since we know where we're going," said Donkey Kong to the camera. "Whatever, we'll get some good karma points here. Let Peach and Daisy keep all the bad karma for themselves."

**Spyro & Hunter, currently in 2nd**

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 3rd**

"Detour, Cannon Blast or Ship's Mast," read Hunter.

"Cannons, let's go," said Spyro.

"Although I would love to do the cannons, we could get the sewing one done faster and that's critical right now," said Daisy.

"Sewing it is, then," said Peach.

"Don't get me wrong, the tomboy in me really wanted to go fire some cannons," said Daisy in an after-leg interview. "But the competitor in me was saying to go for the thing we know best, and that was the sewing. Anything to keep us ahead of those boneheads."

**James & Fox – On Cannon Blast**

"Dad, we need to pick up the pace, another team is coming," said Fox, seeing Spyro and Hunter diving in the water.

"I'm trying," panted James, who dropped his second cannonball on the pile opposed to Fox's six.

"I'm concerned about my dad physically," said Fox in an after-leg interview. "By far we're the slowest team, and in a race you have to be agile and quick. We've got to pick up the pace or we'll face elimination soon..."

**Spyro & Hunter – On Cannon Blast**

"Dude, we need to get this done ASAP," said Spyro, rushing over to the platform. "Carry two at a time, no less."

"Yeah, I'm on it," sighed Hunter.

"I don't get where all this animosity between us and the sisters came from," said Hunter in an after-leg interview. "Why do we have to be so competitive? I just don't understand why this happened, it's not making the race fun anymore."

**Peach & Daisy – Ship's Mast**

"This was a $300 sports outfit, and now it's all wet," cried Peach.

"Sorry, no time to change into our bathing suits because we've got to beat those morons to the U-Turn," said Daisy.

"I don't get where all this animosity between us and the sisters came from," said Peach in an after-leg interview. "Why do we have to be so competitive? I just don't understand why this happened, it's not making the race fun anymore."

**James & Fox – On Cannon Blast**

"Okay dad, now we need to hit these three targets on the wall," said Fox.

"Got it," said James. They both got a cannonball and loaded their cannons up.

"3... 2... 1... FIRE!" shouted Fox. Fox missed his target by a hair, but James hit his bang on.

"Good job dad," cheered Fox. They both reloaded their cannons, took another two shots, and...

"Double hit, we're done," cheered Fox.

"Alright!" said James.

"No way, they're already done," gasped Spyro, who just brought over his teams fifth and sixth cannonballs.

**James & Fox, currently in 1st**

"Make your way to Crystal Caves," read James.

"_Teams must now make their way back to their boat and out of Gloomy Galleon back to Donkey Kong Island," narrated Lucas. "Once there, teams must use the map included in their clue to find the Crystal Caves. When teams enter the caves, they must find Funky's Armory, where their next clue awaits."_

"Warning u-turn ahead," read Fox. "Let's go dad I think we're in first!"

"I was really proud of my dad after that task," said Fox in an after-leg interview. "Just cause he's old doesn't mean he's not awesome!"

**Peach & Daisy – On Ship's Mast**

"Sis, can you hold this together so I can use this mini-sewing machine?" asked Peach.

"Huh," said Daisy, startled since she was daydreaming about beating Spyro to a pulp. "Yeah sure, we just need to get this done."

**Spyro & Hunter – On Cannon Blast**

"FIRE!" shouted Spyro, he and Hunter taking their first shots after moving all their cannonballs. Both cannonballs missed their targets by a long shot.

"Dang it," scoffed Spyro. They reloaded the cannons, shot them, and missed again. And again.

"Come on, this shouldn't be so hard," cried Hunter.

_Shrieking Orchestrated Music Played_

**-Donkey Kong Island-**

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 4th**

**Toon Link & Saria, curretnly in 5th**

**Sonic & Amy, cureetnly in 6th**

**Wario & Waluigi, currently in 7th**

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in last**

"Quickly, get in the boat," said Saria to Toon Link.

"We've got to hurry," cried Stacey as the captain.

"I feel sick," moaned Sonic as the boat shoved off from the island.

**Peach & Daisy – On Ship's Mast**

"Halfway there," said Peach, cross-stitching the centre section of the tear.

"Ugh, this is taking forever," said Daisy, worried that they chose the slower task.

**Spyro & Hunter – On Cannon Blast**

"FIRE!" shouted Spyro, blasting their cannons for a fourth time. Luckily, Hunter nailed one of the targets right in the centre.

"Alright," said Spyro, high-fiving his friend. "We need to hit this perfectly now, dude, or we're in big trouble!"

"Got it," said Hunter. Both of them aimed their cannons, knowing that if one of them missed, they would have to transport ten more cannonballs over.

"Aim... ready... FIRE!" shouted Spyro. Hunter hit his target perfectly again, but the question was, did Spyro?

…

…

…

…

…

"DANG IT!" shouted Spyro, knowing he flooped the challenge for his team. "Now we gotta go double time, let's go."

"At that point, our only hope was that the sewing task was taking longer, or we'd be hit with the U-Turn no doubt," said Hunter in an after-leg interview. "We needed a miracle at that point."

**James & Fox - Father/Son**

"I think that's the second flight," said Fox, pointing to the barrage of boats that was approaching them.

"Yeah, looks like it," said James. They waved to all the teams on all the other boats. Most of the teams waved back, but Sonic was busy vomiting off the side of the boat and Wario and Waluigi mistook it as a taunt and gave them an obscene gesture.

…

"That was uncalled for," said James.

"You're telling me," said Fox.

"Wario and Waluigi really aren't the nicest people to be around," said James in an after-leg interview. "There actually really mean at the pit stops, and no one likes them. I hope they get eliminated soon."

**Spyro & Hunter – On Cannon Blast**

"YOW!" yelped Spyro, who just dropped a cannonball on his toes.

"What the heck happened?" asked Hunter.

"What does it look like, I dropped that stupid rock on my toes," said Spyro through clenched teeth. "Just keep moving, I'll be fine."

"Got it," said Hunter.

**James & Fox, currently in 1st**

"Thank you," said Fox as he jumped off the boat.

"We need to take Bananaport Two to get to the caves," read James from the clue.

"Let's go, I see it on the map," said Fox.

**Peach & Daisy – On Ship's Mast**

"We're getting dearly close," said Peach.

"Finally," yawned Daisy.

**Spyro & Hunter – On Cannon Blast**

"That's ten!" exclaimed Spyro. "Now let's hurry up and shoot 'em!"

"Dude, we gotta focus or we'll lose all our ammo again," said Hunter.

"No time!" shouted Spyro, loading up the cannon and firing it wildly.

**Peach & Daisy – On Ship's Mast**

"Hey guy, can you please come over here and check this out," asked Peach. The captain slowly made his way over to inspect the mast.

"Hurry," pleaded Daisy.

Dramatic music played. Who would complete the task first; Peach and Daisy, or Spyro and Hunter?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Spyro & Hunter, currently in 2nd**

"Alright, I hit it!" cheered Spyro, jumping up and down. Hunter took the clue from Sam the Seal and ripped it open.

"Make your way to the Crystal Caves," read Hunter. "Warning, U-Turn ahead."

"Okay, let's go so we can beat those princesses," said Spyro.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 3rd**

"Arrgh, this be acceptable," said Kaptain Krunch, handing the girls their next clue.

"Make your way to the Crystal Caves, warning U-Turn ahead," read Daisy. "Let's go."

As the princesses dove in the water, they saw a terrible sight. Spyro and Hunter already in their boats. Just as they reached the docks, the best friends departed back to Donkey Kong Island.

"Suckers," teased Spyro as Peach and Daisy got in their boats.

"We need to go back to that island STAT," said Daisy in a panic to the captain. "Step on it!"

And with that, the sisters left the Galleon, worried that Spyro and Hunter would get to the U-Turn first. Just as they left through the gates, five boats entered and made their way over to the docks. After a flurry of activity, the five other teams found their way to the next clue.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 4th**

"Detour, Cannon Blast or Barrel Blast," read Donkey Kong.

"Arrgh, I say we shoot the cannons," said Candy.

"Cannon Blast it is then," said Donkey Kong.

**Wario & Waluigi, currently in 5th**

"Cannon Blast," said Wario.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 6th**

"You know how to sew, right," asked Stacey.

"Uh... I guess," said Canaan.

"Then we'll do the sewing one, we're too light to be operating cannons anyways," said Stacey.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 7th**

**Sonic & Amy, currently in last**

"Detour, we're going to do the cannon one," said Toon Link.

"That's what we were gonna pick anyways, let's go," said Sonic. Both teams followed the arrow to the entrance of the task.

"Wait, Sonic has to go through water," Sonic gulped.

"Just come on Sonic, we're all waiting," said Amy. Sonic approached the water, dipped his toe in one millimetre, then immediately backed off.

"Sonic can't do it, he'll drown," cried Sonic in third person.

"Get in the water," yelled Amy. Sonic shook his head. That was when Amy decided she wasn't gonna put up with his fear of water anymore. She grabbed Sonic by the arm and tried to drag him along to the task... unsuccessfully.

"Why are you so heavy," grunted Amy. "How many chili dogs have you ate?"

"Shut up," said Sonic, struggling against Amy's rage.

"Guys!" shouted Toon Link. "If Sonic doesn't want to go in the water, just go for the Fast Forward."

Both of them stopped what they were doing and looked at the green envelope.

"Go to Angry Aztec and find the vulture," read Amy.

"Good, there's no water in the desert," cheered Sonic.

"Ha ha, let's just do this," said Amy.

"Wait, Toon Link, take our U-Turn slip and use it if you need to," said Sonic, reaching into his backpack and taking out the slip. "Get someone if you can, okay?"

"Can do," said Toon Link. And with that, the alliance split up, with one taking the detour and the other taking the Fast Forward.

"Sonic gave Toon Link the U-Turn so he can stay in the race," said Sonic in an after-leg interview. "Toon Link and Saria aren't really the strongest team out there.

**-Crystal Caves-**

Calling the Crystal Caves beautiful is an understatement. The glitter of the crystal jutting majestically out of the wall, the marvelous ice sculptures and castles and igloos scattered all around. The serene sounds of waterfalls made it one of the best places to relax on the island. But for two teams, this place would turn their life into a living hell for one reason; the U-Turn.

**James & Fox, currently in 1st**

"Dad, it's up there," said Fox, pointing to the cube-shaped building with a banana peel for a roof. The father/son duo climbed up the stalagmites to the ledge where the Armory was. They walked inside.

"What?" gasped Fox. "Two U-Turns!"

"_U-Turn!" exclaimed Lucas. "This is the first of three U-Turn points on the entire race. When a team is U-Turned, they must go back and complete the other detour task that they didn't complete. This will cost them lots of valuable time and when a team is U-Turned, it usually results in their elimination. Anyways... a team can only use their U-Turn powers once during the race, so they must decide when the best time to use it is. However, this is a special type of U-Turn. This is a Double U-Turn. This means that not just one, but two teams could be forced to go back and complete the detour task they didn't complete. And the new rules are as follows: a team can only be U-Turned once, a team that chooses to U-Turn can't use both, and a team that is U-Turned cannot use the other U-Turn at any point during the leg. That is all."_

"We choose not to U-Turn, no need to make enemies right now," said James, grabbing a clue out of the box. "Make your way to Kremkroc Industries Inc."

"_Teams must now leave the Crystal Caves," narrated Lucas. "Outside the cave, teams must find the marked path and follow it all the way up to the Kremkroc Industries Inc. Once there, teams must find Poison Pond, where their next clue awaits."_

"Okay, let's go dad," said Fox.

**-Gloomy Galleon-**

**Canaan & Stacey – On Ship's Mast**

"Wow, that hole is huge," gasped Stacey. "You better get started."

"Why me?" asked Canaan.

"Because you took home ec in high school while I took woodshop," said Stacey bluntly.

"... Thanks for saying that on national TV," scolded Canaan. "Now everyone's gonna think I'm a sissy!"

"No one's going to care that I'm more manly than you," said Stacey.

"Stop," whined Canaan. "We just need to get this task done."

"Whatever, then get to work," said Stacey.

Canaan glared at Stacey

**Toon Link & Saria – On Cannon Blast**

**Wario & Waluigi – On Cannon Blast**

**Donkey Kong & Candy – On Cannon Blast**

"Why do these have to be so heavy," complained Toon Link, lugging the singular cannonball around with both of his hands, Saria doing two at a time and moving way faster than him. That's pretty much what was going on with the other two teams too. One was doing all the heavy lifting, and one was just wasting time.

**-Donkey Kong Island-**

**Spyro & Hunter, currently in 2nd**

"Dude, the princesses are right behind us, run!" shouted Spyro.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 3rd**

"Sis, we gotta hurry, we saw these bananaport things in the taxi ride," shouted Daisy.

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

"Where is Angry Aztecs, this map makes no sense," said Amy.

"Give me that," said Sonic, snatching the map away from Amy. "Obviously it's that temple thing and we have to use the green warp thingy to get to it."

"How was I supposed to know," snapped Amy.

"It's called common sense," said Sonic.

"It's called shut up," said Amy.

"It's called you should try that sometime," said Sonic.

"It's called I hate you," said Amy.

"It's called right back at you," said Sonic.

And they kept arguing like that all the way to the Aztecs.

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

"Dad, we gotta hurry, there's teams coming," said Fox, he and his father starting the descent up the island.

"Ugh, I'm running out of breath," panted James, running as fast as he could to keep up with Fox.

**-Crystal Caves-**

Both teams entered the Crystal Caves at exactly the same time.

**Spyro & Hunter – Best Friends**

"Dude, they're right behind us," shouted Spyro, entering the caves.

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

"Peach, as fast as you can!" shouted Daisy. "As fast as you can!"

**Spyro & Hunter – Best Friends**

"Where the heck is this flipping Armory," said Spyro, passing an Ice Castle.

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

"This isn't right, we're totally lost," cried Daisy.

**Spyro & Hunter – Best Friends**

"You've gotta be kidding me," rasped Spyro, passing a row of cabins.

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

"This is not happening," cried Daisy, looking in the rooms of an Ice Igloo.

Cue the most dramatic music ever played on TAR. Who would make it to the U-Turn first? Spryo and Hunter, or Peach and Daisy?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd**

"Please god, please god, please god..." prayed Daisy as they walked into the Armory her hands over her face.

"Sis, we got here first!" cheered Peach.

"Oh thank the good lord!" cheered Daisy. "We choose to U-Turn Spyro and Hunter!"

Peach put up the pictures of the monkeys (the stolen U-Turn card) and the best friends.

"Sweet victory," smiled Daisy. "Make your way to Kremkroc Industries Inc. Let's go Peach. I'm so excited that they might actually get eliminated!"

"We can only hope," said Peach.

**-Angry Aztec-**

**Sonic & Amy – Dating Hedgehogs**

"It's so dry here," complained Amy.

"That's because it's a desert," said Sonic sarcastically.

"I'm not stupid," said Amy. "Ugh, my skin is so dry."

"Suck it up buttercup," said Sonic.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me Sonic," said Amy.

**-Crystal Caves-**

**Spyro & Hunter – U-Turned**

"What the hell, we got U-Turned!" yelled Spyro. "No freaking way!"

"You're kidding," cried Hunter.

"I will destroy those sisters," snarled Spyro. "DESTROY THEM!"

*rampage*

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

"Looks like they found out the good news," laughed Peach, hearing the best friends go psycho.

"Now we need to find the exit to this cave," said Daisy. She looked around. "That could be a problem."

**Spyro & Hunter – U-Turned**

"Spyro, it says we got U-Turned by Donkey Kong and Candy, not the sisters," said Hunter.

"Tch, they probably gave it to them," scoffed Spyro. "No wait, Peach and Daisy probably stole it."

"Yeah, maybe," said Hunter.

"Duh, now let's go quickly," said Spyro, running to avoid last place.

**-Angry Aztec-**

**Sonic & Amy – Attempting Fast Forward**

"At least I don't have to gel up my hair to feel cool, I'm like that naturally," said Amy.

"You're just jealous," sneered Sonic. They walked up the stairs and saw the attendant, Diddy Kong.

"You guys here for the Fast Forward, let's do this thing!" said Diddy Kong enthusiastically.

"Yes we are, because SOMEONE doesn't know how to swim," said Amy, staring at Sonic.

"Amy, for crying out loud, just stop," said Sonic. "You're making this more difficult than it needs to be."

"This is gonna be a joy," sighed Diddy.

**-Gloomy Galleon-**

**Donkey Kong & Candy – On Cannon Blast**

**Toon Link & Saria – On Cannon Blast**

**Wario & Waluigi – On Cannon Blast**

All three teams brought back 10 cannonballs and were now getting ready to fire them at the targets.

"I'm so tired, that took a lot out of me," complained Toon Link.

"Just fire the cannon, silly," smiled Saria, blasting the cannon at the wall and nailing a target. "Woo hoo, I got one!"

"Who cares," rasped Wario, kicking one of her cannonballs in the water.

"Hey, that's not fair," cried Saria.

"Life's not fair princess, suck it up," said Wario.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that," shouted Toon Link.

"Shut your mouth elf boy or I'll aim this cannon right at your face!" shouted Wario. Toon Link backed off, shot the cannon at the wall, and hit a target. Saria did the same thing.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th**

"Good job babe," said Toon Link, giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek and grabbing the next clue. "Make your way to Crystal Caves warning U-Turn ahead."

"Let's get out of here," said Saria.

"Arrgh, me can't find the firing mechanism for this cannon," said Candy.

"You're a pirate, you should be good at this," said Donkey Kong, also failing to find the firing cap.

"Blast this god-awful cannon," rasped Candy.

Over on the other side of the platform, Waluigi only needed to hit one more...

"Score, I hit it!" exclaimed Waluigi, fist-pumping the air.

**Wario & Waluigi, currently in 5th**

"Go to Crystal Caves, bla bla bla, let's go," read Wario.

"This is not happening," sighed Donkey Kong.

**-Angry Aztec-**

**Sonic & Amy – Attempting Fast Forward**

"So you have to press the A button to go up, the Z button to hover, and the B button to shoot peanuts," directed Diddy Kong.

"Fascinating," sighed Sonic, not interested in the lesson.

"Sonic, pay attention or we're gonna be eliminated," said Amy.

"All Sonic has to do is press the buttons and go," he said in third person, as usual. "Easy peasy lemon squeezy."

"Well then, you obviously don't need my lesson, you can get started then," said Diddy, handing Sonic the rocketbarrel.

"Tch, this'll be easy," scoffed Sonic confidently, strapping himself into the rocketbarrel.

"Fly through all those rings in order in under a minute," said Diddy Kong. "My best time in 22 seconds. On your marks, get set, go!"

**-Gloomy Galleon-**

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 6th**

"Thank you," said Stacey, taking the clue from the captain. "Make your way to Crystal Caves."

"Okay, we better go fast, there's a U-Turn ahead," said Canaan

**Donkey Kong & Candy – On Cannon Blast**

"Ugh, we're such idiots," said Candy, realizing that the whole back panel of the cannon was the trigger. Candy easily shot three targets in less than a minute after that discovery.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"Arrgh, teams be making their way to Crystal Caves," read Candy.

"I know where that is, let's go," said Donkey Kong, diving back into the water.

**-Donkey Kong Island-**

Spyro & Hunter – U-Turned

"I still can't believe those stupid sisters beat us to the U-Turn," said Spyro, fuming about it and being a poor sport the whole time since they figured out the terrible news.

"Don't worry, I'm sure another team will be U-Turned, let's just go back and do this task," said Hunter, jumping back in the boat that took them to Gloomy Galleon the first time.

"They cheated somehow," muttered Spyro, refusing to admit they lost.

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

"Finally we get out of that confusing cave," said Daisy. "That was painful."

"We know we're not going to be eliminated, let's just follow these route markers," said Peach. As they started the ascent up the mountain, one team arrived at Kremkroc.

**-Kremkroc Industries Inc.-**

**James & Fox, currently in 1st**

"There's the clue dad," said Fox, running over to the box. "Roadblock, who can hang ten?"

"_Roadblock!" exclaimed Lucas. "It is a task that only one person may perform, and no person may perform more than eight on the entire race. In this roadblock, the selected team member, using a surfboard, must surf a wave from one side of the Poison Pond to the other. Along the way, they must grab a flag from a pole suspended across the pond. If the selected team member can make it to the other side of the pond without falling in with flag in hand, teams will receive their next clue._"

"Surfing's a bit out of my league, you better do this one son," said James.

"I kinda guessed that," said Fox jokingly, running off to do the roadblock.

**-Angry Aztec-**

**Sonic & Amy – Attempting Fast Forward**

Sonic's performance was abysmal. Hitting the sides of the rings, completely missing rings sometimes. He was flying all over the place, out of control. His time was no surprise to anyone.

"Six minutes and forty-seven seconds, a complete failure," scoffed Diddy Kong, making fun of Sonic's abysmal time.

"Uh... that was just a warm-up," said Sonic, defending himself.

"Yeah right Sonic, you're just cocky and think you're the best at everything when really you're not," said Amy.

"It was a warm up, gimme a break Amy," said Sonic.

"As if," muttered Amy.

**-Donkey Kong Island-**

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th**

"Quickly, there's the banana portals," said Toon Link. As they used them to warp farther up the island, another team made it just in time to see what they did.

**Wario & Waluigi, currently in 5th**

"Wario, get off your butt and hurry!" shouted Waluigi.

"I'm coming for fricks sake," shouted Wario back.

**-Kremkroc Industries Inc.-**

**Fox – On Roadblock**

"This is gonna be awesome," said Fox, getting a surfboard from the rack. He threw the surfboard on the water and jumped on it... only to fall backwards, slipping right off and shooting the surfboard skyward.

"Ouch, that shouldn't of happened," said Fox, embarrassed.

**-Donkey Kong Island-**

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating**

"Here's the cave babe," said Toon Link.

"Now we need to find the U-Turn," said Saria.

**Wario & Waluigi – Brothers**

"Come on, the caves have gotta be up here," said Waluigi to his brother. Shrieking orchestrated music played as it was revealed that they were following the route marker to Kremkroc instead of Crystal Caves.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 6th**

"Quick, we're close to being in last place," said Stacey, worried.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"Run, the way up is this way," said Donkey Kong to Candy, completely forgetting about the bananaport that could get them there way quicker.

**-Angry Aztec-**

**Sonic & Amy – Attempting Fast Forward**

"Three minutes, fifteen seconds, another fail," said Diddy Kong.

"Sonic, that was like watching a fish drown and die," said Amy bluntly.

"Seriously Amy, just give me a god dang break!" shouted Sonic.

"Seriously Sonic, stop being so overconfident!" shouted Amy.

"Like you could do any better," scoffed Sonic.

"We'll see about that," said Amy, switching places with Sonic.

**-Crystal Caves-**

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th**

"Toon Link, it's in here," shouted Saria, pointing inside the armory.

"Wow, two U-Turns, this could be interesting," said Toon Link.

"Should we use the U-Turn if it's already been used?" asked Saria.

"Yeah, they did give us the slip and it would be a waste not to use it and give it back," said Toon Link.

"The question is, which one of those three teams do we U-Turn," asked Saria.

"I can make a good case for any of them," said Toon Link.

"Hmmm... who to pick," wondered Saria.

**-Kremkroc Industries Inc-**

**Fox – On Roadblock**

"This is awesome dude!" shouted Fox like a stereotypical surfer,.

"I used to surf during my free time, it's a fun hobby," said Fox in an after-leg interview. "So this task really wasn't that hard for me. Hey, I might even get back into it after the race"

"Yes, got the flag," cheered Fox. He continued to surf all the way to the end, where he easily perfored a trick and jumped onto the surface.

"Woo hoo!" cheered Fox.

**James & Fox, currently in 1st**

"Great job son, that was awesome," said James.

"Thanks dad," said Fox, ripping open the clue. "Make your way to the next pit stop, Frantic Factory."

"_Pitstop!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now use the gondala at the edge of the island and trabel down to the entrance of the Frantic Factory. Once there teams must enter the factory and find the Production Room, the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in... may be eliminated."_

"Quickly dad, we could come in first!" exclaimed Fox.

**-Crystal Caves-**

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 3rd**

"Sorry guys," said Toon Link, pasting a picture up on the board.

"Make your way to Kremkroc Industries Inc.," read Saria. "Let's go!"

**-Angry Aztec-**

**Sonic & Amy – Attempting Fast Forward**

"One minute and thirty-seven seconds, good first attempt," said Diddy.

"Take that, Sonic the Hedgehog," beamed Amy. Sonic just shook his head in disbelief.

**-Kremkroc Industries Inc-**

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd**

"Roadblock, I'll do this one," said Peach.

"You go for it sister," said Daisy.

**-Gloomy Galleon-**

**Spyro & Hunter – On Ship's Mast**

"Okay, let's get this over with," said Hunter, boarding the pirate ship.

"Ugh, I hate sewing," complained Spyro, grabbing the sewing kit and opening it. "God, this is so confusing! How do they expect us to know what to do?"

"Just calm down and let's take this one step at a time," said Hunter.

"... Screw this, I'm just gonna staple the crap out of it," said Spyro, grabbing the stapler out of the sewing kit.

"Yeah, this is gonna end well," muttered Hunter under his breath.

**-Crystal Caves-**

**Canaan & Stacey – U-Turned**

"What?" gasped Canaan, staring at the U-Turn board. "We got whacked!"

"That is so not cool," cried Stacey.

"Wow, I never expected to be hit with the first U-Turn, especially when another, stronger team was already U-Turned," said Stacey in an after-leg interview. "Sonic and Amy will pay for this, mark my words, they will be sorry."

"I can't believe this," sulked Canaan, leaving the Armory.

**-Kremkroc Industries Inc-**

**Peach – On Roadblock**

"Oh my gosh, I can barely stand up on this thing," said Peach, flailing her arms to get balance.

"C'mon Peach, you can do this," cheered Daisy encouragingly.

"Yes, I can," said Peach to herself, gaining her balance. "I can do this!"

She paddled over to the section where the waves were being generated, stood up... and immediately fell down.

"Ugh, this outfit is done once this leg is over," cried Peach, swimming out of the toxic water.

**-Angry Aztec-**

**Sonic & Amy – Attempting Fast Forward**

"One minute ten seconds, oh so close," said Diddy Kong.

"That's how it's done Sonic," said Amy.

"Just shut up and complete the task, which you've failed to do for the past four attempts," said Sonic snarkily.

"Yeah, except I'm actually doing it, instead of failing attempt after attempt miserably," said Amy.

"Just do it!" shouted Sonic.

"Fine!" shouted Amy. "Meanie."

**-Donkey Kong Island-**

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

The father/son duo was riding the gondola down to the Frantic Factory entrance.

"Dad, look we can see some of the other teams," said Fox, looking out the window.

**Wario & Waluigi – Brothers**

"You!" shouted Wario, pointing at a local gnawty. "Where is the Crystal Caves?"

"Go back down this path and take a right when the terrain changes to sand," said the gnawty.

"You mean we walked all the way up this path for nothing?" shouted Wario. "ARRGH!"

He kicked the gnawty in the groin so hard that he flew off the side of the island.

"Let's go!" growled Wario, starting to descend back down the island.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"Geez, we wasted a lot of time," said Donkey Kong, entering the Crystal Caves.

"Arrgh, I remember me music shop from long ago," reminisced Candy.

"Yeah, good times," said Donkey Kong, remembering when his fiance didn't act like a pirate.

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"Man, the only way we can stay in the race now is a non elim or Spyro and Hunter royally mess up," said Cannan, hopping into their boat that took them to Gloomy Galleon the first time. "This bites!"

"Let's just hope for the best," said Stacey. "And if push comes to shove, I'll just set Spyro and Hunter's boat on fire!"

"Yeah, right," laughed Canaan.

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

"And... were here!" exclaimed James.

**-Frantic Factory-**

The father son duo entered the factory, looked on the map, found the prodution room, and ran onto the pit stop.

"Welcome to Kongo Bongo," said Lanky Kong, the pit stop greeter.

"James and Fox," said Lucas. "You guys are team number... one!"

**James & Fox – 1st Place 4:55PM**

"Awesome!" cheered Fox.

"Alright," said James, high-fiving his son.

"Guys, as the winners of this leg of the race, you guys both win 50' flat screen LCD TV's," said Lucas. "And you can enjoy that after the race! Congrats guys."

"Thanks," said James.

"We finally came in first!" cheered Fox in an after-leg interview. "That just shows that my dad is stronger than most people think. I'm confident that we can continue to come in first and continue to be frontrunners in the upcoming legs. 

**-Angry Aztec-**

**Sonic & Amy – Attempting Fast Forward**

"Congratulations," said Diddy Kong.

"That's how it's done Sonic," said Amy.

"... Fine, Amy did better than me," said Sonic hesitantly.

"Thank you Sonic," said Amy.

"I was really happy when Sonic admitted I beat him at something," said Amy in an after-leg interview. "Call me crazy, but I think he meant it. This relationship just might work out after all."

**-Crystal Caves-**

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 4th**

"Arrgh, there be teams U-Turned," said Candy.

"Thank goodness it wasn't us," said Donkey Kong, ripping open their next clue. "Make your way to Kremkroc. Come on Candy, I know where that is."

**-Gloomy Galleon-**

**Spyro & Hunter – On Ship's Mast**

"Blimey," gasped Kaptain Krunch. "What have ye landlubbers done to my mast?"

"We fixed it, duh," said Spyro.

"Arrgh, this be an atrocious job," scowled Kaptain Krunch. " Ye be starting this here task over."

"Told you," said Hunter.

"You do it then," said Spyro, slamming the sewing kit in Hunter's hands. Unfortunately for Spyro, physics kicked in and loose needles flew out of the sewing kit, stabbing Spyro in several places on his face.

"... I'd turn that camera off if I were you," rasped Spyro in pain. The cameraman did as he was told, afraid of what would happen next

**-Crystal Caves-**

**Wario & Waluigi – U-Turn**

"Haha, those stupid pokemon got U-Turned," laughed Wario, opening the cluebox and reaching in for a clue. However, he was surprised to find that the box was empty.

"What the heck, where is our clue!" shouted Wario. A figure stepped out of the back room. It was Lucas' "friend" Ness.

"Wario and Waluigi, I am the co-host Ness," he said. "And I'm afraid I have some... bad news for you."

"Where is our clue!" demanded Wario. Little does he know what was going to happen next.

"Wario and Waluigi, because you are the last team to arrive at the U-Turn point, I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

**Wario & Waluigi – Last Place – Did not check in **

"Excuse me?" said Wario between clenched teeth.

"You've been eliminated, kaputzki, end of story," said Ness. "Though I suppose..."

**WARNING – IF YOU ARE A FAN OF NESS I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ THIS NEXT SCENE!**

After unexpectedly hearing they were eliminated on the spot, Wario went into a rage. He grabbed Ness' left ribcage with his grubby hand, crushing quite a few of his ribs. Then, he ran out of the armory and chucked Ness far away like a javelin. Ness went flying through the air on a parabola-like trajectory. Wario then proceeded to destroy Funky's Armory, but Funky was too quick for that. He used his boot cannon on Wario, making him collide with Waluigi and they both flew backwards and slammed into a rock wall. He then called 911, bla bla bla. Back to Ness.

Unluckily for Ness, his trajectory lined him up with something... unpleasant. When he approached the end of his flight, he collided with Candy Kong's head, the force behind him knocking him and Candy to the ground.

"Candy Kong," exclaimed Donkey, flabbergasted at what just happened. He then saw Ness on top of Candy Kong's head.

"You!" snarled Donkey Kong. "You will pay!"

Donkey Kong then began to brutally attack Ness. First he pinned him against the wall and proceeded to give him two black eyes, a bloody nose, and a hook to both jaws. Next, he threw Ness to the ground and started to kick him continually. Finally, when he thought Ness got what he didn't really deserve, he grabbed Ness, crushed his right ribcage, and chucked him far, far away. Donkey Kong then ran over to his fiance.

**NESS GETS LIFE THREATENING INJURIES SCENE HAS ENDED**

"Candy Kong, are you alright," asked Donkey Kong, the worry obvious in his voice.

"Ugh, where am I," said Candy Kong, coming back to consciousness.

"Candy Kong, you're alright!" said Donkey Kong, hugging his girlfriend.

"Babe, what happened?" asked Candy.

"I'll tell you on the way, but we gotta go," said Donkey Kong.

**-Kremkroc Industries Inc-**

**Peach – On Roadblock**

"This is so difficult," complained Peach, once again falling off the surfboard.

"I feel bad for Peach," said Daisy, watching on the sidelines. "She's more of mental player and the only reason she's doing this roadblock is to keep the count equal."

To add to Daisy's dismay, another team appeared at the roadblock site.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 3rd**

"Roadblock, I'll do it," said Toon Link.

"Peach, you need to hurry there's another team here!" exclaimed Daisy.

"I'm trying," said Peach, struggling to balance on the slippery surfboard.

**-Gloomy Galleon-**

**Canaan & Stacey – On Cannon Blast**

Canaan and Stacey got to the platform and were trying to move the cannonballs.

"Ugh, I can't even pick this up," said Canaan.

"We have to roll them!" said Stacey, pushing the cannonball along.

"This is going to take a while," sighed Canaan.

**Spyro & Hunter – On Ship's Mast**

"New idea, let's use liquid glue," said Spyro.

"Um, do you really think that's a good idea," questioned Hunter.

"Yes, now hand me the glue bottle," shouted Spyro.

"Yes, your highness," muttered Hunter.

**-Angry Aztec-**

**Sonic & Amy – Attempting Fast Forward**

"Now you must hover in place and shoot ten peanuts into the statue then I can give you the Fast Forward award," said Diddy Kong.

"Got it," said Sonic. He used the rocketbarrel and hovered up and down, trying to get to the target altitude.

**-Kremkroc Industries Inc.-**

**Peach – On Roadblock**

**Toon Link – On Roadblock**

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," said Peach confidently, now standing on her surfboard.

"C'mon Peach, you can do this!" cheered Daisy.

"How is it the surfers say, cowabunga?" said Toon Link. "COWABUNGA!"

They both surfed off and attempted to do the task.

**-Gloomy Galleon-**

**Canaan & Stacey – On Cannon Blast**

Stacey's cannonball she was pushing fell into the water.

"Okay this is like, the least fun task ever," complained Stacey. "I will destroy those freaking hedgehogs."

"Stacey, we need to focus, we can't get revenge just sitting here crying," said Canaan, using every muscle in his body to push the cannonball.

**Spyro & Hunter – On Ship's Mast**

"For blimey's sake, stop destroying me mast," shouted the captain, taking the bottle of glue and squirting it all over Spyro.

"What's your problem!" shouted Spyro

"Just use the bleeping thread and needle and get the bleeping job done properly ye landlubbers," shoted the captain, flipping them off.

"Okay, that captain was really rude and he squirted me down with glue for no reason," said Spyro in an after-leg interview. "What a jerkface, just like Daisy."

**-Donkey Kong Island-**

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

The two monkeys were following the route markers up to Kremkroc and having a nice chat in the process. That's when it hit Donkey Kong.

"Hon, you're not acting like a pirate anymore!" gasped Donkey Kong.

"What are you talking about babe, I never did," giggled Candy Kong flirtatiously.

"Yeah you did... oh when he hit you on the head..." said Donkey Kong to himself.

"Babe, you're not making any sense," said Candy Kong.

"Never mind, let's just go we're almost there," said Donkey Kong.

"Candy Kong is normal again!" cheered Donkey Kong in an after-leg interview.

**-Angry Aztec-**

**Sonic & Amy – Attempting Fast Forward**

"I believe in you Sonic!" cheered Amy, trying to be positive.

"Thanks Amy," said Sonic. He then started shooting peanuts into the moving statue.

"Feed me," growled the statue in a creepy monotone.

"Patience, my dear friend," said Sonic, shooting more peanuts into the statue's mouth.

**-Kremkroc Industries Inc-**

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd**

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 3rd**

"Woo hoo I did it," cheered Peach, waving the clue up in the air.

"Good job Toon Link," said Saria.

"Make your way to the next pit stop, Frantic Factory," read Peach.

"Warning, the last team to check in... may be eliminated," read Toon Link. "Let's go."

Just as they left the area, another team walked up to the roadblock area.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 5th**

"Roadblock, I'll take this one," said Donkey Kong.

"You do this good and you get my special package tonight," said Candy Kong, twirling her hair in her fingers.

"Oh don't you worry, this will be done in a jiffy," said Donkey Kong.

**-Angry Aztec-**

Sonic & Amy – Completed Fast Forward

"Done!" shouted Sonic, the rotating statue burping after being fed the tenth peanut.

"Congrats, now here is the fast forward award," said Diddy Kong.

"Make your way to the pit stop, Frantic Factory," read Sonic.

"_For completing the Fast Forward, Sonic and Amy may skip all tasks and go directly to the pit stop, Frantic Factory," narrated Lucas._

"You did awesome Sonic," said Amy.

"You too Amy," said Sonic. They kissed, then ran off.

"Thank the good lord that's over, now I need an aspirin," said Diddy Kong.

**-Gloomy Galleon-**

Canaan & Stacey – On Cannon Blast

"Finally," panted Canaan. "We got all ten cannonballs over here."

"Now we need to play firing squad," said Stacey. "Canaan, we need to work together to load the cannon, I can't lift this up by myself."

"This task is bias city," complained Canaan, walking over to help lift up the cannonball.

**Spyro & Hunter – On Ship's Mast**

"Right now, we're halfway done, and there's another boat here, so we know we're still in this race," said Hunter to the camera.

"Psshaw, we can beat whoever's in that boat easily," said Spyro confidently.

**Canaan & Stacey – On Cannon Blast**

"Okay, I think I got this lined up perfectly," said Stacey. "FIRE!"

The cannonball and the target lined up perfectly and it was a direct hit! Unfortunately for Stacey, the back force sent her flying into the water!

"Are you flipping kidding me," cried Stacey.

"This is so unfair," complained Canaan.

"Okay, everything about that task was biased against us," cried Stacey in an after-leg interview. "That was the stupidest thing we've ever had to do."

**-Donkey Kong Island-**

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating**

"Wow, this view is amazing," said Daisy, her and Peach admiring the scenery.

"Hey Saria, look, it Sonic and Amy," said Toon Link, pointing down to the temple on Donkey Kong Island.

"Are they seriously just getting out of the Fast Forward?" gasped Saria. "Must've been hard."

"Almost here," said Daisy, noting how close the gondola was to the mechanical island.

Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off

"Take BP2, then take BP4," said the local to Sonic.

"Thanks so much," said Amy. Her and Sonic did just that.

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating**

Both teams got out of the gondola and proceeded to the entrance of Frantic Factory when all of a sudden Sonic and Amy appeared out of nowhere via Bananaport 4.

"What the heck," said Daisy out loud, shocked by the sudden appearance of Sonic and Amy.

Silence.

"RUN!" shouted Daisy, the cluster of people all running into the factory.

**-Gloomy Galleon-**

**Canaan & Stacey – On Cannon Blast**

"Okay babe, ready to fire," said Canaan.

"Fire," yawned Stacey, obviously tired after a long day that wasn't going to end anytime soon. She nailed the target, and was awakened by the backdraft yet again.

"Great job babe, just one more," cheered Canaan.

**Spyro & Hunter – Best Friends**

"Almost done," said Hunter.

Spyro threw the sewing kit off the side of the ship. "Stupid piece of ****!"

**-Kremkroc Industries Inc.**-

**Donkey Kong – On Roadblock**

"Puh, they call this a challenge," said Donkey Kong, doing a 360 on the surfboard. "I'm the surfing king!"

**-Frantic Factory-**

Three teams ran onto the pit stop in a frantic way, all jockeying to get on the mat first.

"Sonic and Amy, Peach and Daisy, Toon Link and Saria, you are teams number two, three, and four!" exclaimed Lucas.

**Sonic & Amy – 2nd Place 5:37PM**

**Peach & Daisy – 3rd Place 5:38PM**

**Toon Link & Saria – 4th Place 5:39PM**

All three teams had a different reaction. Sonic and Amy were disappointed they didn't get first with a fast forward, Peach and Daisy were neutral about their top three finish, and Toon Link and Saria were jumping for joy in their improved placement.

"We pretty much wasted our fast forward this leg," sighed Amy in an after-leg interview. "This is so embarrassing."

"As long as this leg results in the elimination of Spyro and Hunter, I will be elated," said Daisy in an after-leg interview.

"Woo hoo, top half of the pack," cheered Toon Link in an after-leg interview. "At this rate we'll be at the top of the pack in no time!"

**-Gloomy Galleon-**

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 6th**

"Finally!" cheered Canaan, being blasted back yet again, but hitting the target.

"Good job hon," said Stacey, grabbing the clue. "You have completed your U-Turn, you can now go back to the Crystal Caves and continue on with the race in hopes of making up this valuable lost time."

"Quickly, we might be able to beat the best friends just yet," said Canaan.

**Spyro & Hunter, currently in last**

"I'll take that as a pass," said the captain, handing Spyro the clue.

"Thank the good lord," shouted Hunter. They didn't even bother to rip open the clue, they just swam back to their boats. Just as they got there Canaan and Stacey jumped into their boat for the fourth time too. It was a race now.

**-Kremkroc Industries Inc.-**

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 5th**

"Awesome job babe," said Candy, kissing Donkey Kong.

"Thanks Candy," said Donkey Kong as he ripped open the clue. "Make your way to the next pit stop. Let's go!"

**Spryo & Hunter, currently in 6th**

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in last**

"Dude, we gotta hurry!" shouted Spyro, getting off the boat.

"Canaan, we have to run fast," said Stacey, running towards the bananaports again.

**-Frantic Factory-**

"Donkey Kong and Candy," said Lucas. "You are team number... five!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy – 5th Place 5:54PM**

"Ugh, it was our homeland too," complained Candy. Donkey Kong had a different view.

"Actually I'm happy with this leg, Candy Kong lost her memory loss and is acting normal again," said Donkey Kong in an after-leg interview. "Now I kinda feel bad for beating up whoever that was..."

**-Crystal Caves-**

**Spyro & Hunter, currently in 6th**

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in last**

"Make your way to Kremkroc," read Spyro.

"And find your next clue at the Poison Pond," read Canaan.

"We gotta run like our life depends on it!" said Spryo.

"Just follow them," said Stacey.

"We knew we could beat them in a footrace," said Stacey in an after-leg interview. "So it was clear that all we needed to do was stay with them and we could beat them to the pit stop easy."

TIME LAPSE

**-Kremkroc Industries Inc.-**

**Spyro & Hunter, currently in 6th**

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in last**

"Roadblock, I'll do it," said Spyro.

"I think I will give it a shot," said Canaan.

**Spyro – On Roadblock**

**Canaan – On Roadblock**

"This'll be a piece of cake," said Spyro

"I need a bloody miracle right now," said Canaan. Both teams swam over to where the waves were being generated.

**Attempt #1**

"Can I get some tea with this cake," said Spyro cockily. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't paying attention and the wave engulfed him. Canaan snickered. He wasn't having that much trouble with the task, being short and all giving him good balance. He saw the flags were right ahead. He reached up... and majorly missed the flag.

"Crap!" exclaimed Canaan, surfing to the end without a flag.

**Attempt #2**

Spyro got better at the surfboarding and, like Canaan, made to the bar with the flags, he reached up, grabbed for a flag and...

"DANG IT!" shouted Spyro, kicking his foot forward. Unfortunately for him, that made him lose balance. He fell off the surfboard and took a mouthful of poison water in the process.

Canaan jumped up... and got the flag! But when he landed, he slipped off the surfboard and into the green water.

"You're kidding me," complained Canaan.

**Attempt #3**

Once again, Canaan and Spyro both made it to the pole with the flags. Spyro reached up and...

"SCORE!" cheered Spryo.

Canaan jumped up and...

"Yay I got it!" cheered Canaan. He surfboarded to the end, where Stacey was waiting. But at the last moment, the wave overtook Canaan! When all the water cleared up, Canaan was shown clinging onto the edge of the ground for his life. And Spyro was on the ground, finished the roadblock.

**Spyro & Hunter, currently in 6th**

"Make your way by gondola to the next pit stop, Frantic Factory," read Spyro.

"We're still in this, let's run dude!" said Hunter.

"Canaan, you gotta climb onto the ledge, you can't fall in the water!" cried Stacey.

"I'm trying," said Canaan, struggling to pull his own body weight.

"Please do it... for me," said Stacey.

This motivated Canaan and gave him an adrenaline burst, climbing up onto the ledge with ease.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in last**

"Canaan you did it," said Stacey, running over and giving him a hug. She grabbed the clue and ripped it open. "Make your way to the next pit stop."

"Quickly, we're still in this!" exclaimed Canaan.

TIME LAPSE

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"The dragon and that cheetah are in the gondola ahead of us, we just need to run our hearts off and hope for the best," said Canaan.

**Spyro & Hunter – Best Friends**

"Dude, we just gotta make a mad dash to the pit stop," said Hunter.

"Duh," responded Spyro.

**-Frantic Factory-**

**Spyro & Hunter, currently in 6th**

"Dude, we're here," said Hunter.

"Go go go," said Spyro in a hurry.

**Canaan & Stacey currently in last**

"We gotta move as fast as we can," said Canaan, scampering on all fours.

**Spyro & Hunter – Best Friends**

"This map makes no sense," complained Spyro.

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"I don't think this is the right way," said Stacey.

**Spyro & Hunter – Best Friends**

"Dude, this is not happening," sighed Spyro. "We just can't be lost, we just can't be."

**Canaan & Stacey – Best Friends**

"Look, there's an elevator," said Canaan.

"ZOMG let's use it," said Stacey, having no idea where it would take them.

**Spyro & Hunter – Best Friends**

"How hard is it to find the production room," sighed Hunter.

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"Whee!" said both Canaan and Stacey, enjoying the elevator ride.

**Spyro & Hunter – Best Friends**

"Dude, here it is!" exclaimed Spyro, seeing the pit stop as they stepped into the room with the massive machine.

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"Look, the pit stop!" exclaimed Stacey after the elevator doors opened.

Dramatic music played. Who was going to step onto the pit stop first. Spyro and Hunter, or Canaan and Stacey? But before that...

"Gasp they're right there," exclaimed Canaan... FIGHT SCENE!

Canaan used Volt Tackle on Spyro and jolted him into the wall, but Canaan hurt himself in the process.

Hunter picked Stacey up off the ground, but Stacey used thunder wave and paralyzed Hunter, sending him to the ground.

Spyro got up, proceeded towards Canaan and breathed fire on him, burning him. Canaan retaliated with an Iron Tail attack, hitting him square in the jaw.

Stacey was trying to run towards the pit stop, but Hunter had her leg in her grasp and wouldn't let go. She struggled to get free, unsuccessfully.

Spyro was getting mad and started slapping Canaan around with his wings.

Stacey hit Hunter with a lightning jolt, he let go, and Stacey ran onto the pit stop.

Spyro and Canaan charged each other and headbutted, sending them both to opposite sides of the room.

Hunter managed to get crawl onto the pit stop.

Spyro was close to the pit stop, but Canaan used Volt Tackle on him again, sending him flying. But he once again hurt himself, his stamina getting lower and lower by the minute.

"Canaan, get over here," shouted Stacey.

"Spryo, fly so he can't hit you!" shouted Hunter.

Stacey then tripped Hunter and they started wrestling on the pit stop mat.

Canaan started inching over to the pit stop mat, exhausted after two Volt Tackles.

Spyro saw Canaan only a few feet from the mat and started flying over there.

Stacey bit Hunter on the leg. Hunter dug his nails into Stacey's tail.

Canaan was now but two feet from the pit stop, but Spyro was closing in on him, coming from above so he couldn't be hit with an electric attack.

Stacey and Hunter were now desperately trying to get each other off of the pit stop.

Canaan was only a foot away from the pit stop.

Spyro was right above Canaan.

"!"

Complete silence

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Guys, that was too close to call," laughed Lucas. "I need to go look at the high speed camera."

"Oh my god," said Stacey, worried.

"I think we're safe dude," whispered Hunter to Spyro.

Five minutes later, after examining the high-speed footage, Lucas came back.

"This has never happened before, but we've got a tie for last place," said Lucas.

"What?" exclaimed all four of the racers on the mat, all with faces of shock and fear.

"Yes, we have a tie for last place," said Lucas. "In the case of a tie for last place, we look at your placement points. The team with the better average moves on to the next round, and the team with the worst average faces the risk of elimination. If we have a tie, the win will go to the team that did better in the previous leg."

"We're so screwed," whispered Stacey to Canaan.

"This is gonna be close," said Hunter.

"After three legs," said Lucas. "Spyro and Hunter, your team average is... 5.00"

"Eek," said Spyro in a monotone voice.

"After three legs," said Lucas. "Canaan and Stacey, your team average is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

"4.66."

"You're kidding me!" said Spyro and Canaan, each with a different reaction

"Canaan and Stacey, that means you are team number six and you are still in the race!" exclaimed Lucas."

**Canaan & Stacey – 6th Place 7:15PM**

"Thank the good lord," said Stacey, hugging Canaan as they skipped all around, elated they were still in the race.

"Spyro and Hunter, that means you are the last team to arrive, and I am sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race," said Lucas.

**Spyro & Hunter – Last Place – 7:16PM**

"Man, that's B.S." scoffed Spyro.

"We tried, and in the end, it just didn't work out," sighed Hunter.

"Seriously, I'm not as mad about being eliminated as I am that those b*tches are to blame for it," said Spyro in an after-leg interview. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. Why us? And I've been hurt and attacked by so many things today it's not even funny. Worst. Leg. Ever. "

"Even if we spent most of the race fighting with the sisters, I still had fun traveling around the world," said Hunter in an after-leg interview. "I had a good time, and I'm sure Spyro will look back on this experience and smile too."

"Now if you don't mind, I have some unfinished business to take care of," said Lucas.

**-Tiny Kong Memorial Hospital-**

**Room 110B – Ness M.**

Lucas ran into Ness' hospital room.

"Ness!" exclaimed Lucas in shock. "What the heck happened to you?"

Ness just laid there, unable to speak due to the pain.

"Oh my gosh, this calls for drastic measures," said Lucas, thinking quickly. "PK LOVE!"

The room started flashing with bright colours and a sphere formed around Ness. Smaller spheres started rapidly accelerating around Ness. This continued for a minute and then Lucas snapped his finger and the huge spectacle of light disappeared. And Ness was all better, showing just how totally awesome Lucas' powers were.

"Lucas, I owe you my life," said Ness weakly after he came to it.

"Yes, that you do," said Lucas. "Now let's continue hosting this race thing."

"Okay," said Ness enthusiastically. The two hugged and left the emergency room. What good friends.

END LEG!

* * *

**Placements:**

James & Fox – 1st Place 4:55PM

Sonic & Amy – 2nd Place 5:37PM

Peach & Daisy – 3rd Place 5:38PM

Toon Link & Saria – 4th Place 5:39PM

Donkey Kong & Candy – 5th Place 5:54PM

Canaan & Stacey – 6th Place 7:15PM

Spyro & Hunter – 7th Place 7:16 PM **ELIMINATED**

Wario & Waluigi – 8th Place Did not check in **ELIMINATED**

**

* * *

**

Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man – **ELIMINATED LEG 3** (9)

K. Rool & Dedede – **ELIMINATED LEG 2 **(10)

Roy & Lilina – **ELIMINATED LEG 1 **(11)

* * *

Next time on the Amazing Race:

It's a leg of flight drama...

"_I'm sorry, but that flight has already left," said the attendant._

"_Are you freaking kidding me!" exclaimed [INSERT NAME HERE]._

_..._

"_I can't believe they ditched us," cried [INSERT NAME HERE]._

And fire!

"_Congratulations Amy, you set the engine on fire!" shouted Sonic._

"_Burn baby burn," said Fox, watching the piano go up in smoke._

"_Mah mouth," exclaimed Toon Link, chugging a bottle of water to get rid of the spicy sensation._

All this and more on the next episode of The Amazing Race: Video Game Version.

**

* * *

**

**A/N **– FINALLY! After over four months I finally pull off an update. Boy, it wasn't easy either; over 13000 words!

So there you go Spyro and Hunter haters, I got rid of them for you. And I even moved the double elimination leg from Leg7 to this leg just to get rid of another team I hate too. The hint for this leg was related to the names of the levels in Donkey Kong 64: **Jungle** Japes, **Angry** Aztec, **Frantic** Factory, etc. I thought it would be easy, but I guess not. :/

So read and review (or however that goes), tell me your favorite teams, least favorite teams, predicted boot order, all that fun stuff. And what I'm doing good on and what I need to improve on as a writer would be nice too.

And sorry if the formatting is screwed up, no thanks to Edit/Preview Document. I'm sure it screwed lots of things up, so plz tell me if it did.

HINT FOR NEXT LEG – Umm, let's see... the next leg takes place in a country where there is a city called Petalburg. Maybe someone will actually guess one of my clues right for once.

I guess that's it... same time next year? *is shot*


	6. Leg 5  Oddish, use flamethrower!

Disclaimer: Since the beginning of this fic, I have not owned anything. This still stands.

Anyways... here it is... the new chapter of the Amazing Race: Video Game Version. I hope you guys like it, but if you're a noob when it comes to pokemon... you will be very confused. :P

And don't hate me for laziness (near the end of the chapter. :P)

* * *

Previously on the Amazing Race

_Eight teams traveled from Sauria to Kongo Bongo._

_Where not just one, but TWO teams got U-Turned by the double U-Turn._

"What the hell, we got U-Turned!" yelled Spyro. "No freaking way!"

"What?" gasped Canaan, staring at the U-Turn board. "We got whacked!"

_Sonic and Amy opted to take the race's first Fast Forward_

"We choose to go for the Fast Forward," said Sonic to the camera.

_But it was father/son team James and Fox who took first place. _

"James and Fox," said Lucas. "You guys are team number... one!"

_Wario and Waluigi got eliminated in the middle of the leg, which did not go over well with Wario._

"Wario and Waluigi, because you are the last team to arrive at the U-Turn point, I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

"Excuse me?" said Wario between clenched teeth.

_It was a battle to the pit stop between the two U-Turned teams._

Spyro got up, proceeded towards Canaan and breathed fire on him, burning him. Canaan retaliated with an Iron Tail attack, hitting Spyro square in the jaw.

Stacey then tripped Hunter and they started wrestling on the pit stop mat.

_In the end, Spyro & Hunter and Canaan & Stacey stepped on the mat at the exact same time._

"This has never happened before, but we've got a tie for last place," said Lucas.

"What?" exclaimed all four of the racers on the mat, all with faces of shock and fear.

_But by one placement point, Canaan & Stacey's average was better, securing their spot in the race._

"Canaan and Stacey, that means you are team number six and you are still in the race!"exclaimed Lucas."

_Making Peach & Daisy's rivals the fifth team eliminated. _

"Spyro and Hunter, that means you are the last team to arrive, and I am sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race," said Lucas.

_Six teams remain. Who will be eliminated... next?_

* * *

**THE TEAMS**

**James & Fox - Father/Son**

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

* * *

"This... is Kongo Bongo," said Lucas. "This place, home to Kong and Kremlin, is the locale of the first video game producer Charz456 ever played; Donkey Kong 64. And on the mechanical structure called K. Rool's Island... is Frantic Factory. This toy factory was the fourth pit stop in a race around the video game world. Teams checked in here for a mandatory 12-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. Teams have no idea where they're going next, only that they'll have to use clues to direct them to the next pit stop. Will the hedgehog/hylian alliance continue to survive, or will it fall apart? With Spyro and Hunter eliminated, will Peach and Daisy start taking the race less seriously? After two lackluster performances, can Donkey Kong and Candy get back to the top of the pack. And will James and Fox defend their first place finish, or can last place team Canaan and Stacey shake up the leaderboard? James and Fox, who were the first team to depart at 4:37PM, will depart at 4:37AM."

**James & Fox, first to depart at 4:55AM**

*rip*

"Make your way to Lavaridge Town, in the Hoenn Region," read James.

"_New country!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now travel over 10000km from Kongo Bongo to the Hoenn Region. Due to the long distance teams must travel, there are no direct flights to Hoenn. In fact, the likeliness of the situation is that teams will have to take at least three flights to get to Hoenn. When teams arrive in Hoenn, at Lavaridge Town, they will have to find the Lavaridge Gym. Once there, teams must find Gym Leader Flannery, who will give teams their next clue."_

"Teams have 130 coins for this leg of the race," read James.

"Let's go dad," said Fox.

"Fox kinda underestimates me," said James in a pre-leg interview. "I can get right in there and do some of those physical challenges too. We need some route info thing that I have to do so I can prove myself to Fox."

**Sonic & Amy, second to depart at 5:37AM**

"Make your way to Lavaride Town..." read Sonic.

"Last leg I learned that this is a team, and if I'm incapable of something, then I should let Amy take a whack at it," said Sonic in a pre-leg interview. "We need to start working together and this relationship just might work."

**Peach & Daisy, third to depart at 5:38AM**

"In the Hoenn Region..." read Daisy.

"Woo hoo we just found out those intolerable idiots got eliminated!" cheered Daisy in a pre-leg interview. "I'm so happy right now I could cry. Thank the good lord. Thank the good lord. Thank the good lord..."

"I'm very nervous right now," said Peach as the duo walked towards the airport. "Mushroom Kingdom and the pokemon regions have never really gotten along... at all, so this could be a really bad leg for us."

"Don't worry Peach, I'm confident we can come back on top again this leg!" smiled Daisy.

"That makes one of us..." muttered Peach.

**Toon Link & Saria, fourth to depart at 5:39AM**

"Once there, make your way to the Lavaridge Gym..." read Saria.

"We got fourth last leg!" cheered Toon Link in a pre-leg interview. "If we keep this up and we keep improving, we'll be at the top of the pack in no time!"

**-Kongo Bongo Int'l-**

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

"Okay, so we need two tickets to get to Hoenn," said James.

"Well, we have no flights going directly to Hoenn," said the ticket clerk. "But if you want to go there, you'll want to go to Tokyo, Japan. They'll have a few options for you."

"Okay, we need tickets on that flight then," said James.

_(James & Fox, first on Kongo Air 10-18)_

"Let's go find a place and relax dad," said Fox.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, fifth to depart at 5:54AM**

"Where you must find Gym Leader Flannery," read Candy.

"We've been placing at the bottom of the pack for the last few legs," said Candy in a pre-leg interview. "But no more! We will be back at the top of the pack this leg, or I'll eat my hat!"

**-Kongo Bongo Int'l-**

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating**

"Did a pair of foxes come up and buy tickets here," asked Daisy.

"Let's see... they got tickets on the 9:00AM flight to Japan," said the ticket agent.

"We all want tickets on that flight," said Daisy.

"Gotcha," said the ticket agent.

_(Peach & Daisy, second on Kongo Air 10-18)_

_(Sonic & Amy, third on Kongo Air 10-18)_

_(Toon Link & Saria, fourth on Kongo Air 10-18)_

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"Baby, there's the ticket counter," said Donkey Kong, pointing to the left. They ran over.

"Have there been any teams like us come here," asked Candy Kong.

"Yes, I assume you want tickets on the flight they got," said the ticket agent.

"If it's the best, then yes," said Donkey Kong.

_(Donkey Kong & Candy, fifth on Kongo Air 10-18)_

**Canaan & Stacey, last to depart at 7:15AM**

"Who will give you your next clue," read Canaan.

"Being at the bottom of the pack is a very humbling experience," said Canaan in an after-leg interview. "And it's not something we want to experience again. So this leg, we need to fight hard to get to the top and stay there!"

**-Kongo Bongo Int'l-**

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"Okay, so we need to get on the flight that all the other teams running through here got," said Canaan.

"Let's see," said the ticket agent. "I'm sorry, but that flight has closed."

"Are you kidding," gasped Canaan. "Is there no way we can get on the flight?"

"I'll see what I can do," said the ticket agent.

…

"Sorry, but the pilot won't budge," said the ticket agent.

"Dang it!" cried Canaan and Stacey.

**-Kongo Air 10-18-**

"Looks like the pikachus aren't on this flight," said Sonic.

"And I hope it stays that way," said Amy. "The more teams behind us the better."

"_James and Fox, Peach and Daisy, Sonic and Amy, Toon Link and Saria, and Donkey Kong and Candy are all on the Kongo Air 10-18 flight, leaving at 9:00AM and scheduled to arrive in Japan at 6:00PM," narrated Lucas._

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"Seriously, we need to get to Hoenn ASAP!" said Canaan. "Is there any way we can get there?"

"Let me see..." said the ticket agent. "You guys could take a flight departing in a couple of hours to Tallon IV, they'll have a few flight options for you."

"What choice do we have?" said Canaan. "Book it!"

_(Canaan & Stacey, first on TallonJet flight 12-00)_

"_Canaan & Stacey are on the TallonJet 12-00 flight, leaving at 11:00AM and scheduled to arrive in Tallon IV at 9:30PM," narrated Lucas._

**-Narita International Airport-**

**James & Fox – Father/Son **

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters **

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating**

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"Dad, this way!" shouted Fox.

"Travel agents over here," said Sonic to his alliance.

"Babe, I need to use the washroom," said Donkey Kong.

"Why didn't you go on the plane, babe," said Candy. "Whatever, let's just hurry.

Eventually all the teams were on their way to buying tickets to their next destinaton.

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating**

"So, we need to get to the Hoenn Region as fast as we can," said Toon Link to the ticket agent. "What is a good flight to take?"

"How very sentimental my dear friends," said the ticket agent, a 70-year old man. "Let me look on my technology and see what I can find."

"Just do it quickly," said Toon Link.

"Grrr... That's the problem with you young'uns," complained the old man. "Always got to go zoom zoom zoom, zipping through the world without care. In my day..."

"Yeah, the thing is, no one cares," said Sonic "Just get us our tickets."

"Respect your elders sonny!" snapped the old man. "I tell you, the youth of today has no respect for their elders! Just because you are young, doesn't mean..."

All four teammates were sleeping at this point.

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

"According to the system, the fastest flight to get to Hoenn is to depart from Rougeport via Dubai and Isle Delfino," said the ticket agent. "But the connection time is really tight, and there's a chance that you might not make it."

"Are there any safer bets?" asked James.

"Let's see... yes, if you go to New Pork City, you will arrive about half an hour after that flight," said the ticket agent. "And it's got a good connection time too."

"Hmmm... which one should we go for?" asked Peach.

"That's a tough one," said Peach. "Is a half hour advantage really worth it?"

"That's the million dollar question," said Daisy.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"Going by Rougeport is the fastest way, but there's a chance..." started the ticket agent.

"Book it!" exclaimed Donkey Kong. "Fastest flight is the bestest flight for us."

"If you monkeys say so," said the ticket agent, entering a bunch of information into the computer.

_(Donkey Kong & Candy, first on UAE Air flight 346-A)_

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

"We're gonna take the flight to New Pork City," concluded Fox.

"Okey dokey," said the ticket agent, printing off tickets.

_(James & Fox , first on Lycian Airline flight 3.14159)_

_(Peach & Daisy, second on Lycian Airline flight 3.14159)_

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating**

"... And why do they have to come up with some complicated way to explain why the sky is blue?" said the ticket agent, going onto the second hour of his speech. "It's blue, end of story! And..."

"JUST SHUT UP AND GIVE US OUR TICKETS," yelled Amy, smashing her Piko Piko Hammer on the old man's desk. She saw the tickets in the printer, dove over the desk to grab them, and ran out, the other three team members running out frantically after her.

_(Sonic & Amy, first on WestJet flight 45-B)_

_(Toon Link & Saria, second on WestJet flight 45-B)_

"That was just plain rude," said the old man bluntly.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating**

All five teams gathered in the food court.

"So... what flights did you guys get on," questioned Amy.

"Not telling," said Daisy.

"My lips are zipped," said Candy.

"It is in our best interest not to say," said James.

"Fine, we're not telling either," said Amy.

"We're worried that senile old man sold us the worst possible flight," sighed Amy in a during-leg interview. "And all the other ticket agents are closed so we can't even try to look for anything better. We could be in big trouble right now." 

**-Tallon IV Regoinal Airport-**

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"Canaan, there's travel agencies up there," said Stacey.

"Let's hurry babe, it's already 10:00 and they'll be closing soon," worried Canaan.

…

"Hiya, we need to get back to Hoenn on your fastest super jet available," said Stacey to the ticket agent.

"Aww, aren't you guys cute," smiled the ticket agent. "I'll tell you what, even though my shift ends in five minutes, I'll get you a flight out of the kindness of my heart."

"Yayz!" cheered the pikachus.

"Okay, so... there's a flight to Rougeport you can get, then another flight that departs a couple of hours after your arrival that will get you to Rougeport at about 9:45 the next morning," said the ticket agent.

"If that's the best flight, that's the flight we're taking," said Stacey.

_(Canaan & Stacey, first on Rouge Airlines flight YYZ)_

"Let's hope this catches us up enough so we can at least have a chance of staying in the race," said Canaan.

…

"_All teams are now making their way to different places to get to Hoenn," narrated Lucas. "Toon Link & Saria and Sonic & Amy are making their way to Toronto, Ontario, scheduled to arrive at 10:30AM. Donkey Kong & Candy are making their way to Dubai, UAE, scheduled to arrive at 11:30AM. James & Fox and Peach & Daisy are making their way to New Pork City, scheduled to arrive at 12:00PM. Canaan & Stacey are making their way to Rougeport, scheduled to arrive at 5:00PM."_

**-Lester B. Pearson Int'l Airport-**

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating**

"Hey guys, we'll go get some food and meet up at the gate in a couple of hours, 'kay?" asked Toon Link.

"Sounds good," said Amy. With that, the alliance went in different directions. Sonic and Amy went to the donut shop to get a couple of fritters, but Toon Link and Saria went somewhere completely unrelated to food... a travel agent's office.

"Hey, we have a flight to Hoenn getting in at about 2:30PM tomorrow," said Toon Link to the ticket agent. "However, our other flight agent was really... eccentric, and we're not sure we got the best deal. Can you please check for us?"

"Yes, I'll check," said the ticket agent. "... Yup, there's another flight that gets in about three hours earlier than that."

"I knew it, that old guy was a loon," said Toon Link. "Is there any way we can get on the flight?"

"It'll be tight, but I think that we can get you on that flight before the gates close if you run," said the ticket agent.

"Please, we really need to get to Hoenn fast," begged Toon Link.

"... You guys are on the flight," said the ticket agent.

_(Toon Link & Saria, first on WestJet flight 74A)_

"If you guys hurry to the gate, you should be able to make it," said the ticket agent.

"Thanks," said Toon Link, grabbing the tickets and dashing out.

"Wait!" shouted Saria. "What about Sonic and Amy, we can't just ditch them, can we?"

"Err... babe, I think we have to," said Toon Link. "If the earliest flight arrives at 11:45 tomorrow, and no other teams were on this flight, it's looking a race to avoid last place if we tell them. I think we should just go."

"Okay, sorry about this Sonic and Amy," said Saria to the camera.

**-Dubai Airport-**

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"One down, two more to go," said Donkey Kong, he and Candy running to the other end of the airport.

**-New Pork City Airways-**

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

The four teammates were sitting at a table eating New Pork Fries.

"Hey, we won't use the U-Turn or Yield on you guys if you promise to do the same for us," said Fox to the ladies.

"Err... sure, sounds good," said Daisy.

"The only reason we made the deal with the ladies to not U-Turn or Yield them was because they're nice people and they deserve to stay in the race," said Fox in an after-leg interview. "It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Donkey Kong and Candy said that Peach and Daisy blackmailed them for their slips. Nothing to do with that at all..."

"One less team that'll U-Turn or Yield us is one less target on our back," said Daisy in an after-leg interview. "And that's a good thing. We might have a target on our back because of what those moron monkeys said."

**-Lester B. Pearson Int'l Airport-**

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating**

"Looks like we're getting ready to take off," said Toon Link, eating a complimentary cookie from the airline.

"I feel bad about leaving Sonic and Amy behind," said Saria sadly. "But we had to make a power move, unfortunately."

"We know we're about three hours ahead of them, so we should be safe," smiled Toon Link as the plane left the tarmac.

"_Toon Link and Saria are now making their way to the Hoenn Region," narrated Lucas. "Scheduled to arrive at 11:45AM the next day."_

**-Dubai Airport-**

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Whew, we made it just in time," said Candy.

"Only Isle Delfino and Rougeport to go," said Donkey Kong.

"_Donkey Kong and Candy are now making their way to Isle Delfino," narrated Lucas. "Scheduled to arrive at 5:30PM"_

**-Lester B. Pearson Int'l Airport-**

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

"Okay, it's almost time to start boarding, where the heck are Toon Link and Saria?" said Sonic.

"You don't think they ditched us, do you?" asked Amy.

"They better not of..." said Sonic.

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"Right now, we're refueling in the Republic of Zheng Fa, so hopefully we can make our flight in Rougeport," said Canaan.

"If not, all our hopes of staying in the race go right down the drain," sighed Stacey.

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

"It's official, those backstabbers ditched us," said Amy, not looking happy. "I can't believe this."

"If they want to play with a knife on the table, so be it," said Sonic, not looking happy either. "Game on!"

"_Sonic and Amy are now making their way to the Hoenn Region," narrated Lucas. "Scheduled to arrive at 2:30PM the next day."_

**-New Pork City Airways-**

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

"This is it, back to the skies," said James.

"At this point, we could be in a tie for first or a tie for last," said Daisy to the camera. "All I know is, we're gonna hustle the second we step out of our plane."

"_Peach and Daisy and James and Fox are now making their way to the Hoenn Region," narrated Lucas. "Scheduled to arrive at 10:05AM the next day."_

And then there were two.

**-Rougeport Airport-**

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"Canaan, let's hurry!" shouted Stacey. "We absolutely CANNOT miss this flight."

"I know, I'm hurrying," said Canaan.

**-Delfino Airstrip-**

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"Babe, our plane is right over there," said Donkey Kong, pointing to the other side of the narrow airstrip.

"We only have 15 minutes, let's hurry over," said Candy.

…

Donkey Kong and Candy were sitting on the plane, when all of a sudden...

*ding dong* "Attention passengers, we are experiencing a slight delay due to a goop-like substance blocking the runway. We are trying our best to take care of the problem. We apologize for this inconvenience."

"No, freaking, way," cried Candy Kong, throwing her bandana on the ground in anger.

"This sucks," sighed Donkey Kong, leaning back in his seat.

**-Rougeport Airport-**

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"Pant, pant, we made it," said Canaan, falling to the ground in exhaustion. "Thank the good lord."

"And with barely any time to spare," said Stacey, still on her hands and knees from dashing through the airport.

"Please let this be worth it in the end, god," pleaded Canaan.

**-Delfino Airstrip-**

*ding dong* "Attention passengers, our slight delay is now over, and we are now departing Isle Delfino. Please put on your seatbelts and have a nice flight."

"Slight delay, yeah right," sighed Candy. "We're gonna miss our flight because of this."

"Please let us make our flight," prayed Donkey Kong.

"_Donkey Kong and Candy are now making their way to Rougeport," narrated Lucas. "Scheduled to arrive at 6:00PM"_

**-Rougeport Airport-**

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"Canaan, get up, we're boarding now," smiled Stacey, running over to the gate.

"Ugh, my lungs feel like they're going to explode," said Canaan. "My gums are bleeding and I can't feel my legs."

"Um... it's all in your head, now let's go!" exclaimed Stacey.

"Drag me," pleaded Canaan.

"Jeez, you can be so silly sometimes," laughed Stacey, grabbing Canaan by the paws and dragging him towards the check-in desk.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"RUN!" shouted Donkey Kong as soon as the plane landed, grabbing Candy's arm and bulldozing his way through the people in the aisles in front of him. They both leapt out of the plane and started running like there was no tomorrow.

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"D5 and D6, here are our seats," said Stacey, hopping into the window seat.

"No fair Stacey, I had to sit middle last time!" whined Canaan.

"Well, I had to drag you here, so we're all even stevens now," smiled Stacey.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"Excuse me, pardon, coming through," said Donkey Kong, running through the airport frantically looking for the sign for his flight.

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"Looks like they're closing the gates soon," said Canaan.

"This is taking forever," complained Stacey. "Why can't we just go now?"

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"There it is, Hoenn Air straight ahead," said Donkey Kong.

"We're here!" exclaimed Candy.

_Shreiking Orchestrated Music played_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"I'm sorry, but this flight is already closed," said the attendant.

"No way..." cried Candy.

"Please, we absolutely need to get on this flight, we need to..." said Donkey Kong.

"I'll call the pilot, maybe we can get you on that flight just yet," said the attendant.

"Please hurry," said Candy.

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"It's two minutes past departure time, why the heck haven't we left yet," complained Stacey.

"I sure hope that there isn't any problems in the plane," said Canaan.

"This can't be happening," sighed Stacey.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"I called the pilot, and... he won't open the gates up for anyone. Sorry, but you can't get on this flight."

"I can't believe this," cried Candy.

"This is a total nightmare," sighed Donkey Kong, throwing his backpack on the ground in defeat.

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"Here we go, finally!" exclaimed Stacey.

"All we need to do is beat one, one team and we're still in this..." said Canaan.

_"Canaan and Stacey are now making their way to the Hoenn Region," narrated Lucas. "Scheduled to arrive at 9:45AM the next day."_

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"... I don't know what to say right now," said Donkey Kong.

"This is so unfair," cried Candy, tears running down her cheeks.

"Is there... any other way we can make it to Hoenn ?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Well, there is a flight leaving tomorrow at 4:00AM arriving at about 5:45PM, so that's about an eight hour difference," said the attendant. "That's the best we've got."

"EIGHT HOURS?" exclaimed Donkey Kong

"Sorry, but anything else will be departing and arriving later," said the attendant.

"I guess we've got no choice," sighed Donkey Kong. "Book it."

_(Donkey Kong & Candy, first on Hoenn Airlines flight 2-ABZ)_

"This is so unfair," cried Candy as she took a seat, tears running down her face.

"Unless another teams' plane crashes, we are 100% eliminated from the race," said Candy in a during-leg interview."

"I... don't know what to say," said Donkey Kong. "Maybe there will be a Fast Forward or something we can take."

"Yeah right," cried Candy, showing no signs of stopping her waterfall of tears.

TIME LAPSE

"We're about to leave on our flight to Hoenn, and we're looking pretty last place right now," sighed Candy.

"In all honesty, it would be a bombshell if we weren't eliminated this leg," sighed Donkey Kong.

"_Donkey Kong and Candy are now making their way to the Hoenn Region," narrated Lucas. "Scheduled to arrive at 5:45PM the next day."_

* * *

SUMMING UP FLIGHT DRAMA

**Canaan & Stacey – Arriving in Hoenn at 9:45AM**

**James & Fox and Peach & Daisy – Arriving in Hoenn at 10:05AM**

**Toon Link & Saria – Arriving in Hoenn at 11:45AM**

**Sonic & Amy – Arriving in Hoenn at 2:30PM**

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Arriving in Hoenn at 5:45PM**

**

* * *

**

**-Lavaridge Town-**

**Flight #1 – Landed 9:48AM**

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 1st**

"Canaan, taxis are this way," shouted Canaan.

"Quickly, if we run fast, we could still be in this," said Stacey, hopping in the taxi.

…

**Canaan & Stacey, still in 1st**

"Can we have our clue plz?" asked Stacey.

"Why, y'all critters can talk!" gasped Flannery, surprised. "Oh, you're from that race that they gave me clues for. Yup, there's those voice translator things, here's y'all clue!"

"Thanks," said Canaan, grabbing and ripping open the clue. "Make your way to the place where Route 121 and 122 connect."

"_Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now make drive themselves using manual drive cars to the place where Route 121 and Route 122 meet, right outside of Lilycove City. There, teams will find their next clue."_

"Let's go Stacey, we know the area well and we can get there fast," said Canaan.

"Right, all we have to do is pass one team, and we're back in the game," said Stacey.

**Flight #2 – Landed 10:06AM**

**James & Fox, currently in 2nd**

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 3rd**

"Dad, over there's the taxi we reserved," shouted Fox, jumping in.

"Sis, there's more taxi's over here," shouted Peach.

"Let's hurry, the foxes have already left," said Daisy.

"It's hard to run in high heels," complained Peach.

"Wait, what?" asked Daisy. "You said that you weren't going to wear high heels anymore."

"Yes, but since we we're going to a pokemon place, and everyone here knows I'm the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, I've got to show class," said Peach.

Daisy put her hands on her head and muttered something to herself. "Unbelievable."

…

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd**

"Sis, over there's the gym leader," said Peach. "I know because she looks like one of those freaky people."

"Peach!" scolded Daisy. "If we want this leg to be even barely tolerable, we need to be nice to these types of people."

"Hey!" shouted Flannery. "What do y'all mean these types of people?"

"Oh no, I wasn't..." started Daisy.

"You Mushroom Kingdomers are all the same, rude and mean!" shouted Flannery. "Just take y'all clue and get out of this gym NOW!"

"Okay, you asked for it," said Daisy. But before she could touch Flannery, Peach grabbed her and dragged her out of the gym.

"Told you so," said Peach, ripping open the clue. "Make your way to the place where Route 121 and 122 meet."

"Let's go," said Daisy. "I don't want to spend another minute in this place.

As Peach and Daisy left, another team saw the scene from the balcony above and ran down to get their clue.

**James & Fox, currently in 3rd**

"Hi, do you have our clue?" asked James.

"Yep, here y'all go!" said Flannery, handing over the clue.

"Make your way to Route 121/122," read James.

"Let's skedaddle dad," said Fox, running towards the parking garage.

…

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

"Dang it sis, it's a manual drive," sighed Daisy.

"You can do it sis, I believe in you!" cheered Peach.

"Yes, team princess will prevail!" said Daisy. "Let's go!"

"Look, here come the foxes," said Peach. "We should let them help us. It would be an honor for them."

"I can never tell if you're being sarcastic or not," said Daisy as she signaled to the foxes. "Guys, over here!"

"Hey Peach and Daisy, what d'you need," asked Fox.

"We should work together," said Daisy. "Counting the cars, only one team is ahead of us, and two is always better than one."

"Sure, why not," said Fox, hopping into his car.

"Sweet!" said Peach, hopping into her car.

"The only reason we really wanted to work with James and Fox was because we didn't want to be put in a situation where we had to ask someone for directions," said Peach in an after-leg interview. "In case you haven't noticed by now, the people here don't exactly treat us with respect."

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"You are now on Route 110," read Stacey from a sign they whizzed by. "Wait, that can't be right..."

"What's wrong babe?" asked Canaan.

"We're going the wrong way... shoot," said Stacey. "Turn around! We should've made a left at Mauville City. Darn it, darn it, darn it!"

_Shrieking Orchestrated Music played_

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

The two teams pulled into a gas station to get directions.

"You guys go in, we'll just wait in here," said Daisy.

"Kay-O," said James as the two foxes ran into the gas station.

"Now you're getting it sis!" exclaimed Peach. "The less we have to see the people here, the better!"

…

**-Lavaridge Town-**

**Flight #3 – Landed 11:45AM**

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th**

"Taxi!" shouted Saria, waving down a taxi. "Toon Link, over here."

"No need to rush," said Toon Link, running at a leisurely pace.

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"Okay, so we're back on track now?" asked Canaan.

"Yep, just keep going straight and we'll be there in no time," said Stacey.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th**

"Clue please," said Toon Link to Flannery, who in return handed the clue over to Saria.

"Make your way to Route 121/122," read Saria.

"Okay babe, let's go," said Toon Link. "We need to find this parking garage."

…

"Oh my god, there's still two cars here!" exclaimed Saria.

"Looks like someone else screwed up," said Toon Link. "Probably those pikachus. Shoot, if Sonic and Amy stay in the race, we're dead meat."

"Let's not worry about that now and just focus on getting to the pit stop as quick as possible," said Saria, hopping into the passenger's seat.

"Um... what the heck is this," said Toon Link, confused at the lack of a gearshift in the vehicle. "And what is this weird thing?"

"Babe, I think this is one of those sticky shift cars," said Saria. "It has three pedals, right?"

"...What the heck, why does this thing have three pedals," gasped Toon Link. "I've never even seen anything like this before."

"Well... look, there's a D thing right there, move the stick shift over and start driving," said Saria.

"Yes, that has got to be the answer," said Toon Link, pulling the stick shift to the R for reverse. He pressed down the gas pedal, yet the car refused to move.

"What in the heck, why won't this car move?" mused Toon Link. "I did everything right!"

"Babe, how can we continue on this race if we can't get to our next place?" asked Saria.

"I don't know Saria," said Toon Link. "This just might be the three hour thing that eliminates us from the race."

_Shrieking Orchestrated Music played_

TIME LAPSE

**-Route 121/122-**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**James & Fox, currently in 1st**

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd**

"Sis, the cluebox is right over there," exclaimed Peach, pointing to the side of the bridge they were on.

"Good eyes Peach!" said Daisy, pulling over to the side of the road. James and Fox followed suit, and both teams grabbed their next clue.

"Detour, Pyromania or Pyremania," read James.

"_Detour!" exclaimed Lucas. "It's a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must choose between two tasks related to the area outside Lilycove City, AKA Route 121/122, their choice: Pyromania, or Pyremania."_

"_In Pyromania, teams make their way to the Safari Zone, where they must grab a set of Safari Balls and make their way to Area 4. Once there, teams must use the Safari Balls to try and catch a Fire-Type pokemon. When teams have caught a fire type pokemon, they must go to the entrance of the area, where the second part of the task begins. One team member must stand on a platform with a bow and arrow, while the other tries to get the fire pokemon the team caught to use a flamethrower attack by throwing a pokeblock in the air. The goal of this task is to shoot an arrow at the target, which happens to be a piano, just as the fire pokemon uses flamethrower. If teams do this right, the piano will burn down to the ground. When that happens, and all that remains of the piano is ashes, race assistant Ness (bleck) will give teams their next clue."_

"_In Pyremania, teams make their way to Mt. Pyre. Once there, teams must grab a pair of shovels and search all over Mt. Pyre for a tombstone with their names on it. When teams find that tombstone, they must did up the coffin buried in front of the tombstone. When teams have dug up the coffin, they must carry it all the way down to the bottom of Mt. Pyre. There, teams must light a Serenity Candle, place it on top of the coffin, and ship that coffin out to sea. When teams have done that, the spirits of Mt. Pyre will be pleased and give teams their next clue."_

"I say we do Pyromania, that one sounds fun," said Daisy.

"Dad, Pyremania is right here, let's just do this one," said Fox.

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating**

"...Press down the clutch, then lift it while pressing down the gas pedal, and you'll go," said Mike Spike, pokemon master extraordinaire.

"Thanks dude, that really helps," said Toon Link.

"No problem," said Mike Spike, giving a thumbs up to Toon Link, then doing a superhero leap out of the parking garage cuz he's awesome like that.

"Okay, push down the clutch, release, and..." said Toon Link, and all of a sudden...

BANG! SMASH! KA-POW! Three cars had big dents in them.

"Um... that's not my fault," said Toon Link, hitting the gas and driving away.

**James & Fox – On Pyremania**

"Okay dad, here are our shovels, now let's hurry and find this tombstone so we can come in first again," said Fox.

"This is going to be soooooooo boring," whined James. "Why couldn't we do the action one?"

"Because this is easier," said Fox. "And besides, I have zippo clue what a fire pokemon really is!"

"Fine, we will stick with this," said James. "But next time I get to choose the detour!"

"Okay dad," said Fox. And with that, the two of them started crouching down and looking at every tombstone.

**Peach & Daisy – On Pyromania**

"Here we are sis, Area 4!" exclaimed Peach.

"Yes Peach, I can see that," said Daisy.

"Okay, now we go fire pokemon hunting," said Peach. The two girls scanned the area.

"Oh look there's a pokemon," said Daisy, running over to it.

"Daisy, use kick!" joked Peach. Daisy surprisingly listened and kicked the pokemon, sending it flying back into the tree. She then threw a Safari Ball at it, catching the defenseless pokemon with ease.

"Yes, I caught it!" cheered Daisy, breaking out into a crazy dance. "Go Daisy, it's your birthday!"

"...Okay then," laughed Peach. "Sis, let's see if it's a fire pokemon."

"Go pokeball!" shouted Daisy. And out came... an Oddish.

"Darn, it's an Oddish," sighed Peach.

"Oddish, use flamethrower!" commanded Daisy.

"Oddish?" responded the Oddish, confused.

"Oddish, I said use flamethrower!" shouted Daisy. The Oddish tilted it's head. "Why you little, just shoot flames out of your mouth!" Daisy started pressing down on the Oddish's stomach, trying to get it to use a flame attack.

"Sis!" scolded Peach. "That's not a fire pokemon, it's a grass type."

"And how would you know this?" asked Daisy.

"Know thy enemy, Daisy," said Peach in a condescending tone. "Isn't that, like, one of the ten commandments or something?"

"...We are the stupidest team right now," said Daisy, summoning the Oddish back into the pokeball.

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating**

"Okay, why does this car always jerk forward whenever I stop it," said Toon Link to himself.

"Babe, please don't get frustrated, you're doing great for someone who's never driven a stick shift vehicle before," said Saria.

"I hate sticky shift vehicles," said Toon Link.

**-Route 121/122-**

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 3rd**

"Oh my god, that's the exact same car parked up ahead that we have!" exclaimed Stacey. "We're still in this Canaan!"

"Sweet, and I see clue number two right up there," said Canaan, pointing to the center of the bridge. The duo of pikachu made their way up to their cluebox. "Detour, Pyromania or Pyremania."

"OMG Canaan, we are so doing the Pyro one!" squealed Stacey with joy. "Let's go!"

"You and your obsession with fire," laughed Canaan nervously.

**James & Fox – On Pyremania**

"Ugh, my back is killing me," complained James, scanning the tombstones slowly.

"Dad, just keep looking," said Fox. "Maybe if we come in first we'll win a free massage."

"One can only hope," said James.

**Peach & Daisy – On Pyromania**

"Peach, is that a fire pokemon?" asked Daisy, pointing at a duck-like pokemon with flames coming off its body. It was a Magmar!

"Yes, sis, I'm fairly sure that when flames come off a pokemon, we can assume it's a fire pokemon," said Peach sarcastically.

"Hey, no need to say it like that Peach, I don't live here," said Daisy. "Now, let's beat 'em up! Go Oddish!"

"Grass is weak against fire," said Peach. "Not a good idea to be sending a grass type against a fire type."

"Jeez, well sorry I don't know every single tidbit about pokemon," shouted Daisy. She grabbed a stone and chucked it at the Magmar, hitting him square in the head. The Magmar responded by using an ember attack on Daisy, burning holes in her dress.

"Oh no you didn't!" shouted Daisy, trouncing up to the Magmar and slapping him right in the face. She then pushed the Magmar vigorously to the ground and threw a Safari Ball at it's head. "Ha, I caught it! I caught a Magmar!"

"Quick sis, let's go back to the entrance so we can finish this task," said Peach.

"Yes, if we want first place we need to beat the foxes," said Daisy. As the duo ran back, they saw another team.

"Sis, look over there, those pikachus can't be Canaan and Stacey, can they?" pondered Peach.

"Crap, I think it is, look at their ridiculous outfits," said Daisy. "Dang, dang, dang, we might be farther behind then we originally thought if they're already here."

"Then let's go, no time to waste," said Peach.

**Canaan & Stacey – On Pyromania**

"Hey look Stacey, there's the princess team," said Canaan.

"Oh, this keeps getting better and better!" smiled Stacey. "They're always at the top of the pack, so we might not be as screwed as we thought we were!"

"Yes, we are looking great right now," said Canaan. "And I can already see a fire pokemon right up ahead."

"A Cyndaquil!" exclaimed Stacey. "That's perfect for this task."

The two pikachus ran up to the Johto starter. "Pikachu, pika bee bee pikachu pik pikachu!"

"Cyndaquil quil!" exclaimed the Cyndaquil.

"Pika bee bee!" smiled Stacey. "Let's go Canaan, we can so beat the princesses at this."

**James & Fox – On Pyremania**

"Fox, I found it, it says 'James and Fox' right here!" exclaimed James.

"Great job dad!" exclaimed Fox, giving his dad a pat on the back.

"AH!" moaned Fox in pain. "Please don't hit my back right now son."

"I think I will dig this coffin up," said Fox. "You just rest your back dad."

"Thanks son," said James.

**Peach & Daisy – On Pyromania**

"Here we are sis, let's hurry," said Peach. "You grab the bow and arrow, and I'll give the command."

"Come on Peach, I did all the work on this task, you just sat around and yelled commands," complained Daisy.

"You're better at archery than me in that Olympic Games thing, I'll be bad at it," said Peach. "I'll do the roadblock, I promise."

"Fine, let's just get this over with and move on," said Daisy. She grabbed the bow off the table and assumed the position.

"Magmar, use flames!" commanded Peach. The Magmar used an Ember attack, sending small pellets of fire flying in the air.

"Sis, I can't hit those!" shouted Peach. "Make it use flamethrower or something."

"Magmar, use flamethrower!" commanded Peach. The Magmar once again used the Ember attack.

"Peach, why isn't this Magmar thing listening to you?" asked Peach.

"I don't know," said Peach. "Maybe he isn't a high enough level to use flamethrower."

"Isn't that just great," said Daisy sarcastically. "Oh, and even more good news, here come those pikachus with a fire pokemon. Now we're screwed."

"I dunno... maybe pretend the piano is Spyro," joked Peach. All of a sudden, Daisy had a fire in her eyes, and she started firing arrows off rapid fire. Literally hundreds of arrows were whizzing at the piano.

"Heh, that works," smiled Peach. "Magmar, use ember!" The Magmar used ember once more, and Daisy hit nearly all of the pellets of fire dead on with her arrows.

"See sis, where there's a will, there's a way," smiled Peach, watching the piano burn to the ground. As they did that, another team got ready to burn down a piano.

**Canaan & Stacey – On Pyromania**

"Okay Canaan, me is ready to burn stuff," said Stacey, excited.

"Okay Cindy, use your flame attack," said Canaan.

"Cyndaquil quil," said the Cyndaquil, unleashing a cylinder of flame. Stacey aimed, took a shot, and...

"YOWCH!" yelped Ness, who just got in the eye with a fire arrow. "IT BUUUUUUUUUUUURNS!"

"Oopsies," laughed Stacey, enjoying Ness's pain. "Let's give that another go."

"Cyndaquil, use the flame attack again!" commanded Canaan. The Cyndaquil used its flamethrower again, Stacey took another shot, and...

"Score!" shouted Stacey as the piano started on fire.

"Awesome shot Stacey," smiled Canaan, helping Stacey off the platform. Right as the pikachus hit their piano, Peach and Daisy's piano had burned down to the ground.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 1st**

"Here you ladies go," said Ness, holding his hand over his burnt eyeball.

"Thanks, Ness," smiled Peach, ripping open the clue. "Make your way to the Lilycove Department Store."

"_Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now drive themselves approximately 10km into Lilycove City. Once there, teams must find the Lilycove Department Store and search inside for their next clue."_

"Warning, U-Turn ahead," read Peach.

"Let's go," said Daisy.

A few minutes later, Canaan and Stacey's piano was reduced to rubble.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 2nd**

"Yeah, sorry about that Ness," said Stacey.

"Don't worry about it... I feel no pain at all," said Ness, the pain obvious in his voice.

"If you say so," said Stacey. "Drive yourselves to the Department Store in Lilycove City."

"Let's move out," said Canaan.

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

"Okay dad, I need your help moving this down these stairs," said Fox, grabbing the top of the coffin.

"Yes, sonny boy," said James, grabbing the bottom of the coffin. "Slow and steady, you don't want your poor old dad to be crushed by a coffin, right?"

"Of course not, dad," said Fox.

**-Lavaridge Town-**

**Flight #4 – Landed at 2:37PM**

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 5th**

"Amy, hurry up, we're probably in last place right now!" shouted Sonic.

"Sonic, I'm running as fast as I can!" yelled Amy. "What the heck do you think I'm doing?"

"Um... not running as fast as you can," said Sonic.

"Screw you Sonic!" shouted Amy. Not even five minutes after landing and the duo was already fighting.

"This is going to be a looooooooooooooooooooong day," sighed Sonic.

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

"My goodness, this city is huge," said Peach. "How in the world are we every going to find this contest hall?"

"Well, the 'Department Store to the left' sign we just passed couldn't be any help," said Daisy sarcastically.

"Darn it," sighed Peach, doing a U-Turn and turning around.

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"We know where this is, so hopefully we can get there before the sisters," said Canaan.

"This is our chance to get a first place finish, I'm so excited!" squealed Stacey.

**-Lilycove Dept. Store-**

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 1st**

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 2nd**

"Peach, let's go, the pikachus are right there!" shouted Daisy.

"Yes, let's hurry, we need to beat those pikachus," said Peach.

"Canaan, right there are the princesses!" exclaimed Stacey. "Hurry up so we can beat them and not get U-Turned."

"I have to lock the car doors first," said Canaan. "...Yep, let's go, "

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

"Aww, this stuffed animal is so cute," said Peach, holding the Skitty in her hands. "Can we buy it?"

"Let me think about that for a second... NO!" shouted Daisy. "Now let's go, we have to beat those pikachus to the U-Turn."

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"Canaan, there's 60% off spicy pokeblock in that store," said Stacey.

"No time, we have to find this U-Turn!" shouted Canaan.

_Shreiking Orchestrated Music played_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 1st**

"Stacey, look it's right by the TM store!" shouted Canaan, the two pikachus running over to the U-Turn as fast as they could.

"_U-Turn!" exclaimed Lucas. "This is the second of three U-Turns on the race. A U-Turn appears at the end of a detour. If a team finds themselves U-Turned forces a team to go back and complete the other detour task they did not complete, forcing them to complete both sides of the detour. This will cost them lots of valuable time, and when a team is U-Turned, they are usually eliminated. Teams can only use their U-Turning power once in the race, so they must decide for themselves when the best time to use it is. _

"Yes, no one's been U-Turned!" cheered Stacey. "And I know exactly who we're using it on."

"Sonic and Amy," smirked Canaan.

"Who else," said Stacey. "They U-Turned us last leg, so now it's time to return the favor." Stacey grabbed the hedgehog's picture out of the box and pasted it on the board.

"I like revenge," said Canaan, grabbing their next clue. "Drive yourselves to the Contest Hall."

"_Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now drive themselves across the city to the Lilycove Contest Hall, where pokemon coordinators participate in pokemon contests. Once there, teams must search for their next clue." _

"Quickly, let's go before the princesses see us," said Stacey.

**James & Fox – On Pyremania**

"Okay dad, light that candle and let's wrap this up," said Fox.

"Alright," said James, lighting the candle and placing it on the coffin.

"On the count of three, we push this off to sea," said Fox. "1...2...3!" The duo pushed the coffin off the shore and out to sea. As they did that, a clue fell from about 10 feet in the air.

**James & Fox, currently in 3rd**

"Freaky," said James, ripping open the clue. "Make your way to the Department Store in Lilycove City."

"Let's go dad, our car is right over there," said Fox, running back to the entrance of Mt. Pyre.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd**

"Uh-oh sis, I see pictures on this U-Turn board," said Peach.

"Oh please god, don't let us be U-Turned," prayed Daisy. "...Yes, it wasn't us!"

"Sonic and Amy, why did those pikachus U-Turn Sonic and Amy," wondered Peach.

"That's actually perfect for us," said Daisy. "They're the only team that has beat us to the pit stop twice, so we probably would've U-Turned them."

"Oh, that's good then," said Peach, grabbing a clue out of the box. "Make your way to the Contest Hall."

"Let's hurry sis, we can still make first this leg if we go really fast," said Daisy.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 5th**

"Miss Flannery, is it," said Amy. "We need a clue from you."

"Jeez, when I signed up for doin' this, I ain't had a clue this would be taking this long," said Flannery, handing over the clue.

"Blame the green team," was all Sonic said.

"Make your way to Route 121/122," read Amy. "C'mon Sonic!"

"What does it look like I'm doing," sneered Sonic.

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating**

"For crying out loud, this sticky shift car is worse than fighting Ganondorf," whined Toon Link, the car stalled for seemingly the hundredth time.

"Silly Toon Link, you're not serious," smiled Saria.

"This car deserves a fate worse that what Charz456 would do to Ness," said Toon Link coldly.

"... I think you're serious about this," gasped Saria.

**James & Fox, currently in 3rd**

"Dad, over here, I see the U-Turn," said Fox.

"Jeez, I feel bad for Sonic and Amy," said James.

"Let's just be glad it wasn't us," said Fox. "Make your way to the Contest Hall."

"Okay son, let's boogie," said James.

Just as the father/son team left the Department Store, one team had arrived at the Contest Hall.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 1st**

"Canaan, we have arrived!" shouted Stacey.

"Stacey, I'm right here, you don't have to yell," scolded Canaan.

"Oopsies, sorry," said Stacey.

"Look, there's the cluebox," said Canaan, running over to it. "Roadblock, who is coordinated?"

"_Roadblock!" exclaimed Lucas. "It's a task that only one person may perform, and no one may perform more than 8 on the entire race. In this roadblock, the selected team member must get dressed up in dress clothes, then choose one of six yellow and red pokeballs. Inside each pokeball is one of six pokemon: Charizard, Flygon, Manectric, Espeon, Dusclops, or Swampert. Teams will also be given a list of moves that each pokemon can do. The team member must come up with a pokemon routine that would get them to the second round of a pokemon contest. They can do this by combining moves to increase the appeal rate of the pokemon. If the routine would be good enough to make it to the second round, teams will receive their next clue."_

"It's your turn Stacey, this one's all you," said Canaan.

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

The two sisters were stopped at a red light, when eggs started to hit the side of their car.

"What in the world..." said Daisy.

"It's those teenagers over there," said Peach, unsurprised.

"You caveats, get the heck out of here!" yelled Daisy out the window. The teenagers snickered, threw one more egg at Daisy, missing her by just centimeters, then ran away.

"Sis, calm down," said Peach. "We're almost at the Contest Hall."

"God, I hate this place," said Daisy.

**Stacey – On Roadblock**

"Oh my god..." said Canaan. "Stacey, you look beautiful!" Stacey was wearing a white dress with flowers circling it in several places. She also had a blue beret in her hair

"Thanks Canaan," smiled Stacey. "Looks like I have to choose a pokeball, and whichever one I get, I have to keep."

Stacey walked up to the table, and grabbed the top-left pokeball.

"Good luck," said Canaan as Stacey ran outside to see what pokemon she got. She pressed the button on the pokeball, and...

"Dusssssssclops," said the tall ghost-pokemon.

"Sweet, I got a Dusclops!" cheered Stacey. As Stacey started reading Dusclops's move list, another team arrived at the Contest Hall.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd**

"Roadblock, who is coordinated," read Peach. "Guess I'm doing this one... crap, I have to be judged by people from here to get the clue."

"... Fudge in a bucket, we're screwed," said Daisy.

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

"Amy, which way, left or right?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know, Sonic, you're the one driving," said Amy.

"Amy, I drive, you navigate," said Sonic. "What is so hard to understand about that?"

"How about I drive and you navigate," said Amy.

"Tch," said Sonic. "Not only is it illegal for you to drive, I don't feel like being killed today."

"Oh really Sonic," smiled Amy. "Then what do you call THIS?" She whipped out her drivers license and shoved it in Sonic's face.

"WAH!" shouted Sonic, swerving all over the road. "GET THAT THING OUT OF MY FACE AMY!"

By the time Sonic swatted Amy's arm away, he could see a family of Stantler crossing the road.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Sonic and Amy. Sonic made a sharp turn to the left to avoid hitting the Stantler.

_**CRASH! KABLAMO! BOOM! EXPLOSION!**_

By the time all the carnage was over, the car was firmly planted in the tree.

"Amy, are you okay?" asked Sonic, worried.

"...Well, somebody sure knows how to drive," said Amy sarcastically.

Sonic punched the car horn in anger and frustration. "Whatever, Amy. Just... whatever."

"I think it's my turn to drive," said Amy.

"Yeah right, not a snowballs chance in hell," said Sonic, pushing the stick shift into reverse. However, the car refused to move due to it being wedged in the tree. "What the heck!"

"Give me that!" shouted Amy, wrenching Sonic's hand off the gearbox. Unfortunately for her, Sonic's grip was so strong that the gearbox came right out of the car.

"Thanks a lot Amy, you just destroyed the car!" shouted Sonic, pointing to the severed wires where the gearbox was. Sonic threw his hands up into the air, then turned the car off. And with uncanny timing, the engine set ablaze.

"Thanks a lot Sonic, you just destroyed the car!" mocked Amy, pointing to the flame coming off the radiator. Sonic punched the car horn ten times to release his anger. After a long moment of silence...

"We need a replacement car," said Sonic, emotionless.

"No duh," said Amy.

"_In the event that a team's car breaks down (or in this case, murdered), a replacement car will be provided," narrated Lucas. "However, teams will not get a time credit for this unfortunate situation."_

Sonic and Amy had got out of the car and we're sitting on opposite sides of the tree they hit, not talking to each other.

**Peach – On Roadblock**

"How do I look, sis?" asked Peach in a muffled tonw. Peach had swapped her pink dress for a fluffy purple dress decorated with Skitty's and Delcatty's. On her head was an purple afghan, a purple scarf covering her mouth, and she was wearing black sunglasses.

"Ha ha hah, you couldn't look better, Peach," laughed Daisy.

"Thanks," said Peach. She went over to the table, chose a pokemon, and ran outside. Simultaneously as she exited the Contest Hall to go practice with her pokemon, another team had entered the Contest Hall and grabbed their next clue.

**James & Fox, currently in 3rd**

"Roadblock, you're turn dad," said Fox.

"M'kay son," said James.

Outside the Contest Hall, Peach discovered that her pokemon was a...

"Manectric," barked the blue and yellow dog.

"...Not exactly the Skitty I was hoping for, but I'll take it," said Peach. Meanwhile, Stacey was busy coming up with move combinations for her Dusclops.

"Dusclops, use Will-o-Wisp," shouted Stacey. "Now use confuse ray! Great job Dusclops, I think we're ready for this." She summoned the Dusclops back into the pokeball and ran into the Contest Hall.

**-Route 121/122-**

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th**

"There is a god," said Toon Link, hopping out of the car.

"Let's thank that god, then go get our clue," said Saria.

"Thanks so much god!" shouted Toon Link and Saria with joy. The duo quickly ran over to get their clue.

"Detour, Pyromania or Pyremania," read Saria.

"I know how to use a bow and arrow, let's go pyro," said Toon link.

**Stacey – On Roadblock**

"Up next is Stacey with her Dusclops!" announced the announcer.

"Okay, let's do this!" cheered Stacey.

For her first move, Stacey got Dusclops to use Will-O-Wisp, then a Confusion attack, which sent all the flames down to the ground, creating a fire imprint on the stadium floor.

For her second move, Stacey got Dusclops to use Will-O-Wisp in a straight line, then got the Dusclops to use a shadow punch and lunge forward, creating a black and blue sparkle around the stadium

For her final move, Stacey got Dusclops to use Will-O Wisp yet again, then Mean Look to make the fire disappear into thin air.

The audience clapped and Stacey gave a bow. The judges then started their deliberation to decide the top four of the round.

**James – On Roadblock**

**Peach – On Roadblock**

"Go pokeball!" yelled James, throwing the pokeball in front of him. The capsule released...

"Espeon!" said the purple cat-like pokemon.

"Cool," said James. "Now, let's see what we can do here."

"Ugh, this is so frustrating," sighed Peach. "Manectric only knows electric attacks, what am I supposed to do with this?"

**Stacey – On Roadblock**

"And the four people moving on the the next round," announced the announcer. "Are... Brent, Lacey, Wanda, and... Hank!"

"Sorry, please try again," said the attendant. Stacey frowned to the camera, obviously disappointed. "You used Will-O-Wisp in every move you did, next time do a variety of moves."

"Well, sorry if I like fire too much," said Stacey sarcastically.

**Toon Link & Saria – On Pyromania**

"Great, two pianos have already been burnt," sighed Toon Link. "We better hurry up and find this fire pokemon."

"Babe, look," said Saria, pointing to the Cyndaquil that the pikachus used.

"Well that certainly was convenient," said Toon Link. Saria grabbed the pokemon, and Toon Link took his place on the platform.

"Um... pokemon, use fire attack!" commanded Saria. The cyndaquil listened, Toon Link fired an arrow, the piano burned down, and in the end, they completed the task completely by fluke.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th**

"That was the easiest challenge in the history of the race," smiled Saria, grabbing the clue from Ness.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" yelped Ness. "PAPER CUT!"

"Nobody cares," scoffed Toon Link.

"Drive yourselves to the Lilycove Dept Store," read Saria.

"NO!" cried Toon Link. "I hate driving that stupid car!"

**Peach – On Roadblock**

**James – On Roadblock**

**Stacey – On Roadblock**

"Manectric, that was EPIC!" cheered Peach. "We are so ready for this."

"Shoot..." said James. "Uh... we're ready Espeon, we can do this... I doubt it, but we've got to try."

"Okay Dusclops, we need moves that don't have lots of fire," said Stacey. "So try a Shadow Ball, then an electric punch. Wow, that looks super cool, now we need just one more move."

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

"Finally," muttered Sonic, seeing a marked car driving towards them.

"Here's your new car, please make sure not to wreck this one," said the driver.

"Ha ha," said Sonic, snatching the keys from the driver.

"Sonic, let's go, we're probably so far in last, it's not even funny," shouted Amy.

"Are you going to navigate properly this time Amy?" asked Sonic.

"Yes your highness," mocked Amy.

"That's King Sonic to you," said Sonic.

"Shut up."

**Stacey – On Roadblock**

"Yes, Dusclops that was perfect!" cheered Stacey, summoning the ghost-type pokemon back into the pokeball. "We're ready." She ran back into the Contest Hall to test her new performance. As she ran back in, another contest was starting.

**Peach – On Roadblock**

"Go, Manectric!" shouted Peach, throwing the pokeball on the field.

For her first move, Peach got Manectric to use Rain Dance to create a drizzle on the field. Then she got Manectric to use a thunder wave, creating a misty yellowish glow at the bottom of the stadium.

For her second move, Peach got Manectric to take a proud stance and use Iron Tail. Then, Peach commanded Manectric to use Thunderbolt. The thunderbolt hit Manectric right on the tail, but Manectric kept it's strong pose.

For her final move, Peach commanded the Manectric not to move and to use it's most powerful move, Thunder. Then at the last second, when the thunder was about to hit the Manectric, Peach told the Manectric to use Quick Attack, which sent the thunder up towards the rafters of the room.

"Yes, awesome job Manectric," said Peach as the crowd cheered. "If that didn't get us to the next round, nothing will."

**James – On Roadblock**

"Espeon, I choose you!" shouted James, throwing the pokeball out on the field.

For his first move, James got the Espeon to use Sand-Attack, then Psychic to turn the Sand-Attack into a Sandstorm attack.

For his second move, James got the Espeon to use Swift, then a Psybeam attack, creating several smaller stars jetting out in all directions.

For his final move, James got the Espeon to use Shadow Ball, then attack it with an Iron Tail, sending big blobs of shadow all over the stadium.

"Well, that was OK," sighed James, knowing he didn't do as good as Peach. "Though I think I need a miracle if I want to pass with that."

As the judges in Contest Hall C chose the four people moving onto the next round, another contest was happening in Contest Hall E.

**Stacey – On Roadblock**

"Okay Dusclops, I choose you!" shouted Stacey, throwing the pokeball out on the stadium.

For her first move, Stacey did the same as she did in her first performance, getting Dusclops to use Will-O-Wisp, then a Confusion attack, which sent all the flames down to the ground, creating a fire imprint on the stadium floor.

For her second move, Stacey got Dusclops to use Pursuit, then got Dusclops to teleport to the other side of the stadium and use Pursuit again. The two pursuit attacks collided and created a white light spectacle.

For her final move, Stacey got Dusclops to shoot a Shadow Ball up in the air, and when it came back down to the ground, Stacey commanded the Dusclops to use Shadow Punch, creating a dark aura scattered all around the field.

"Great job Dusclops!" cheered Stacey, confident she would make it into the top four. As she completed her routine, the results were being announced in Contest Hall C.

**James – On Roadblock**

**Peach – On Roadblock**

"And the winner of this round is... Sarah!" shouted the announcer.

"Yay!" cheered Sarah AKA Peach. She ran onto the stage and grabbed her clue. But running up the stairs, she tripped, her sunglasses flying off. She pulled her scarf to breathe, revealing her identity to the audience.

"Hey, it's that princess of that evil kingdom that hates us!" exclaimed the audience member.

"Boo, you suck!" the audience booed relentlessly at Peach.

"Yoink!" said Peach, grabbing the clue from the announcer, then running out of the stadium.

"Okay everyone, calm down," said the announcer. "Now, the other three people who made it to round two were... Adam, Jaime, and James!"

"Yes!" said James, grabbing the clue and running out the same way Peach did.

…

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 1st**

"What're you all looking at," snapped Daisy, all the locals quickly turning away.

"Sis, I got it!" cheered Peach.

"Thank god, now we can leave this dump," said Daisy, grabbing the clue and ripping it open. "Make your way to the next pit stop, Team Aqua Hideout."

"_Pit Stop!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now drive themselves to East Beach, on the outskirts of Lilycove City. Once there, they must board a Blastoise and ride on it to search the surrounding caves for the Team Aqua Hideout, the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here... may be eliminated."_

"Let's go sis, we're in first!" cheered Peach.

"You didn't have to say that to get me to leave this place," said Daisy. Two seconds after the sisters left, James came into the main room.

"Didja get it dad?" asked Fox.

"Yep," said James.

"Great job dad, you rocked this leg," said Fox.

"Thanks son," said James. " Make your way to the pit stop, Team Aqua Hideout."

"Let's go dad," said Fox.

"C'mon Stacey..." muttered Canaan.

**Stacey – On Roadblock**

"The results are in!" exclaimed the announcer. "The four coordinators moving onto the next round are... Grant, Kari, Tory, and... Stacey!"

"WOOT!" shouted Stacey, dashing on the stage, grabbing her clue, and running out of Contest Hall E.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 3rd**

"Canaan I got it!" cheered Stacey.

"Awesome job Stacey," shouted Canaan. "Hurry, the other teams left not ten minutes ago, we can still get first!"

"Make your way to the pit stop, Team Aqua Hideout," read Stacey.

"C'mon Stacey," said Canaan, dashing towards the door.

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

"Sonic, since I'm being such an awesome navigator, turn left at this intersection," said Amy.

"Are you sure Amy?" asked Sonic.

"Don't question me," scoffed Amy.

"Why do I even bother," sighed Sonic, turning left. Shrieking Orchestrated Music played as they turned left, clips on the screen showing all the other teams going straight.

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

"Dad, that's the girls up there," said Fox. "Just follow them."

"Yes boss," said James, changing lanes.

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

"Sis, the foxes are right on our tail," said Peach.

"That's okay Peach, we can beat them in a footrace," said Daisy.

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"All we need is one break, and we can get first place," smiled Canaan.

"Let's hope that break happens now," said Stacey.

**-East Beach-**

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

"Sis, there's the beach!" exclaimed Peach.

"Yes, I can see that," said Daisy, pulling into the marked parking lot.

"Dad, let's go!" shouted Fox, jumping out of the car and opening the trunk.

"Yes, I'm hurrying," said James.

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"Canaan, they're just getting out of their cars!" shouted Stacey, pointing to the end of the road. "Put the petal to the metal!"

"Yes, I am petalling to the metalling," said Canaan.

"That doesn't make any sense, but I don't care!" shouted Stacey. "As long as we're going fast!"

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

"Sis, this is the best Blastoise," said Peach, pointing to the one on the far left.

"Of course you choose the one farthest away," muttered Daisy.

"Dad, hop on so we can go," said Fox

"Catch my bag, son," said James, tossing his bag up, then climbing on the Blastoise's shell.

"Let's go Mr. Blastyoise," commanded Daisy.

"Quickly Blastoise, we need to go very fast," said James.

As soon as they left, Canaan and Stacey made their way onto the beach.

"Canaan, they're just leaving!" exclaimed Stacey.

"We can catch up to them," said Canaan, hopping on the Blastoise, pulling Stacey up, and commanding the Blastoise to go.

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

"Blastoise, let's go check out that cave," said Daisy, pointing to a secluded cave to the left of the beach.

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

"I see a cave over there son," said James.

"Good eyes dad, let's go check it out," said Fox.

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"Ugh, if only we paid attention to those stupid news clips," muttered Canaan.

"We just need to check out caves," said Stacey. "No time to panic!"

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

"There's nothing in this cave," sighed Peach.

"Blastoise, move out now, we have no time to waste," commanded Daisy.

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"Oh my god, this is not happening," cried Stacey. "We can't be lost right now, it's just not happening."

"Wait, I think it's to the north of the beach," said Canaan. "Don't ask me how I know that, I just know."

"Then let's vamoose, we can still get there first if we hurry!" shouted Stacey.

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

"Son, there was just a person leaving that cave over there!" exclaimed James. "Blastoise, go that way!"

"Blastoise, get up there and stat!" shouted Fox.

Dramatic music played. Three teams were in contention for first place, but only one would claim the title. The camera zoomed in on one team as they stepped onto the pit stop.

"Welcome to Lilycove, Hoenn," said Team Aqua Leader Archie.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Peach and Daisy..." said Lucas, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Lucas," smiled Peach and Daisy.

"You girls are team number... one!"

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters: First Place at 5:21PM**

"WOO-HOO!" cheered Peach.

"First place again!" cheered Daisy.

"Okay girls, as the winners of this leg of the race, you have won a trip for two to Al Simhara, Egypt. You girls will get to explore numerous tombs in the area, get to sample the local cuisine, and ride camels through the desert. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect, Lucas," smiled Peach and Daisy.

"Despite being two princesses, I believe we have proven that girls can rock this race," said Daisy in an after-leg interview. "Even though another team had homeworld advantage, we still beat all the teams to the pit stop. We are really starting to bond as sisters, and I'm confident we will stick around until the final leg."

After a few minutes, another team made their way onto the pit stop.

"James and Fox, you guys are team number two," said Lucas.

**James & Fox – Father/Son: Second Place at 5:24PM**

"Dang, we were so close to first place," sighed James.

"Don't worry," said Fox. "We did good dad, we did good."

"Oh well, you can't get first place every leg," said James in an after-leg interview. "We just have to keep racing hard, taking chances, and avoiding elimination and we will be good for the rest of the race." 

And a couple minutes later, the pikachus made their way onto the mat.

"Canaan and Stacey, you are team number three," said Lucas.

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus: Third Place at 5:26PM**

"Noez, we were so close to first place," cried Stacey.

"We were Stacey," said Canaan. "But considering we started off the leg away from all the other teams, I think we did pretty darn good."

"Comeback kids, right here!" said Canaan in an after-leg interview. "We were screwed at the beginning of the leg, and now look at us, top half of the pack. After that, I'm pretty sure we can overcome any obstacle on our way to the finish line."

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th**

"Ha!" laughed Toon Link. "Sonic and Amy got U-Turned!"

"That's not nice Toon Link," said Saria.

"I just don't want to have a bad confrontation with them," said Toon Link, grabbing the next clue. "Make your way to the Contest Hall."

"Okay, let's go babe," said Saria. "There's still no sign of any teams besides Canaan and Stacey, so we have to hurry on up to the pit stop!"

As the fourth place team ran off back to their cars, the last place teams' airplane finally landed in Hoenn.

**-Lavaridge Town-**

**Flight #5 – Landed 5:44PM**

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"Well, I don't see Lucas anywhere, so we still have a chance Candy," said Donkey Kong, hopping into a taxi.

"That doesn't mean the next clue won't say 'Go directly to the pit stop'" sighed Candy.

"Let's just stay positive babe, maybe another team really messed up or something, then we can still be in this," said Donkey Kong.

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

"Ugh, this is taking forever," complained Sonic.

"Tell that to the map," said Amy. She then noticed the other, shorter way to Route 121/122. "Ugh."

"What now, Amy," asked Sonic.

"Uh... nothing!" said Amy innocently. "Just keep going until we reach Fortree City."

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th**

"Roadblock, I've already done three, so this one's yours babe," said Toon Link.

"Yep, my turn," said Saria.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"May we have our clue," asked Candy.

"Well, finally y'all show up, it's already six o'clock!" snarled Flannery. "Here's y'all clue."

"Make your way to the place where Route 121/122 connect," read Candy.

"See babe, no mention of go directly to the pit stop," smiled Donkey Kong.

"That doesn't mean we aren't done for in last place," sighed Candy.

**Saria – On Roadblock**

"Wow, you look gorgeous," smiled Toon Link, giving Saria a thumbs up.

"Okay, I need to choose a pokemon from the marked table, then go outside and practice. She grabbed a pokeball and ran outside to find out it was a...

"Flygon," said the green dragon pokemon.

"What the heck is this," muttered Saria, looking at the Flygon. "Whatever, we need to work out some move set thingies so we can leave."

Half an hour later... (as you can see, I'm getting lazy. :P)

"Great job Flygon, let's go to this contest thing," said Saria.

Fast forward to Saria's performance...

"And next on the stage, we have Saria with her Flygon!" announced the announcer.

"Flygon, c'mon out!" exclaimed Saria. The Flygon came out of the pokeball and majestically swooped around the stage.

For her first move, Saria got the Flygon to use Dragonbreath, then circle around it a couple times, slicing into it with a Dragon Tail attack, creating purple sparks wherever it made contact.

For her second move, Saria got the Flygon to use a Sand Tomb attack, the a Sonicboom to break the Sand Tomb, sending sand flying everywhere. Then the Flygon used a disable attack, sending all the sand onto the ground of the stage. Then she made Flygon use Whirlwind to whip the sand into a tornado and sent it up towards the ceiling.

For her final move, Saria jumped out onto the stage and got the Flygon to use U-Turn to go around Saria ten times, then the Flygon jumped on Saria's head, ending the performance.

"Gosh, I sure hope that was good enough," said Saria under her breath.

A few minutes later...

"And the three people moving on to the next round are... Hayden, Lane, Enzo and Saria!"

"Woo!" cheered Saria, running on the stage to receive her clue.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th**

"Good job babe," shouted Toon Link, seeing his girlfriend running over with clue in hand.

"Thanks hon," said Saria, ripping open the clue. "Make your way to the pit stop."

"Let's go, we should be fourth but that can all change if we don't get to the pit stop now," said Toon Link.

TIME LAPSE (let's face it, d'you really wanna read an anti-climatic scene?)

"Toon Link and Saria, you are team number four," said Lucas.

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating: Fourth Place at 6:52PM**

"We'll take it," said Toon Link.

"I heard you guys had to make a power move at the airport," said Lucas.

"Yeah, we had to ditch Sonic and Amy to catch our flight," said Toon Link.

"We feel terrible about it, but it had to be done," said Saria.

"Not to be mean, but I sure hope Sonic and Amy get eliminated this leg," said Toon Link in an after-leg interview. "Because I really don't want them to chew us out next leg for ditching them at the airport."

Two teams left.

**-Route 121/122-**

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 5th**

"Five, pushing on six hours, and we're finally here," said Sonic. "That was just a cruel task."

"Who cares, let's just go Sonic," said Amy, grabbing the clue. "Detour, Pyromania or Pyremania?"

"Pyromania," said Sonic. "Though it's a bit dark out..."

"Who cares, let's just go Sonic," said Amy, grabbing his hand and flinging him into the driver'seat.

…

**Sonic & Amy – On Pyromania**

"Sonic, start looking for the fire pokemon," said Amy.

"Uh, what does it look like I'm doing?" snarked Sonic, obviously not in the mood for Amy's attitude.

"Don't talk to me in that tone mister!" shouted Amy.

"Tch," was all Sonic said, looking through the bushes for a fire pokemon.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"Go straight," said Donkey Kong at the intersection where Sonic and Amy turned right. "We should be there in about an hour."

"Hopefully it doesn't take us too long to wrap this race up," sighed Candy.

**Sonic & Amy – On Pyromania**

Sonic found a Chimchar hiding in the bushes. "HA! Who's the useless teammate now, Amy?"

"Sonic, why are you wasting time, let's go!" commanded Amy.

"Jeez Amy, don't be a bag," said Sonic.

"EXCUSE ME?" shouted Amy.

"Let's just stop wasting time and go, like you said queenie," said Sonic.

"You are getting on my LAST nerve Sonic!" shouted Amy.

"I'm so scared," muttered Sonic.

…

"There's the station," said Sonic, pointing up ahead. Sonic went to grab the bow and arrow, but Amy snatched it from him.

"You caught the pokemon, you deal with the pokemon," said Amy.

"We need to have a LONG talk when we get to the pit stop," said Sonic.

"Yes we do, Sonic," said Amy. "Now make it use shoot flames."

"Bossy..." muttered Sonic. "Chimchar, use flames!"

The Chimchar listened and used a flamethrower attack. Amy shot the bow and arrow and...

"AARGH!" squealed Ness in pain, his only good eye on fire.

"Oh no, I hit Ness," said Amy, monotone in her voice.

"Nobody cares about Ness, now try again," commanded Sonic. "Chimchar, use flames again.

The Chimchar shot fire, and Amy lined up her shot. However, just as Amy pulled the bow back, a wild Tauros saw the red that Ness was wearing and started to charge towards him. With uncanny timing, the Tauros rammed into Ness, sending him flying into the piano case, the lid closing from the impact, right as the fire arrow scored a direct hit with the piano case.

"AOSJDGOK OASIPDH GIOPDSGHIOVN CIOUHSIOPHA IOSAGHIOPAE GOIAHSDIO GASDGUKYFGUY!" was heard coming from the piano case as it burned down to the ground. Only a pile of ashes remained after the fire died down. No body was found, and Ness had died a painful death. :)

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 5th**

"I guess we just grab a clue from right there," said Amy. Sonic ran over and grabbed a clue.

"Make your way to the Lilycove Dept. Store," read Sonic. "Warning, U-Turn ahead!"

"If those backstabbers U-Turned us, I swear I kill them," muttered Amy.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"Hey guys," said the cameraman. "Unfortunately there has a been a minor incident at one of the detour choices, so you guys will have to do the second detour option no matter what."

"Um... okay then," said Candy.

"Wait, when did this happen?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Not too long ago," said the cameraman.

"Huh, looks like there might be another team on the racetrack," smiled Donkey Kong.

"Yeah, and the detour is probably right before the pit stop," sighed Candy, continuing her pessimistic rant.

**Sonic & Amy – U-Turned**

"Sonic, the U-Turn is over there!" shouted Amy, running over. They gawked at what was on the board.

"And... we got U-Turned," said Sonic through clenched teeth.

"What the hell... CANAAN AND STACEY!" shouted Amy, gaining stares from everyone else in the mall.

"I lost it when I saw our pictures on the U-Turn board," said Amy in an after-leg interview. "I mean, what the hell! Those pikachus had no reason to U-Turn us, we're nowhere close to the best team on this race. I don't know who's worse at this point, Toon Link and Saria, or Canaan and Stacey."

"Well, let's go back Amy, not like have much of a choice," sighed Sonic.

"Those pikachus are dead meat," said Amy, clawing at the pikachu's U-Turn slip.

TIME LAPSE = 1/2 HOUR

**Sonic & Amy – On Pyremania**

"Here we are, for a second time," sighed Amy.

"Let's just get this over with fast, this leg is pushing three days," said Sonic. "I just want this to be over with!"

"Wow, we actually agree on something for once," said Amy, entering Mt. Pyre.

"It's a miracle of modern science," muttered Sonic, following behind her.

…

"I hate this task so much," complained Amy.

"For crying out loud, it's only been five minutes Amy!" shouted Sonic. "Just zip it and look for the grave!"

"Stop with the attitude, Sonic!" shouted Amy. "You zip it and look for the freakin' grave!"

"Why do I even bother?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know and I don't care," said Amy.

As the hedgehogs were bickering, the final team arrived at the detour.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"Detour," read Donkey Kong. "Well, we have to do the second one, so Pyremania."

"Let's get this over with," said Candy.

**Sonic & Amy – On Pyremania**

"Look, it's Canaan and Stacey's grave," said Sonic.

"Oh, let me dance on it," smirked Amy, breaking out a jig over the grave.

"Oh wow Amy," said Sonic. "Just... wow."

"Now we only need to find Toon Link and Saria's grave," said Amy.

"Yes Amy, because finding our grave isn't important at all," sighed Sonic.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – On Pyremania**

"We decided to start from the top down, because that's how things usually work in this world," said Donkey Kong.

**Sonic & Amy – On Pyremania**

"Amy, I found it!" shouted Sonic. "Get over here."

"Then start digging," commanded Amy.

"Here's an idea, help me!" shouted Sonic.

"Give me a freakin' second to walk over!" shouted Amy.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"Babe, did you hear that?" asked Candy.

"Hear what?" asked Donkey Kong.

"...Never mind, it was probably nothing," said Candy, continuing to search the tombstones.

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

"Sonic, dig faster!" yelled Amy.

"Amy, dig faster!" mocked Sonic.

The monkeys walked down the stairs and into the same room as the hedgehogs. The two teams locked eyes.

…

"DIG FASTER AMY!" shouted Sonic.

"YOU TOO!" shouted Amy.

"Babe, we're still in this," smiled Donkey Kong, kissing Candy on the cheek.

"We're not out of the woods yet, they're already digging up their coffin," said Candy Kong.

"As soon as we saw the hedgehogs, we knew we still had a chance," said Donkey Kong in an after-leg interview. "Even though it wasn't a big chance, it was still and chance, and that's all we needed to give it our all."

"Candy, it's right here," shouted Donkey Kong.

"I'm coming babe," said Candy Kong.

As the monkeys started digging, the hedgehogs finished digging.

"Amy, you have to help me carry this," said Sonic.

"Sonic, I'll carry the bags, you take the coffin," commanded Amy.

"For crying out loud!" shouted Sonic. "You... just, fine, whatever Amy. I'll do all the work, as usual."

Sonic started flipping the coffin over and over towards the stairwell. He then pushed the coffin down the stairs, sending it flying into the wall and breaking it into huge splinters of wood.

"And that right there, is why I hate you Amy," said Sonic, kicking the splinters down the stairs.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – On Pyremania**

"Okay babe, we're almost there, then I will carry it down the stairs," said Donkey Kong.

"Yes, I will just be a hindrance, as usual," sighed Candy.

**Sonic & Amy – On Pyremania**

"Thanks for helping me, Amy," said Sonic sarcastically, Amy piling up all the splinters in Sonic's arm.

"You are so very welcome Sonic," said Amy.

"That was sarcasm, in case you didn't know," said Sonic.

"No duh" said Amy. As they walked down the stairs, shrieking orchestrated music played, zooming into a splinter they missed.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – On Pyremania**

"Got it, babe?" asked Candy Kong, helping Donkey Kong get the coffin above his head.

"Yes, now let's go," said Donkey Kong, walking towards the stairs.

As they started walking down the stairs, Sonic and Amy had made it down to the Dead Sea.

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

"There," said Sonic, throwing all the splinters into the Dead Sea. They waited for their clue, but nothing came.

"What the heck, we did everything right!" shouted Amy.

"Obviously the coffin shouldn't of been broken," sighed Sonic. "Why of all times, did this happen now?"

"No time, let's just go get the pikachu's coffin!" shouted Amy.

"We'll get a penalty, but what choice do we have," sighed Sonic.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"YOWCH!" yelped Candy, stepping on something sharp. She picked it up. "Why are there chunks of wood in the stairwell?"

"I really don't know," said Donkey Kong. The hedgehogs appeared right in front of the monkeys. Amy spotted the chunk of wood in Candy's hand.

"Hey, that's ours!" shouted Amy, snatching the wood from Candy, giving her a sliver. "Thieves!" The hedgehogs quickly ran back down to the Dead Sea.

"Well that was just plain rude," said Donkey Kong.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 5th**

Sonic threw the final coffin piece in the sea, and the spirits of the tower dropped their clue from above.

"Freakin' finally," said Sonic. "Make your way to the Lilycove Dept. Store."

"We already know that, now let's go!" shouted Amy.

A few minutes later, another coffin was sent out to sea.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"There we go," said Donkey Kong, pushing the coffin away right after Candy placed the candle on. The clue dropped from the sky, and Donkey caught it. "Make your way to the Lilycove Dept. Store. This is our chance to catch up, let's go!"

"Yeah right," muttered Candy.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 5th**

"I get sick every time I look at that U-Turn board," said Amy.

"We've only been here twice, so whatever," said Sonic, grabbing a clue. "Make your way to the Contest Hall."

"Let's go before the monkeys get here," said Amy.

Several minutes later...

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"Wow, the hedgehogs got U-Turned by the pikachus," noted Donkey Kong. "That's probably why they were so far behind."

"At least we didn't get U-Turned," said Candy, grabbing the clue. "Make your way to the Contest Hall."

"Let's hurry Candy, we're not that far behind," said Donkey Kong.

TIME LAPSE = 1/2 HOUR

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 5th**

"Once again Amy, your navigational skills were swell," said Sonic sarcastically.

"Sorry for not being as perfect as you, Sonic," sneered Amy.

"Roadblock, you're doing this one Amy," said Sonic.

"No, you're doing it Sonic," shouted Amy. "Don't be a lazy bum."

"Yes, that's right Amy," said Sonic sarcastically. "I'm being a lazy bum, it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I've done more roadblocks than you."

"You know what, just shut the hell up," said Amy.

"Wow Amy, you can't even admit when you're wrong," said Sonic.

"Fine, give me the freakin' clue then," commanded Amy.

"You are the most annoying person ever," said Sonic, whipping the clue in Amy's hand.

"I hate you," said Amy.

"Surprise, surprise," said Sonic sarcastically.

As the hedgehogs were bickering for the umpteenth time, the monkeys found their way into the Contest Hall.

"Amy, get going, the monkeys are here!" shouted Sonic.

"Fine, I'm going!" shouted Sonic. "Jeez!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"Roadblock, who is coordinated," read Donkey Kong. "I think you can do this one babe."

"Are you sure?" asked Candy. "I'm pretty useless for this team."

"Babe, I believe in you," said Donkey Kong, kissing Candy on the cheek.

"If you say so Donkey," smiled Candy, taking the clue from Donkey and running into the dressing room.

A few minutes later, both Candy and Amy had their dresses on and grabbed a pokeball from the table. Outside...

"Swampert!" said the large, blue, cat-like pokemon.

"Ugh, what the heck is that," muttered Amy.

"Charizard!" exclaimed the orange dragon-like pokemon.

"Oh my god," said Candy Kong, staring at the best pokemon ever. "That is EPIC!"

TIME LAPSE = 1/2 HOUR *shot for being REALLY lazy*

The two girls had perfected their moves as much as they wanted to, and had both made their way into Contest Hall A.

**Amy – On Roadblock**

For her first move, Amy got Swampert to use a hydro pump attack. Then she commanded the Swampert to dive in and use protect, blasting all the water away.

For her second move, Amy got Swampert to use Hammer Arm to punch the ground and commanded it to cause an Earthquake at the same time, making it seem like the Hammer Arm attack caused the Earthquake.

For her final move, the Swampert used Surf, and then used Mud Shot, shooting mud into the air on top of the tidal wave.

The audience clapped.

"Sonic will eat crow when I get first place," smiled Amy.

**Candy – On Roadblock **

For her first move, Candy got the Charizard shot a flamethrower up in the air, then jetted through it majestically.

For her second move, Candy got Charizard to stomp on the ground, then dance the Dragon Dance.

For her final move, Candy got the Charizard to use Smokescreen, the a Wing Attack to send the smoke in a path behind it. It flew all around the stadium, the smoke following it wherever it went. In the end, Candy jumped onto the Charizard's back, and they both struck awesome poses.

"That was fun," said Candy, taking deep breaths of exhileration.

TIME LAPSE

"We have the results," announced the announcer. "The four people moving onto the next round are Phil, Jeff, Julie, and...

Both Candy and Amy had hopeful looks in their eyes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Candy!"

"Oh my god, yes!" cheered Candy Kong, tears of joy running down her face. Amy just stood there, speechless.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 5th**

"Babe, I got it!" shouted Candy, running over to Donkey.

"I knew you could do it babe," smiled Donkey Kong. "I told you you're not worthless."

"Thanks babe," said Candy, ripping open the clue. "Make your way to the next pit stop, Team Aqua Hideout."

"C'mon Candy, we're still in this," said Donkey Kong.

"Ugh, this sucks," sighed Sonic, throwing his backpack to the ground. "I knew I should've done this roablock.

Outside, the monkeys hailed a taxi.

"You show us to East Beach, and we'll follow," said Donkey Kong.

"Kay-O," said the taxi driver. And with that, the monkeys hopped in their car and drove off.

**Amy – On Roadblock**

"Right now, I have no idea what the heck Amy is doing," said Sonic to the camera. "All we can hope is that the monkeys get lost on their way to the pit stop."

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"I guess this is the beach," said Candy, hopping out of the car.

"Thanks dude," said Donkey Kong, paying the taxi driver. "Let's go Candy, I see the Blastoises over there."

**Amy – On Roadblock**

Amy had just completed another performance and anxiously awaited her results.

"And the four people moving on this time are... Dustin, Kandice, Eric and... Danielle!"

"Ugh, this is the worst thing I've ever done, ever!" cried Amy. "I mean, seriously, give me a break!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"Babe, I think I saw some movement over there," said Candy, pointing north of the beach.

"Let's go check it out then," said Donkey Kong.

**Amy – On Roadblock**

"I really don't know what these idiots are looking for in this," sighed Amy, kicking a stone by her foot. "I might as well just keep trying the same thing until I get put in a group with stupid people."

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"This looks like a hideout, babe," said Donkey Kong.

"Now we just need to find the pit stop," smiled Candy.

**Amy – On Roadblock**

"And the four people moving on this time are... NaOnka, Kelly B, Brenda, and... Benry!"

"I'm about ready to call 'er quits," sighed Amy, not even surprised she failed.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"Babe, it's right up here!" shouted Donkey Kong. The monkeys ran onto the pit stop.

Lucas gave them a stare. "Donkey Kong and Candy..."

"Yes," said both Donkey Kong and Candy, knowing what Lucas was going to say.

"You guys are the fifth team to arrive," said Lucas.

"We'll take it," said Donkey Kong. "After what happened at that airport, fifth place is a blessing."

"Guys, unfortunately I have some bad news," said Lucas.

"Excuse me?" asked Candy, her and Donkey's heart skipping a beat.

"You guys paid for a taxi to lead you to the pit stop," said Lucas. "That is strictly prohibited in the rules, so unfortunately you guys have got a half hour penalty. I need you to wait out that penalty before you check in."

The look on the monkeys face was priceless.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – 30:00 penalty remaining**

"I can't believe this..." cried Candy Kong. "Why god, why?"

"That was my fault babe," sighed Donkey Kong. "I should'nt of come up with that idea to take a taxi to lead us."

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is, we're still screwed either way," sighed Candy.

"This really sucks," sighed Donkey Kong.

Sonic and Amy had half an hour.

**Amy – On Roadblock**

"And the four people moving onto the next round are... Jim, Pam, Dwight, and... Amy!"

"Wait, that's me!" exclaimed Amy. "Oh my gosh, I finally passed!" Amy ran up onto the stage and grabbed her next clue.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in last**

"I don't want to hear it Sonic, and we don't have time to argue," said Amy, ripping open the clue. "Make your way to the next pit stop."

"Yes, I know where it is, I overheard the monkeys saying it," said Sonic. "I already plotted out our route, so if we go supersonic speed, we can still stay in this."

"Good job Sonic," said Amy, the first nice thing she said to Sonic all day. "Now let's go."

**Donkey Kong & Candy – 24:43 penalty remaining**

"Jinx Sonic and Amy, jinx Sonic and Amy," said Donkey Kong and Candy together.

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

"Sonic, that red light camera just went off," gasped Amy.

"I don't care, we just need to go go go right now," said Sonic.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – 17:02 penalty remaining**

"They're probably already in the hideout," sighed Candy. "I thought she did better than me, so they can't be that far behind."

"Let's just stay positive babe, anything can happen," said Donkey Kong optimistically.

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

"Here's the beach, Amy," said Sonic.

"Look, these footprints are still fresh," said Amy, looking at the ground. "The monkeys were just here not that long ago."

"Then what are we waiting for, RUN!" shouted Sonic, dashing towards the Blastoise.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – 10:11 penalty remaining**

"Ten minutes remaining," said Donkey Kong.

"Yeah, and they'll probably be here in five," cried Amy.

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

"I asked around at the contest place, and apparently the Team Aqua Hideout is north of the beach," said Sonic. "Blastoise, go north!"

"Hopefully, just hopefully they didn't know the cave was to the north," said Amy.

"That's all we can do right now, is hope," said Sonic.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – 6:00 penalty remaining**

"I swear, if they come during the last minute," said Donkey Kong.

"I wouldn't put it past them," sighed Amy.

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

"Yes, this is it!" exclaimed Sonic.

"This is it, the moment of truth," said Amy.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – 2:21 penalty remaining**

"Oh my god, this is so intense," said Candy.

"I can't look," said Donkey Kong, covering his eyes.

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

"Sonic, over here!" shouted Amy. "I think I see it up there."

"I'm coming!" shouted Sonic.

This was it. Would Donkey Kong and Candy's penalty run out before or after Sonic and Amy made it onto the mat. One team stepped onto the pit stop.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Donkey Kong and Candy, I can check you in now," said Lucas. The monkeys said nothing and quickly ran onto the pit stop. "You guys are team number five, and you are still in this race."

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged: Fifth Place at 12:55PM**

"Thank god," said Donkey Kong. Candy broke into tears.

"Hard leg, huh Candy?" asked Lucas.

"You don't even know," replied Candy.

"At the beginning of the leg, we were screwed and it all seemed hopeless for us," said Donkey Kong in an after-leg interview. "The fact that we managed to stay in after an eight hour setback shows that we are a strong team, and that we do have what it takes to win this race!"

Sad orchestrated music played as Sonic and Amy stepped onto the pit stop.

"Sonic and Amy..." started Lucas. "Unfortunately, you guys are the last team to arrive."

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off: Last Place at 12:58PM**

"Aww," said Sonic and Amy. "That bites bigtime."

"And I am sorry to tell you..." said Lucas. "... That you guys will have to face a speed bump in the next leg."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Sonic and Amy.

"Guys, this is a non-elimination leg, and you are still in this race!" exclaimed Lucas.

"Yes, yes, yes!" shouted Sonic and Amy, hugging on the mat. "Thank you so much, Lucas."

"Yes, I know I'm awesome," smiled Lucas. "However, like I said, next leg you guys will have to face a speed bump. A speed bump is an extra task that only you guys have to complete, and depending on how long you take to complete it, it could seriously jeporadize your chances of staying in the race."

"It doesn't matter, now what happens," said Sonic. "We will never, give up the fight!"

"We argued and bickered to no end this leg," said Sonic in an after-leg interview. "However, at the end we worked together nicely. Somehow, we need to figure out how we can always have that happen. If me and Amy can work together on all the tasks next leg, I'm confident we can beat the Speed Bump next leg and stay in the race!"

_Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode..._

* * *

Peach & Daisy – 1st Place 5:21PM

James & Fox – 2nd Place 5:24PM

Canaan & Stacey – 3rd Place 5:26PM

Toon Link & Saria – 4th Place 6:52PM

Donkey Kong & Candy – 5th Place 12:55AM

Sonic & Amy – Last Place 12:58AM **NOT ELIMINATED**

* * *

Spyro & Hunter – **ELIMINATED LEG 4** (7)

Wario & Waluigi – **ELIMINATED LEG 4** (8)

Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man – **ELIMINATED LEG 3** (9)

K. Rool & Dedede – **ELIMINATED LEG 2** (10)

Roy & Lilina – **ELIMINATED LEG 1** (11)

* * *

Next time on the Amazing Race:

_Teams go to a place out of this world... literally!_

"I've never been in space before, this is so exciting!" cheered Stacey.

…

"This is so cool!" said Toon Link. "And with video game logic, we can be in space without those special suits."

_Toon Link and Saria's worst fears are known_

"Hey guys," said Sonic and Amy in an evil tone.

"Oh no..." said Toon Link quietly.

_And Sonic and Amy are forced to complete the dreaded Speed Bump._

"Sonic, I don't understand how we can't follow simple directions," sighed Amy, throwing the wrench down at the ground in frustration.

"If we can't figure this out soon, it's game over for us," said Sonic.

_All this and more on the next episode of... The Amazing Race: Video Game Version_

_

* * *

_

**A/N** – *faints* 18000 words, and 60 pages on word document. Longest thing I have ever written!

So... yeah, kind of a bleh chapter, cuz Toon Link and Saria weren't even really racing, but I think I did an okay job overall.

Leave a review if you want, favorite teams, least favorite teams, what I should do for the next Ness death scene *shot*

**HINT FOR NEXT LEG **– EQOGVQDUGTXCVQTA

And maybe I'll actually update not once every four months next time!


	7. Leg 6 I've got Playdoh down my pants

_Previously on the Amazing Race:_

_The six teams that survived the previous leg's double elimination made their way from Kongo Bongo to the Hoenn Region._

_A sneaky move let Toon Link and Saria jet ahead of Sonic and Amy at the airport_

_While a gooey mess at Delfino Airstrip sent engaged couple Donkey Kong and Candy eight hours behind the leaders._

_At the U-Turn, Canaan and Stacey U-Turned Sonic and Amy for revenge, even though it was Toon Link and Saria who U-Turned them previously._

_After a three way battle for first place, Peach and Daisy became the first double dippers to the top of the pack_

_Sonic and Amy got into a major car crash involving a pack of Stantlers, sending them far behind_

_And Donkey Kong and Candy had a glimmer of hope when they spotted them at the detour_

_The monkeys thought they were made in the shade when Candy completed the roadblock before Amy_

_But a last-minute mistake got the engaged couple a 30-minute penalty at the pit stop._

_But in the end, it didn't matter, as Sonic and Amy missed by just three minutes_

_Lucky for the hedgehogs, it was a non-elimination leg, meaning they were still in the race._

_Six teams remain, who will be eliminated... next?_

* * *

THE TEAMS

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating**

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

* * *

"This... is the Hoenn Region," narrated Lucas. "This region, home to over 200 different pokemon, is the region based on the first pokemon game producer Charz456 ever played; Pokemon Emerald. And right off the edge of Mainland Hoenn, outside Lilycove City, is Team Aqua Hideout. This hideout, where Team Aqua plotted to awaken legendary pokemon Kyogre, was the fifth pit stop in a race around the video game world. Teams checked in here for a mandatory 12 hour rest period, where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with other teams. However, during the pit stop, teams boarded a ferry that took teams to Mossdeep City. Teams have no idea where they're going next, only that they will have to use clues to direct them to the next pit stop. After falling more than 7 hours behind the leaders, will Sonic and Amy be able to get out of last place with the races first Speed Bump? And after last leg's save from grace, will Donkey Kong and Candy's luck finally run out? Peach and Daisy, who were the first team to arrive at 5:21PM will depart, at 5:21 AM."

**Peach & Daisy, first to depart at 5:21AM**

*rip*

"Make your way to the Space Research Station, where you will board a rocket heading for the Comet Observatory," read Peach.

"_Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now make their way to the Space Research Station, located just outside Mossdeep City. Once all the teams have arrived at the Space Research Station, they will board a rocket that will take them to the Comet Observatory! Once there, teams must make their way to the Beach Bowl Galaxy, where they must search for their next clue."_

"Teams have 60 dollars for this leg of the race," read Pecah.

"Shoot, looks like a bunching point," sighed Daisy.

"Oh well," said Peach. "Taxi!"

"Right now, I do believe we are the strongest team on this race," said Daisy in a pre-leg interview. "We've come in first place, and we've never not been in the top three. Sure, we may have the biggest target on our back, but as long as we stay in first, there's not much the other teams can do about that."

**James & Fox, second to depart at 5:24AM**

"Make your way to the Space Research Station..." started James.

"I'm really worried about my dad, this race seems to be taking a toll on him," said Fox in a pre-leg interview. "He seemed to be in a lot of pain after the last leg. Hopefully this isn't anything too serious, or we could be out of it soon."

**Canaan & Stacey, third to depart at 5:26AM**

"Where you will board a rocket going to the Comet Observatory," read Stacey.

"We bounced back from our bad position last leg, and we almost got first!" said Stacey in a pre-leg interview. "I wanna get a first place finish! I can feel it, this is the leg that it's gonna happen!"

**Toon Link & Saria, fourth to depart at 6:52AM**

"Once there, make your way to the Beach Bowl Galaxy..." read Toon Link.

"Right now, we are the under the radar team," said Saria in a pre-leg interview. "I don't know if that's necessarily a good thing, but at least we probably won't be U-Turned if another one comes up."

**Donkey Kong & Candy, fifth to depart at 12:55PM**

"Where you must search the beach for your next clue..." read Candy.

"We NARROWLY escaped last place in the previous leg," said Donkey Kong in a pre-leg interview. "I really don't know how that was even possible after our eight hour blunder, but whatever. Right now, we just need to stay positive, and hopefully we can make it out of the back of the pack."

**Sonic & Amy, last to depart at 12:58PM**

"Teams have 60 dollars for this leg of the race," read Sonic.

"Speed bump, we have one this leg, and we don't like it one bit," said Amy in a pre-leg interview. "Not only are we really far behind the leaders, but no one wants to do an extra task, nobody. We are so nervous that we're going to self-destruct again this leg, and that will get us eliminated."

**-Space Research Station-**

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating **

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

**Canaan & Stacey – Dating Pikachus**

"Here come the monkeys," said Peach.

"Finally, we can get this show on the road," said Fox.

"Hey guys!" shouted Stacey. "We were getting worried."

"Yeah," said Candy. "Long story short, we missed our flight, and had to take one eight hours later."

"Oh my gosh, that sucks!" said Canaan.

"But even bigger news than that, Sonic and Amy are on their way," said Donkey Kong.

"WHAT?" exclaimed both Toon Link and Saria and Canaan and Stacey. The other teams were shocked, but not nearly as much as these two.

"Yep, and they should be here any second now," said Donkey Kong.

"This is so not good," said Saria. Soon enough…

"Hello Toon Link and Saria," said two voices behind Toon Link in a sinister whisper.

"Oh no..." said Toon Link.

"Sonic, Amy," said Saria, turning around. "Just hear us out..."

"What the hell is your guys' problem!" shouted Amy. "You completely ditched us at that airport, you selfish jerks!"

"Oh, so we were supposed to screw ourselves by taking a bad flight instead of a good flight?" shouted Toon Link.

"You could of, I don't know, told us!" shouted Amy.

"This isn't preschool, Amy," said Saria. "We don't have to share flight info if we don't want to."

"Plus, we would've missed the flight if we didn't dash over to the counter," said Toon Link. "Seriously, we are really sorry that we ditched you, but it is a game."

"We got last place because of you traitors!" shouted Sonic. "So much for our alliance."

"Hey, it's not our fault you got last place, it was those pikachus that U-Turned you guys!" shouted Toon Link.

"And you two!" rasped Sonic. "Why the hell did you U-Turn us?"

"Hey, you did it to us at the Donkey Kong Island, so you have absolute zero right to yell at us," shouted Stacey. "In fact, how dare you yell at us. How dare you!"

"Oh for crying out loud, we took the fast forward and gave our U-Turn thing to them!" shouted Amy, pointing over to Toon Link and Saria.

"You mean it was them that gave us the U-Turn," said Canaan, pointing over to the Hylian couple. "But they used your slip thingy?"

"Yes, that's exactly what happened," said Sonic.

"And who was the one who said that our alliance was after Canaan and Stacey?" asked Toon Link and Saria. "You guys. By giving us your U-Turn thing, you pretty much forced us to use it."

"Give me a break," said Sonic.

"Wait, so you were all after us from the beginning?" gasped Stacey. "You jerks! I can't believe this."

"No, we didn't-" started Toon Link.

"Just shut up and leave us alone," said Canaan, running off to comfort Stacey.

"Anyways, you guys are jerks too!" shouted Sonic. "Don't ever talk to us again." They walked off to a different section of the airport.

…

"What the heck just happened..." said Toon Link.

"How did we get made out as the villains for playing the game," wondered Saria.

"Guys, you are not villains," said Peach. "The U-Turn is the part of the game, and they're just overreacting. Just ignore them."

"And blackmailing is also part of the game," said Candy, rolling her eyes.

"You know what guys," said Daisy. "We feel really bad about taking your U-Turn slip and using it. Here, just take ours."

"...You for real?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Yes, it has been eating me alive ever since we committed the dastardly deed," admitted Daisy. "So here it is, our slip."

"Gee, thanks guys," said Donkey Kong.

"And our yield slip too," sassed Candy Kong.

"...Fine," said Daisy, taking out the yield envelope and handing it over forcefully.

"Wow guys, I don't know what to say," said Donkey Kong

"I'm so confused about what happened at that space station," said Toon Link in an after-leg interview. "It was like a domino effect, and everything toppled down on top of us. Two teams simultaneously started hating us, so now we've got a huge target on our back."

"Not that it was the reason we gave their slips back," said Daisy in an after-leg interview. "But we didn't want to be made out as villainesses anymore, and we knew that if we committed a good deed, Sonic and Amy would have a good chance of being made into that role. And after that huge blowout, we knew that we wouldn't be U-Turned, so what was the point to holding onto them anymore?"

"I'm done playing little miss sunshine now," said Stacey in an after-leg interview. "It's become clear that these teams are in it for themselves, so it's time to put the game faces on, time to start completing tasks twice as fast, and time to stop taking candy breaks mid leg!"

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION!" blared a voice on the speaker. "ALL TEAMS PLEASE BOARD THE ROCKET AND GET READY FOR LIFTOFF!"

All teams complied with the order on the rocket. Toon Link and Saria and Sonic and Amy sat across from each other, staring daggers at each other and creating a tense aroma in the rocket. It clear that from this point on, it was every team for themselves.

"3...2...1...BLASTOFF!"

…

**-Comet Observatory-**

The star bits flew through the sky and lumas were jumping in the air to eat them. All was peaceful, all was calm. Until a rocket landed at the garage and teams frantically ran out to get to the next clue, causing a huge ruckus.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 1st**

**James & Fox, currently in 2nd**

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 3rd**

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 4th**

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 5th**

**Peach & Daisy, currently in last**

"Canaan, map over there, let's go!" exclaimed Stacey, tugging Canaan's arm along the path.

"Dad, we need to go fast!" shouted Fox.

"Wah, watch it," shouted Toon Link, getting rammed to the side by Donkey Kong.

"Sis, my dress is stuck in the door," said Peach.

"Peach, you've gotta be kidding me!" shouted Daisy. "How many times do we have to go through this?"

"Well, there was a toad pilot to the rocket, so I had to," Peach smiled. Daisy had a dumbfounded expression on her face.

…

**-Beach Bowl Galaxy-**

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 1st**

"Babe, we got here first!" cheered Stacey.

"Uh oh, what's this?" wondered Canaan, seeing a yellow billboard in the distance.

"Gosh, it's another intersection," sighed Stacey.

"_Intersection!" exclaimed Lucas. "It forces two teams to join up and complete all tasks together until further notice. However, in an Amazing Race first, teams do not get to choose who they intersect with. Instead, every team will have to search underwater beach bowl for one of six golden shells. When a team has located a golden shell, they must surface and break it open on the beach. Inside the shell, there will be one of three different coloured race flags. When two teams have uncovered the same coloured race flags, they will officially be intersected, and they must give their same-coloured flags to the swimming instructor, who will exchange the flags for their next clue."_

"Looks like we have to dive and get a gold shell," said Canaan.

"Let's hurry babe, the other teams are right on our tail," said Stacey.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd**

"See sis, I told you I knew where we were going," smiled Peach, grabbing a clue. "Dive into underwater Beach Bowl and find a golden shell... UNDERWATER? Oh no, I have a good outfit on!"

"My goodness Peach, a little water is not going to ruin you dress, now let's go," said Daisy, doing a swan dive into the water.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 3rd**

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th**

"Oh my god, it's an intersection," said Saria.

"Crap," said Toon Link, realizing that Sonic and Amy were the only other team there.

"Sonic, it's an intersection," said Amy. "Dangit!"

"We don't want to intersect with them!" shouted Sonic.

"We're right here, dummies," shouted Toon Link. "And we don't want to intersect with you idiots either."

"Grr... bite your tongue!" yelled Amy.

Another team approached the intersection, and both teams were immediately all over them.

**James & Fox, currently in 5th**

"Intersect with us!" exclaimed Toon Link. "We'd love to intersect with you."

"Don't do it guys, they'll stab you in the back," shouted Sonic. "Come with us, you get loyalty with Sonic and Amy."

"Okay, that is the biggest lie ever," said Saria. "We have complete loyalty, and we don't have a speed bump to complete. Plus, we don't have a stick up our butts."

"Shut the hell up!" shouted Amy.

"Guys, guys, guys!" shouted Fox, waving to get everyone's attention. "We have chosen to intersect with... Toon Link and Saria."

"Yes, thank you guys!" smiled Saria, hugging Fox.

"Aww, c'mon!" shouted Sonic angrily.

"Sorry guys, but they did ask first," said Fox, ripping open the clue. "...Search underwater for a golden shell. The flag inside will determine who you intersect. Wait a second..."

"So you don't choose who you're intersected with..." said Sonic.

A dumb silence was in the air.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"Donkey Kong, we're lost," said Candy.

"Yo, luma boy, where is this place," said Donkey Kong, pointing to the clue.

"Luma lee, luma bop, to the kitchen, there atop," said the luma, pointing to the dome at the back of the observatory.

"Thank you so much," said Candy. "Let's go hon."

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating**

**James & Fox – Father/Son**

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

All five teams were frantically searching the underwater reef for that golden shell. All except one.

"Sonic, get in the water!" shouted Amy, pushing Sonic with an applied force of 40N. However, the force of friction was 50N, so Sonic was not moving.

"Amy, I will NOT go in the water!" shouted Sonic. "Do it yourself!"

"Screw you Sonic!" roared Amy, shoving Sonic to the side. She surfaced, gave Sonic an ice-cold stare, then dived down.

"I just don't like water, what is so hard to understand about that," said Sonic to the camera.

"It is so unfair how every second leg, there is a water task," said Sonic in an after-leg interview. "Leg two you had to cross water in the detour, leg four's detour was all water, and now this all water task. I don't see heights or beehives every second leg. Why me..."

Under the water, one team found a gold shell, grabbed it, and surfaced.

**Toon Link & Saria – Obtained Shell**

"Break it, break it," cheered Saria, watching Toon Link smash the shell on the beach.

"A green flag!" exclaimed Toon Link.

"Now we have to wait for another team to surface with a green flag," said Saria.

As they sat down to wait, the final team arrived at the Beach Bowl Galaxy.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"Search underwater Beach Bowl for a gold shell, bla bla bla," read Donkey Kong.

"We are in last place," noted Candy. "So let's hurry through this."

"Cannonball!" shouted Donkey Kong, diving into the pool.

As the monkeys got started, another team got their gold shell.

**Peach & Daisy – Obtained Shell**

"Good job sis," said Peach, taking off her scuba mask. Daisy took the shell and chucked it at a sand castle that Ness was making, completely destroying it.

"Hey!" shouted Ness. "You boneheads, I spent all day working on that, and you ruined it! I hate you. HATE YOU! _**HATE YOU**_!"

While Ness was being a big fat jerk to the sisters, another team found the gold shell, took it, and chucked it at Ness's head, knocking him out cold.

**James & Fox – Obtained Shell**

"Take that, bully!" said Fox, giving a triumphant pose.

"My hero," said Peach. "Besides Mario."

"Sis, we got a red flag," noted Daisy. "What colour do you guys have?"

"Yellow," replied James.

"Darn it," said Peach. "Looks like the next one to come up is the one with all the power."

Eventually, that team rose above the water, and chucked the shell at Ness with an applied force of 3000N, giving Ness a concussion.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Obtained Shell**

"Hon, I got our flag," said Candy Kong. All three teams looked intently, hoping that flag was the one they held in their hands.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It was green.

"Yes!" cheered Saria, grabbing their bags.

"Looks like we're intersected guys," said Toon Link. "Let's get this on with!"

"Right," said Donkey Kong. The foursome went over to the swimming instructor, a large penguin, and gave her the flags. In return, she gave them their next clue.

**Donkey Kong & Candy + Toon Link & Saria, currently in 1st**

A blue pamphlet and a green pamphlet was included in the envelope. The intersected team immediately went for the green pamphlet.

"Fast Forward," read Candy. "Make your way to the Freezeflame Galaxy, where you will participate in a local tradition."

"_Fast Forward!" exclaimed Lucas. "This is the second of three Fast Forwards along the entire race course. A Fast Forward allows a team, or in this case teams, who complete it to skip all tasks and make their way directly to the pit stop. And since teams are intersected, they may still take another Fast Forward later in the race."_

"_In this Fast Forward, the intersected team must make their way to the Freezeflame Galaxy, found in the Bedroom Dome of the Comet Observatory. Once there, the teams must find the Toad Brigade waiting on a section of the frozen pond. There, teams will have to drill through the ice using an auger. From there, all four members of the team will have to swim from one hole in the ice to one that is 8 feet away. If all four members can brave the trek through bone-chilling cold waters in nothing but their bathing suits, both teams will win the Fast Forward award."_

"Let's go for it guys," said Candy.

"Agreed," said Toon Link. "Now let's boogie before another team finishes."

"Darn it," said Daisy. "Looks like one of us four teams is going home for sure."

"Hopefully it's neither of us," said Fox.

"I really hope we don't get Sonic and Amy," said Daisy, laughing at Sonic quivering at the surface of the water.

Meanwhile, another team surfaced with their shell.

**Canaan & Stacey – Obtained Shell**

"Good job Canaan," cheered Stacey. The pikachu grabbed the shell from Canaan, threw it in the air, jumped up, and spiked the shell right on Ness head, giving him another concussion.

"!" cried Ness in pain, his head now severely bleeding.

"We got... a yellow flag," said Canaan.

"Awesome, that's what we have too!" exclaimed Fox. The two duos walked over to the swimming instructor and got their next clues.

**James & Fox + Canaan & Stacey, currently in 2nd**

"Can't go for the Fast Forward guys," said Fox. "So I guess we're doing route info."

"Travel by space taxi to the Starship Mario," read Canaan.

"_Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now make their way by launch star back to the Comet Observatory and take a Space Taxi, featured in Mario Party 5's Future Dream, over to the Starship Mario. Once there, teams will have to make their way to the Melty Monster Galaxy, search the area they land in for a green warp pipe, and go down it, where they will find their next clue."_

"Canaan, James, Fox, I wanna beat those hedgehogs let's go!" said Stacey, dashing towards the launch star to take them back to the Comet Observatory.

"Looks like we're in last place," sighed Peach.

"I'm not worried just yet," said Daisy. "The hedgehogs have an extra task, so we should be good."

"Amy, hurry up!" yelled Sonic into the water. A few seconds later, angry bubbles rose, and Sonic could feel the heat and rage coming out of them. "Touchy."

**-Freezeflame Galaxy-**

**Donkey Kong & Candy + Toon Link & Saria – Attempting Fast Forward**

"Brrrrrrr, it's so f-f-f-freezing here," said Saria, shaking in the cold weather.

"L-l-l-lets get this o-o-o-over with so we can l-l-l-l-l-leave," said Toon Link.

"Not that cold," muttered Donkey Kong.

"Y-y-y-y-your one to talk, w-w-w-w-with all that fur," said Toon Link.

**-Comet Observatory-**

**James & Fox + Canaan & Stacey, currently in 2nd**

"There's the Space Taxi's, right by the garage!" exclaimed Canaan.

"Quickly guys, we gotta get things done twice as fast this leg," said Stacey.

"We're coming," said James, who was lagging behind the rest of the pack.

**-Freezeflame Galaxy-**

**Donkey Kong & Candy + Toon Link & Saria – Attempting Fast Forward**

"Ah, much better," said Toon Link, zipping up his jacket.

"Thank Naryu for the marked table, or we would've froze to death like creamsicles," said Saria.

"Onward, to new adventures at the Fast Forward!" exclaimed Toon Link, running to catch up with the monkeys, who didn't even bother to put on the winter clothing provided for them.

**-Beach Bowl Galaxy-**

**Sonic & Amy – Obtained Shell**

"Gee, that only took you half of forever, Amy," said Sonic.

"WOW Sonic!" shouted Amy, chucking the shell at Sonic at a force of over 9000N. Fortunately for Sonic, he ran out of the way before the shell hit him. Unfortunately for Ness, the shell hit him smack dab on the head so hard, that his head came flying off and flew right off Beach Bowl and got sucked into a Black Hole, effectively stretching his head so much as it was being sucked in that his whole head was a flat as a pancake, effectively giving Ness a harsh and painful death. :)

"This'll be a joy," muttered Daisy.

"Let's go Sonic and Amy, we're the last two left!" shouted Peach.

"Great, we're up against the princesses," said Sonic. "This sucks!"

"Like you did half of anything to help the situation Sonic," said Amy, handing over the flag and grabbing the next clue.

**Peach & Daisy + Sonic & Amy, currently in last**

"Make your way by Space Taxi to Starship Mario," read Amy.

"We need to move it really fast or one of us will for sure be eliminated," said Daisy, running over to the launch star.

**-Comet Observatory-**

**Peach & Daisy + Sonic & Amy, currently in last**

"Crap, one of the Space Taxi's has already left," said Amy.

"Why are you so surprised, I already said we're the last teams," said Daisy.

"Should we take two taxis or just one?" asked Amy.

"We can save money by just taking one, so that's what we should do," said Daisy. And with that, the four teammates crammed into the back of the taxi and started heading towards Starship Mario.

**-Freezeflame Galaxy-**

**Donkey Kong & Candy + Toon Link & Saria – Attempting Fast Forward**

The two teams were just told what to do, and immediately got down to business.

"We have to drill a hole in the ice," said Donkey Kong.

"Thanks, captain obvious," said Toon Link. "And to add to the obviousness, we need to drill a hole in the ice with the power tool thingy over there."

"Attitude, much," said Candy.

"Me and Toon Link will do the drilling, you girls just sit down and relax," said Donkey Kong.

"Chivalrous, I like it," said Saria, nudging Candy Kong..

**-Starship Mario-**

**Canaan & Stacey + Toon Link & Saria, currently in 1st**

"Alright, here we are," said James, stepping out of the taxi.

"Addition info says World 6 is where we need to go," said Canaan.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" said Stacey in her usual excited attitude, pulling Canaan's paw to the launch pad.

**Sonic & Amy + Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd**

"They've got about a 20-minute jump on us," said Daisy. "But I believe we can totally make up that time!"

"Assuming there isn't another water task," Amy commented.

"Oh, just shut up," said Sonic, with a british accent. Amy just sat there smiling.

"I was very disappointed and angry with Sonic's performance at the intersection," said Amy in an after-leg interview. "And that definitely carried on through the leg. When we're already in the worst possible position, last with a speed bump, that was definitely the moment where we had to re-evaluate and just take a breather."

**Donkey Kong & Candy + Toon Link & Saria – Attempting Fast Forward**

"Ice, ice, baby!" sang Toon Link off-key, turning the auger while having ice bits pelted at his face.

"Good job guys, you're almost there!" encouraged Saria and Candy.

"And... done!" exclaimed Toon Link as he and Donkey Kong lifted the auger out of place.

"So... who's going first," asked Saria. It was so silent, that you could hear the silent winds piercing through the sky.

**Canaan & Stacey + James & Fox, currently in 1st**

"There's the warp pipe!" shouted Fox, dashing over and jumping down the green tube.

"I spy a cluebox," said Stacey excitedly, running over and tearing open a clue. "Roadblock: Who are the spare teammates?"

"_Roadblock!" exclaimed Lucas. "It's a task that only one person may perform, and no one may perform more than 8 roadblocks on the entire race. And since teams are currently intersected, one member of each individual team must work together to complete the roadblock. In this roadblock, the new partners will have to eat a rock mushroom and morph into boulder form. Then, getting only one shot on each lane, the team will have to score a spare or better on each of the first five lanes of the bowling alley. This may seem simple, however, some of the lanes have holes, and some swing back and forth, making this task harder than it initially seems. When all five bowling alleys have all 10 of their pins knocked down in two or less attempts, teams will receive the next clue." _

"My turn Stace," said Canaan.

"I'll take this one dad," said Fox.

"Have fun guys," said James.

**Donkey Kong & Candy + Toon Link & Saria – Attempting Fast Forward**

After a long silence of hesitation...

"I'll do it first," said Saria. "Show the guys how it's done." She walked over to the changing tent.

"You rock Saria!" said Toon Link. Then the awkward silence set in...

"Yeah..." said Donkey Kong.

**Canaan + Fox – On Roadblock**

Fox and Canaan were led into a totally soundproof room, where two rock mushrooms sat on plates on a table.

"Bon appetit," said Fox, opening his jaw as wide as he could to injest the mushroom.

"Nom nom... OW!" yelped Canaan. "These are real rocks!"

"Blargh kciud spichyt," came from Fox's mouth, eyes watering and hacking pebbles from his mouth.

"Puh," said Canaan, spitting a flurry of pebbles at the ground. The mutation was happening like it would to the Incredible Hulk. Rocks started to bulge out of the skin/fur on their arms.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted Fox in pain.

"Being caught by a swarm of Beedrill would be better than this," cried Canaan, actual tears running down his face, which was now inscribed with rocks.

Eventually, the mutation subsided, and two 'things' covered in bumpy rocks were what remained.

**Fox + Canaan – On Roadblock**

"Looking good Canaan," said Stacey as the duo walked over to lane 1 on the other side of the bowling alley.

"Good luck you guys," said James.

**Peach & Daisy + Sonic & Amy, currently in 2nd **

"Wait here for us please," said Daisy, handing the taxi driver her half of the fare.

"If I remember correctly, Melty Molten Galaxy is in World 6," said Peach.

"Then let's go," said Sonic. "Hopefully we can catch up with the other teams at the next task."

**Toon Link & Saria + Donkey Kong & Candy – Attempting Fast Forward**

"Oh my, god that was cold!" exclaimed Saria, shivering under her towel. "So, who's next?"

"I'll take a whack at it," said Toon Link, walking over to the changing station.

**Fox + Canaan – On Roadblock**

"Here we go, lane number one," said Canaan. "Looks like it's just a plain as paint bowling alley."

"Welcome," said the goomba attendant. "What you have to do, is knock over all the pins on the first five lanes in two shots, one for each person. You're going to have to aim, then roll up into a ball form and use your forward momentum to shoot yourself forward to knock down the pins."

"Sounds like cake," said Fox. "Let's do this Canaan."

"Right," said Canaan. "I'll try first, if you don't mind.

"It's all yours," said Fox.

Canaan took position in the middle of the lane, lined up with the middle, rolled up into a boulder, and shot himself forward… into the gutter.

"What?" yelped Canaan. "I so did that perfectly."

"Let me show you how it's done," said Fox. He did all the protocol, but his momentum was off balance to the left, hitting only the outer two pins on that side.

"This, might be harder than we thought," sighed Fox.

**Toon Link & Saria + Donkey Kong & Candy – Attempting Fast Forward**

"Nice speedo," snickered Donkey Kong, laughing at Toon Link's attire.

"Hey, at least I'm not the one wearing the dorky tie," said Toon Link, making a face at Donkey Kong, then walking over to the hole.

"Good luck babe," shouted Saria. Toon Link stepped up to the ice and dove in. All those evil water temple run-throughs must have helped Toon Link, because Toon Link made it through the other side in 5 seconds flat.

"Ah," said Toon Link as he jumped out of the hole. "That wasn't so bad. Actually, it was quite exhilarating."

"Okay, your turn hon," said Donkey Kong to Candy.

"No, you're the man so it's your turn to go," said Candy.

"Uh… C comes before D in the alphabet, so Candy goes before Donkey in this task," said Donkey Kong.

"What does that even have to do with- oh whatever, I'll just go," said Candy Kong, walking over to the tent. "Save the wimpiest for last, I guess."

"I'm not gonna hide it," said Donkey Kong in an after-leg interview. "But I was petrified! Man, I remember swimming on the Gorilla Glaciers, and that was nowhere compared to the amount of coldness I felt when we landed on solid ground. I honestly thought I would die if I went into those waters."

**Fox + Canaan – On Roadblock**

Fox shot his momentum forward, and once again fell into the gutters.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Fox complained.

Canaan lined up, took aim… and got a STRIKE!

**Fox + Canaan – 1/5 lanes complete**

"Good job dude," said Fox. "Now onto lane two."

"The other team still isn't here yet?" asked Canaan.

"Guess not," said Fox. The duo walked over to lane 2.

"Holy heck, there's a hole in the middle of the lane," exclaimed Canaan.

"This one will need a curve to it or something," said Fox. "I'll go first."

Fox walked up to the lane, took aim to the left, and shot his momentum forward. He just narrowly missed the hole, but didn't move his momentum the other way in time, and shot right into the gutter.

"Dang it!" shouted Fox in frustration.

Canaan then walked up to the edge of the lane, lined up just between the hole and the gutter, and shot his momentum forward. Unlike Fox, he managed to curve his shot by changing his momentum to the other way. He managed to knock down… ALL THE PINS!

**Fox + Canaan – 2/5 lanes complete**

"WOOT!" cheered Canaan.

"You're pretty good at this dude," said Fox, climbing out of the hole. "Miles better than me."

"Yeah," said Canaan, heading over to the third lane. Just as they were walking over, the other group of two teams on the normal track arrived and found the clue.

**Peach & Daisy + Sonic & Amy, currently in 2nd**

"Let's see," said Amy, grabbing a clue out of the box. "We got a roadblock, who is the spare teammate?"

"My turn to tackle this," said Sonic.

"I'll take this one sis," said Daisy.

**Donkey Kong & Candy + Toon Link & Saria – Attempting Fast Forward**

Candy Kong stepped out of the tent, and got the wolf whistles of many of the attendants at the station. Even Toon Link was staring at her, causing Saria to slap him upside the head. She wiggled her way over to the hole, flawless in her movement. Even Donkey Kong was speechless, drool coming down his mouth.

"Here we go," said Candy Kong, diving into the pool. Under the thick ice, you couldn't see her body, to the dismay of many of the people at the site. After 20 seconds, Candy Kong still hadn't surfaced, making Donkey Kong worry.

"Candy Kong!" he exclaimed with worry, frightened as to why it was taking so long for her to swim a small distance. "I'm coming in after you!" He ran over to the pool, jumped in, and swam as frantically as he could. She was nowhere to be found. He scanned to bottom of the lake, unable to find her. Running out of air, he rapidly swam over to the exit hole and surfaced, gasping for breath.

"I…I couldn't find her," sighed Donkey Kong, fearing the worst.

"Couldn't find who?" asked a familiar voice.

"Candy!" exclaimed Donkey Kong "I thought you had drowned!"

"Huh?" asked Candy Kong. "No, silly, I got out just in time to see you dive into the hole."

"I was so worried," said Donkey Kong. "Stupid me!" He punched himself in the head a couple times.

"I agree," smiled Toon Link.

"Anyways," spoke up the attendant. "Technically your run counts, so all four of you have completed your swim. Here are your clues!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy + Toon Link & Saria – Completed Fast Forward**

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 1st**

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 2nd**

"Congratulations for winning the Fast Forward," read Toon Link

"Make your way to the pit stop, the Sea Slide Galaxy," read Candy.

"_For completing the Fast Forward, both Toon Link and Saria and Donkey Kong and Candy can now skip all remaining tasks on the leg and head directly to the pit stop, the Sea Slide Galaxy."_

"C'mon Saria, we can get first this leg!" shouted Toon Link, grabbing his bags.

"Not if we have anything to do about it," muttered Donkey Kong, determined not to let Toon Link and Saria win this leg.

**Fox + Canaan – On Roadblock**

"Three holes this time?" exclaimed Fox, gawking at the triangle of holes along the lane. "Impossible!"

"Calm down Fox," said Canaan. "Let's just take this calmly and collected."

"Right," said Fox. He got into position, changed into boulder form, and managed to shift his momentum left and right enough to hit down eight pins… which unfortunately left Canaan to deal with a 7/10 split.

"Oh dear," said Canaan.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" shouted Fox. "When I do something right, I do something wrong!"

Canaan, however, took this as a challenge. He lined up dead on so that he could swing between the left and middle holes, then he proceeded to hit the pin on the right at just the right angle so that it cut sharp to the left, just barely knocking over that left pin.

**Fox + Canaan – 3/5 lanes complete**

"You my friend, are amazing," said Fox.

"Thanks," laughed Canaan. "Only two more to go."

**Daisy + Sonic – On Roadblock**

The duo of the Princess and the hedgehog had just gone through the painful process of being morphed into rock form, and made their way over to the first lane.

"Shoot, they're already on their fourth lane," lamented Sonic.

"We can pass them easy," said Daisy confidently. She walked up to the first lane, got in position, and let her momentum carry her through nine of the ten pins.

"The last one is yours Sonic," said Daisy.

"No problem," smirked Sonic. "He lined up with the pin, and let his momentum carry him all the way to the end, where just before he hit the pin, he rolled right into the gutter.

Daisy facepalmed.

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating**

"Saria, there's a map right over here," said Toon Link.

"Sea Slide Galaxy is in the Engine Room," exclaimed Saria, pointing to that spot on the map.

"Okay, c'mon," said Toon Link. "We don't know where those monkeys are, but I just hope they're not ahead of us."

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"Excuse me, but where is the Sea Slide Galaxy?" asked Candy.

"Going to watch the penguin races, are you now?" asked the luma. "In the Engine Room, take the launch star to the far right and you will make it there."

"Thanks," said Candy Kong.

"And good luck!" shouted the luma. "Never had any luck with choosing the right penguin…"

**Fox & Canaan – On Roadblock**

"Now they rotate?" exclaimed Fox, staring at the bowling lane swinging right and left like a swinging ship. "This'll be a joy…"

Fox slumped up to the line, took aim, and swung his momentum to the right as the top part of the swinging lane currently at the top. But Fox forgot to change directions with his momentum, and rolled right off the course as soon as the top shifted to the left side.

"Ugh…" muttered Fox. He was seriously tired of falling off the lane and into the gutter.

"See if I can't get another strike," said Canaan optimistically. Canaan managed to shift his momentum from left to right so he didn't fall off the course, but he shifted his momentum back from right to left right too late, resulting in him only knocking down four pins.

"Aww, looks like my luck ran out," said Canaan.

**Daisy + Sonic – On Roadblock**

"This time we are getting it right," said Daisy, lining up into position. She shot her momentum forward, and this time, she managed to knock down all the pins on the lane with ease. "That's what I'm talking about!"

**Daisy + Sonic – 1/5 lanes completed**

"Woo hoo, good job Daisy!" shouted Sonic, running over to the second lane.

**Fox + Canaan – On Roadblock**

"Take two," said Fox. "And… action!" Fox morphed into boulder form yet again, shooting himself down the course. This time, he managed to get both momentum swings, but started his second swing too early, which caused him to only hit down three pins.

"Darn it, I had that," said Fox.

"Looks like it's up to me to save the day," said Canaan. He hit both of the momentum shifts on the dot, and hit the top pin cleanly and knocked down…. 6 pins.

"Darn it, so close," sighed Fox. "And now the other team is on the third lane! This is not looking good."

**Daisy + Sonic – 2/5 lanes complete**

"Good job wrapping that up Sonic," said Daisy.

"No problem for the world's fastest hedgehog," said Sonic. "And neither should this one."

"Let's hope so, we're only one behind them now," said Daisy. She walked up to the lane, and not seeing the centre hole, just assumed that is was a test of going straight. She shot herself forward, and fell smack dab in that middle hole on the lane.

"What the heck, holes appear out of thin air?" exclaimed Daisy.

Sonic, who was off in dreamland when Daisy was going down the lane, assumed the exact same thing as Daisy did, and performed the exact same thing that Daisy did.

"Wooooooooooow, we're dumb," said Sonic.

"You're telling me," said Daisy..

**Fox + Canaan – On Roadblock**

"Third times the charm," said Canaan.

Fox walked up to the platform, took his shot, and managed to knock down 7 pins. "Oh my gosh, that was the first thing that I didn't mess up, yus!"

Canaan then lined up to take his shot. He shifted momentum too early, causing him to just skirt the side of the lane, but he stayed on. His second shift was perfect, and he managed to hit the last three pins with ease.

**Fox + Canaan – 4/5 lanes completed**

"Awesome, now we just need to get one more to finish this task," said Fox.

**Daisy + Sonic – On Roadblock **

"Okay, let's give this another go," said Daisy. "And this time, neither of us will fall in that stupid hole!"

"Agreed, this time we get it right," said Sonic.

Daisy was first up to the plate. She remembered that hole in the middle of the lane, and managed to swerve around it and shift her momentum back in order to knock down… every pin but one!

"Please don't mess something easy like this up again Sonic," muttered Daisy, not having high hopes. That said hedgehog stepped up to the lane, morphed into boulder form, and, in a stroke of luck, managed to knock over that last pin!

**Daisy + Sonic – 3/5 lanes completed**

"Hoorah!" cheered Sonic.

"Thank you lord," said Daisy, putting her hand over her chest.

Fox + Canaan – On Roadblock

"Tilting AND a hole!" exclaimed Fox. "What kind of voodoo magic is that?"

"The good kind, now let's hurry cause Daisy and Sonic are right behind us," said Canaan.

"Right," said Fox. Transforming into a boulder, he moved his momentum to the left, but moving his momentum to the right caused him to fall right into the hole.

"What the?" said a surprised Fox. "That's impossible!"

Canaan then stepped up, and took a shot. He started his momentum swing early, but wound up falling in the gutter to avoid the hole.

"All about timing," Canaan muttered.

**-Sea Slide Galaxy-**

Both of the FFWD teams had found the galaxy, and they were both aware of the pit stop being on the egg-shaped island in the middle. The big ticket question was, how in the world to get on that island?

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"Hon, how do we get onto that island?" asked Candy.

"What do you think we're trying to look for?" said Donkey Kong.

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating**

"Toony, we're panicking," cried Saria. "I don't think we're gonna get first place."

"Well, the monkeys don't seem to know what they're doing either," Toon Link. "So as long as they keep doing that, hopefully we're good."

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"Hon look, there's one of those warp star thingies," said Donkey Kong.

"Well, we have nothing better to try, so we might as well give it a go," said Candy.

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating**

"Toon Link, look!" shouted Saria. "It's a cannon!"

"Great, this is our ticket to that island and to first place!" smiled Toon Link.

One of those teams chose the right way to get to that island, and one was just plain wrong… a team jumped onto the pit stop.

"Welcome to the Sea Slide Galaxy," said Rosalina.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Donkey Kong and Candy," said Lucas, staring at the smiling monkeys. "You are team number… one!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy – First Place 8:45AM**

"YEAH, FIRST PLACE BABY!" cheered Donkey Kong, giving his fiancé a smooch.

"Great job hon," said Candy.

"Well, congrats guys," said Lucas. "As the winners of this leg of the race, you have won a week long trip for two to both the Beach Bowl Galaxy and this, the Sea Slide Galaxy. You guys will get massages by the best masseurs in the galaxy, get beachside service, and will get free access to the Penguin Races. How does it feel to finally be back on top guys?"

"You know Lucas, our last three legs we gave pitiful performances, so we're really happy that we are finally leading the pack again," said Donkey Kong.

"Sure, we used the Fast Forward to gain a victory, but who cares," said Donkey Kong in an after-leg interview. "Now that we have a first place victory under our belts, I'm confident that we can coast on the momentum of our victory all the way to the final leg!"

**Toon Link & Saria – Newly Dating**

"Darn it, this stupid cannon won't turn towards that island," cried Toon Link, knowing he made a big mistake.

"Ugh, look," said Saria, seeing the monkeys step onto the pit stop

"And there goes our first place victory," sighed Toon Link, throwing his fairy hat to the ground. Some time after Donkey Kong and Candy stepped onto the mat, the hylians managed to figure out that the launch star was what led them to the center island, and they stepped onto the mat.

"Toon Link and Saria, you are team number two," said Lucas.

**Toon Link & Saria – Second Place 8:53AM**

"You guys don't look so happy," Lucas remarked.

"Well Lucas, I will admit we were pretty adamant about getting first place for the first time this race," said Saria. "But you know, there's always next leg."

"It was pretty disappointing to hear Lucas say 'two' instead of 'one'" said Toon Link in an after-leg interview. "Only us and the pikachus have yet to win a leg. I just really… I don't know, I guess that first place victory will just have to wait…"

And then there were four. One of them soon to become the next team eliminated from the race.

**Fox + Canaan – On Roadblock**

**Daisy + Sonic – On Roadblock**

Both of the intersected partners were having trouble with the swinging lanes they were on.

"How in the world is it possible to pass this atrocity?" said Canaan with ferocity. "We haven't even made it past this once!"

"Stop going left and right you freakin' bowling lane!" roared Sonic, falling in the gutter yet again.

Eventually, Daisy and Sonic managed to spare up the fourth lane, putting them at the same lane as Fox and Canaan.

**Daisy + Sonic – 4/5 lanes completed**

"Alright!" cheered Daisy. "We're caught up now."

"Oh no, they're now on the same lane as us," fretted Canaan. "Looks like this is our last attempt before we have to go to the back of the line."

"Man…" sighed Fox, getting into position. He shot himself forward, but his timing was off, and he once again fell in the hole in the middle of the lane.

"Looks like it's up to me," said Canaan to himself. He possessed something that Fox didn't have; patience. He figured out that the lane had to be halfway up one side before you took your shot. And that's what he did, and he managed to make it past the hole with ease, and knocked down… every single pin!

"WOOTY WOOT WOOT!" cheered Canaan. He and Fox ran over to grab their clues.

"Dang it, and we still have that speed bump too," cried Sonic

**James & Fox + Canaan & Stacey, currently in 1st**

"Great job guys!" cheered Stacey, taking the clue from Canaan and ripping it open. "Make your way back to the Comet Observatory and find the Toy Time Galaxy."

"_Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now make their way back to Starship Mario, and take the taxis they took back to the Comet Observatory. Once there, teams travel to the Toy Time Galaxy in the Engine, where they must ask the conductor of the train for their next clue."_

"Teams are no longer intersected," read Stacey.

"Let's go guys," said James. "We just barely got a lead on the other teams."

**Daisy + Sonic – On Roadblock**

Sonic took the first shot, and like the other team before him, he did not time correctly on his first shot, and fell straight into the hole. "I'm gonna sue whoever made this infernal lane!"

Daisy smirked. "Watch and learn Sonic." You see, Daisy did watch and learn exactly what Fox did and exactly what Canaan did. She knew from watching that shooting yourself when the lane tilted halfway up was the key. She lined herself up pointing straight, and took her shot. She swerved around the hole with ease and managed to get… a strike!

"HA!" said Daisy. "Physics does work!"

**Peach & Daisy + Sonic & Amy, currently in last**

"You were amazing sis!" exclaimed Peach. "Getting that on your FIRST try!"

"I know, I'm just that awesome!" smiled Daisy, ripping open the clue. "Make your way to the Toy Time Galaxy."

"Teams are no longer intersected," read Amy.

"Amy, let's go!" shouted Sonic. "We still have that speed bump."

"Thanks for the update," said Amy.

**James & Fox, currently in 3rd**

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 4th**

"That's right, there's only one taxi we told to wait," sighed James.

"Should we wait then?" asked Fox.

"It's the right thing to do, I guess," said James. Less than 30 seconds later, the pikachus arrived and hopped in the taxi.

"Thanks for waiting guys," said Canaan. "Don't know what we would've done if there was no way to get back to the Comet Observatory.

"No problem," smiled James. "Plus, not like the other team will get that task done anytime soon."

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 5th**

"Sonic, the taxi's over this way," shouted Amy, running over and hopping in, with Sonic mere milliseconds behind her."

"Take us back to the Comet Observatory ASAP!" blurted Sonic.

"What about the girls that were with you?" asked the taxi driver.

"Who cares about them, let's just move it!" shouted Sonic. "We have a speed bump to complete."

The taxi driver simply shrugged and took off right as the sisters approached the taxi.

"No, WAIT!" shouted Daisy, waving her arms left and right wildly. But alas, it was too late, as the lone space taxi left Starship Mario, leaving the girls standed.

"This is so not good," cried Peach.

_Shrieking Orchestrated Music played _

…

**Peach & Daisy, currently in last**

"I cannot believe what those hedgehogs just did," cried Peach. "This is so unfair. We told that taxi driver to wait for us!"

"Peach, instead of crying about the situation, help me find a solution!" shouted Daisy, obviously enraged at what happened. She approached a gearmos and said, "Excuse me, but could you by any chance call us a taxi, it's an emergency."

"Your wish, is my command," said the gearmos in a robotic tone, transforming his arm into a cell phone and telepathically pressing the numbers. After a few minutes, the gearmos responded with, "Taxi will arrive in half hour."

"Thank you," said Daisy. "Bad news is, this puts us… I think an hour behind the other teams. Good news is, Sonic and Amy still have that Speed Bump, so we can easily pass them, so let's just stay positive about this whole situation. Whatever doesn't eliminate us makes us stronger."

"Right," said Peach. "No need to bother the honourable star spirits with a pointless wish."

**Sonic & Amy – Dating On/Off**

"Look Sonic!" exclaimed Amy, pointing ahead. "It's the other teams."

"Sir, please pass them," asked Sonic. The taxi driver smiled and started speeding up. Just as the two taxis were adjacent, Sonic and Amy smiled and waved as they jetted ahead of the other teams.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 3rd**

"Thank you so much sir," said Amy.

**James & Fox, currently in 4th**

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 5th**

"WHAT?" exclaimed all four racers, shocked expressions on their face.

"How… I don't understand how they completed that task so fast," said Canaan.

"Not good," sighed James.

Then, another taxi driver talking on a cell phone nearly smashed into their taxi.

"Oh my god, we just about got killed," gasped Stacey, taking really deep breaths.

"What a moron," said Fox. "I pity whoever gets that taxi driver."

Shortly after the near-incident, the first taxi arrived back at the Comet Observatory.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 3rd**

"Thanks for getting us here fast," said Sonic.

"Quickly Sonic, we don't have seconds to waste for idle chitter chatter," shouted Amy.

"I know," replied Sonic, paying the fare, then dashing out of the taxi. "Now let's find this toy place."

Shortly after they departed from the docking station, the other space taxi currently heading towards the Comet Observatory touched down.

**James & Fox, currently in 4th**

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 5th**

"Dad, let's go!" shouted Fox. "We're in last place right now.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know where the Toy Time Galaxy is, would you?" asked Canaan.

"Check the Engine Room, I believe it's there," said the taxi driver.

"Thanks," said Canaan, paying the fare and then running off. "He said the Engine Room Stace!"

"Then to the Engine Room we go!" Stacey smiled.

As these three teams were trying to make their way to the Engine Room and the Toy Time Galaxy, the last place team finally received their taxi.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in last**

"Take us to the Comet Observatory, and stat!" shouted Daisy.

The taxi driver responded with, "I have a cell phone."

"Thanks for the info," said Peach. "Now please take us to the Comet Observatory."

"…I have a cell phone," said the taxi driver, putting the car in gear and driving off.

"You already told us that," said Daisy, slightly irked.

As they were taking off, one of the teams found their way to the Toy Time Galaxy, and found their next clue… or Speed Bump in this case.

**-Toy Time Galaxy-**

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 3rd**

"Uh oh, here's our Speed Bump," said Sonic.

"_Speed Bump!" exclaimed Lucas. "For being saved from elimination on the previous leg, Sonic and Amy have now hit a Speed Bump; an extra task that only they have to complete. In this Speed Bump, Sonic and Amy will have to take the purple launch star to the Gearmos Garage. Once there, they will have to find the marked station, where their goal is to follow instructions to assemble one fully functional Gearmos. When the Gearmos can be commanded to say 'Speed Bump completed', Sonic and Amy may continue on the race, in hopes of making up this valuable lost time."_

"This doesn't sound too hard," said Sonic. "Sonic can do this easy."

"If Sonic can do it easy, Sonic should do it now!" said Amy, climbing up the ladder to the top of the train. "Oh, here's the launch star."

Just as the hedgehogs left for their speed bump, a different team arrived for their detour.

**James & Fox, currently in 3rd**

"We got a detour dad," said Fox. "Play-doh or Domino?"

"_Detour!" exclaimed Lucas. "It's a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must choose between tasks relating to two of the major exports of the Toy Time Galaxy, their choice; Play-doh, or Domino."_

"_In Play-Doh, teams must take the blue launch star to the Play-doh Pool. Once there, teams must search an Olympic-sized swimming pool filled with multiple colours of play-doh for one of 8 flags. They must then give that flag to the attendant, who will exchange the flag for their next clue."_

"_In Domino, teams must take the red launch star to the Domino Domain. Once there, teams must select a box of 55 dominoes and must make 15 domino pagodas (two dominos side by side and a domino on top of both of them) all on top of each other. If teams can find the right blend of balance and patience for this seemingly simple task, they will receive the next clue."_

"I say we do play-doh," said Fox. "All we have to do is search for something, how hard can that be?"

As they left for the blue launch star, another team arrived and grabbed the next clue.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 4th**

"Detour," read Stacey in her usual cheery tone. "ZOMG play-doh, I love play-doh, play-doh is the best, let's do play-doh!"

"Yeah," said Canaan. "Plus, I doubt we could even reach to place dominoes on 15 levels…"

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

"This is my favourite cell phone," said the taxi driver. "I named it, Travis Jr."

"Fascinating," said Daisy, looking like she could care less.

"And this is my second favourite cell phone, named Travis II," said the taxi driver.

"AMAZING!" shouted Daisy sarcastically.

"Shoot me now," muttered Peach.

"I'm with you there," said Daisy.

**-Gearmos Garage-**

**Sonic & Amy – Speed Bump**

"Oh my god, look at all the pieces," gasped Amy, watching Sonic dump the whole box out on the table. "There's no way…"

"Don't be a negative nelly Amy!" shouted Sonic. "Look, I will put this together, you hand me the pieces. Boom boom boom, we'll be done."

"Whatever you say, Sonic," said Amy, rolling her eyes.

**-Play-Doh Pool—**

**James & Fox – Play-Doh**

"WTFlux?" exclaimed Fox upon seeing the pool. "How the heck are we going to search this whole pool?"

"…This looks like the impossible task," admitted James. "Should we switch?"

"I think we should give this a try first," said Fox. "Then when we come up empty-handed, we switch to the other task."

"Whatever you say, son," said James, worried that this was the wrong decision.

**Sonic & Amy – Speed Bump**

"GRAH!" shouted Sonic, turning the wrench with all his strength. "That should be good."

"Uh, Sonic…" started Amy. "Not to burst your bubble, but that arm… is upside down."

"Give me a break!" shouted Sonic, flinging the wrench towards the ground.

**Canaan & Stacey – Play-Doh**

"Looks like our intersection buddies chose this task too," said Canaan.

"Play-doh!" cheered Stacey, jumping head first into the goop and rolling around in it without a care in the world.

"…" said Canaan.

**James & Fox – Play-Doh**

"Ugh, this is the most disgusting thing I have ever done," complained Fox.

"Remind me, why did we choose this task again?" asked James.

"My thoughts exactly," said Fox.

**Sonic & Amy – Speed Bump**

Sonic took the arm off again, and tried to place it on the other side of the Gearmos.

"Sonic, that looks like total crap," said Amy. "Sorry, but that looks nothing like an arm."

"I'm not a robotics master!" shouted Sonic. "I don't know how to put this together."

"I don't know Sonic, maybe if you take your machismo down a peg and read the freakin' instructions!" shouted Amy.

"I have been!" shouted Sonic. "Y'know what, you try Amy! And eat your words."

"With pleasure," said Amy, snatching the instructions away from Sonic.

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

"cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone cell phone," was all that was coming out of the taxi driver's mouth.

"I'm going to need a thorzine drip soon," cried Peach.

"I really hate those hedgehogs right now," said Daisy.

"We wouldn't of had to put up with that intolerable taxi driver if it wasn't for Sonic and Amy," said Daisy in an after-leg interview. "Payback is a b-word, and both me and Peach said if we made it past this leg, Sonic and Amy would regret the day they ever tangled with us!"

**James & Fox – Play-Doh**

"I've got play-doh down my pants," cried Fox.

"Ugh, I've got play-doh all over my fur," complained James.

"Me too," said Fox. "What a disgusting waste of time."

"Now we can switch?" asked James. "We've barely covered any area at all!"

"Agreed," said Fox. "Let's go do the domino task, then."

**Canaan & Stacey – Play-Doh**

"This is the best task ever," said Stacey, plunging her hands into the sticky substance.

"Your opinion, not mine," muttered Canaan, attempting to groom himself.

**Sonic & Amy – Speed Bump**

"Jeez, now my work looks like crap too!" shouted Amy.

"See!" shouted Sonic. "You have no right to yell at me."

"Sonic, I don't understand how we can't follow simple instructions," sighed Amy, throwing the wrench to the ground in frustration.

"If we can't figure this out soon, it's game over for us," said Sonic.

_Shrieking Orchestrated Music played _

**James & Fox – Domino**

"Here we go, we just gotta build a tower like the one on that table," said Fox. "Shouldn't be too terribly difficult."

"Weird, I expected to see the sisters here," said James.

"They're probably already done," said Fox. "I don't know how they complete these challenges so fast!"

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

"Thank you lord!" exclaimed Daisy, seeing a sign that said 'Comet Observatory 5km'.

The taxi driver was making out with his cell phone in the front seat.

**Canaan & Stacey – Play-doh**

"Yucky mess!" cried Canaan, falling backwards. The small pokemon's body was literally COVERED in play-doh, from head to toe. "Stacey, please tell me you found the flag."

"Not yet Canaan," said Stacey, sticking her head up from under the play-doh.

"Stacey!" exclaimed Canaan. "What's that on your back?"

"Huh?" questioned Stacey, moving towards Canaan. Upon closer inspection, it was one of the flags!

"Yes!" cheered Canaan. "Finally can get out of this goop!"

"Aww…" sighed Stacey. The pikachus got out of the pool and handed the flag to the attendant.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 3rd**

"Make your way to the pit stop," read Canaan.

"_Pit Stop!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now make their way back to the Comet Observatory, and take another launch star in the Engine Room, this one leading to the Sea Slide Galaxy. Once there, teams will have to make their way to the egg-shaped island in the middle via a different launch star. This floating island smack dab in the centre of the racing loop, is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here… may be eliminated."_

"C'mon Canaan, no time for a shower we can't get eliminated!" shouted Stacey, grabbing Canaan's arm and tugging him away.

"But I feel so dirty…" cried Canaan.

"We are definitely coming back here for a vacation," said Stacey.

**Sonic & Amy – Speed Bump**

"Oh my god Sonic, we're such idiots," said Amy. "This is a piston that goes inside the gearmos, not an arm!"

"You're the one who handed me the part," scoffed Sonic.

"I… guess I was," said Amy. "Sorry about that."

"It's kay-o, but now we need to do this in double-speed!" said Sonic. "Hand me the real arm this time."

"I was very surprised that me and Amy worked together and barely argued at all during the roadblock," said Sonic in an after-leg interview. "After a very shaky start to the leg, we managed to put aside our differences and actually work together well for once. It was great!"

"Sonic didn't have any of his third person 'Sonic rocks' crap going on this leg," said Amy in an after-leg interview. "So I didn't start making a scene at every little mistake we made. See, I can compromise too."

**James & Fox – Domino**

The father/son duo managed to get their domino tower six pagodas high at this point.

"Move faster dad," said Fox, grabbing two more dominoes and putting them on their sides. Unfortunately for Fox, he put them on so that the weight shifted towards the left side, and the tower came crashing down.

"Aw, son," said James, lamenting over the dominoes scattered on the floor.

"You worry too much dad," said Fox. "That was just our first tower, we're just getting the hang of this. We're still good, so just… chill."

"Chill?" asked James.

"…Just get more dominoes and let's start this again," said Fox.

**Sonic & Amy – Completed Speed Bump**

"There!" said Sonic, placing the final piece, a dial, on the gearmos face. "Gearmos, give us our line!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Speed bump competed."

"YES!" cheered Sonic and Amy, grabbing their stuff and taking the launch star back to the cluebox

…

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 5th**

"Detour," read Amy. "Well, we are so NOT doing play-doh, so it's domino!"

"Obviously," said Sonic.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Thank you good lord!" exclaimed Daisy as the taxi finally arrived at the Comet Observatory. She kissed the ground.

"That was worse than being kidnapped by Bowser," complained Peach.

"I have a cell phone," said the taxi driver.

"SHUT UP!" both the princesses said, giving him high heels to the face, then slamming the door.

"Let's go sis," said Daisy. "Hopefully we can still pass the hedgehogs at the detour.

**-Sea Slide Galaxy—**

Another team stepped onto the pit stop.

"Canaan and Stacey," started Lucas. "I hear you guys broke a couple of rules today."

"WHAT?" exclaimed both the pikachus, awestruck and confused at what they could've done.

"Nah, I'm just kidding," said Lucas. "You're team number three!"

**Canaan & Stacey – Third Place 10:19AM**

"Ya almost gave us a heart attack!" laughed Stacey. "But third? That's a million times better than we thought!"

**James & Fox – Domino**

**Sonic & Amy - Domino **

"Dad look, the hegdehogs are here," said Fox. "We gotta start getting this right now."

"Freakin' yes!" cheered Sonic. "The foxes are still here."

"Keep them behind us and we'll beat them," said Amy, grabbing the box of dominoes.

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

"Sis," said Peach, looking at the bees buzzing around. "I think we might have made a mistake."

"This is a joke, right?" asked Daisy sarcastically. "I think we are officially last place now."

_Shrieking Orchestrated Music played_

**James & Fox – Domino **

**Sonic & Amy – Domino**

"NO!" shouted Fox, watching the 11-pagoda tall tower fall to the ground. "Darn it to hell!"

"Patience Sonic, patience," said Amy, as he placed the 12th pagoda on the top of the tower. However, it started to sway.

"NO!" shouted Sonic, grabbing the tower. "Take the top off Amy!"

She complied to Sonic's command, taking off the top and allowing the tower to regain balance.

"Thank god Amy!" sighed Sonic in relief.

"Just remember, slow and steady wins the race," said Amy.

"Something you need to learn, son," said James.

"Yeah yeah yeah," said Fox.

**Peach & Daisy – Sisters**

"I think we're on the right track now," said Peach, heading up to the Engine Room.

"God, I would love to beat those stupid hedgehogs to the pit stop," muttered Daisy.

**James & Fox – Domino **

**Sonic & Amy – Domino**

Sonic and Amy only had one more to place on their tower, while James and Fox only had seven.

"C'mon Amy, one more…" said Sonic. Amy's hands were shaking trying to put the final pagoda on the tower.

"Please mess up, please mess up," Fox whispered and prayed on the sidelines.

Amy placed the two side pieces on the tower, and it stayed standing. It was all up to Sonic to place the final piece on the tip top of the tower. All or nothing, this was the defining piece. The tower was starting to slant to the left.

It was all silent until…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"THANK GOD!"

"We're done," pouted Fox, throwing the dominoes in his hand to the ground.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 4th**

"Make your way to the next pit stop," read Amy.

"Hey guys, you're not out of it yet," said Sonic.

"Well, there's no other teams behind us, so… yeah, I think we are," sighed Fox.

"Let's just say, that it was very comfortable taxi ride here," smirked Sonic as he and Amy ran off.

"Huh?" pondered Fox. "Oh my god, the sisters! They're the only team that we haven't seen yet!"

"We're still in this son!" said James. "It's us or them, and we gotta get this task done as soon as possible."

"Game on," said Fox.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in last**

"Yep, we're in last," said Peach, noting the two clues left in the box.

"Tell me something I don't know," said Daisy. "Detour, Play-Doh or Domino."

"Dominoes have a reputation of falling down," said Peach.

"Like I said, tell me something I don't know," said Daisy. "But you have a point, let's go do play-doh."

**James & Fox – Domino**

"Dad, the secret is to make a strong base with the ten dominoes that we don't need," said Fox.

"Good thinking son!" said James.

"You work on that dad, and I'll start building up," said Fox.

**Peach & Daisy – Play-doh**

"Wow, you never realize how big an Olympic-sized swimming pool until you see one filled with play-doh," sighed Daisy.

"Well, let's get started," said Peach. "Might as well try to get this done as fast as possible."

**James & Fox – Domino**

"WAH!" shouted Fox, tripping and landing on his 12-peak high tower. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Son, you've got to be more careful!" scolded James. "We have not many chances left."

"This whole world is in a conspiracy against us," muttered Fox.

**Peach & Daisy – Play-doh**

"Yuck yuck yuck!" exclaimed Daisy, not excited at stepping into the goop.

"This is not something a princess should be doing," cried Peach.

**James & Fox – Domino**

"Come on," shouted Fox in rage, seeing the domino tower topple over at 12. "This is completely ridiculous."

"I'm starting to think we should switch," said James.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Fox. "I'll tell you, we are NOT going back to the play-doh hell again."

James just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Fox's behaviour today really shocked me," said James in an after-leg interview. "Rarely has he given me attitude this race, but today was different. That domino task just turned him into a different person, and I did not like that one bit. I knew from that moment on, we were in trouble."

**Peach & Daisy – Play-doh**

"Why are we still doing this?" asked Daisy. "Teach kids to stay in school? It's obvious we're in last."

"Who knows, maybe the other teams' taxi drove into a black hole," joked Peach.

"One can only hope," sighed Daisy. "We've barely even covered any area."

**-Sea Slide Galaxy—**

"Come on in here guys," Lucas motioned for the hedgehogs to step on the mat.

"Hey Lucas," said Sonic and Amy, smiling.

"Sonic and Amy, you guys are team number four," said Lucas.

**Sonic & Amy – Fourth Place 11:14AM**

"Beat the speed bump, you guys should be happy," Lucas remarked.

"Very," smiled Amy. "We worked together well today, and although we're at the bottom of the pack, I feel this leg was our best performance yet!"

"I'm just happy to still be in the game, after all that's happened to us on the past two legs," said Sonic.

And then there were two. One of them would stay in the race, and one of them would be the next team eliminated from the race.

**James & Fox – Domino**

"Son of a!" shouted Fox, the tower collapsing to the ground again. He smashed a domino on the ground in frustration so hard it cracked.

"Whoa, easy!" shouted James. "You're the one who needs to take a chill son, not me."

"We should just use duct tape and get this evil task over with," said Fox angrily.

**Peach & Daisy – Play-doh**

"Sis help, I'm stuck again," said Daisy, being sucked down into the play-doh.

"Again," sighed Peach, making her way over and pulling her sister out of the goop.

"This is pointless, we're getting nowhere," said Daisy

"I'm starting to think the toppling dominoes will be the better choice," said Peach.

"I'm starting to think quitting and taking the six hour penalty will be the better choice," muttered Peach.

The same demoralizing events continued on for hours, frustration was building up at both detours. At this point, the six hour penalty was looking like a pretty viable option… until one team finally completed the detour.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 5th**

"That was the biggest pain in the ass of my life," said Daisy, snatching the clue away from the attendant.

"Daisy, you're a princess!" exclaimed Peach. "Language like that is not acceptable."

"Sis, I love you," said Daisy. "But please shut the hell up." Daisy sighed as she ripped open the clue. "Make your way to the next pit stop. Let's go face the music, Peach."

**James & Fox – Domino**

"I don't know what to do anymore," sighed Fox. "The more we do this stupid task, the more we just lose our minds."

"I think at this point, it doesn't even matter," said James, walking over to his son and giving him a hug.

"Yeah, it's game over for us," said Fox, kicking their current domino tower to the ground.

**-Sea Slide Galaxy—**

"This is a complete blindside for us," said Daisy to the camera. "I would have never expected at this early stage in the game, that we would be the last team."

"It breaks my heart," said Peach. "One bad leg can be the end of you, no matter if you got no firsts or all firsts."

The sisters found out from a local penguin to take the launch star, and they stepped onto the mat with the saddest looking faces, defeated.

"…Peach and Daisy," said Lucas in a solemn tone.

"We are the last team to arrive, we know," sighed Daisy.

"…You guys are incorrect," smiled Lucas.

Both the girls had shocked expressions on their face, speechless.

"You girls are in fact, team number five," said Lucas. "And you are still in this race!"

**Peach & Daisy – Fifth Place 2:34AM**

"I… wha…. I… but…" stuttered Daisy, not able to form a sentence from her mouth. She just threw her hands up in the air and put a smile on her face.

"We're tired, we're exhausted, and we're covered in play-doh," said Peach. "Yet I think I can say for both of us, we couldn't be happier."

"How we made it past this leg, is a miracle," said Daisy in an after-leg interview. "Murphy's law, whatever could go wrong did. Sonic and Amy must've broken up at the speed bump or something, because I cannot even fathom any other reason how we are still in the race." 

**James & Fox – Domino**

"Here comes Lucas," said Fox, sitting on the edge of the table with his dad. They had pretty much given up on the task, and decided just to relax and wait until Lucas came on site to eliminate them.

"James and Fox, I understand you were unable to complete the detour," asked Lucas.

"Yep…" said Fox.

"Fair enough," said Lucas. "James and Fox, I'm sorry to say that you have been eliminated from the race."

**James & Fox – Last Place (time N/A) ELIMINATED**

"One task, that's all it takes for us to get eliminated," sighed James.

"This sucks so bad," said Fox.

"Up until this leg, I have to say I enjoyed my time on the race," said Fox in an after-leg interview. "Taking time out of action in the Cornerian Military to enjoy a different type of action with my dad has been just wonderful. From the hours of plane rides to the first place finish we got on leg four, me and my dad are definitely closer than we were before this race. Any man can be a father, but it takes a special man to be a dad. That statement applies to the man sitting right beside me."

"The good, the bad, the ugly, I've seen it all from my son," said James in an after-leg interview. "It really was heartwarming for me to get to know my son on a more personal level. Him lugging this old fart around the world has been one of the best experiences of my life, and I will always treasure our time together for as long as I live."

_Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode._

* * *

Donkey Kong & Candy – First Place 8:45AM

Toon Link & Saria – Second Place 8:53AM

Canaan & Stacey – Third Place 10:19AM

Sonic & Amy – Fourth Place 11:14AM

Peach & Daisy – Fifth Place 2:34PM

James & Fox – Last Place **ELIMINATED**

Spyro & Hunter – **ELIMINATED LEG 4** (7th Place overall)

Wario & Waluigi – **ELIMINATED LEG 4** (8th Place overall)

Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man – **ELIMINATED LEG 3** (9th Place overall)

K. Rool & Dedede – **ELIMINATED LEG 2** (10th Place overall)

Roy & Lilina – **ELIMINATED LEG 1** (11th Place overall)

* * *

_Next time on the Amazing Race:_

_It's a leg with no gimmicks, as the teams make their way into Mad Space!_

_Where the teams turn against Sonic and Amy._

"They've pretty much alienated every single team left except for the monkeys," said Canaan.

"Sonic and Amy are definitely the piranhas of the race," said Peach.

"Uh, sis, I think you mean pariahs," said Daisy.

"If a U-Turn or a Yield comes up sometime soon, there's a very good chance Sonic and Amy will see their faces plastered on that board again."

* * *

**A/N – **Wow, it takes me 4 months to type out about 1/3 of the chapter, and just under two days to type out the rest. I definitely learned why it takes so long for me to update now; I'm always getting distracted! Whether it be a video game, online show, or a forum, whenever I'm distracted I get nada done. But when I decided to just focus on this, I managed to get a hecka lot done. So lesson learned, FOCUS! Now maybe I'll update abit more frequently, who knows. (probly not, but w/e. :P)

Clue for next leg – SCARK

Until next update, peace!


	8. Leg 7 He sold his soul to the devil

**A/N - **So, after… okay, I lost count of how long it's been. The important thing is… UPDATE! :D

And if you just skip to the end… I will hunt you down. :P JK

**Yumichika: **Thanks for the review, it was fun seeing your analysis of the other teams! Let's see if your predictions hold true!

**Toady: **Lol, funny how you never noticed I published, I never got notice you reviewed! XD Did you see the episode of TAR 19 where Andy & Tommy got elim'd by the taxis? :P Must've made you rage!

* * *

_Previously on the Amazing Race_

_Six teams made their way from the Hoenn Region to the Comet Observatory_

_The second intersection of the race forced teams to partner up yet again_

"We don't want to intersect with them!" shouted Sonic to Toon Link and Saria.

"We're right here, dummies," shouted Toon Link. "And we don't' want to intersect with you idiots either.

_The intersected duo Donkey Kong & Candy and Toon Link & Saria chose to go for the Fast Forward_

"Swim under the ice in a frozen pond to win the Fast Forward," said Donkey Kong

_Giving Donkey Kong & Candy their second first place finish _

"YEAH, FIRST PLACE BABY!" cheered Donkey Kong, giving his fiancé a smooch.

_Sonic & Amy abandoned Peach & Daisy at Starship Mario by stealing their intersected duo's taxi_

"Take us back to the Comet Observatory ASAP!" blurted Sonic.

"What about the girls that were with you?" asked the taxi driver.

"Who cares about them, let's just move it!" shouted Sonic. "We have a speed bump to complete."

The taxi driver simply shrugged and took off right as the sisters approached the taxi.

"No, WAIT!" shouted Daisy, waving her arms left and right wildly. But alas, it was too late, as the lone space taxi left Starship Mario, leaving the girls stranded.

_Leaving the sisters far behind and to take a taxi with the insufferable Travis_

"I have a cell phone," said the taxi driver.

_All seemed lost for the power team_

"Why are we still doing this?" asked Daisy. "Teach kids to stay in school? It's obvious we're in last."

_Until James & Fox flubbed at the detour, unable to complete either _

"I don't know what to do anymore," sighed Fox. "The more we do this stupid task, the more we just lose our minds."

_Allowing Peach & Daisy to take fifth place_

"I… wha…. I… but…" stuttered Daisy, not able to form a sentence from her mouth. She just threw her hands up in the air and put a smile on her face.

"We're tired, we're exhausted, and we're covered in play-doh," said Peach. "Yet I think I can say for both of us, we couldn't be happier."

_And unfortunately for the father/son team, they were eliminated from the race_

"One task, that's all it takes for us to get eliminated," sighed James.

_Five teams remain… who will be eliminated next?_

* * *

This… is the Comet Observatory. *gasps from the crowd* This satellite was the central hub in Super Mario Galaxy, the first game for the Wii that producer Charz456 ever played. Teams checked in here for a mandatory 12 hour rest period, where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with other teams. Teams have no idea where the heck they'll be going next. They know that they'll have to use the clues to direct them to the next pit stop. With no bunching point in this leg, can Toon Link & Saria pass Donkey Kong & Candy to take first place? And being 3 hours behind the nearest team, can Peach & Daisy pull out a huge upset and stay out of last place? Donkey Kong & Candy, who were the first to arrive at 8:45AM will depart, at 8:45PM.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, first to depart 8:45PM**

*rip*

"Make your way to Space Colony ARK…," read Candy Kong.

"_Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now travel by Space Taxi to the Space Colony ARK, the place once home to the Ultimate Lifeform. Once there, teams must make their way to Mad Space, where they will find their next clue."_

"Teams have 120 dollars for this leg of the race," read Candy.

"After a string of terrible performances, it was such a relief to find out we not only broke that chain, but got first at the same time!" cheered Candy in a pre-leg interview. "This is our chance to really shine and kick some butt, because I sure don't want me and Donkey-poo to be one of the last two teams eliminated."

**Toon Link & Saria, second to depart 8:53PM**

"Make your way to the Space Colony Ark…" read Toon Link.

"Let's go Toon Link," said Saria. "TAXI!"

"During the pit stop, a big alliance was made," said Toon Link, once the two were in the taxi. "With one goal in mind; get the hedgehogs out."

_Flashback scene_

Canaan and Stacey were sitting by the fire at the group campsite. Most all the other teams were sleeping at that point when Peach and Daisy finally arrived.

"Good job girls," said Canaan, reaching out his paw to give them a hi-five. Stacey got up to both and gave them a hug.

"Canaan, Stacey, we need to talk," said Daisy.

"Whatever it is, we didn't do it!" shouted Stacey.

"No guys, nothing like that," said Peach.

"Just go get the greenies, and be quiet about it," said Daisy. "We don't want to wake up the other teams."

Stacey nodded quietly, went into Toon Link and Saria's tent, and shocked them awake.

"Eeeeeh, why are you so mean," complained Toon Link.

"Guys, sit down," said Daisy.

"This'll be a joy," muttered Toon Link.

"So I'm sure you're all wondering something," said Daisy.

"…Okay, I'll bite," said Saria. "Why are you so far behind at the bottom of the pack?"

"Bingo," said Peach. "What happened is we shared a taxi with Sonic and Amy going to the roadblock, and they left back without us, and it cost us two hours of time."

"Yeah, had James and Fox not messed up at... wherever, we definitely would have been eliminated," said Daisy.

"So… this was worth waking up to tell us why?" asked Saria.

"We propose that we three teams make an alliance to go to the end," said Peach.

"Sonic and Amy have all screwed us over," said Daisy. "Toon Link and Saria, with your 'alliance'."

"Canaan and Stacey, with them using their evil powers to convince Toon Link and Saria to u-turn you," said Peach.

"They poisoned their minds," said Daisy.

"You mean… you guys didn't even want to u-turn us," said Stacey innocently.

"Not really," said Toon Link.

"Aw… I'm sorry guys," said Stacey, looking like she was about to cry.

"No, it's kay-o," said Toon Link.

"If we team up, we can take them out," said Peach.

"Yields, u-turns, flight info, we can take them out," said Daisy. "What do you guys say, deal?"

"If you let us go back to bed, we're in," said Toon Link.

"They deserve to be eliminated," said Canaan. "We're up for it."

"They are the pariahs of the race," said Peach.

"Every put your hands in," said Daisy.

"WOO!" cheered the six-pack.

"QUIET OUT THERE!" roared Amy. The three teams all snickered quietly before Toon Link and Saria and Canaan and Stacey headed into their tents and Peach and Daisy went to go grab some of the hot dogs laid out on the table.

"This is princess food, right here," joked Peach.

"We rock," smiled Daisy, putting a hot dog on a skewer.

"Not only do we want Sonic and Amy out of the race," said Daisy in an after-leg interview. "But we also want the two weakest teams in the race in the final three with us. And those two teams are the pikachus and the greenies. No first place finishes. And with them not going to u-turn us or yield us, we are golden to the final three."

**Canaan & Stacey, third to depart 10:19PM**

"Once there, teams must make their way to Mad Space…" read Canaan.

"Final five!" cheered Stacey in a pre-leg interview. "If you said I expected up to get this far, I'd laugh! But now that we're here, I really think that we have the skills to take the race. We might not be physically strong, but with me and Canaan's love, we can overcome any obstacle!"

**Sonic & Amy, fourth to depart 11:14PM**

"Where you will find your next clue," read Amy.

"Beat the speed bump!" cheered Sonic in an after-leg interview. "To have to do an extra task and stay out of the bottom two just proves how awesome we are. We can make it if Sonic and Amy stick together, and don't give up not ever!"

**Peach & Daisy, last to depart 2:34PM**

"Make your way to Space Colony ARK and search Mad Space for your next clue," read Peach.

"One-Twenty, yep, let's go," said Daisy, running over to the Space Taxis.

"Being at the bottom of the pack is very humbling to say the very least," said Daisy in a pre-leg interview. "It is our fault, for being so STUPID to share a taxi with the villain team. So, we made an alliance at the pit stop. If Sonic and Amy want to play hardball, than so be it. Game freakin' on."

"Gosh I hope there's a bunching point," said Peach, hopping into the Space Taxi.

"I have a cell pho-"

"NO!" shouted both Peach and Daisy, giving him two slaps to the face and quickly jumping out of the cab.

"This guy looks like he's a good taxi driver," said Daisy, jumping in.

**-Space Colony ARK-**

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 1st**

"Hon, we're almost out of money again," sighed Candy, handing the majority of their money over to the taxi driver.

"Candy, just chill," said Donkey Kong. "Let's just find this Mad Space place."

…

"You are here," said Candy Kong, looking at the map on the wall.

"Oh, here's Mad Space," said Donkey Kong, pointing to the other side of the map. "Aw man."

"Thanks a lot taxi driver," sighed Candy. "Now Toon Link and Saria are gonna pass us,"

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 1st**

"Thank you," smiled Saria as she and Toon Link got out of the taxi. "Cluebox dead ahead!"

"It's a roadblock," said Toon Link. "Who is a treasure hunter?"

"_Roadblock!" exclaimed Lucas. "It's a task that only one person may perform, and no one can perform more than eight on the entire race. In this roadblock, the selected member will have to grab a pair of pick nails, a bat wing, and a Geiger counter. Once they have all the equipment they need, they will have to search all over Mad Space for an area where their Geiger counter will start to beep. When teams find the area where the Geiger counter beeps the fastest, team members must dig deep enough into the ground and retrieve a Master Emerald piece. Each Master Emerald piece has a different frequency that is picked up by only one of the Geiger counters. When the Master Emerald piece is retrieved, teams must go back to the starting area and give the piece to Rouge the Bat, who will exchange it for their next clue."_

"You get the treasures from dungeons all the time, this one is you Toony," said Saria.

"Stop calling me that!" shouted Toon Link.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Right now our taxi driver is stopping for gas," sighed Amy, hand on her left cheek. Amy then noticed Sonic inside the café at the counter. "What the hell…?" She got out of the taxi and stormed into the café.

"Three chili dogs please," said Sonic.

"Sonic!" shouted Amy.

"Oh sorry, make that four," said Sonic.

"Really Sonic," said Amy. "You need to waste our money on four chili dogs?"

"I'm not wasting our money," said Sonic.

"Then where are you getting the money from," questioned Amy.

"From the fanny pack!" shouted Sonic. "I can't just produce money out of my butt."

"Wow Sonic," said Amy. "When we can't pay the taxi driver, you're taking the fall,"

"Tch, that ain't gonna happen," snarked Sonic.

"Arrgh!" growled Amy, storming out of the café.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 2nd**

"Dang, they did get here before us," said Donkey Kong, running over to the cluebox. "Roadblock."

"You do this one hon," said Candy. "We need to catch up to them."

**Toon Link - On Roadblock**

"I really hate these tasks, where you have to search for something," said Toon Link, walking towards one of the missile rockets. These are always the tasks we fall behind on." He grabbed on the missile rocket and shot right up to the first planetoid. "Woo hoo! I take it back, this task rocks!"

**Donkey Kong - On Roadblock**

"This is why monkeys don't have wings," said Donkey Kong, both Saria and Candy snickering.

**Toon Link - On Roadblock **

"Wow, this is so pointless," said Toon Link, running around the planetoid aimlessly.

**Donkey Kong - On Roadblock**

"Okay, let's do this," said Donkey Kong, grabbing onto a different missile rocket than Toon Link. It took him to the uppermost planetoid. "Whoa, trippy man."

"That missile thing reminded me of Cranky's barrels," said Donkey Kong in an after-leg interview. "And how he always bashed my head with his cane when I stored bananas in it and blasted a hole in his roof."

**Toon Link - On Roadblock**

"Well, that was a complete and utter waste of time," said Toon Link. "Y'know what, I bet it's going to be in the last place I look. But If I skip the next planetoid, then it will be on that one. And if I skip the one after that, then it will be on that one. Man, I HATE these types of tasks."

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Mmm, these are good chili dogs," said Sonic, jamming a whole chili dog in his mouth at once.

"Gee, I wouldn't know," said Amy.

"I ordered one for you," said Sonic.

"Well," said Amy. "Hand it over then." Sonic handed Amy the bun and she chucked it out the window.

"AMY!" roared Sonic. "What the hell did you just do?"

"I threw away your slop on a bun," said Amy.

Sonic's skin was turning red. He said through clenched teeth, "How. Dare. You."

"Oh cry me a river," said Amy.

"GRAH!" roared Sonic, punching the driver's seat headrest so hard it flew off the seat.

"…Spaz," was all Amy said.

"Just don't talk to me for a while," said Sonic, climbing into the back seat.

**Toon Link - On Roadblock**

Beep…. Beep….. beep

"Holy heck, I'm actually getting something!" exclaimed Toon Link. "Amazing!"

**Donkey Kong - On Roadblock**

"Yep, got nothing," said Donkey Kong. "Let's move on up!"

**Toon Link - On Roadblock**

"Here," said Toon Link, starting to claw at the ground. After a few moments, he uncovered a green shard. "I got it! …Now how do I get off?"

**Donkey Kong - On Roadblock**

"Missile thingy… away!" shouted Donkey Kong, blasting up to the area above the three planetoids. As he shot up, his Geiger counter started beeping, gradually getting faster, until he started to fall after the missile rocket stopped, where is gradually got slower until he landed on the floating platform below him, when it stopped. "Looks like I'm climbing up now!"

**Toon Link - On Roadblock**

"Okay, this is getting a bit ridiculous," said Toon Link, searching the green planetoid for any means of escape. "I can't even fly off!"

**Donkey Kong - On Roadblock**

"We're getting closer," said Donkey Kong, climbing up the side of the outer wall of the ARK.

**Toon Link - On Roadblock**

"Come on!" shouted Toon Link. "How the hell do they expect me to get off of this thing?

**Donkey Kong - On Roadblock**

"There!" exclaimed Donkey Kong, seeing a lone patch of dirt on a floating platform. He ran over and dug… until he uncovered the Master Emerald shard."

"Oh yeah!' said Donkey Kong, fistpumping. "Now to get back to the cluebox. Only one way down." Donkey Kong walked over to the edge of the platform. "Cowabunga!"

**Toon Link - On Roadblock**

Toon Link saw Donkey Kong nose diving back down to the central platform. "I take it back, worst task ever again."

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 1st**

"Good job hon, you beat the greenies!" cheered Candy as Donkey Kong swooped onto the central hub and handed Rouge the Master Emerald shard. In exchange, she gave Donkey Kong the next clue.

"Make your way to the teleporter room," read Donkey Kong.

"_Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now make their way to the other side of Space Colony ARK, and find the transporter room. Once there, notorious villain Dr. Eggman will transport them back to Earth and to their next location: Isle of Hags._ Once there, teams must walk across the stone bridge to the Hailfire Peaks entrance, where their next clue awaits ."

"Let's go," said Candy. "Keep the lead we have over them."

**Toon Link - On Roadblock**

"HELP!" shouted Toon Link. "I'm going to die, HELP!"

No one came. "Typical."

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"This is really creepy," said Candy, huddling close to Donkey as they walked down the corridor, creaking sounds echoing in the distance.

"Chillax Candy, they wouldn't send us to an unsafe pla-" _**EXPLOSION!**_

"…Okay, let's not go that way,"' said Donkey, turning the corner and dashing down it, Candy not far behind.

**Toon Link - On Roadblock**

"Oh my god, if that's it…" said Toon Link, noticing a few stray platforms. He tried flying over… and successfully got off the planetoid. "This is bloody ridiculous!" He flew down back to the central hub and gave Rouge the clue.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 2nd**

"Good job Toony," cheered Saria, skipping over to give him a hug.

"That was bloody ridiculous," said Toon Link. "Make your way to the teleporter room."

"Let's go, the monkeys left not that long ago," said Saria.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Oh my god, that's an ugly person," said Candy. "Hey baldy, is this the teleportation room?"

"How dare you address me like that!" rasped Dr. Eggman.

"How dare you address ME like that," said Candy with attitude. "Listen you, transport us out of here this instant! Or else."

"Oh, I'm so scared, help me," mocked Dr. Eggman. "Too bad for you and me, the transporter needs to warm up, so you can enjoy my wondrous presence for the next five minutes."

"Oh joy," said Candy.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Look Toony, footprints!" exclaimed Saria,

"Wow, this place is so dusty," said Toon Link. "Hey wait, this might be the monkeys! Let's follow."

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"It's ready," said Dr. Eggman. "Step on the platform, if you dare."

"Very dramatic," said Candy, walking over to the platform with Donkey Kong and stepping on it.

"Full systems, full power!" shouted Dr. Eggman, slamming his hand down onto the red button.

A glass cylinder rose around the platform, and the device above started spinning round and round. The mechanical arms attached to the device started to extend out and started to spin faster and faster, with a blue light starting to form on the ends. Eventually, the arms spun so fast that that they were undifferentiable. Just as Toon Link and Saria entered the room, the light conjoined in the middle of the cylinder, and in a flash of light, the monkeys disappeared.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 1st**

"Wow, that was trippy man," said Donkey Kong.

"Hon, there's the clue," said Candy, running over and grabbing a clue. "Detour, Kick or Shred."

"_Detour!" exclaimed Lucas. "It's a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must choose between two activities common to the Hailfire Peaks region, their choice; Kick or Shred."_

"_In kick, teams must make their way to the stadium on the fire side of Hailfire Peaks. Once there, they must find Wumba, who will use her magic to turn the two team members into Stonys. Then, they will enter the kickball arena as a duo, and compete against three other local duos in a match. To win a match, one team must score one point against each of the other three teams. If a team wins a match, they will be given their next clue. If a team loses, they will have to wait fifteen minutes before they may try again."_

_"In shred, teams must make their way to the ski resort on the hail side of Hailfire Peaks. Once there, teams will rent one pair of skis, then follow the route markers to the bunny hill. Teams must both get on the single pair of skis and then proceed to ski down the hill in sync, passing through all five gates along the way. If teams can make it all the way down the hill in less than 35 seconds passing through all the gates, they will receive the next clue from Ness at the bottom."_

"Kickball sounds fun, let's do kick," said Donkey Kong.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"That looked so cool, our turn!" shouted Toon Link, running over to the platform. The same events that happened to Donkey Kong and Candy transpired and the hylians found themselves on the Isle of Hags.

…

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 2nd**

"Cluebox, dead ahead," said Saria, crossing the bridge and grabbing a clue. "It's, a detour."

"Kick or shred," read Toon Link. "Skiing, definitely!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 1st**

"Kick, to the right," said Donkey Kong, following the race marker to the right.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 2nd**

"Shred, follow the path to the right," said Toon Link, following the arrow to the left.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 3rd**

"Thank you!" smiled Stacey, hopping out of the taxi and grabbing a clue. "Roadblock! Who's a treasure hunter?"

"Hmm, this ones you Stace, I did the last one," said Canaan.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Kick**

"We're here for the detour," announced Candy to the person at the gate, a stony.

"Ziong burbx nix manhtlx chylo," is what came from the stony's mouth.

"Uh… say whaaat?" asked Candy.

The stony handed them a piece of parchment, which Donkey Kong read. "Go through the passage and jump in Wumba's pool, then come back."

"How will jumping in a pool help us in a challenge," said Candy. "Whatever, let's go hon."

**Toon Link & Saria - Shred**

"Holy bleep it's cold," said Toon Link, getting his bomber hat out of his backpack and putting on a coat, Saria doing the same with a pair of Jigglypuff earmuffs.

"Let's find this place before we turn into popsicles like that Freezeflame place," said Saria.

**Stacey - On Roadblock**

"Long nails, me like," smiled Stacey, slashing the air with them. She immediately walked up to the clue monitor as soon as she put on the Geiger watch. "Cluebox computer, what does it say? At the bottom. Hmm, that couldn't be more obvious." She jumped off the central hub and started to search the bottom of Mad Space.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Kick**

"Pink pool of potion," said Donkey Kong. "Reminds me of Cranky."

"It kind of creeps me out," said Candy.

"Just like Cranky," smirked Donkey Kong.

Candy noticed a girl dressed in native American gear. "Hey you, y'all sure this is safe?"

"Wumba best shaman in land," Humba Wumba said. "Way better than Mumbo. Jump in pool."

"Ladies first," said Donkey Kong, pushing Candy into the pool.

"Hey- gribble grobble," shouted Candy, falling face first into the pink liquid.

"Never do that ever again," said Candy to Donkey Kong in an after-leg interview.

Bubbles started to rise out of the pool, and Candy was ejected from the pool, transformed into a stony.

"Brux morkxu toat miemex," came out of Candy's mouth.

"Whoa," said Donkey Kong. Candy wobbled behind him and rammed his feet, making Donkey Kong fall face-first into the pool. When he bounced out, he said, "Morkxu hyx aux ziong", and walked towards the exit.

**Toon Link & Saria - Shred**

"I've got snow in my shoes," noted Saria

"We can't stop if we want to get first place, so just suck it up and let's go," said Toon Link.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" asked Saria.

"Nothing, let's hurry I see the resort up there," said Toon Link.

"Did you just tell me to shut the f up?" asked Saria.

"What?" exclaimed Toon Link. "I never said that!"

"No, you said it, I heard," said Saria.

"Okay Saria, I didn't!" shouted Toon Link. "I think I know what comes out of my own mouth, and that wasn't it!"

"So you're calling me deaf now too," said Saria. "Very classy."

"But I didn't say it!" shouted Toon Link.

"So me and Saria were just walking to the ski resort, and she just totally snapped on me for no good reason," said Toon Link in an after-leg interview. "There was like no way for me to win, it was really ridiculous, and I didn't ever do anything to her! I did NOT tell her to shut the f up!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Kick**

"We have a match for you folks at home today," said the announcer at the kickball stadium. "We have team purple, team yellow, team green, and team blue, who are racers participating on this season of the Amazing Race. First team to score one point on each team's goal wins. 3… 2… 1… GO!"

Three balls appeared on the field. The purple team immediately grabbed one of the yellow balls and scored it on Donkey Kong and Candy's goal.

"Glux!" exclaimed Donkey Kong. He then went out to grab a yellow ball and shot it at the purple teams' goal, but the goalie blocked it out of the way.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

Amy climbed into the back seat of the taxi. "Sonic… I'm… sorry."

"If you're really sorry, you'll let me buy another one at the next café," said Sonic bluntly.

"Fine," said Amy, looking away and rolling her eyes.

"You're forgiven," said Sonic.

"Oh man Sonic, we really need to stop fighting like this," said Amy, snuggling up beside him.

"We never had to be together for days at a time," said Sonic.

"The strain this race is putting on our relationship is obvious," said Amy in an after-leg interview. "It's like the magnifying glass that sets our relationship on fire. It happens every leg! It's so hard for us to think that we have a chance of being together after this race when us having big blowouts happens more and more often. I really admire Sonic, but is a relationship really the right move for us…?"

**Toon Link & Saria - Shred**

The duo had finally arrived at the ski resort and walked up to the marked ticket counter. "We're here for the race," said Toon Link. The attendant nodded, and reached under the counter for a pair of skis.

"Yo skippy, take them to the mountain," shouted the attendant.

**Stacey - On Roadblock**

"What the fudge, I checked all the platforms down here and the watch didn't even beep once," said Stacey confused, staring at her watch. "Must've missed one…"

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Kick**

At this point in the game all purple needed to do was score on green, and they won the game. The male member of the team took a shot, but Donkey Kong dived onto the ball, grabbed it, and scored it in the green goal. However, both Donkey Kong and the green team goalie failed to notice the female member of the purple team sneaking over to the other side of the goal and blasting the ball in over both Donkey Kong and the goalie.

"And that's the ball game," shouted the announcer. "Purple team wins, 3-2-1-0!"

"Groxl ix!" shouted Donkey Kong, pounding a stone fist on the ground.

**Toon Link & Saria - Shred**

"Go down this hill, hat all five to the gates in less than 32 seconds, and I guess I can give you your clue," said Skippy.

"Okay," said Toon Link. "Get ready Saria."

"Timer starts… now!"

"Stroke!" shouted Toon Link, him and Saria both moving their sticks and starting down the hill. After two seconds, Toon Link turned his ski a little left, but it wasn't turning.

"Saria, you need to turn!" shouted Toon Link.

"I am, just chill out!" shouted Saria. She turned the skis just in time for Toon Link to smack his face into the flag marking the first gate.

"Uh… ow!" shouted Toon Link.

**Stacey - On Roadblock**

"This doesn't make any sense," said Stacey. "What am I missing that is at the bottom?"

"Stacey jumped down there over half an hour ago," said Canaan, looking over the edge to try and find her. "I really hope she's okay…"

**Toon Link & Saria - Shred**

"Noooo, we missed the gate," complained Toon Link.

"This is a waste of time, let's switch," said Saria.

"Babe, we only did this once," said Toon Link. "Let's not."

"You're the boss," said Saria sarcastically.

**Stacey - On Roadblock**

"Hey, I think this watch is broken," said Stacey to Rouge.

"Real treasure hunters don't need gizmos," muttered Rouge, taking Stacey's watch and giving her a new one.

"Now we're cooking," said Stacey, jumping back down to search again.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Kick**

"Are you all ready for Round 2?" shouted the announcer, Donkey Kong and Candy back on the kickball field.

"Groxl!" shouted Donkey Kong.

"Play ball!" shouted the announcer.

Donkey Kong decided to be the goalie for this round, while Candy took the role of goalie. Donkey Kong dove for the ball the purple team was going for, shot it at their goal, and scored!

"Nxx Oxx!" cheered Donkey Kong. The purple team tried to score a goal on their goal, but Candy headbutted the ball and passed it to Candy.

**Toon Link & Saria - Shred**

"Second try," said Toon Link, lining the skis up with the first gate. "Ready Saria?"

"Yes Toony, I'm ready," said Saria.

"Okay, let's go!" shouted Toon Link, pushing the ski pole along the ground. He and Saria managed to make it through the first gate with ease. "Turn right!"

"Toony, I'm falling I'm falling I'm falling!" shrieked Saria. She fell backwards off the skis, sending Toon Link flying off the course and into a snowman.

"Thanks Saria," muttered Toon Link.

"Ready to switch now, Frosty the Snowman?" asked Saria

"Ha, ha," said Toon Link, taking the top hat from the snowman and putting it on. "Fine, we're switching to kick!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Kick**

"This is it, all purple and blue have to do is score on green, whichever one scores first will win the match!"

Both Candy and the purple team member managed to grab a yellow ball and we're making their way over to the green ball. They both shot… and one ball went in…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Purple team scores and wins again!" shouted the announcer.

"GROXL!" shouted Donkey Kong and Candy.

**Toon Link & Saria - Kick**

"All the snow tasks suck," said Saria.

"We'll never get first place now," complained Toon Link.

**Stacey - On Roadblock**

"I don't get it," cried Stacey. "I checked everywhere, what am I missing…?"

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 4th**

"Here we go," said Amy, jumping out of the taxi.

"Man, I hate this place," said Sonic.

"Me and my friends were about this close to all being killed while trying to save the world at this place," said Sonic in an after-leg interview. "I almost got killed in space about 20 times, so stepping onto that piece of space junk just did not feel right. I just wanted to get the tasks over as fast as possible."

"Let's find Mad Space quick," said Amy.

**Toon Link & Saria - Kick**

"Oh man, we have to find Wumba's Wigwam and be transformed into… that?" exclaimed Toon Link. "Uh… let's go back to the other detour."

"Toony!" scolded Saria. "I'm not going back, final finally final!"

"Fine," mumbled Toon Link.

**Stacey - On Roadblock**

"I give up," said Stacey. "Better just take the four hour penalty."

"When you quit a roadblock, you have to take a four hour penalty," said Stacey in an after-leg interview. "I just thought since we had a four hour buffer on the sisters that it wouldn't really affect us that much."

"Canaan, I have to take the four hour penalty," said Stacey.

"What why?" asked Canaan, shocked. "There's still all that space up there you haven't checked!"

"But that clue monitor said 'At the bottom' so it must be at the bottom but it isn't!" said Stacey. "I don't know what to do."

"Well… maybe the inanimate object lied to you," said Canaan. "Yeah! It probably meant anywhere BUT the bottom."

"Ohhhhh, now it all makes sense," said Stacey. "I knew there was something funky with that stupid computer."

Canaan noticed Sonic and Amy coming over. "Oh crap, here's the hedgehogs, go go go!"

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 4th**

"Freaking yes, we caught up!" said Sonic, grabbing a clue. "Roadblock, I'm doing it."

**Toon Link & Saria - Kick**

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Kick**

"Lombax ix yurl!" said Saria, noticing the monkeys in the opposite goal.

"It was bittersweet seeing Toon Link and Saria at the detour," said Candy in an after-leg interview. "I mean, hello, they caught up to us which is never a good thing… but now more purple team now!"

"It looks like we have a new team joining us now, newly dating couple Toon Link and Saria!" shouted the announcer. "Get ready… and play ball!"

Toon Link went out to grab a ball, but Donkey Kong grabbed it first and shot it at their goal. However, Saria grabbed it and passed it to Toon Link, who proceeded to shoot it at the green team's goal and scored.

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

"Okay, how did that Knucklehead do this," said Sonic, looking up at the planetoids above.

**Stacey - On Roadblock**

"We are garbaging time," said Stacey. "Should just take the penalty."

**Toon Link & Saria - Kick  
Donkey Kong & Candy - Kick**

"This is it folks, whichever one of the Amazing Race teams scores on the other will win the match!" shouted the announcer.

Donkey Kong grabbed the ball and waddled towards Saria in the goal, but Toon Link tackled him to the ground. Candy then ditched the goal and ran to take the ball from Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong then flung Toon Link to the other side of the kickball stadium. Candy faked Saria out, passed it to Donkey Kong, and… green intercepted and scored their second point! The ball then appeared in front of Toon Link, and he easily waddled over to Donkey Kong and Candy's goal and scored the final point of the game.

"Kii!" cheered Saria.

As soon as Toon Link and Saria changed back into humans, they were given the next clue.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 1st**

"Woo, we passed the monkeys!" cheered Toon Link.

"See, told you we should switch," smirked Saria.

"Whatever, one out of ten," said Toon Link, ripping open the clue. "Make your way to the Glitter Gulch Mine."

"_Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now make their way to the Glitter Gulch Mine. Once there teams must find their next clue. What teams don't know, is that the clue is inside a huge boulder, and to get the clue, teams must push the boulder up a hill into the Grinding Shack and push the boulder into the shaft on the roof, which will grind the boulder into pieces, allowing the next clue to be retrieved inside in a uranium tube."_

"C'mon Saria, we have a lead now, let's not blow it," said Toon Link.

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

"How did that Knucklehead find these things so fast," wondered Sonic. "Guess he pretty much sleeps with the whole thing…"

**Stacey - On Roadblock**

"This is such a la la la moment right now," said Stacey, now searching the second planetoid.

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

"Hey, were getting something here," said Sonic, his watch gaining a slight pulse.

**Stacey - On Roadblock**

"I think I got two broken watches in a row, how is that possible?" complained Stacey, smashing the watch with her knuckle.

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

"Ha, got it," said Sonic, grabbing the emerald from the ground.

**Stacey - On Roadblock**

"Aw, poop," said Stacey, noticing Sonic flying back down with the master emerald shard in hand.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 3rd**

"Good job Sonic!" squealed Amy, giving Sonic a kiss on the cheek.

"Make your way to the Isle of Hags," read Sonic.

"We passed the pikachus, and they were an hour ahead of us," smiled Amy as they ran back into the space colony.

"Not good," said Canaan to the camera. "We just got passed by a team that was an hour behind us."

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"I think this is it," said Saria, noticing a rope leading into a pit. "That looks mine-like"

"Not to mention the sign saying "Glitter Gulch Mine"," said Toon Link, pointing to the sign above the pit.

"Well, let's go," said Saria.

"Me first," said Toon Link, running over and grabbing on the rope to slide down. "Aaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"Toony, are you okay?" asked Saria.

"Rope burn," cried Toon Link.

"Baby," said Saria, grabbing the rope and sliding down after him.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Kick**

"Groxl stax nix," complained Donkey Kong.

"Mex staxl yex majpa horcrux," said Candy as the announcer shouted "GO!"

Instead of staying in goal, both Donkey Kong and Candy went out to get different balls. They both got the two balls on the court and ran towards the purple teams' goal. Donkey Kong shot on one side, Candy on the other. It was a guaranteed goal.

"Zii!" cheered Candy.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Dr Eggman!" gasped Amy in a shrieking tone.

"Oh well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog," smirked Dr. Eggman. "What a delightful surprise."

"What are you doing here," demanded Sonic.

"To send you into a volcano," said Dr. Eggman. "Oops, I mean to the Isle of Hags." Dr. Eggman put on a wicked smile.

"Really, well let's see how you like a little taste of spin dash!" shouted Sonic, unleashing his attack on Dr. Eggman.

"Come on Sonic, I was just having a little harmless fun, lighten up," snarled Dr. Eggman. "Promise on my mommy's deathbed, you're going to Isle of Hags." The production team behind Dr. Eggman gave a nod.

"Okay," said Sonic skeptically, he and Amy stepped onto the transportation pad. True to his word, Dr. Eggman teleported Sonic and Amy to the Isle of Hags.

"Wow, I'm shocked he didn't really kill us," said Amy.

"Now where's this clue," said Sonic. "Let's go Amy!"

As they ran down the cliffside, the camera zoomed into the cluebox back at the top and the dramatic tympani music played; dun… dun… DUN DUN DUN!

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Kick **

This was it, purple had to score on yellow, and Donkey Kong and Candy had to score on green. Both had a ball, both made a shot…

"And Donkey Kong and Candy score to win the game!" shouted the announcer

"Hybrid!" cheered both Donkey Kong and Candy. They immediately grabbed the clue and transformed back into human… er, monkey form.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 2nd**

"Man, that was hell," said Candy, ripping open the clue. "Make your way to the Glitter Gulch Mine."

"Just don't expect us to be in Mario Kickball," joked Donkey Kong.

Candy slapped him up the head. "No. Just no."

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Oh man, the clue could be anywhere here," whined Saria. A single tympani drum played as her head turned in slow motion.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Soniiiiiiiiic," whined Amy. "The clue could be anywhere on this island." A single tympani drum played as her head turned in slow motion.

**Stacey - On Roadblock**

"At this point, the stupid master emerald shard could be anywhere!" whined Stacey. A single tympani drum played as her head turned in slow motion.

Beep…. Beep….

"Well, about time," said Stacey, starting to scan the area for the master emerald shard.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Toony I see it!" exclaimed Saria, running over to the rock.

"Hey, why is it just a cave carving," complained Toon Link.

"How do we get it out?" asked Saria.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Looks like we're in some kind of village," said Amy.

"Oh man, the clue better be here," said Sonic. "Or we might be done."

**Stacey - On Roadblock**

"It finally starts beeping… and I still can't find the jewel," said Stacey. "I hate jewellery."

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Saria, I see a flag!" shouted Toon Link. "We must have to push the rock into that chimney with the spikes coming out of it!"

"Push it up that hill, are you sure Toony?" asked Saria.

"YES!" shouted Toon Link. "Let's do it!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged **

"This must be the mine," said Donkey Kong. "Now where is that cluebox?"

"Hopefully the greenies are lost," said Candy.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Clue?" asked Amy to King Jingaling.

The king put on a jerky smirk and replied, "Maaaaaaaaaaaybe…"

"That means yes," said Amy. "We gotta search the village!"

A gong sound played

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Babe, I see them!" shouted Candy. "What in the… are they doing?"

"Who cares, we just have to do the same," said Donkey Kong, grabbing a rock and starting to push it up the hill.

"Aw man Saria, the monkeys," whined Toon Link.

"Put it into high gear Toony!" shouted Saria. "Can't let them pass!"

**Stacey - On Roadblock**

"For crying outs loud," said Stacey. "Where can this Master Emerald be?"

Canaan stood by the cluebox worrying. "I know Stacey's trying her hardest, so I can't really complain. But her hurrying up would be nice too."

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

Amy was looking in a random house for a clue. She lifted a lid off the pot and pulled out an incense holder. "Sonic! I think I found it!"

Sonic turned around and looked at the incense holder. "Amy, put that piece of junk down! What in the world is wrong with you? How can you think that's the clue?"

"Hello, it's in a yellow and red pot!" shouted Amy.

"Okay, let's ask the family whose home we're invading," said Sonic. "Where does this lead us?"

All five members of the jinjo family living in that house shook their head.

"See, nothing but a piece of junk," said Sonic, throwing the incense holder across the room.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Candy, you're not helping, just stop and run beside," scolded Donkey Kong. Candy replied, and Donkey Kong started to gain momentum and was able to pass Toon Link and Saria just over halfway up the hill.

"That's really lame," said Toon Link.

"Yeah, I got really angry when I saw Donkey pass us and Candy doing nothing ," said Toon Link in an after-leg interview. "One horse show, I can guarantee you if Candy actually did some of the tasks, those Kongs would be out by now."

Donkey Kong managed to push the boulder into the chimney, turning the boulder into dust. They then ran inside the shack and started to look through the dust.

**Stacey - On Roadblock**

"Oh my gosh," said Stacey, smacking herself on the head. "I have to dig, don't I?" She started taking chunks from the ground, and eventually uncovered the green gem. "I have never been more proud of myself." She flew back down to the central hub, where Canaan awaited.

"Did you get it?" asked Canaan.

"After a million years," said Stacey, handing over the master emerald shard and getting the next clue in return.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 4th**

"You read it," demanded Stacey, taking off all the trinkets attached to her.

"Make your way to the transporter room, where you will be transported to the Isle of Hags," read Canaan. "I'm proud of you for not giving up Stacey."

"I'm still so angry that the computer lied to me!" raged Stacey.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

The french horn music was playing as Sonic and Amy moved to a different house, where Sonic was looking through drawers and Amy was watching TV.

"Gee Amy, you sure seem to be busy," said Sonic.

"Maybe the clue is on a commercial," said Amy.

"No, you're just using this as an excuse to watch your Desperate Hospital show," said Sonic.

"WOW Sonic," said Amy. "That's not even on until seven."

"Yeah, because some frilly drama so is SO much more important than one million dollars," said Sonic sarcastically. "Totally."

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Babe, I can't find the clue!" whined Candy.

"Did we do something wrong?" wondered Donkey Kong.

"We didn't even look for the clue, we just grabbed the rock and pushed it," said Candy.

"Come on, we need to figure out what we did wrong," said Donkey Kong. He and Candy ran out of the Grinding Shack.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"One more push… GRAH!" shouted Toon Link. The boulder fell into the chimney and got crushed into dust.

"C'mon Toony!" shouted Saria. "They can't be more than five minutes ahead of us."

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Oh man Candy, we didn't get one with a clue on it," said Donkey Kong, noticing the carving on the side of only some boulders.

"This sucks," said Candy.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Oh, here it is Toony!" exclaimed Saria. She opened the canister and handed the clue to Toon Link.

"It's… another roadblock?" said Toon Link, half shocked. "Who's on target?"

"_Roadblock!" exclaimed Lucas. "It's a task that only one person may perform, and no one may perform more than 8 on the entire race. To get to this roadblock, teams must leave Glitter Gulch Mine through the main entrance, then enter Witchyworld. Once teams are in Witchyworld, they must go to the Space Zone, where the selected team memer will get to play in a circus game. They will hop into a spaceship and go through a course touring around Witchyworld. As they are going around the course, they will have to shoot 250 points worth of targets, when red are worth 1, green are worth 2, and blue are worth 5. When teams score over 250 points, they will receive the next clue._

"Hmm, you should do this one," said Toon Link. "I'll have done five to two if you don't."

"Okay, I'm up," said Saria.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 3rd**

"Having just been transported by Dr. Egg, the adventurous duo of Canaan and Stacey went to grab the next clue," narrated Stacey as she grabbed a clue from the box. "Detouuuur! Kick or Shred."

"I say we try shred," said Canaan.

A single tympani drum played.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Amy, let's face it, obviously the clue isn't here," said Sonic, closing a cupboard drawer.

"Then what do you propose we do about, huh Sonic?" asked Amy angrily. "We've been searching for hours now!"

"Let's just go back to where we were transported," said Sonic.

"That's a jim dandy idea!" shouted Amy.

"Obviously, because it came out of my mouth," smirked Sonic.

"Nope, it's a terrible idea and I hate it now," said Amy. "I'm not leaving."

"Well I am, with or without you," said Sonic. With that, he walked out of the front door.

"UGH!" growled Amy, forced to follow.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Candy, I pushed it in!" shouted Donkey Kong down the chimney. "Is the clue there?"

"Just hold on!" shouted Candy. "…Babe I got it!"

"Yes," cheered Donkey Kong, running down to reunite with his fiancé.

"Roadblock, who's on target?" read Candy. "That would be you babe."

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Sonic, it's Toon Link and Saria!" shouted Amy, noticing them climb out of the mines.

"Hey guys, where's the clue?" asked Sonic.

"Down there," replied Saria.

"SARIA!" whisper-shouted Toon Link.

"Thanks guys," said Amy, her and Sonic sliding down the rope into the mine. Again, the camera zoomed into the detour cluebox back at the entrance of Hailfire Peaks.

"Okay, why would you just give the enemy the clue?" asked Toon Link. "Newsflash, we're no longer in an alliance with them, it's an anti-alliance!"

"Sorry," said Saria. "Wasn't thinking."

"We don't get first place and they do, this is your entire fault," said Toon Link.

**Canaan & Stacey - Shred**

"Holy squirtle it's cold!" said Stacey.

"I see it in the distance," said Canaan, discharging an electric shock to the ski resort.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"What?" exclaimed Candy. "Baby it's the hedgehogs!"

"No!" said Donkey Kong. "How did they catch up so fast?"

"Cheaters," said Candy.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Sonic, I don't see the clue," said Amy.

"Neither do I, they better not have lied to us," said Sonic. The camera zoomed into the rocks just to the left of them with the clue picture on them. Then the camera zoomed into the cluebox they missed again.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"I can certainly hear a circus," said Toon Link.

"And I can see one, right over there!" shouted Saria, pointing over to the park.

"This must be it, let's go," said Toon Link, running into the park.

**Canaan & Stacey - On Shred**

"Ah, nice to be toasty warm," said Stacey, warming up by the fire while Canaan ordered the skis.

"Yeah, must be nice," said Canaan sarcastically, shivering by the door.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Yep, this is the tacky space place," said Toon Link. "Hey, there's bumper cars! Okay, go do your roadblock." Toon Link ran off into the building.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"And now we're going into doing more stupid things for looking for the clue," said Sonic, seeing Amy looking through a toxic waste barrel.

"Red and yellow symbols," said Amy.

"That sure as hell doesn't stand for biohazardous material," muttered Sonic.

**Canaan & Stacey - On Shred**

"Oh Stacey, why did we choose this," said Canaan weakly, looking down the steep drop of the mountain.

"I may just have a small fear of heights," said Canaan. "Happened when my brother pushed me off a bridge and I almost drowned. That was not a good memory…"

"I feel like I'm going to barf…" said Canaan.

"Canaan silly, we're not going down that side," smiled Stacey. "Look!"

"Bah, that's not much better," said Canaan.

"Okay guys, get on the skis," said Skippy. The pikachus got on the skis and got clipped on.

"What happens if I lose grip of my pole and it stabs through my chest," asked Stacey.

"You die," said Skippy, emotionless. Stacey had a eyes-wide expression on her face. "Here we go. 3… 2…1… GOOO!"

Canaan pulled himself forward and closed his eyes. They passed through the first gate, then tried to turn.

"Wah!" cried Stacey. "We can't turn! We can't turn!" Canaan dug his ski into the ground and their skis turned backwards.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Canaan and Stacey, flying down the hill at high speeds. Stacey lost grip of one of her ski poles like a javelin, flying all the way down the hill and stabbing Ness right into his skull. Luckily for him, his brain was so small that the ski pole just missed.

"Canaan I'm scared!" cried Stacey as they bashed into the flags of one of the gates.

"Me toooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" shouted Canaan as they flew over a jump, doing a 360 somersault in the air. "Stacey, if we don't make it through this, I love yoooooooooooou!" Their skis started spinning on an icy patch down the hill.

"Canaan, you are the best person I ever met," cried Stacey. "You are my love, and I love you too!" The two pikachus hugged on the skis as the left ski smashed into the tree, sending them on one ski all the way to the bottom of the hill, where they stopped after smashing into Ness.

Both pikachus looked at each other. "Other detour!"

**Saria - On Roadblock**

Saria hopped into one of the flying saucers, and grabbed the ray gun. "Ready!"

The flying saucer took off and Saria started to go through the course. The first set of targets came about and Saria managed to blast three of the five, getting four points.

"This is so fun," said Saria, blasting all five of the next set of targets and getting a combo.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged **

"I see the park, my love," said Donkey Kong.

"Carry me, babe," said Candy, hopping onto Candy's shoulder.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"TNT!" shouted Amy, seeing a pack bouncing around.

"I'm dynamite!" sung Sonic, laughing. "Aw man we're getting nowhere again…"

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Amy, the TNT pack bouncing towards the hedgehogs.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Here's a ski back," said Canaan, handing the single ski back to the attendant.

"And the other one," she asked.

"Woodchips," was all Canaan said, walking away and out of the ski resort with Stacey.

**Saria - On Roadblock**

Saria got off the flying saucer and got her score. "247? Give me a break!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Baby, we caught up," said Candy, seeing Saria hop back into the flying saucer.

"Awesome!" cheered Donkey Kong, shaking Candy off and hopping into the flying saucer behind Saria.

"Aw man," said Saria. "This is it…"

Both flying saucers took off and started going through the course.

"Man, these controls are so sticky," said Donkey Kong, hitting three of the targets. "Wish I had my coconut gun."

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Alright, I see the clue!" said Sonic, dashing over to the rock

"Aw, looks like we have to push the rock up that hill," sighed Amy, noting the moved dirt on the ground all the way up to the chimney.

"If Toon Link and Saria can do it, we can get through this easy," smirked Sonic confidently.

**Canaan & Stacey - Switched to Kick**

"Lava!" cheered Stacey, jumping in and swimming in it towards the kickball stadium.

"I'll never understand that," laughed Canaan as he hopped on the platforms beside the lava pool.

**Saria - On Roadblock**

**Donkey Kong - On Roadblock**

"Waaaaaah!" screamed Saria as the flying saucer made a circle in the air. She only managed to blast the blue target when she was in vertigo.

"Whoa!" shouted Donkey Kong, falling out of the flying saucer and landing back into it head first at the bottom of the loop-de-loop.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"We're doing so good Sonic," said Amy confidently. "We're going to make it to the pit stop no problem!"

"No duh," said Sonic, heaving the rock up the hill.

Once again, the camera panned the cluebox the hedgehogs missed.

**Saria - On Roadblock**

**Donkey Kong - On Roadblock**

Both teammates made it to the end of the course, where they got their score. Saria smiled, while Donkey Kong was nervous.

"289!" cheered Saria, running to grab the clue. She ran over into the bumper car place and grabbed Toon Link. "Read!"

Toon Link ripped open the clue. "Woo! Make your way to the next possible pit stop!"

"_Pit Stop!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now make their way to Jolly Rodger Bay, and findTurtleview Beach. This beach, where the turtle Tiptup and his family live, could be the seventh pit stop in a race around the video game world. The last team to arrive… may be eliminated."_

"Hurry Saria, we're in first!" cheered Toon Link, running out of the park.

Donkey Kong nervously flipped over the sheet he was handed. "Freaking yes, 251!" He fistpumped and grabbed the clue.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 2nd**

"Make your way to the next pit stop, Jolly Rodger Bay," read Candy. "Babe, we passed this by the detour cluebox!"

"Let's go!" shouted Donkey Kong. "We can still get first!"

**Canaan & Stacey - Kick**

"We're heeeere," sang Stacey, arriving in the stone structure.

Canaan noticed the sign and read it. "Stace, we gotta find this Humbo chick down the marked path."

"We're leeeeaving," sang Stacey, scanning the area for the marked path.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"We're so golden right now," said Amy, her and Sonic almost at the top of the hill.

"This is money, MONEY!" snarked Sonic. "No way we're getting last!"

As you might've predicted by now, the camera panned the detour cluebox with shrieking orchestrated music playing.

**Canaan & Stacey - Kick**

"You look pretty good as a rock," laughed Canaan as he jumped into Humba Wumba's pool.

"Groxl mujix," said Stacey.

Canaan popped out of the pool and said, "Juxio nix." They both waddled back to the kickball stadium.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 1st**

"Shoot Saria, they're right behind us!" shouted Toon Link as they ran up the mountain.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 2nd**

"Don't slow down Candy," shouted Candy. "We got them!"

**-Jolly Rodgers Bay-**

"Both teams ran into the gate leading to the bay in single file; Saria, Toon Link, Donkey Kong, then Candy.

"Oh god where's the pit stop?" fretted Toon Link.

"Candy, throw your bag down!" shouted Donkey Kong, throwing his bag onto the town square fountain.

Toon Link and Saria checked in the hotel. "It's not here!"

Donkey Kong and Candy checked the boat rental shop. "Negative!"

Toon Link and Saria ran down to the bay and scanned the lake. "It's not here!"

"Baby, let's check the skull," said Candy, pointing up to Mumbo's Skull.

"Saria, get over here!" shouted Toon Link, running up to a lookout point.

On team would find the entrance to the pit stop just outside that area, and be the first team to arrive on the mat…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Saria, I see the pit stop!" shouted Toon Link, looking through the bars of Turtleview Lookout. "…And the monkeys running right to it." He bashed his head on the bars blocking them from entering. "DAMN!"

The monkeys jumped on the pit stop, with a hopeful look on their face.

"Welcome, Jolly Rodger Bay," said Mumbo Jumbo.

"Donkey Kong and Candy," said Lucas. "You are team number… ONE!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy - First Place 4:00PM**

"Oh my god baby, we beat them," cheered Candy, jumping into Donkey Kong.

"WOO HOO!" cheered Donkey Kong, throwing his hands up into the air.

"As you guys know, you get a prize for coming in first," said Lucas. "And for winning this leg of the race, both of you have won a 14X16 square trampoline each, which you will get to enjoy after the race."

"That's so cool!" cheered Candy.

"I totally owned this leg!" cheered Donkey Kong in an after-leg interview. 

Toon Link and Saria found the entrance to the beach a few minutes later and sadly stepped onto the map.

"Toon Link and Saria, you're team number two," said Lucas.

**Toon Link & Saria - Second Place 4:04PM**

"Don't look too happy about that, though," asked Lucas.

"Well, we were hoping for first," said Saria. "But in the end, just didn't happen."

"Second verse, same as the first," said Toon Link, trying to crack a smile, but failing

"We soooooo would have won if Donkey Kong didn't do everything," said Toon Link bitterly in an after-leg interview. "But, in the end, when Candy has to do the rest of the roadblocks, let's see who will get first place and who will get last."

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 3rd?**

"Roadblock, who's on target," read Sonic. "Amy is!"

"Why me," said Amy.

"Because I'm just too awesome to do this task," smirked Sonic. Amy gave him an evil look before snatching the clue.

**Canaan &Stacey - On Kick**

"Another game is going on," said the announcer over the microphone. "It's against red, blue, orange, and our team from TAR, Canaan and Stacey!" The two pikachus turned stonys waved to the audience.

"Okay, let's throw down!" shouted the announcer.

Two yellow balls appeared on the field, and before Canaan and Stacey could get either one, the red and orange teams grabbed the two balls and fired them into the pikachu's goal.

"Hoxxw lxpoes," said Canaan.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Hey, how do we get to Witchyworld?" asked Sonic.

"Yer gots ta go up in them there cave o'er there," said Bullion Bill. "Find them what they call 'secret passage'. Take you right 'ere." He pointed to the cave up at the left.

"Thanks man," said Sonic, he and Amy running up to that cave.

**Canaan & Stacey - On Kick**

"GOAL!" shouted the announcer. "Blue team wins 3-2-2-0!"

Canaan and Stacey looked sad and worried.

Shrieking orchestrated music played

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Alright!" said Sonic, walking through the secret passage from Glitter Gulch Mine to the space zone in Witchyworld.

"Okay, time for me to do the task that you're so awesome to do," said Amy, rolling her eyes as she hopped into the flying sacid Amy, rolling her eyes as she hopped into the flying saucer

**Canaan & Stacey - On Kick**

This time, Canaan decided to play goalkeeper and Stacey was the forward.

"Fifteen minutes later, we have the same four teams back again to play," announced the announcer. "Face off!"

Stacey ran out to grab a ball, but again missed the opportunity to snag either. The red team member shot the ball at the pikachu's goal… and Canaan caught it! He quickly passed the ball to Stacey, who took a quick shot on the blue team's net… and missed the goal completely!

"Horx!" shouted Stacey.

**Amy - On Roadblock**

"Wah, I'm missing all of them," complained Amy, hitting only two targets in the next three sets.

**Canaan & Stacey - On Kick**

Stacey was passed the ball, shot it at the red team's goal… and SCORED

"Kii kii kii!" cheered Stacey, doing a happy dance in the middle of the stadium. While she was doing this, blue also scored on red, and won the game!

"Blue team wins, 3-2-1-1!" roared the announcer.

"Iyxre," said Canaan. Stacey was too busy doing her happy dance to care.

**Amy - On Roadblock**

"117 points," said Amy. "Still too awesome to do this?"

"Yep," said Sonic, leaning against the wall.

As Amy climbed into the flying saucer, a certain team ignored to this point finally arrived at the first task.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in last **

"Last clue," said Peach, grabbing it out of the box. "It's a roadblock, who's the treasure hunter?"

"I'll do it," said Daisy, immediately grabbing the clue and dashing off to the marked table.

"At that point, it was obvious," said Daisy. "No bunching point. But if you think for a second that we were just going to throw in the towel, boy all you viewers got another thing coming. Get ready for the biggest comeback in Amazing Race history!"

"You got this sis!" shouted Peach.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Match number three with our tarie team Canaan and Stacey," said the announcer. "Get it done!"

Canaan played goal again, while Stacey managed to get a ball. She shot it at the red goal… and it went in!

"Kii!" cheered Stacey, doing a happy dance.

"Stacey lixk nix!" shouted Canaan, throwing a ball at her.

**Amy - On Roadblock**

"189 points," said Amy. "Still?"

"You know it!" said Sonic.

"Ugh!"

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

"Right now, I'm systematically searching ," said Daisy, looking around the bottom of Mad Space. "This is the type of task you DON'T panick on."

**Canaan & Stacey - On Kick**

After a strong start, it was two two for Canaan and Stacey and the blue team. One team took a shot and scored…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"BLUE TEAM WINS!" shouted the announcer.

"Hu," cried Canaan.

**Amy - On Roadblock**

"Aw, come on," cried Amy, seeing her score of 248.

"Two more, that's all you need," encouraged Sonic.

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

Beep… beep... beep… beep.. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEP!

"Yes!" cheered Daisy, uncovering the master emerald from the ground and taking it back to the central hub.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in last**

"Wow, you did that fast!" said Peach, shocked.

"We're still in this," said Daisy, grabbing the clue. "Make your way to the teleportation room and be transported to the Isle of Hags."

"Things can change in this game so fast," said Peach. "You just never know who or what is behind the corner. No matter what, we will never give up."

**Amy - On Roadblock**

"Sonic, if I don't get it this time, I give up," said Amy. She was handed her score sheet… and smiled. "Never mind." She took the clue and handed it to Sonic.

"Make your way to the next pit stop, Jolly Rodger's Bay," read Sonic. "Let's go."

"We're so golden right now," smiled Amy.

**Canaan & Stacey - On Kick**

"Fifth match with our electric mouse friends," said the announcer. "Now… advance!"

"This time, Canaan and Stacey both played goalie until a ball was caught. Then Stacey ventured off to the orange team's goal, faked out their goalie, and scored the first goal.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Jolly Rodger's Bay, dead ahead," said Amy, seeing the gate to the bay.

"Now it's smooth sailing all the way to the pit stop," said Sonic.

Shrieking orchestrated music played. As they entered the lagoon, the camera zoomed into that cluebox one final time.

**Canaan & Stacey - On Kick**

The two pikachus were only one point away from disappointment, or glory. Stacey grabbed the ball, shot it towards the red team's goal… and missed! Needing to score to win the game the male red team member shot at the pikachu's goal, and… missed again! Canaan passed the ball back to Stacey, while the red team member got hold of another ball that the blue team shot at their goal. This was it, who would get the goal first…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Canaan and Stacey win!" shouted the announcer.

"Jii kii kii!" cheered Stacey, doing another happy dance in the middle of the kickball arena. She and Canaan went to go change back into pikachus, and were then handed their next clue.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 3rd?**

"Make your way to Glitter Gulch Mine," read Stacey.

"Crap!" exclaimed Canaan, staring at his watch. "The sisters are already at the Space Colony! We gotta bust tail here!"

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"There it is," said Sonic, running over towards the pit stop with a confident grin, holding Amy's hand along the way.

Lucas gave them a cold stare. "Sonic and Amy… I'm sorry to tell you that I cannot check you in at this point, because you have not collected all your clues." Flashbacks of three different camera zoom-ins on that cluebox they missed played on the screen.

The expression on Sonic and Amy's face dropped. "Wha… no way…"

"You're going to need to go back to the route marker you missed, complete your clue, then come back before I can check you in."

"Sonic, I KNEW there was a clue at that Jingy village!" shouted Amy. "But you're all like, NOOOOO, stop watching Desperate Hospital. Now we're screwed!"

Shrieking orchestrated music played.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Hey doctor," said Daisy, seeing Eggman at the control station. "Long time no see."

"We miss you on our curling team, "said Peach. "You were a great second!"

"Don't focus on that now," said Dr. Eggman. "Focus on beating the hedgehogs!"

"Welcome to the alliance," smiled Peach, stepping onto the teleportation platform. Dr. Eggman slammed down on the button.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Sonic, I see the clue," said Amy, pointing over to the cluebox. As she did…

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Canaan the hedgehogs!" gasped Stacey.

"Aw yeah!" cheered Canaan. They ran across the bridge just as Sonic and Amy made it to the bridge. Just as the two teams were about to meet, a huge jolt of energy sent them apart.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

Peach and Daisy looked around and saw the hedgehogs and the pikachus.

". . ."

"Canaan we gotta go!" shouted Stacey, dragging him on his back down the mountain.

"Peach, get over here!" roared Daisy, grabbing a clue from the box. Sonic then proceeded to snatch that clue from her. "JERK!" Daisy grabbed the clue back and ripped it open, throwing the tag at Sonic's face. "DETOUR! KICK OR SHRED!"

"Shred, we skied at the Olympics," said Peach.

Sonic then grabbed the last clue from the box, and threw it at Daisy, barely missing her as she ran into the Hailfire Peaks.

"Detour!" shouted Sonic. "Princess biotches are doing shred, we'll do it twice as well!"

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"You know this place," asked Canaan. "Glitter Gulch Mine!"

The jinjo they asked nodded.

"Take usssss!" said Stacey. The jinjo smiled, all three grabbed hands and started skipping towards the mine.

**Sonic & Amy - On Shred**

"We passed the sisters," cheered Amy.

"Serves them right," said Sonic.

**Peach & Daisy - On Shred**

"My hatred for them is fuelling me right now," said Daisy.

"I strongly dislike them right now," said Peach.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"You are awesome," said Canaan to the jinjo who led them to the place.

"Firefighter!" said Stacey, jumping down the rope and sliding down. Canaan shrugged and slid down the rope.

**Sonic & Amy - On Shred**

"Skis, and make it snappy!" demanded Sonic.

"Skippy, again!" shouted the attendant.

"Another pointless walk," sighed Skippy, leading Sonic and Amy out the door and to the mountain.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Wow, this place is so beautiful," said Stacey, admiring the huge pile of gems all around.

"We don't have much time, let's find the clue," said Canaan.

**Peach & Daisy - On Shred**

"One set of skis please," said Peach. "Thank you!"

"Guess I have to show you where to go," sighed the attendant.

"How long ago did the hedgehogs make it here?" asked Daisy.

"Like, five minutes ago, maybe," said the attendant.

"We still got them," said Daisy.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Aw man Stacey, where's the cluebox," said Canaan.

"Another needle task," cried Stacey.

**Sonic & Amy - On Shred**

"Just like the Olympics," said Sonic.

"Except this time Pee-otch won't beat me for the gold," said Amy.

"Exactly," said Sonic.

"I'm just going to count down," said Skippy. "Good luck, you'll need it."

Sonic and Amy got into the starting position.

"3… 2… 1… GOOOOO!" shouted the attendant.

Sonic and Amy pushed off down the hill… and completely forgot to aim for the first gate, missing it by a few meters. They didn't even notice as they went through all four of the other gates with ease.

"Wow," said Skippy. "Definitely the best run of the day. Unfortunately, you missed one of the gates, so I can't give you the clue."

"Dayumn," said Sonic. As they walked towards the chair lift, another team arrived at the top.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Me and sis do this all the time when we practice the ski slalom for the Olympics," said Peach to the camera.

"They didn't get it," said Daisy, seeing Sonic and Amy come back up the chair lift.

"We get this, we get out of last," cheered Peach.

"Sisters, get ready," said the attendant. The sisters targeted their skis toward the first gate. "3… 2… 1… GO!"

The sisters both skied down the hill in sync, passing through the first gate with ease. As if there was some sort of telepathy between them, they managed to keep passing through all the gates and performing in sync all the way to the bottom, ending with a time of 22 seconds.

"And the gold medal performance goes to… Peach and Daisy!" cheered the sisters, hugging at the bottom of the icy mountain.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 4th?**

"Easiest. Detour. Ever," smiled Peach, grabbing the clue. "Make your way to the Glitter Gulch Mine."

"Let's see if we can't catch up with the pikachus too," said Daisy.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

Canaan and Stacey managed to figure out how to get their next clue, but…

"This is so hard… to push," grunted Canaan, the rock barely moving up the hill.

"It would be a miracle if we aren't last at this point," said Stacey.

**Sonic & Amy - On Shred**

"Ah," said Amy, pointing to the gate that they missed on their first run.

"Now we're gonna ace this," smirked Sonic. And that they did, making it through the course in almost as fast a time as Peach and Daisy did. "Called it."

**Sonic & Amy, currently in last**

"Make your way to Glitter Gulch Mine," read Sonic.

"That must've been the place the greenies told us to go to," said Amy.

"Just like them to screw us over," said Sonic.

"Let's go to the pit stop and chew them out," smiled Amy evilly.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"We're barely even a quarter of the way there…" groaned Canaan.

"We're going to be eliminated because of this," cried Stacey.

Shrieking orchestrated music played.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

Although Peach and Daisy finished the detour first, Sonic and Amy managed to leave the Hailfire Peaks just as Peach and Daisy crossed the bridge.

"Oh no, how did they catch up so fast?" said Peach, shocked

"He sold his soul to the devil," said Daisy.

Sonic and Amy, knowing where the pit stop was, managed to make back to the pit stop in a matter of a couple of minutes.

"Second time's the charm," said Amy, leaning her head on Sonic's shoulder.

"Nope," said Lucas. The happy expression on both the hedgehog's faces dropped.

"But, we already got the clue at the mines, we're done!" shouted Sonic.

"Think back to the Space Colony ARK," said Lucas. "You attacked a race official, Dr. Eggman."

"He was threatening to send us into a volcano," said Amy.

"Nope, the rules say that although you can attack fellow racers," said Lucas. "You may not attack anyone helping run the race."

"Okay, half an hour penalty, start it now!" shouted Sonic.

"Not quite," said Lucas. "You also broke another rule. You did not leave through the main entrance of Glitter Gulch Mine and enter through the main entrance of Witchyworld like the clue said. For both these rule infracturments, you will receive a total of a one hour penalty. I will have to ask you to wait off to the side before I can check you in."

**Sonic & Amy - 1:00:00 remaining**

"Oh man," said Sonic.

"… We might have been just a little overconfident," said Amy.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating On/Off**

"Almost… halfway… there…" said Canaan between huge gasps of breaths.

"Sometimes it sucks being small-frys," said Stacey.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Here's the Glitter Gulch Mine, sis" said Peach.

"Alright, let's find the clue," said Daisy.

"I wonder why the hedgehogs didn't follow us," said Peach.

"Meh, their loss," said Daisy.

**Sonic & Amy - 54:03 remaining**

"Right here, Sonic," said Amy, pointing to the second line on the additional info included in the roadblock.

"Yeah, oh man," said Sonic. "We really screwed up on this one…"

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Sis, there's the pikachus!" shouted Peach.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Game over, here they come," said Canaan.

"It's just like we got run over by the barrel on Donkey Kong," said Stacey.

**Sonic & Amy - 46:27 remaining**

"I can definitely see them pushing us into last place," said Amy.

"This sucks," said Sonic, ripping up the paper that held my additional info for the roadblock

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

Canaan and Stacey were just over three-quarters of the way there, and Peach and Daisy just over one-quarter.

"Ungh!" roared Canaan, pushing the rock up the hill with his back.

"Canaan, don't throw your back away!" shrieked Stacey.

"Peach, we can pass them!" said Daisy. "Push it hard!"

**Sonic & Amy - 38:42 remaining**

Amy was laying on Sonic, who was laying on the sand.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

At this point both were neck and neck as they pushed the rocks into the grinder.

"At that point, it was most discouraging to be passed by a team that was four hours behind us," said Canaan in an after-leg interview. "Wow, it was just not our day today. We knew at that point, we were in big crap."

"Got it," said Stacey, grabbing the clue.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 4th**

"Roadblock, who's on target," read Canaan.

"You," said Stacey. "I'm done like dinner with dessert."

**Peach & Daisy, currently in last**

"Roadblock," read Daisy. "Shooting, sound like."

"Oh, is it like that game with the disks and you shoot them?" asked Peach. "If it is I'll do it."

"Get us ahead of them!" cheered Daisy, handing over the clue.

**Sonic & Amy - 28:28 remaining**

"Halfway done…" said Amy.

**Peach - On Roadblock**

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

Both Canaan and Peach jumped into a flying saucer and started flying through the course.

"Bouncy castle!" cheered Stacey, running over to the yellow castle. Daisy smiled and followed suit.

**Sonic & Amy - 24:22 remaining**

Sonic and Amy were passing the time by playing Connect 4 portable.

**Peach - On Roadblock**

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

"Sorry sis, 248," sighed Peach.

Canaan flipped over his score…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"246," read Canaan. "Dang!"

**Sonic & Amy - 18:44 remaining**

"Diagonal!" shouted Sonic, placing the final red checker into the game board. Amy replied by throwing a black checker at Sonic. They both laughed

**Peach - On Roadblock**

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

"301!" cheered Peach, grabbing the clue.

Canaan flipped over his score sheet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"261, yes!" said Canaan

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 4th**

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in last**

"Make your way to the next pit stop," read Daisy in a blur.

"Warning: the last team to check in will be eliminated!" shouted Canaan.

**Sonic & Amy - 12:11 remaining**

"Almost at the ten minute mark," said Sonic. "Might actually make it through this!" said Sonic.

"Please let that be so," said Amy.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"They're like right behind us right now," said Peach as the two teams dashed up the mountain.

"We can zap them at the end to pass them," whispered Canaan to Stacey, who nodded.

**Sonic & Amy - 5:00 remaining**

"Five minutes," said Sonic.

"Oh man, my heart's thumping real fast," said Amy.

**-Jolly Rodger's Bay-**

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"OMG where's the pit stop!" shouted Stacey in a panick.

"Peach the hotel!" shouted Daisy

**Sonic & Amy - 1:49 remaining**

"Sonic… I just heard screaming," said Amy.

"Shoot, no way…" said Sonic.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Not in the pawn shop," said Peach.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Canaan look down there!" shouted Stacey, seeing the pit stop from Turtleback Lookout. "Can we fit through the bars?"

Canaan tried to squeeze through. "No, my skull's too big!"

"Gotta go around, run!" shouted Stacey

**Sonic & Amy - 0:48 remaining**

"Sonic, the pikachus!" shrieked Amy, seeing Canaan trying to fit through the bars, but failing.

"Not possible, we don't even have one minute left," said Sonic.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Daisy, maybe we should check the skull," said Peach.

"Yes!" shouted Daisy. She and Peach started to run towards the skull.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Stace, we must have to go through the skull," said Canaan.

"And that's where the sisters are going!" shrieked Canaan. "RUN RUN RUN!"

**Sonic & Amy - 0:06 remaining**

"Six…," counted Sonic. "Five… four…"

"Canaan there it is!" shouted Stacey. She started to run towards the pit stop, but Daisy grabbed her tail. Stacey replied with a thunder wave, giving Daisy a shock.

"Sonic and Amy, I can check you in now," announced Lucas.

Canaan didn't like that one bit, and gave Sonic and Amy a taste of a paralysis bolt, then charged up for a volt tackle, smashing himself and Sonic into the lake.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M DROWNING!" shouted Sonic, splashing around in the shallow water.

Stacey started to run towards the pit stop while Canaan recovered from his volt tackle, but Peach hurled a frying pan at Stacey's way, knocking her to the ground.

Amy went over to help Sonic out of the water, while Canaan sent a thunder attack on the whole lake, zapping Sonic, Amy, and himself!

Stacey and Peach were fighting, Stacey avoiding Peach's swings until she swung the golf club up into the air, just hitting Lucas on the top of his hair… which isn't like Justine Beaver's BTW. Peach then got out her tennis racket and started swinging that at Stacey.

"I love how I'm the only one on the pit stop," smirked Daisy. Amy stood up in the shallow water, took out her piko piko hammer, and smashed Canaan farther out into the lake. Then, she threw the hammer at the pit stop, knocking Daisy off and into the cliff wall to the left.

Amy grabbed Sonic and then started to make a mad dash towards the pit stop. Peach smashed Stacey away into the lake, losing her tennis racket in the process. Daisy grabbed Amy's piko piko hammer, threw it with all her strength at the hedgehogs… and missed, watching in terror as both of them stepped onto the mat.

"Sonic and Amy, I can check you in now as team number three!" exclaimed Lucas.

**Sonic & Amy - 3rd Place 8:12PM**

"Thank god for that," said Amy, collapsing on the pit stop.

Then there were two. Canaan had made it back to land, while Daisy was back on the pit stop. Canaan sent a jolt at Daisy, sending her flying back at the wall again. Peach then realized she could pull turnips from the ground, and pulled out six until she found one with swirly eyes. She chucked it at Canaan, sending him flying to the back edge of the cliff at breakneck speeds.

At this point, it was a footrace. Daisy got up and started running towards the mat, and Canaan did the same. Peach did as well, and as soon as Stacey got to land, she did the same. From all four directions, the four people ran onto the mat, all within a second of each other…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"By a split second…" said Lucas. Both teams were nervous. Would Peach and Daisy put all their effort into surviving for nothing, or would Canaan and Stacey's strongest efforts be futile?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Peach and Daisy, you are team number four and you are still in this race!" exclaimed Lucas.

**Peach & Daisy - Fourth Place 8:13PM**

"Aaaaahhhhh, we did it!" squealed Peach in delight, jumping up and down on the mat while hugging her sister. Fanfaric trumpet music was playing. Canaan and Stacey didn't look so happy, though.

"Drama queens," muttered Amy.

"Talk to the hand," said Peach.

Lucas then turned to the two pikachus. "Canaan and Stacey, this now means you are the last team to arrive…"

**Canaan & Stacey - Last Place 8:14PM**

"We know," sighed Canaan.

"…However, I am pleased to tell you, that this is the second of three non-elimination legs!" exclaimed Lucas. "You guys are still in the race!"

"ZOMG Canaan yes!" cheered Stacey, giving him a comforting hug.

"But some unfortunate news," said Lucas. "A speed bump will be waiting for you on the next leg of the race, an extra task that you only have to perform. Depending how long it takes you to perform this extra task, it could put your chances of staying in the race in jeopardy."

"Happiness," said Stacey.

"After an awful day, we were given a reprieve!" said Canaan in an after-leg interview. "Everyone has a bad leg, and Stacey and I just have to make sure we don't have another one of those again tomorrow."

"Me and Amy did not come here to make friends and be all buddy buddy with the other teams," said Sonic in an after-leg interview. "As long as we get the million in the end, I could really care less about what the other teams think of us."

"Comeback kids!" shouted Daisy in an after-leg interview. "We may still be at the bottom of the pack, but after making up four hours of time, we're just plain happy about our position. Worry about getting first next time."

_Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode…_

* * *

1st - Donkey Kong & Candy - 4:00PM

2nd - Toon Link & Saria - 4:04PM

3rd - Sonic & Amy - 8:12PM

4th - Peach & Daisy - 8:13PM

5th - Canaan & Stacey - 8:14PM **NOT ELIM'D**

6th - James & Fox **ELIMINATED LEG 6**

7th - Spyro & Hunter **ELIMINATED LEG 4**

8th - Wario & Waluigi **ELIMINATED LEG 4**

9th - Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man **ELIMINATED LEG 3**

10th - K. Rool & Dedede **ELIMINATED LEG 2**

11th - Roy & Lilina **ELIMINATED LEG 1**

* * *

_Next time on the Amazing Race_

_Teams celebrate Christmas!  
_

"I'm the ghost of Christmas past!" howled Stacey, wearing ridiculous robes.

_But the double yield could pull the Scrooges out of some of the teams_

"Sonic and Amy, watch your back," snickered Canaan.

"Teams would be like, so stupid not to yield the princesses," said Candy.

"So many choices…" said Amy. "How to pick just one…"

_And a last-minute panick at the pit stop_

"We didn't see a speed bump!" cried Stacey.

_That could be overshadowed by something even more devastating_

"I'm taking the four-hour penalty," cried [INSERT NAME]

Shots of the five remaining teams played on the screen

_All this and more, on the next episode of… The Amazing Race!_

* * *

**A/N - **So there it is, finally! Just like last time, changing one single thing can make me finish the whole thing in like a week! So leave a review if you so choose, who's gonna win, who's going home next, who's your favorite, and who need to diaf. And I didn't kill Ness this time!

And vote on the new poll on my profile! And as much as I love this next update, the one after'll be even better!

Hint for next leg: It's a picture clue! Follow the link and try to deduce the clue!

h t t p : / / i 1 1 8 7 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / z 3 9 3 / M a n e c t r i c 6 7 / A m a z i n g R a c e / L e g 8 C l u e . p n g

Hint for the hint - TAKE OUT THE SPACES!

Finally, I'm gonna say a little bit about the teams I already elim'd, just because I'm gonna start that next leg.

James & Fox - Really, they were meant to be the boring father/son team, like Mel & Mike from TAR 14. They were in contention for the finals at one point, then I made a bribe with someone… but it was worth it cause I won immunity! XD

Spyro & Hunter - Weird, they were supposed to be eliminated where James & Fox were, but then I wrote myself into a corner in Leg 4… yeah. Based LOOSELY off Marshall & Lance and their feud with Charla & Mirna

Wario & Waluigi - They were supposed to be a trick, you think they go far because they'd play dirty, but they really had no significance throughout their four legs of the race.

Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man - This team was honestly put in there as a filler team. Them being taken down by K. Rool and Dedede was their highlight. Still, I gave them a prize for pity.

K. Rool & Dedede - Crack team! At first, they were going to be F5 for sure! And then when I actually started writing for them… yeah, a first-time author who never wrote anything before… just a bit overwhelmed there.

Roy & Lilina - When I put them in, they were the last team I cast. I wanted them to go first because quite simply, I never played an FE before and my friend was annoying me by always killing me with Roy on SSMB. So I just looked up "Roy's partners" and found Lilina, and the rest is history. Regret it now though, seeing how awesome I think FE is now.

Yeah… totally didn't put that in there to get over 15000 words. :P


	9. Leg 8 I love the 2012 Ford Focus!

**A/N** - Disclaimer: I do not own Amazing Race or any of the characters featured in this fic… or the 2012 Ford Focus *killed so hard*

I know what you're all thinking; Charz updated in less than four months? :O But it's true, we pulled if off during study breaks. So enjoy!

* * *

_Previously on the Amazing Race_

_Five teams made their way from the Comet Observatory through the Space Colony ARK from Sonic Battle 2, all the way to the Isle of Hags from Banjo-Tooie!_

_With no bunching point, Toon Link and Saria and Donkey Kong and Candy found themselves being able to maintain their lead throughout the leg, leading to the monkey's third first place of the race_

"Donkey Kong and Candy," said Lucas. "You are team number… ONE!"

"WOO HOO!" cheered Donkey Kong, throwing his hands up into the air.

_Much to the dismay of Toon Link and Saria_

"Saria, I see the pit stop!" shouted Toon Link, looking through the bars of Turtleview Lookout. "…And the monkeys running right to it." He bashed his head on the bars blocking them from entering. "DAMN!"

_Sonic and Amy were confident throughout the leg_

"We're so golden right now," said Amy.

"This is money, MONEY!" snarked Sonic. "Ain't no way we're getting last!"

_Too confident, because they had to step on the mat not once_

Flashbacks of three different camera zoom-ins on that cluebox they missed played on the screen.

_Not twice_

"For attacking a race official and not following the roadblock instructions correctly, I have to give you a one penalty," said Lucas

_But three times before they could officially get checked in_

"… We might have been just a little overconfident," said Amy.

_Canaan and Stacey didn't fare much better, struggling on 3/4 major tasks on the leg_

"I don't get it," cried Stacey. "I checked everywhere, what am I missing…?"

…

"Fifth match with our electric mouse friends," said the announcer of the kickball stadium.

…

"This is so hard… to push," grunted Canaan, the rock barely moving up the hill.

_This allowed sisters Peach and Daisy to make up their deficit, leading to an intense fight at the pit stop_

Stacey started to run towards the pit stop while Canaan recovered from his volt tackle, but Peach hurled a frying pan at Stacey's way, knocking her to the ground.

Amy went over to help Sonic out of the water, while Canaan sent a thunder attack on the whole lake, zapping Sonic, Amy, and himself!

Stacey and Peach were fighting, Stacey avoiding Peach's swings until she swung the golf club up into the air, just hitting Lucas on the top of his hair… which isn't like Justine Beaver's BTW. Peach then got out her tennis racket and started swinging that at Stacey.

_And Canaan and Stacey coming out on the bottom, checking in last_

"We know," sighed Canaan.

_But were saved from being the seventh team eliminated from the race_

"Happiness," said Stacey.

_Five teams still remain. Who will be eliminated… next?_

* * *

_This… is the Isle of Hags. This place, where Gruntilda and her two sisters rule over, is the main hub for the game Banjo-Tooie. And one of the nine worlds that this hub will take you to is Jolly Rodger's Bay. This place, where Turtleview Beach resides, is producer Rootbeer Chimcharz's favorite level on Banjo-Tooie, and was also the seventh pit stop in a race around the video game world. Teams checked in here for a mandatory 12-hour rest period, where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with other teams. Teams have no idea where they will be headed next, only that they will have to use clues marked in sealed envelopes to direct them to the next red and yellow route markers. Can Canaan and Stacey beat their speed bump like predecessors Sonic and Amy? Will Toon Link and Saria let their personal feelings towards Donkey Kong and Candy affect their race? And can Peach and Daisy reclaim their top spot, after two second-to-last finishes in a row? Donkey Kong and Candy, who were the first to arrive at 4:00PM will depart, at 4:00AM!_

**Donkey Kong & Candy, first to depart 4:00AM**

*rip*

"Make your way to the Beanbean Kingdom," read Donkey Kong.

"_Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now make their way to the airport over in Spiral Mountain and book tickets going to the Beanbean Kingdom! Since there are no direct flights heading to Beanbean Int'l, teams will have to make a connection, most likely in Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom. When teams arrive in the Beanbean Kingdom, they will have to hop into a marked 2012 Ford Focus, and drive themselves into Beanbean Castle Town and find Starbeans Café. In the café, they will have to order two Chuckoccino blends and down them both, which will result in both parts of their next clue being revealed."_

"Teams have 59 dollars for this leg of the race," read Donkey Kong.

"Three first place finishes, we're like, a pretty big target right now," said Candy in a pre-leg interview. "It's a bit unnerving, knowing that the other teams will be after us now, but I'm confident that me and Donkey can get first for the rest of the legs now!"

**Toon Link & Saria, second to depart 4:04AM**

"Make your way to the Beanbean Kingdom…," read Saria.

"Let's go," said Toon Link.

"If Donkey Kong and Candy think they are threats, they are sooooooo wrong," said Toon Link in a pre-leg interview. "They're so weak, it's not even funny. Even Canaan and Stacey are a stronger team than them! I can't wait to get them eliminated! They suck so badly."

"I don't even care if we get first," said Toon Link. "I just want to beat those darn monkeys!"

**-Spiral Mountain Airport-**

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 1st**

"Baby, let's go wait at the ticket counter," said Candy.

"Aw man, doesn't open 'til six," said Donkey Kong,

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 2nd**

"Yep, monkeys beat us here," muttered Toon Link, clenching his fist.

"Don't worry about that Toony," said Saria. "Let's go do some research."

…

"Bullet Airways 717 gets us to Toad Town at 2:00," said Saria. "And then we can get to Beanbean, leaving at 2:30 and arriving at 3:30 on the same plane!"

"We wouldn't even need to worry about a connection!" said Toon Link.

"Let's go wait in line," said Saria.

****6:00AM****

The airports shutters started to open and the ticket agents started to arrive

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Hey!" said Donkey Kong. "Me and my girl need tickets to Beanbean Kingdom."

"Hmm, we have no direct flights," said the ticket seller. "Let me check for connections…"

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Hello," said Toon Link. "Do you know if there are any flights that are faster than this flight?" He pointed to the information Saria wrote on the clue.

"…No, that's the fastest," said the ticket seller.

"Book two tickets then," said Toon Link.

_Toon Link & Saria - First on Bullet Airways 717_

"Ha, looks like we beat the monkeys!" smiled Toon Link.

"We got four hours," said Saria. "Let's get some Nayruelli's Pizza!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Bullet Airways, go to Mushroom Kingdom for half hour layover, then arrive in Beanbean Kingdom at 3:30 in the afternoon," said the ticket seller.

"That's the one we want," said Donkey Kong.

_Donkey Kong & Candy - Second on Bullet Airways 717_

"How many tickets are left?" asked Candy.

"Very few," replied the ticket agent.

"Looks like we might have a bit of a lead on a few of the teams, baby!" cheered Candy, jumping up and down.

**Sonic & Amy, third to depart 8:12AM**

"Once there, drive yourselves to the Starbeans Café…" read Amy.

"The other teams hate us," said Amy in a pre-leg interview. "Only the monkeys would even talk to us at the pit stop! None of the other teams would look at us. But the one thing that the other teams don't get, is the fact that you don't have to be liked to win the race. That's our strategy."

**Peach & Daisy, fourth to depart 8:13AM**

"Where you must order a Chuckoccino and drink it all…" read Daisy.

"Sis and I did so well last leg!" cheered Peach in a pre-leg interview. "Although we still placed in the bottom two, making up four hours of time is no small feat! Not every team who has run the race can say they have accomplished that. Though hopefully there is a bunching point this leg, we really desire another first now!"

"Let's wait for the pikachus," said Peach. "We can look for flights together."

**Canaan & Stacey, last to depart 8:14AM**

"Jumanji!" shouted Stacey as Canaan ripped open the clue. "The curse is gone!"

"…Where you will find your next clue," read Canaan. "Teams have 59 dollars for this leg of the race."

"K let's go!" said Stacey. "Sisters are right up ahead."

"I was so happy that we were saved from elimination," said Stacey in a pre-leg interview. "Me and Canaan won't let this chance go to waste! If we have to yield, we yield. Fast Forward, it's ours! As long as we don't come in last, we're prepared to go all out on these other teams!"

**-Spiral Mountain Airport-**

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

Sonic and Amy ran up to a ticket counter.

"Hi, we're looking for a flight that our friends got on," said Amy. "Donkey Kong and Candy Kong, can you look those names up for us?"

"Um, let's see… they're on a flight going to Toad Town, then to Beanbean Kingdom," said the ticket agent.

"Is there any room on that flight for us?" asked Amy.

"It's pretty full…" said the ticket agent. "…You're on the flight, last seats!"

"Yes!" cheered Amy, grabbing the tickets and waving them in the air.

_Sonic & Amy, third on Bullet Airways 717_

Just as the hedgehogs left, the last two teams walked up to the desk

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Hi, can we get on the flight those hedgehogs just got on?" asked Daisy.

"Sorry, they got the last tickets," replied the ticket agent.

"Oh my gosh, are you kidding?" gasped Peach.

"No…" said the ticket agent.

"Well… what else do you got?" asked Daisy.

"Hmmm… our next best option would be later in the day," said the ticket agent. "You would leave here at 2:00 in the afternoon and arrive in Beanbean at 7:30 in the evening after a layover in Toad Town, four hours after the other flight."

"Well, we made up four hours before," laughed Peach.

"No, this is unacceptable!" shouted Daisy. "Do you know who this is? This is Princess Peach, of the Mushroom Kingdom. She needs to get to Beanbean Kingdom by 3:30 so she can be in this important… meeting with Queen Bean. Do you want her to miss this meeting? Because if she does… Meredith, I will tell her it's your fault, and oh she won't like that! No she will not."

"Girls, calm down!" said the ticket agent. "I'm sorry, I truly am, but there is nothing I can do to get you on this flight."

"May I see your phone please?" asked Peach. The ticket agent shrugged and handed her the phone over the desk. Peach hit in eleven numbers and the phone started to ring. It rung three times until the other line picked up. "Hello, this is Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom requesting to speak with the Queen Bean… Hello Queen Bean, it's Princess Peach… Yes I know, we must get together for tea sometime soon, but I have a big issue. I need to get to the Beanbean Kingdom as quickly as possible, but this ticket agent I'm talking to is telling me no, can you please help us… Give her the phone, thanks Queen Bean!" Peach handed the phone to the ticket agent.

After a full minute of hearing discharge of Queen Bean's voice loud and clearly from the phone, the ticket agent put on a fake smile and said, "One hour, gate 4, be there."

"Thank you," smiled Daisy, knowing she got what she wanted.

_Peach & Daisy, first on private flight to Beanbean Int'l_

"We need tickets too!" squealed Stacey in excitement.

_Canaan & Stacey, second on private flight to Beanbean Int'l_

"Canaan, Stacey, go find Toon Link and Saria and tell them about the flight," said Peach. "We are going to go use the powder room.

"You guys rock!" said Canaan. The two pikachus left to find Toon Link and Saria.

After the pikachus left, Peach turned back to the ticket agent and asked, "Can I use your phone again?" The ticket agent rolled her eyes dramatically and handed Peach back the phone, and redialed those exact same eleven numbers. "Hello, may I talk to Queen Bean again… Queen Bean, it's Princess Peach again. I'm just wondering if it would be possible to get a personal driver for the day? Oh thank you so much, I owe you one. No, really I do. Hopefully I see you soon! Bye bye."

"Peach, YOU rock!" said Daisy, hugging her sister.

Meanwhile, Canaan and Stacey found Toon Link and Saria waiting at the gate of their flight.

"Guys guys guys!" said Stacey. "We got a better flight that gets in at like two!"

"No way!" shouted Toon Link. "But the girl told us there was no better flight!"

"We'll explain later, just come on!" said Canaan, with Stacey tugging on Saria to follow. All Toon Link and Saria could do was trust their alliance members, seeing as their flight boarded in five minutes.

Donkey Kong and Candy saw this, and a worried look appeared on their face.

"When Toon Link and Saria walked away from the gate, an immediate red flag was raised," said Candy in an after-leg interview. "Why would they walk away from our flight, like literally minutes before we were going to board? I'll tell ya why, there's a better flight darn it! Me and DK knew at that point; get on that flight at all costs!"

"We need to follow them," said Candy.

"Well, duh!" said Donkey Kong. The duo started stealthily moving the way the two other teams were moving. Just as they left the gate…

"ATTENTION, BULLET AIRWAYS FLIGHT 717 IS ABOUT TO BOARD! PLEASE GET OUT YOUR BOARDING PASSES AND PRESENT THEM AT THE COUNTER!"

"That'd be us," said Sonic, getting up from the lounge chair and heading toward the counter.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Hey, we were told that there is a quicker flight to Beanbean," said Toon Link, walking up to the same ticket agent that dealt them the first set of tickets. "Why didn't you tell us about it?"

"Didn't open up until fifteen minutes ago," responded the ticket agent. "I can get you tickets now."

_Toon Link & Saria, third on private flight to Beanbean Int'l_

"We'll definitely beat the monkeys now!" cheered Toon Link.

"Let's head to the gate guys," said Canaan. Right after the foursome left, Donkey Kong and Candy ran up to the ticket counter.

"What flight did you just give them?" asked Candy in a panick.

"They're going to Beanbean Kingdom, arriving somewhere around 2:00 in the afternoon," said the ticket agent.

"Holy, that's like almost an hour and a half before our other flight!" gasped Donkey Kong. "We have to get on that flight, is there any way?"

"It's an empty plane, so…yeah, I'm pretty sure I can get you on," said the ticket agent

"Thank you thank you thank you!" cheered Candy.

_Donkey Kong & Candy, fourth on private flight to Beanbean Int'l_

"Man, we are the luckiest people right now," said Donkey Kong.

**-Bullet Airways 717-**

The plane doors closed, and Sonic and Amy were a little worried at this point.

"Where, are all the other teams," wondered Amy, not seeing one in sight. "That ticket agent said there was no better flight!"

"We might be playing catch-up once we land," sighed Sonic.

"_Sonic and Amy are now travelling to the Beanbean Kingdom on Bullet Airways 717, scheduled to arrive at 3:30 in the afternoon after a brief layover in Toad Town," narrated Lucas._

**-Private Flight to Beanbean Int'l-**

"For crying out loud, it's the monkeys," complained Toon Link. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"At least Sonic and Amy aren't on," Daisy said to Peach.

"_Donkey Kong and Candy, Peach and Daisy, Toon Link and Saria, and Canaan and Stacey are now travelling direct to the Beanbean Kingdom on a private flight, scheduled to arrive an hour and a half earlier than Bullet Airways, at 2:00 in the afternoon," narrated Lucas._

**-Beanbean Int'l-**

It was a snowy day in the Beanbean Kingdom, with a light downfall of fluffy white snow covering the ground. The beanies and spinys that riddled the ground had hibernated, leaving very few species of wildlife roaming the tundra terrain.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 1st**

"There's the marked 2012 Ford Focus!" exclaimed Donkey Kong.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 2nd**

"God dang it, the monkeys beat us out to our 2012 Ford Focus!" complained Toon Link.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 3rd**

"Look for the one with the phone books on the driver's seat of the 2012 Ford Focus," said Canaan.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 4th**

"There's our driver," said Peach, seeing a bean holding a sign with their names on it.

"Hey, over here!" shouted Daisy. The driver walked over. "You drive, we follow!"

"You're the boss," said the driver. "Where to first?"

"First we need to get to Starbeans Café," said Peach. "Just wait for us to get our 2012 Ford Focus and we will be right behind you."

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 2nd**

"Saria that's the monkeys ahead of us!" exclaimed Toon Link. "PASSPASSPASS!"

"Toony, the road is sheer ice," said Saria. "That's dangerous!"

"I don't care," said Toon Link.

"When I end up in a neck brace, I'll know who to blame," said Saria, pulling out into the other lane of traffic. She sped up slowly and pulled back in when she passed the other car.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 1st**

"Ha, take that banana brains!" cheered Toon Link. "Good job Saria!"

"You know me," said Saria. "Love risking my life for a five second lead."

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 2nd**

"Whoa!" shouted Donkey Kong, slamming his foot on the brake, but still sliding forward. "Man that was close."

"What the hell are the greenies thinking?" exclaimed Candy. "Why would they do that?"

"I think we're on good terms with every team here in terms of friendship," said Candy in an after-leg interview. "All of them will be on Kong Khristmas Kard list! I just worry when one of them puts our life in danger, that's all."

**-Toad Town Int'l Airport-**

**Sonic & Amy, currently in last**

"Oh my god Sonic, look!" cried Amy. DELAYED ONE HOUR flashed on the monitors in front of their seats.

"Wow, you've got to be kidding me!" shouted Sonic. "This is bull!"

Shrieking Orchestrated Music played

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 1st**

"This must be it," said Peach, hopping out of the car.

"Wait here, we'll be back soon," said Daisy to their driver.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 2nd**

"Looks like following the sisters paid off!" smiled Stacey, hopping out of the car.

"Nice, cool second place," said Canaan.

"Or a freezing second place!" said Stacey.

"Hopefully second place gets frozen to us," laughed Canaan. "I'd like that!"

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating **

The car was pulled over to the curve, and Toon Link rolled down the window and stuck his body out. "STARBEANS CAFÉ?"

"Go down this road, and then turn left at 8th Street!" shouted a passerby.

"Let's go," said Toon Link.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

The two teams were standing in line, the sisters in one and the pikachus in the one beside.

"Here are the monkeys," said Daisy. The monkeys walked in, and blew straight past the line.

"Hey, where is this place," asked Candy to a group sitting at the table.

"Hmmm… I have no idea," said the person sitting closest to them.

The monkeys then walked right past the two teams standing in the line, and asked someone sitting at a side table the same question.

That person laughed. "You're standing in it!"

"Huh?" asked Donkey Kong, scratching his head. He scanned the room, and saw the two teams standing in line, they waved and started laughing.

"Oh my god!" laughed Candy, facepalming. "Unbelievable!"

"Total fluke," laughed Donkey Kong, running over to the line and standing in the back.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th**

"Aw, everyone beat us, even the monkeys," whined Toon Link, getting into the back of the line. "Our 2012 Ford Focus SUCKED!" The cameraman glared at Toon Link. "Just kidding!"

As Toon Link and Saria got into the back of the line, the first team got to the counter

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 1st**

"Yay, our line beat the other!" cheered Stacey.

"Two chuckoccinos please," ordered Canaan.

The bean running the counter nodded, grabbed two of the mugs with red and yellow on them, and pushed the chuckoccino button, filling both mugs up to the brim.

"Thank you," said Stacey, her and Canaan grabbing the mugs and going to one of the booths.

"Ah, that's a good coffee," said Canaan, licking the coffee from the mug like a dog.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd**

"Ick, I don't have preference for this taste," said Peach.

"People actually like this?" asked Daisy.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 3rd**

Donkey Kong took a sip of the coffee… then splurted it out of his mouth and into Candy's face dramatically.

Candy gave him a menacing stare.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 1st**

"DONE!" shouted Stacey. "Who's a bistro baristo?"

"Mine just says roadblock," said Canaan.

"_Roadblock!" exclaimed Lucas. "It's a task that only one person may perform, and no one may perform more than eight on the entire race. And because producer Rootbeer Chimcharz, who changed his UN from Charz456, does terrible math, we needed to add more roadblocks! So in this extra roadblock, teams will learn how hard it is to work in a professional coffee shop. The selected team member will have to make three coffee drinks: a Salted Caramel Mocha, an Ice Cappuccino with Mint Chocolate Infusion, and a Candy Cane flavoured Hot Chocolate. When teams get all three drinks right, they will receive the next clue. If teams make a mistake on the drink, they will have to drink the whole drink they made, then start again."_

"You really should do this, we need to even out the count," said Canaan.

"Nonono, we have a speed bump so you do it," said Stacey. "You are a coffee phenomenon!"

"Okay, I'm going for the roadblock!" said Canaan.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th**

"Just guzzle it down Saria," said Toon Link.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 2nd**

"Roadblock, who is a bistro baristo?" read Donkey Kong from both mugs.

"You're doing this roadblock," demanded Candy.

"Yes Candy," said Donkey Kong.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 3rd**

"Roadblock," read Daisy. "This is you Peach."

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

"Salted caramel mocha," read Canaan. "One of my regulars!"

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th**

"Roadblock!" read Saria. "You're going to do this one Toony, right?"

"Going for it," said Toon Link.

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

Before any of the other teams even read the recipe for salted caramel mocha, Canaan had already produced the beverage and presented it to the coffee shop owner.

"Mmm, great!" said the bistro owner. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Only my favorite drink!" smiled Canaan. The first coffee drink lit up in the bottom-left of the screen.

**Peach - On Roadblock**

"All that work, just for a little drink like this?" asked Peach, staring at the recipe. "Come on!"

**Donkey Kong - On Roadblock**

"I have no idea what I'm doing," said Donkey Kong, running back to the back room to get another look at the recipe book.

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

Canaan was stabbing block of ice with a knife, trying to turn it into tiny shards.

"This would be a nice part-time job," said Canaan.

**Toon Link - On Roadblock**

"Canaan, what do I do now," asked Toon Link.

"Put the actual mocha in the cup," said Canaan as he was swirling in the flavor in the cup. He applied the whipped cream and gave it to the judge, who gave him a thumbs up.

"One more," smiled Canaan.

"How is he already on his last?" asked Donkey Kong.

Peach brought up her first drink, and the bistro owner tasted it. "Not enough salt." He pointed to the punishment stool.

"Oh no…" said Peach, realizing she had to drink the whole thing now.

**Toon Link - On Roadblock**

"I'm totally lost right now," said Toon Link, staring at the drink.

"Whipped cream, caramel, then salt," said Canaan as he was smashing up two candy canes.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in last**

"Looks like our flight is leaving soon," said Amy.

"I'm still confident we can catch up," said Sonic.

**Donkey Kong - On Roadblock**

"Toon Link, how do I do this?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Caramel, salt, and then whipped cream," said Toon Link.

"I lied to Donkey Kong at the roadblock," said Toon Link. "I wanted to beat him at the task."

Toon Link brought up his version of the salted caramel mocha. The bistro owner said, "Tasty, you pass!"

"Awesome!" cheered Toon Link. Donkey Kong then brought up his version of the drink. "Wrong order. You put the caramel on before the whipped cream, that's wrong."

"What?" asked Donkey Kong. "Toon Link!"

"Oops," said Toon Link in an innocent tone. "Must've gave you the wrong order, sorry!" He had his fingers crossed behind his back while saying that.

"It's okay…" said Donkey Kong, walking over to the punishment stool just as Peach left.

Canaan then brought up his final drink to the bistro owner.

"…You can work here anytime you want," said the bistro owner, handing over the next clue.

"Thank you," said Canaan, running over to Stacey.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 1st**

"Canaan, you rock!" cheered Stacey.

"Drive yourselves to the Yoshi Theatre," read Canaan.

"_Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now drive themselves into northern Beanbean and find the Yoshi Theatre, run by the brother of Bubbles, owner of the Chateau de Chucklehuck. He will give teams their next clue."_

"Warning: Double Yield ahead!" read Canaan.

"Get those hedgehogs!" cheered Daisy.

"Let's get back to our 2012 Ford Focus Canaan," said Stacey. "It would be so epic if we got first when we have a speed bump!"

"Why the hedgehogs?" asked Candy.

"Because I said so," said Daisy. "And they are the meanest team left!"

"Well, that's a great reason," said Candy, rolling her eyes.

"How manipulative can you get?" said Candy. "It was quite obvious that Peach and Daisy were just covering their backs for the yield. If we get there first, they are our target."

Back at the roadblock, Toon Link was stabbing the ice with the knife, while Peach brought up her next version of the salted caramel mocha.

"Now you got too much salt," said the bistro owner.

"Come on," whined Peach, walking back to the punishment chair.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 1st**

"Who are we going to yield?" asked Canaan.

"Those hedgehogs!" cheered Stacey. "Revenge and karma and all that fun stuff."

**Toon Link - On Roadblock**

Toon Link went up with his second coffee beverage.

"Ice shards too big, not good enough," said the bistro owner.

"God dang it," said Toon Link, pounding his fist on the counter.

Donkey Kong finished his drink, and started his second one.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Where is this place?" Canaan asked to a passerby.

"Follow this path," said the bystander, drawing a line on the map and handing it over to the pikachus out of his own goodwill.

"Thank you so much," said Stacey. "This should get us more of a lead now."

**Toon Link - On Roadblock**

"It feels like my throat is bleeding," said Toon Link, swallowing the huge chunks of ice from his drink

Peach had just finished her penalty drink, and got started again, while Donkey Kong was applying his whipped cream.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Wah!" cried Canaan, jumping up and hitting the roof after hitting a bump in the ice.

**Donkey Kong - On Roadblock**

Donkey Kong brought up his second version of the salted caramel mocha. "Thumbs up DK, thumbs up!"

"Alright!" cheered Donkey Kong, running to the back room to start his second drink.

"I think I'm getting a case of blood poisoning," whined Toon Link.

Peach then brought up her third cup of salted caramel mocha.

"Is good," said the bistro owner.

"Thank you!" said Peach, running up and giving the bistro ownera kiss on the cheek.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in last**

"Last 2012 Ford Focus," said Amy, hopping into the back seat.

"At least we have the hottest car of the year," said Sonic. "Besides, playing catch up is what we do best!"

**Toon Link - On Roadblock**

"I'll be sending you my doctor's bill," said Toon Link, slamming the empty plastic cup down on the counter. He then got back to sending knives into ice, which was what Peach and Donkey Kong were also doing.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 1st**

"Canaan, flashing sign says the Yoshi Theatre!" shouted Stacey, pointing to the right.

Canaan parked the car, and both the pikachus ran into the theatre.

"Yield, dead ahead," said Canaan.

"_Yield!" exclaimed Lucas. "This is the second of three yields found along the race course. A yield forces a yielded team to stop what they're doing, flip over an hourglass, and wait for the sand to sink to the bottom of the hourglass before they may continue racing. Teams may only use their yielding power once during the race, so teams must decide when the best time to do so is. However, this is a double yield! This means that two teams can be yielded at this yield point. But unlike the double u-turn, the same team may be yielded twice, forcing them to slow down for double the time."_

Stacey ruffled through the box, pulled out the hedgehog's picture, and placed it on the yield board, aligning it perfectly. "We are using the yield on Sonic and Amy!" Canaan then put their courtesy of picture on the yield board. "Canaan, that's not straight!" Stacey pulled their picture off and realigned it.

"Give me a break," laughed Canaan, grabbing the next clue. "Detour, Christmas Carol or Christmas Cookies."

"_Detour!" exclaimed Lucas. "It's a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. In this detour, teams have to choose between two tasks to help the Yoshi Theatre celebrate Christmas, their choice: Christmas Carol or Christmas Cookies."_

"_In Christmas Carol, teams must make their way backstage of Stage 2 of Yoshi's Theatre. There, they will get in costume and must rehearse a scene from the popular play "A Christmas Carol". But it's the Looney Tunes 'Bah Humduck' version because producer Rootbeer Chimcharz has only seen that version and doesn't feel like watching the real one. When teams know their lines, they will go on the stage, and perform for an audience. If teams can get a score of 12 or better from the three judges, the stage hand will give teams their next clue. Although stage fright might set in, teams who deliver in the performance and remember their lines may find themselves getting ahead!"_

"_In Christmas Cookies, teams will have to choose one of five stations in the lobby of Yoshi Theatre. They will have to make 12 gingerbread cookies, copying the model on display perfectly. After teams have perfected 12 gingerbread cookies to the baker's satisfaction, they must then go into the theatre and give the twelve cookies to one of the following five groups of people: blue Shy Guys, yellow Birdos, red Paratroopas, purple Yoshis, or green Spinys. When teams find one of their people they will get a bubble gum flavoured candy cane, and when they get 12 of these candy canes, they will receive the next clue. Although the task doesn't involve performing in front of audiences, decorating the cookies is a very detailed-oriented process, and teams who don't have good, detailed eyes could find themselves falling behind!"_

"Christmas cookies," said Canaan. "I have a serious case of stage fright!"

"Baking cookies it is," said Stacey.

**Donkey Kong - On Roadblock**

Donkey Kong finish stabbing his ice first, and had brought his drink up to the bistro owner.

"Wow, this drink… has a horrendous whipping cream job," said the bistro owner, pointing to the overflowing whipped cream and on the plastic cup's lid.

"So nitpicky," said Donkey Kong, grabbing the drink back and going to sit at the punishment stool.

A few minutes later, Peach then Toon Link both walked up with their version of an ice capp surpreme.

"Very good," said the bistro owner to Peach, giving her a thumbs up, the Peach giving him another smooch on the cheek. He then tasted Toon Link's beverage. "… You didn't put to flavoring in."

"Wha… oh shoot," said Toon Link, realizing he missed the flavoring. "Hopefully I don't get bloody throat syndrome this time."

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"I don't know how to read this map," said Amy, ruffling the map around trying to find their point.

"We need to stop wasting time!" shouted Sonic. "Here, you drive!" Sonic pulled over to the start of the road and they swapped seats. "Now don't kill us."

"Gee, thanks Sonic," said Amy. "Way to have confidence in your girlfriend."

"Let's see, you've driven about… ten hours in your life," said Sonic. "Never during winter. Just drive safely."

"With you as my teacher, driving safely doesn't exist," said Amy.

"With Sonic as your teacher, driving safely is driving fast," smirked Sonic.

"Yeah, whipping down a icy road is safe," said Amy.

"You know it!" said Sonic.

"Sonic and I knew that we were really far behind," said Amy. "So we just decided, let's have a fun, argument-free last leg of the race."

**Canaan & Stacey - Christmas Cookies**

"Oh man, we have to do that!" exclaimed Canaan, looking at the gingerbread cookie with and icing outline, three small coke-ball buttons, a icing face, and holding a candy cane.

"This might be a suck task," said Stacey.

**Toon Link - On Roadblock**

"Brain freeze!" cried Toon Link, clenching his hands on his head. Peach and Donkey Kong were busy crushing candy canes and ice respectively.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"See Sonic, you're no king of navigating either," said Amy.

"I'm still a thousand times better than you!" said Sonic.

"Sonic, find the freaking place on the map!" shouted Amy.

Sonic shook his head to the camera and made a face.

**Canaan & Stacey - Christmas Cookies**

"Why won't this dough roll out properly," said Canaan, the gingerbread dough sticking to the rolling pin.

Stacey dumped about three cups of flour on it. "Now try!"

"Now I can't even get to the dough!" complained Stacey.

"Oopsies!" laughed Stacey, brushing the flour off the board and accidentally all over Canaan.

"Aw, really Stacey?" complained Canaan, twitching his ears. "This is a literal mess."

**Peach - On Roadblock**

Peach sprinkled the candy cane crumbs on the whipped cream, and handed her drink to the bistro owner.

"…Delicious," said the bistro owner. Peach gave him one final kiss before grabbing the clue.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd**

"Great job Peach," said Daisy, grabbing the clue and opening it. "Make your way to Yoshi Theatre, double yield ahead."

"Double yield," smirked Daisy. "AKA Sonic and Amy's karma!"

"Driver!" shouted Peach. "Now we need to lead our 2012 Ford Focus to go to Yoshi's Theatre."

Toon Link finished his time at the punishment chair just as Donkey Kong finished crushing ice and started stirring in the flavouring.

**Canaan & Stacey - Christmas Cookies**

"Canaan, move over," said Stacey, who jumped on the table and started pressing down on the dough with her paws.

"We are appallingly bad," said Canaan.

**Donkey Kong - On Roadblock**

"Tis very good," said the bistro owner. The second beverage lit up on the bottom of the screen, while a shot of Toon Link still stabbing ice played on the screen.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Look Sonic, a cluebox," said Amy.

"This doesn't look like a coffee shop…" said Sonic. "Woohoo Hooniversity… NO! We are not playing the skip clueboxes game again!"

"Hey, do you know where Starbeans Café is?" Amy asked to a passerby.

"In Beanbean Castle Town, I live one street down," said the bean passing by. "You take me there, I tell you where to go!"

"Yes, hop in and let's go!" shouted Amy.

**Canaan & Stacey - Christmas Cookies**

Canaan and Stacey were now pressing down the gingerbread cookie cutter.

"Wow, we have crippled gingerbread men," laughed Stacey.

"Performing in front of all those people doesn't seem so bad now," said Canaan, shaking his head.

**Toon Link - On Roadblock**

"I like this drink," said the bistro owner to Toon Link.

"Well finally!" said Toon Link, running over to join Donkey Kong in making the third drink.

**Canaan & Stacey - Christmas Cookies**

"Look at these," said Canaan, looking at the twelve crippled gingerbread men on the baking tray. "They look hideous!"

"Switch detours," said Stacey. "We need to do Christmas carol!"

"At least no other teams have come yet," said Canaan.

**Donkey Kong - On Roadblock**

"Again, we have too much foam," Donkey Kong heard from the bistro owner. Donkey Kong sighed and headed over to the punishment stool.

"This is my chance to get ahead," muttered Toon Link, running to the back room to check the recipe again, making sure he was doing the right thing.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Well, we're in the city now," said Amy. "That's a start."

"Where's the finish?" Sonic asked to the bean sitting beside him.

"Still 20 minutes away," said the bean. Sonic moaned in the back seat.

**Toon Link - On Roadblock**

Toon Link brought his drink up to the bistro owner, with a nervous look on his face. The bistro owner swirled the beverage around and then took a sip. "…. Is good, yes!" He handed Toon Link the next clue.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 3rd**

"Great job Toony!" cheered Saria.

"Make your way to the Yoshi's Theatre," read Toon Link. "Double yield ahead!" The duo ran out of the café. "I'm so happy I beat Donkey Kong! Too bad we can't slash the tires of their 2012 Ford Focus"

**Canaan & Stacey - Christmas Carol**

"I am the ghost of Christmas Past!" howled Stacey, wearing ridiculous robes.

"I look like the ghost of Christmas Past," said Canaan, his face still covered with flour.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd**

"Thank you!" said Peach to their driver. "Please wait again."

Daisy saw the double yield. "Good job pikachus, now hopefully team hyrule does the same... oh, we choose not to yield, we already did back on Leg 2!"

Peach saw the cluebox. "Detour, Christmas Carol or Christmas Cookies."

"Cooking is no fun, so we'll do Christmas carol," said Daisy.

**Donkey Kong - On Roadblock**

"Good job," said the bistro owner to Donkey Kong's final drink, handing him the clue.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 4th**

"Yoshi Theatre, double yield, bla, blab la, bla bla, read Donkey Kong.

"Well, we def dropped a few spots there," sighed Candy.

"Oh well, we still got the hedgehog buffer," said Donkey Kong. "2012 Ford Focus, here we come!"

"And all the other teams hate them for some reason. So I'm not that worried about the double yield right now," said Candy.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Double yield ahead," said Saria. "Looks like the hedgehogs are getting hit double time!"

"Yeah, maybe," said Toon Link.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Just go down the street, and you will see it," said the bean after he was dropped off at his house.

"Yeah, thanks," said Sonic, driving off.

"The other teams are close, I can feel it," said Amy.

"Okay fortune teller, is Amy my true love?" joked Sonic.

"Signs point to yes," smiled Amy. "Is Sonic my true love."

"Dunno, I'm not a fortune teller," joked Sonic.

"Whatever," laughed Amy.

**Canaan & Stacey - Christmas Carol**

"Oh, you're just some random ghost, not the Christmas past one," said Canaan, reading the script.

"Oh my gosh Canaan, how are we ever going to remember all this," said Stacey.

**Peach & Daisy - Christmas Carol**

"I have to wear this?" asked Peach, holding up a duck bill and a feather costume with a suit on it.

"Either that or this tattered costume with chains," said Daisy.

"This is going to be really hard," said Peach.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in last**

"Wow, long line," said Amy. "Ridiculous."

"We should just run over all these people," laughed Sonic.

**Canaan & Stacey - Christmas Carol**

"Hmm… profits are good, but we can do better!" shouted Canaan, slamming her hands down on the desk. Stacey broke down, rolling on the floor laughing.

**Peach & Daisy - Christmas Carol**

"You're doomed," said Daisy, waving her hands in the air, with Peach shivering. "DOOMED!"

"AAHHHHHH!" screamed Peach.

"Sis, Daffy is a guy, so not a girly scream," said Daisy. "Do a duck scream!"

"Sorry, I don't have much experience screaming butch," said Peach.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Baby, we should be getting close to the theatre and the double yield," said Candy. "Teams would be really stupid not to yield the princesses."

"If we get yielded, I'm gonna kick down whoever gets us," said Donkey Kong.

"I honestly don't think we will get yielded," said Candy. "The other teams all seemed obsessed on getting the hedgehogs out!"

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 3rd**

"Saria, I see it!" shouted Toon Link, running over to the double yield.

"Canaan and Stacey yielded the hedgehogs," said Saria as she grabbed their courtesy of picture out of the fanny pack.

"And we're going to yield Candy and Donkey," said Toon Link, opening the yield box.

"What?" exclaimed Saria. "Toony, we said to the sisters that we would yield the hedgehogs! Just because you have some problem with them doesn-"

"There," said Toon Link, grabbing the courtesy of picture from Saria and pasting it on the board.

"Toony, take that down!" demanded Saria. "They can't even get last this leg!"

"I don't care, they deserve it!" shouted Toon Link, grabbing the clue from Bubbles. "Detour, Christmas Carol or Christmas Cookies."

"I want to do Christmas Cookies, but seeing as you don't listen to me I assume we're doing the other one," said Saria, folding her arms.

"Cookies it is," said Toon Link, running over to one of the marked stands.

"I was so mad that Toon Link totally didn't even care about my opinion at the yield," said Saria in an after-leg interview. "We could have had the hedgehogs back an hour, but now the yield penalty is gone for them, it means nothing! Just because Toony has a problem with the monkeys. They're going to hate us so much now. I'm just really disappointed that I got no say, just bam, his decision and not mine, is this reflective of him in a real life relationship? Because if it is..." 

**Sonic & Amy, currently in last**

"Roadblock, who is a bistro baristo?" read Sonic from the bottom of the two mugs. "Amy is!"

"Sure," said Amy, heading behind the counter.

**Peach & Daisy - Christmas Carol**

"Sylvester the Cat!" said Daisy. "Alias, Sylvester the investor."

"Unscrupulous CEO of the super-successful Cat's Meow Superstores, you!" said Peach, trying to be shocked. "You were my idol, my inspiration! Say, you're…"

"Deceased?" asked Daisy. "A ghost? A spirit? Why, yes I am. I have been so since last Christmas Eve when a disgruntled employee squashed me with a forklift. Nine times."

"Eeeeeeeee," said Peach, wincing.

**Canaan & Stacey - Christmas Carol**

"That's what I said, but it was a fitting end for me, duck," said Stacey. "You see, I was like you. Small-minded, selfish, and seriously greedy. And if you don't change your ways, you'll end up just like yours truly."

"Not a chance!" scoffed Canaan. "I'd never be stupid enough to buy my employees a forklift!"

"Okay, this duck person is really mean," said Stacey.

"You're missing the point," said Canaan, trying to get back on track.

"No I'm not," said Stacey

"You need to start putting other people's needs in front of the almighty dollar," said Canaan, again trying to jog Stacey's memory.

"Since when do I do that?" asked Stacey, putting her hands on her hips. Canaan smacked the script on his head.

**Amy - On Roadblock**

"This is much more complicated than the coffee maker I have at home," said Amy, staring at the instructions.

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Cookies**

Toon Link was peeling dough away from the gingerbread men that Saria was cutting, and he tore ones arm off. "Seriously Saria, this is the dumbest freaking crap ever."

"Toony, please stop complaining," sighed Saria.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Yoshi Theatre, two kilometers," said Candy.

"Other teams better still be there," said Donkey Kong.

**Canaan & Stacey - Christmas Carol**

"Stacey, we're ready," said Canaan.

"We can totally do this!" exclaimed Stacey.

**Peach & Daisy - Christmas Carol**

"Look sis, they are heading for the stage," said Peach, watching the pikachus run over to the stage.

"Shoot, we've got to hurry," said Daisy, putting down the script and following in suit.

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Cookie**

"Should we make more just in case we mess up one?" asked Saria, the timer on the convection oven count down from twelve.

"Nah," said Toon Link, lying down on his bag.

**Amy - On Roadblock**

"No," said the bistro owner. "Too many salt. You must drink over there."

"Rats," said Amy.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 4th**

"Baby I see it!" shouted Candy, pointing to the double yield. As she got closer, she started to recognize the team on the bottom of the board. "No way, is tha-"

"IT'S US!" roared Donkey Kong.

"Oh my god, we got yielded!" cried Candy.

Donkey Kong threw his arms up in the air in anger as Candy whipped her hair back vigorously and flipped the hourglass.

**Amy - On Roadblock**

"It's like I just took a swig of sea water," said Amy, spitting in the sink and starting again.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Yielded**

"I dun get why the hell Toon Link and Saria did this to us," said Donkey Kong.

"Jerkwads," said Candy. "I can't believe they did this…"

"There they are…" said Donkey Kong, pointing over to their cookie stand. "I can't wait for this to be over to give 'em a piece of my mind." He pounded his fist into the palm of his hand

"I can't believe they did this…" cried Candy.

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Cookie**

"They're over there, being babies," said Toon Link.

"Toony, you're starting to get on my nerves," said Saria, gritting her teeth while grabbing the cookies out of the convection oven.

**Canaan & Stacey - Performance**

The stage lights were curving around the stage, with murmurs from the audience. As soon as the lights went to the centre of the curtains, the audience quieted and the curtain lifted. The two pikachus got in position, and Canaan smiled at Stacey.

"Profits are good, but we can do better!" shouted Canaan, slamming his paws down on the desk. Stacey bit her lip as she stood up beside Canaan. "What do you think, hovering ghost guy… uy, uy, YIKES!" Canaan dove under the desk, and then stuck his head up. "Do my eyes deceive me, or am I seeing a…"

"Sylvester the Cat!" howled Stacey. "Alias, Sylvesta the investa!"

"Unscrupulous CEO of the Cat's Meow Superstores!" gasped Canaan, looking at Stacey admiringly. "You! You were my idol, my inspiration! Say, you're…"

"Dead? A spirit? A ghost?" asked Stacey. "Why, yes I am. Ever since last Christmas eve, when a disgruntled employee crushed me with a forklift. Nine times."

"Eeeeeee," said Canaan, wincing.

"That's what I said," howled Stacey. "But it was a fitting end for me duck! You see, I was just like you. Selfish, and greedy! And if you don't change your ways, you'll end up like me."

"Not a chance," scoffed Canaan. "I'd never be stupid enough to buy my employees a forklift!"

"You're missing the point," interjected Stacey. "You need to start putting other people in front of the dollar!"

Canaan snuck away, but Stacey pounced in front of him.

"AAHHHHH!" screamed Canaan, jumping back.

"Yes, it's going to hurt at first," said Stacey. "But it's your only hope. Before the night is done, you will be visited by three more ghosts, each more terrifying than the last! Each on a quest for your very soul. Change, Daffy, before it's too late!"

"Wait a minute, this is some kind of trick, isn't it?" asked Canaan. "Who put you up to this? Was it the rabbit? Or did my employees get you to scare me into treating them with respect?"

"You're doomed," howled Stacey, with Canaan shivering fiercely. "DOOMED!"

"AAAHHHHH!" shouted Canaan as Stacey flew off the stage, jumping on the ground and covering his head with his paws. A few seconds later, Canaan got up, and Stacey came back on the stage, and they gave a bow during their roaring applause.

"I like this place WAY better than Mushroom Kingdom," Canaan whispered to Stacey.

"I remember back on leg one, everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom were so mean," said Canaan in an after-leg interview. "But the Beanbean Kingdom, everyone rocks there! There wasn't one person who was mean to us. I was hoping we would never have to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom ever again."

The first judge stood up. He scored on if teams got their lines right. "Three." Canaan and Stacey looked disappointed. "You missed quite a few words."

The second judge stood up. She scored on how enthusiastic teams were. "Five!" Canaan and Stacey's faces brightened up. "You guys were just so into it, I loved it!"

The third judge stood up, the guest judge, Prince Peasley. "…..FOUR!"

"YAYAYAY!" cheered Stacey. Prince Peasley walked over and handed the pikachus the next clue.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 1st**

"Make your way to the Woohoo Hooniversity," read Canaan.

"_Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now drive themselves to the main entrance of the Woohoo Hooniversity, where they will find their next clue."_

"C'mon Canaan, our 2012 Ford Focus should be the first one to leave!" cheered Stacey.

As they left Yoshi Theatre, they saw Donkey Kong and Candy at the yield mat.

"You guys got yielded?" asked Canaan, shocked.

"Them," said Donkey Kong, Candy pointing bitterly to Toon Link and Saria.

"Wow, I thought they were going to yield Sonic and Amy," said Stacey. "Sorry guys!"

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Cookies**

"Nine of twelve acceptable," said the attendant.

"What do you mean, these are all perfect," complained Toon Link

"These two are too thick, this one has bad icing job," said the attendant

Saria glared at Toon Link. "Who's the one that said don't bake another batch?"

"Sorry Saria," said Toon Link without emotion. "But you've been really angry ever since we got here!"

"Gee Toon Link, I don't know, maybe because you freaking yielded the wrong team," said Saria.

"Oh my god Saria, they were right behind us," said Toon Link. "What did you expect me to do?"

"Hard question… maybe yield the hedgehogs!" shouted Saria.

"You know damn well why we didn't do that," whisper-shouted Toon Link.

"Yeah, because it was a personal attack on them," whisper-shouted Saria.

"They came in first three times!" shouted Toon Link. "Tell me that doesn't mean they should be yielded!"

"You know what Toony," said Saria. "Whatever, you know what you did was wrong. I'm _disappointed_ in you."

"Yeah, whatever," said Toon Link, making a face to the camera

"These cookies sure aren't being made with love," said Saria

Dramatic trumpet music played

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Yielded**

"We just overheard that we were yielded for being a threat," said Candy. "And you know, that's really what the yields about. We're not going to hold a grudge."

"It might be fair," said Donkey Kong. "But it doesn't mean we can't be angry about it."

**Peach & Daisy - Performance**

Peach and Daisy walked on stage and started their performance.

"Profits are good, but we could do better!" shouted Peach. After that, an awkward silence filled the theatre. "Oh, what do you think mister ghost?" Awkward silence filled the theatre again.

"Sis," whined Daisy, covering her face as she walked of the stage. Peach followed, blushing.

The audience booed on their way out

**Amy - On Roadblock**

"There," said Amy, bringing the drink over to the judge.

"…The flavor at the bottom of the drink is missing," said the bistro owner, pointing to the salt shakers containing cinnamon and vanilla syrup..

"Really?" whined Amy, grabbing the drink and heading back over to the punishment stool.

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Cookies**

"Should we only cut three, Toony," asked Saria sarcastically. "No way we'll make a mistake!"

"You know what, just chill," said Toon Link. "Chill, the hell out."

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Canaan look!" shouted Stacey. "That bus! 99 Woohoo Hooniverity!"

"We can just follow that, nice one Stacey!" said Canaan, slowing to a stop and waiting for the bus to move again.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"I'm sorry sis," said Peach. "I just totally blanked out."

"Just take the script on the stage and put it on the desk," said Daisy. "We'll lose some points, but oh well. As long as we beat the hedgehogs."

**Amy - On Roadblock**

"I'm going to pee my pants," said Amy, starting the salted caramel mocha for the third time.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Why does this bus stop so much," wondered Canaan

"There must be 50 million people on there!" exclaimed Stacey.

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Cookies**

"There," said Saria, placing the cookies in the oven.

**Amy - On Roadblock**

"Gimme some good news," said Amy, handing over her third drink.

"…Good job Amy," said the bistro owner.

"Ah, thank you!" smiled Amy, running back to start her second drink.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Every single stop," said Canaan. "I kid you not, this bus stops at every single stop!"

"We're losing our lead," cried Stacey.

**Peach & Daisy - Performance**

Peach snuck her script on the stage and placed it on the desk, and Daisy took her place behind the chair. The sisters smiled as the stagehand gave them the signal to start.

"Hmm…profits are good, but we could do better!" exclaimed Peach. "What do you think, hovering cat guy… uy uy uy… YIKES! …Do my eyes deceive me or am I being visited by…"

"Sylvester the Cat!" said Daisy "Alias, Sylvester the Investor."

"Unscrupulous CEO of the super-successful Cat's Meow Superstores," gasped Peach. "You. You were my idol, my inspiration. Say, you're…"

"Dead? A spirit? A ghost?" questioned Daisy. "Why, yes, I am. I have been so since last Christmas Eve when a disgruntled employee squashed me with a forklift. Nine times."

"Eeeeeeeeee," said Peach

"That's what I said," said Daisy. "But it was a fitting end for me, Duck. You see, I was like you. Small-minded, selfish, and seriously greedy. And if you don't change your ways, you'll end up just like yours truly."

"Not a chance," scoffed Peach. "I'd never be stupid enough to buy my employees a forklift."

"You're missing the point," said Daisy. "You need to start putting other people's needs in front of the mighty dollar."

Peach sat there for a second, then realized the action on the script and leapt up and snuck away. Daisy tapped her on the shoulder and Peach jumped up.

"Yes, it's going to hurt at first," lectured Daisy. "But it's your only hope. Before the night is through, you'll be visited by three more ghosts. Each more terrifying than the last! Each on a quest for your very soul! Change, Daffy, before it's too late."

"W-Wait a minute," interrupted Peach. This is some kind of trick. Who put you up to this? Was it the rabbit? Or did my subordinates hire you to scare me into treating them with some dignity?"

"You're doomed," said Daisy

Peach shivered and made a small moaning noise

"DOOMED!" howled Peach, diving under the desk.

"AAHHHHHHH!" yelped Peach, diving onto the ground.

That ended the performance, and instead of booing, people clapped.

"Good job Peach," said Daisy. The two sisters walked to the centre of the stage and waited for the judges to give their scores.

The judge that scored on lines gave his score. "Five, you made almost no mistakes on the script."

The judge that scored on performance gave her score. "Three, it was painfully obvious you had the script on that desk."

Peach and Daisy then looked nervously at the final judge. He revealed his score. "FOUR!"

"Woo!" cheered Daisy, running over and grabbing her clue.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd**

"Make your way to the Woohoo Hooniversity," read Daisy. "Good job Peach."

"Thanks sis," said Peach. The two sisters ran out of the theatre and saw the monkeys waiting at the yield board.

"Wow, didn't see that coming," said Peach.

"Hey, as long as it wasn't us," said Daisy, winking at the camera.

"Although I would've liked Toon Link and Saria to yield the hedgehogs," said Daisy in an after-leg interview. "DK and Candy were my second choice, so it's all good." 

**Amy - On Roadblock**

"There's so many people to pretend this ice block is while I stab it, how can I choose just one," wondered Amy, Sonic snickering at this.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 1st**

"Took long enough, but it wasn't the fault of our quality 2012 Ford Focus," said Canaan, running over to the cluebox. "Oh man, it's a second roadblock… AGAIN. Who's not here for their smarts?"

"_Roadblock!" exclaimed Lucas. "In University, it's a well-known fact that some people get a free ride not for their brains, but for their athletic skill. And in this roadblock, teams will be playing in one of the biggest offenders; football. The selected team member will have to complete three football plays. One, catching a 50-yard pass. Two, they must play the role of quarterback and throw the football to an open player in the endzone in order to score a touchdown. Three, to get the full seven points, they must kick a field goal from the 15-yard line. When all three goals are completed correctly, teams will receive the next clue."_

"I dunno, could be a physical thing," said Canaan.

"Yours," said Stacey, pushing the clue away.

**Amy - On Roadblock**

"This is perfect," said Amy, passing the drink to the bistro owner.

He tasted it. "That it is!"

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Do you know Woohoo Hooniversity?" asked Peach. The driver nodded.

"You rock," said Daisy, running over to their car.

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Cookies**

"Wow, longest ten minutes of my life," said Toon Link, getting up to help Saria decorate the cookies.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Yielded**

"Ten, nine, eight…" counted down Donkey Kong.

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Cookies**

"They are so annoying," said Toon Link.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Yielded**

"Three, two, one…," said Donkey Kong. "It's done, go go go!"

Candy grabbed the clue. "Detour, Christmas Carol or Christmas Cookies."

"Cookie cookie," said Donkey Kong, running over to the cookie stand beside Toon Link and Saria.

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

Canaan was now attempting the 50-yard catch. The football was thrown… and Canaan got slammed in the head, falling to the ground.

"Owww," moaned Canaan.

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Cookie**

Saria decided to play a trick on Toon Link, and squirted icing on his hair as he decorated the final gingerbread man.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Christmas Cookie**

"Come on baby, let's beat the ones that yielded us!' exclaimed Candy.

"Hey Toon Link!" said Donkey Kong, noticing what Saria did to Toon Link. "Nice hair!"

Toon Link smiled, then turned to Saria and said, "See, there's your reason why we yielded them."

Saria rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Toon Link. I don't even care about that anymore! You're the one that can't let go of it!" She grabbed up their cookie tray and handed it to the judge, who gave them a thumbs up.

"Awesome!" cheered Toon Link. "Now we gotta find… green Spinys!"

**Amy - On Roadblock**

"Try again," said the bistro owner, pointing to the punishment stool. "No whipped cream."

"Aw, how'd I miss that?" asked Amy.

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

Canaan jumped up to catch the football… and was slammed back 15 feet by the pressure of the football! Luckily, he still held onto it.

"I think I broke my tail," whined Canaan

"Come on, you dope," laughed Stacey

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Cookie**

"We've got… four so far," said Saria.

"No, we have five," said Toon Link, handing another green spiny the gingerbread man.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Christmas Cookie**

"This is just like baking cookies at home with Tiny Kong," said Candy, rolling out the dough.

"This is your kind of task," encouraged Donkey Kong.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it, Candy has not really done as much work as me during the race," said Donkey Kong in an after-leg interview. "I've already done six roadblocks at this point to her two! So I was happy that she got the chance to shine at a task."

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

Canaan was now on the second task. He got in line, threw the ball… and barely got it past five feet.

"No way," panted Canaan. "How is this possible?"

**Amy - On Roadblock**

"My stomach is like a tsunami," moaned Amy, finishing her failed attempt at a drink.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd**

"Thank you," smiled Peach, running out to grab the clue. "Roadblock!"

"My turn," said Daisy, grabbing the clue and reading it. "Of all the sports they give us…"

"Let's see... baseball, gold, hockey, soccer, track and field," said Daisy. "And they give me the one sport I haven't done. I mean, come on!"

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Cookies**

"Twelve, there!" said Toon Link, grabbing the token from the final green spiny. The duo ran out to the main room and handed all twelve tokens over.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 3rd**

"Drive yourselves to the Woohoo Hooniversity," read Saria. "Let's get back to our 2012 Ford Focus!"

"Yeah, we don't want to waste our lead on the monkeys," said Toon Link.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Christmas Cookies**

"Babe, stop eating the cookie dough, we're not going to have enough," scolded Candy.

Donkey Kong stuck his tongue out with chewed up cookie dough on it.

"Eww…" said Candy, brosheeing his head away.

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

After three failed attempts, Canaan was starting to get really frustrated

"Ai!" shouted Canaan. "This is impossible for a pip squeak like me!"

**Daisy- On Roadblock**

"Poor pikachu, he seems to be struggling," said Peach.

Daisy got into a stance to get the ball. The quarterback tossed the ball, and landed about three feet away from where Daisy thought it would be.

"What is this," complained Daisy, staring at the spot the ball landed.

**Amy - On Roadblock**

Amy handed over her most recent version of the candy cane flavoured hot chocolate.

"… Besides the fact that it's coffee and not hot chocolate, it's perfect," said the bistro owner

"Seriously?" cried Amy, once again marching over to the punishment stool.

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

Canaan kept trying to chuck the ball again and again, yet it barely went any distance. "No way…"

"The football was pretty much my size!" said Canaan in an after-leg interview. "I could barely even lift it up, let alone throw it more than a metre!"

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

The quarterback threw the ball again, and Daisy dashed over, but not fast enough to catch the ball. She threw her hands up into the air. "This is frustrating me!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"There, now ten minutes until the _flair_," said Candy, flashing her hands in the air.

**Amy - On Roadblock**

Amy moaned as she slurped up the final gulp of her failed hot chocolate. She let out a huge "BURPPP!"

"Ladies and gentlemen," snickered Sonic. "Never heard that from you, Amy."

"This isn't funny Sonic," whined Amy, smashing the empty cup into the garbage can.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Toony, I'm running out of road to drive on," said Saria, slowly coming to a stop in front of the Oho sea.

"Well, that's a problem," said Toon Link. "Can this car drive underwater?"

"Oh my god Toony, we're obviously lost!" shouted Saria. "Give me the map!" Saria grabbed back for the map, and ripped it in half. Saria threw her hands up in the air. "Well that's just great."

"Yeah, that was totally my fault," said Toon Link. "Totally."

Saria rammed the shifter backed into drive with passion, and turned around. "I'm not going to sit here and complain."

"Hey, I'm not mad," said Toon Link. "I don't judge people for their decisions."

Saria gritted her teeth, shook her head, and slammed her foot onto the accelerator.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Christmas Cookie**

"Donkey, I love ya, but just leave that to me," said Candy, wiping off the icing job from his gingerbread man.

Donkey Kong agreed and stood back. "Your forte, not mine."

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

After a couple more failed attempts, Canaan walked over to Stacey and said. "I can't do this."

"What do you mean, honey?" asked Stacey.

"I have to take the four-hour penalty," cried Canaan. "I'm sorry…"

"Canaan, it was you who told me not to give up on the last leg," said Stacey. "So you have to do the same. I command that you don't give up! Now you can't quit or you'll be a liar!"

"But Stacey…" said Canaan

"Ah!" said Stacey. "I said you can't. Think outside the box! You know, try something new take two!"

"Fine, I'll electrocute the ball," said Canaan, drudging back to the field. "See if that helps."

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

Daisy missed yet another catch. "Okay, how do they expect a princess to go up against professional football players. Like, seriously."

**Amy - On Roadblock**

"Please tell me this is good," said Amy, handing over the drink.

The bistro owner tasted the drink. "No good."

"Wow, seriously?" asked Amy.

"Just kidding," said the bistro owner, handing over the clue.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in last**

"Amy, run over here, run!" shouted Sonic. Amy ran over and handed Sonic the clue. "Make your way to the Yoshi Theatre… double yield ahead... frick!"

"Guaranteed our picture is on there twice," said Amy.

"Maybe we can skip it if we say that the 2012 Ford Focus is faster than me," laughed Sonic.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Christmas Cookie**

"Halfway done," said Candy, placing the sixth gingerbread man off to the side.

"If I knew what I was doing, we would be done done," said Donkey Kong.

"Yes, but you don't know how to decorate right," said Candy, outlining the seventh gingerbread man with white icing.

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

Canaan decided to use a drop kick on the football with a thunder kick. It sent the ball flying right through the field goal post and out into the stadium risers.

"Ridiculous," said Canaan.

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

The quarterback chucked the ball out to the 50 yard line, but still Daisy was not able to catch it.

"I can catch teeny tiny baseballs on fire, but I can't catch a stupid football," said Daisy. "Ridiculous."

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Woo hoo, Woohoo Hooniversity!" cheered Toon Link.

"Now we just got to find the cluebox," said Saria.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"I'm so looking forward to that double yield," said Amy.

"We don't look at is as a penalty, but as a nice little rest," said Sonic.

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

Canaan now tried throwing the ball up into the air and slamming into it…

"TOUCHDOWN!" roared over the intercom.

"Holy freakin' yes!" cheered Canaan, falling on his back for a second, then realizing he still had the final part of the task to complete.

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

The ball actually touched Daisy's hand… but slammed her hand back and the ball bouncing back.

"Like seriously, come on," complained Daisy.

"I mean, how many girls do you see playing university football," said Daisy in an after-leg interview. "I never played it before, and after this experience, never again!" 

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

All Canaan did was do another thunderkick, sending the ball through the field goal posts.

"Woot!" cheered Canaan.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 1st**

"See, and you wanted to quit," said Stacey.

"Where is our speed bump…" said Canaan, ripping open the clue. "Make your way to the next pit stop!"

"_Pit Stop!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now drive themselves to Hoohoo Village. Once there, teams will have to take a gruelling hike all the way to the top of the mountain. Teams will have a choice to take a smoother path that mazes its way up the mountain, or a steeper, more rugged path that goes straight up the mountain. When teams arrive at the top of the mountain, they will find the next possible pit stop in a race around the video game world. The last team to arrive… may be eliminated!"_

"Huh, our speed bump must be at the pit stop or something," said Canaan. "Looks like this is our last time driving the 2012 Ford Focus. I'm sad."

"I knew you could do it," cheered Stacey as the two pikachus ran over to their car. As they left, another car pulled into the parking lot.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 3rd**

"It's the pikachus!" exclaimed Saria.

"They probably didn't have an ordeal and a half finding this place with their 2012 Ford Focus," said Toon Link, grabbing the clue. "Roadblock, it's Saria's turn!"

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

"Hey!" shouted Daisy. "I'm moving onto the other task. We'll come back to this complete and utter garbage task later."

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Done," said Candy. The attendant analyzed their work, and gave all twelve gingerbread men a thumbs up!

"Great job Candy," said Donkey, kissing Candy on the cheek before running into the theatre.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in last**

The two hedgehogs ran up to the yield sign

"Yay, we've been yielded!" cheered Amy, flipping over the hourglass

"Aw, not twice," said Sonic, noting the monkeys taking up the second slot. "Just like Toon Link and Saria to be meaners."

**Saria - On Roadblock**

"I look so buff," said Saria after she put on her body gear. She grabbed her helmet and ran out to the field.

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

After being shown how to throw the football, Daisy got in position, tossed the ball… and it was easily intercepted by a member of the opposing team, who stuck out his tongue at Daisy.

"Screw you!" shouted Daisy

"Peach, proper princess language!" scolded Peach.

"Shush!" shouted Daisy.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 4th**

After handing their twelve gingerbread men out to the twelve blue shy guys, the monkeys received the next clue.

"Make your way to the Woohoo Hooniversity," read Candy.

"As long as we kick the hedgehogs outta this race," said Donkey Kong. "We only need to destroy one team."

"My turn to drive the 2012 Ford Focus!" cheered Candy.

**Saria - On Roadblock**

"Ten, twenty-four, hut!" shouted the quarterback, throwing the ball out Saria's direction.

"Ai!" shouted Saria, just missing the ball by less than a foot.

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

"What a freaking stupid task," said Daisy, winding up to throw the football again. However, this time she connected with the receiver in the endzone... from the other team. "Wow, what a stupid task."

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"We've already had detour and roadblock, and the monkey's just left," said Amy. "It's pretty safe to say that we're eliminated."

"All because of one bad flight," said Sonic. "Why can't we just run from country to country?"

**Saria - On Roadblock**

"This task was more designed for Toony," sighed Saria, getting in position to catch the ball.

"Fourteen, twenty-two!" shouted the quarterback. Saria decided to run to the other side of the stadium in advance of the throw, and to her delight, she was easily able to catch the ball.

"Yes!" cheered Saria.

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

"How did she get it?" wondered Daisy as she threw the ball at an angle sending it out of bounds.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"That was the pikachus that just passed us!" shouted Donkey Kong.

"Either they messed up bigtime, or there's another task coming up," said Candy. "Hoping for the former."

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Stacey, looks like there's still someone left at the theatre," said Canaan as they drove by, noting the one car in the parking lot.

"Must be the hedgehogs waiting out their yield, yay!" cheered Stacey

**Saria - On Roadblock**

"I have to throw the football?" asked Saria.

"To those people over there," said the quarterback, pointing to the three possible receivers in the endzone.

"Okay," said Saria. "Ten, twenty-three, four zero two, HUT!" Saria threw the ball towards the receiver farthest to the left, but the football ended up in the hands of the other team. "Darn!"

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

"I swear to god, these people are missing on purpose," said Daisy after another failed attempt.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 1st**

"Marked parking lot, dead ahead," said Canaan, pulling into the nearest slot.

"Canaan the arrow goes two ways!" exclaimed Stacey. "Is that legal?"

"Lemme see this," said Canaan, analyzing the arrows. "This way," said Canaan, the arrow pointing directly up the mountain. It will be faster, trust me."

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

Daisy threw the ball… and connected with the central receiver in the endzone!

"Holy lord in heaven," said Daisy, breathing a sigh of relief.

**Saria - On Roadblock**

"Come on Saria, you can do this," she said to herself. She threw the ball all the way over to the right… and the receiving player just missed. "Man…"

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"How high is this mountain?" wondered Canaan, jumping from rock to rock.

"Other way better not had been faster or I'll be really sad," said Stacey.

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

Instead of the picking up the football, the football player holding the ball to the ground grabbed Ness instead!

Daisy smiled and kicked Ness full force, sending him flying up into the air, hitting his head on the bottom bar of the goal post and falling through. "Yes! … Oh shoot now I get welcomed back to hell…"

**Saria - On Roadblock**

"Ungh," grunted Saria as she kicked the ball and it travelled along the ground. She proceeded to do this three more times, with the last one smashing Ness, who had made his way back into the stadium, right smack in the nose.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 4th**

"Not very many clues left in the box," said Candy, grabbing the penultimate one out of the box. "We have a roadblock!"

"You have to do this one Candy," said Donkey. "We'd be in major trouble cause I've already done six of these roadblocks!"

"Are… are you sure?" asked Candy.

"Don't worry," said Donkey Kong. "Sonic and Amy are so far behind, I think we got this."

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"It's gone," said Amy, running over to the cluebox. "Detour, Christmas Play or Christmas Cookies."

"Let's act," said Sonic. "Sounds funner than baking."

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Keep your eyes peeled for that speed bump," said Canaan.

"Well duh, it would be a travesty upon travesty if we missed the speed bump," said Canaan.

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

Once again, Daisy just came short of the ball. "Can you please throw a little less harder!" she shouted.

**Saria - On Roadblock**

"Tip of the day, kick with your heel and not the point of your toe," said the quarterback of the team.

"…Thank you," said Saria after slight hesitation. She went to kick the ball like the quarterback said… and it went through the goal posts!

"Yes!" cheered Saria.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 2nd**

"Great job Saria, the monkeys just got here!" cheered Toon Link, grabbing the clue from her and ripping it open. "Make your way to the pit stop, the summit of Hoohoo Mountain! We're going to beat the monkeys, yay!"

"It's not even for first place," muttered Saria.

"Wait, we have to say something about the 2012 Ford Focus," said Toon Link. "Um... I love the 2012 Ford Focus! Let's go Saria."

**Candy - On Roadblock**

"I like can't even move around in this," complained Candy as she wobbled into the field.

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Carol**

"Sylvester the investor?" asked Sonic. "What kind of crack name is that?"

"Aw man, let's trade!," said Amy, handing over the costume. "I like ducks better than ghosts."

"Not a chance," laughed Sonic.

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

Daisy jumped up to catch the football… and got smacked in the hip instead.

"This can't be happening," cried Daisy, laying on the frigid ground to rub her hip.

**Candy - On Roadblock**

"Okay, so, I have to catch the football," asked Candy.

"That's all you have to do," said the quarterback.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Canaan, I see the speed bu- no, that just s piece of tumbleweed," said Stacey.

"This is the neverending mountain," sighed Canaan.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Ha, made it to the driver's seat first," said Toon Link.

"Congratulations!" said Saria, clapping sarcastically. "Now we won't get lost this time!"

**Daisy - On Roadblock  
****Candy - On Roadblock**

"Can I just take a one hour penalty for completing the other two tasks?" asked Daisy.

"NO!" shouted Ness very rudely.

Daisy got in position to catch the ball… and just missed.

"Saw that coming," muttered Daisy.

Candy tried the same thing… and also missed.

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Carol**

"That's what I said," said Amy But it was a fitting end for me, Duck. You see, I was like you. Small-minded, selfish, and seriously greedy. And if you don't change your ways, you'll end up just like yours truly.

"Not a chance," said Amy. "I'd never be stupid enough to buy my employees a forklift."

**Daisy - On Roadblock  
****Candy - On Roadblock**

"Us two girls," said Candy, motioning to Daisy. "We should be on the side cheerleading, not playing! Girls don't play football, they wear skimpy skirts and-"

"WOO!" the camera panned over to Daisy, who had finally caught the football. She cheered, smashed the football on the ground, and ran over to grab her clue

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 3rd**

"Peach, you don't even know," said Daisy, ripping open the clue. "Make your way to the next pit stop, the top of Hoohoo Mountain."

"We're still ahead of two teams sis," said Peach.

"Let's get back to the driver and our 2012 Ford Focus, we might just be able to pass the other teams just yet," said Daisy.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Stacey, it's getting, really, hard to, breathe," said Canaan between gasps of air.

"We're, getting close," said Stacey.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Hmm, Saria, we seem to be lost," said Toon Link, coming to a stop at the bottom of a cliff wall.

"No, you just didn't listen to my instructions properly," said Saria.

"Suuuuuuure, whatever it takes to pretend you're right," said Toon Link.

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Carol**

"We're getting better," said Amy.

"Yep yep, let's take it from the top!" exclaimed Sonic.

**Candy - On Roadblock**

At this point, Candy had decided to switch gears and work on kicking the field goal. After being shown how to kick the goal, Candy brought her leg back, and kicked the ball forward, and the ball barely gained any altitude.

"It's, like, probably minus thirty outside, and it's really cold," said Candy.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Sis, we just passed another 2012 Ford Focus!" exclaimed Peach as their car zoomed past another on a sideroad.

"One down, one to go," smiled Daisy.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Saria, follow that car, it was another team!" shouted Toon Link.

"A baby could figure that out," said Saria, making a face as she turned onto the main road.

**Candy - On Roadblock**

A montage played on the screen of ten different attempts by Candy to kick the football though the field goal, all of which didn't even make it close.

"Why…" said Candy, tears pouring and freezing to her face it started to snow.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Sis, there's only one team here," said Peach, pulling into the parking lot.

"Leave your bags!" shouted Daisy as she got out. "Oh my god, do they really expect us to climb up a mountain in this weather?"

"This is going to hurt," said Peach.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Saria, the parking lot is straight ahead," said Toon Link.

"Thank you for pointing that out Toony," said Saria, pulling in beside the sisters' car.

"We're in third," said Toon Link. "And no monkeys in sight, yes!"

**Candy - On Roadblock**

Candy was shivering as she kept on trying to kick a field goal, but none of her attempts got any elevation.

"Why me," cried Candy, peeling off ice chunks that were getting frozen to her fur from crying. "Donkey should have done this…"

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Look, I think were almost at the summit!" exclaimed Stacey.

"Speed bump, too, we're so, exhausted," gasped Canaan. "So close."

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"We have it, perfecto!" said Sonic.

"We are ready for our stage debut," said Amy.

**Candy - On Roadblock**

Candy was still trying to kick the field goal after over sixty-five attempts, and was feeling serious pain. After wiping off her face, she mustered all the force that was left inside of her, and smashed the football forward… it actually gained altitude! Until it just hit the post below the goal zone, and rebounded back, hitting Candy square on the face and knocking her back. She collapsed to the ground face-first, tears pouring down her face. After five minutes, Candy got up, composed herself, and walked over to Donkey Kong.

"You got the clue Candy baby... what's wrong with your face?" asked Donkey Kong.

Candy shook her head, and couldn't get one word out before crying and collapsing into Donkey Kong's arms.

"Candy!" exclaimed Donkey Kong.

"I have to take the four-hour penalty," cried Candy weakly between breaths. "I'n sorry!" Candy was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"Wait what?" asked Donkey Kong.

"I *sob* can't kick *sob* a football *sob sob sob*," cried Candy.

"There there," said Donkey Kong, stroking Candy's hair. "It's okay…"

"I ruined the race for us," cried Candy. "I'm… sorry."

**Donkey Kong & Candy - 4:00:00 penalty remaining**

After moving into the spectator's box, Donkey Kong started to wipe off Candy's face. "Whatever happens, I'm really proud of you for trying."

"The hedgehogs will definitely pass us now…" sobbed Candy. "It's all my fault..."

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Finally," gasped Canaan, crawling up to the plateau of the mountain. "I see the pit stop."

"Uh Canaan…" said Stacey. "I'm not seeing a speed bump!"

"Oh. My. God," said Canaan. "Where is our speed bump?"

"Canaan, we didn't…" gasped Stacey, putting her paw over her mouth.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening," said Canaan.

Both pikachus wandered onto the pit stop, not knowing if they would get a penalty, or they would have to go all the way back down and up the mountain again.

"Canaan and Stacey, you are the first team to arrive," said Lucas. Canaan and Stacey didn't celebrate. "You guys don't look so happy despite the fact that you just came in first!"

"We… missed the speed bump!" cried Stacey.

"What happens now?" asked Canaan

"What happens now is…" said Lucas. "I give you your next clue, because this leg of the race is not over yet!"

"What?" gasped Canaan.

"This is a joke, right?" asked Stacey. "You make us climb all the way up this mountain for nothing?"

"We're just that mean," said Lucas, motioning for the pikachus to take the next clue.

"Oh my god," cried Stacey.

"No… way…" gasped Canaan, collapsing on the mat.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

Mid-Leg Placements

Currently in 1st - Canaan & Stacey

Currently in 2nd - Peach & Daisy

Currently in 3rd - Toon Link & Saria

Currently in 4th - Donkey Kong & Candy

Currently in last - Sonic & Amy

* * *

_Next time on… the Amazing Race_

_There are no clues to the next destination; teams are going to Poshley Heights from Paper Mario the Thousand Year Door! (like I needed to add that last part)_

_But the big question is, will stragglers Donkey Kong & Candy and Sonic & Amy be able to catch up with the other teams? (they will be travelling by the Excess Express)_

_And while Canaan & Stacey struggle to complete their speed bump... (HINT Leg 1 - Struggled with Mushroom Kingdom locals)_

_There is an epic battle for the final Fast Forward that you DON'T want to miss! (remember back to TAR 13, except eighteen times as epic of an ending)_

_Topping it all off, an intense race to the pit stop to avoid last place, with no fight scene. :P (don't wanna overdo it)_

_And I don't feel like adding any scenes from next episode because it is pretty pointless to write [INSERT TEAM MEMBER] for trivial scenes! So see you next time on… THE AMAZING RACE!_

* * *

**A/N - **Ah the superleg, one of my favorite things about TAR. To see all that effort, wasted at the pit stop due to the leg not being over. It's a shame that they pretty much scrapped it, only appearing once in the last nine races. BTW Canaan & Stacey will have a speed bump on the next chapter… unless it's a superleg in a superleg! (dun dun DUN!) …Nah, next update I GUARUNTEE someone is going home!

And sorry if the chapter is a little… wordy and too detailed, but if I only made it a small number of words, it would have been uber obvi that it was a TBC leg, and that would be no fun! Though I'm sure near the end of the chapter you all figured it out. :P

Yep yep, review if ya want, tell me how surprised you are at this shockingly fast update, if you want to buy a 2012 Ford Focus *shot*, who you want to win, etc. etc. Might just convince me who should win, cause next leg is when I choose who will win! (though I already have a pretty good idea)

Until next update… PEACE!


	10. Leg 8 Part 2 You are such a stupid apple

**A/N - **Welp, I'm so bored in my Econ 114 class that I managed to edit the whole chapter (I think, I didn't see any yellow highlights), so I decided to update early! So lets all clap for professor!

Since the leg is still in progress, I'm not gonna do the whole recap thing until next leg, k?

Also, I still don't own anything from the last chapter… plus the 2012 Ford Taurus. *killed so hard*

Reviewer Responses:

**Princess Toady: **Lol I was seriously thinking of putting 2000 lines of … just to throw people off. :P Hmm… you think the monkeys are going home, huh? Interesting…. And heck yeah I want to beat Champ!

**Champ 15: **Glad to know I'm still that same old predictable Charz! :D Hmm, not a fan of the hedgehogs or the hylians, are you? :P You're pretty much the only one bidding on TL & Saria's goodbye, eh? Interesting, let's see if you're the only one right!

**Yumichika Time: **I always enjoy your detailed analysis of the teams! So you're another person on the DK & Candy elimination train? _Interesting_… I really hope I can get you to change your predictions after this episode. XD

**DonPianta: **Glad to know you liked it! And I ain't updating in the next three months unless you update your TAR fic! Oh wait….. ah, I ain't getting a twitter until you update, so ha!

* * *

_Flashback scene:_

"_Canaan and Stacey, you are the first team to arrive," said Lucas. Canaan and Stacey didn't celebrate. "You guys don't look so happy despite the fact that you just came in first!"_

"_We… missed the speed bump!" cried Stacey._

"_What happens now?" asked Canaan_

"_What happens now is…" said Lucas. "I give you your next clue, because this leg of the race is not over yet!"_

"_What?" gasped Canaan._

"_This is a joke, right?" asked Stacey. "You make us climb all the way up this mountain for nothing?"  
_

"_We're just that mean," said Lucas, motioning for the pikachus to take the next clue. _

"_Oh my god," cried Stacey._

"_No… way…" gasped Canaan, collapsing on the mat._

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 1st**

Stacey grabbed the clue from Lucas. "Can't sit around moping all day. Make your way to Rougeport!"

"Route Info!" the camera panned from the pikachus over to Lucas. "Blabadon will now take teams down the mountain back to their 2012 Ford Focus's, because we are not so mean as to make teams hike all the way back down the mountain. Teams will drive themselves to the airport and catch a flight from Beanbean Kingdom to Rougeport. Once there, teams must find the Don of Untimely Death, who will give teams their next clue."

"Thanks for cutting out the reading," smiled Stacey. "Teams have been given… 238 coins for this leg of the race, wow!"

Lucas signalled for Blabadon to fly over, and Canaan and Stacey both jumped on.

"Hold on tight!" shouted Lucas as Blabadon soared across the peak of the mountain, and as soon as it reached the open air, it did a major nosedive all the way down back to the cars.

"Thank you terrodacty!" smiled Stacey, running over to their 2012 Ford Focus.

"Two teams here, two teams MIA," said Canaan. "Let's get the fastest flight outta here!"

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Carol**

"Hmm…profits are good, but we could do better!" exclaimed Sonic. "What do you think, hovering cat guy… uy uy uy… YIKES! Do my eyes deceive me or am I being visited by…"

"Sylvester the Cat!" said Amy. "Alias, Sylvester the Investor"

"Unscrupulous CEO of the super-successful Cat's Meow Superstores," gasped Amy. "You. You were my idol, my inspiration. Say, you're…"

"Deceased?" asked Amy. "A spirit? A ghost? Why, yes, I am. I have been so since last Christmas Eve when a disgruntled employee squashed me with a forklift. Nine times."

"Eeeeeeeeee," said Sonic.

"That's what I said," said Amy. "But it was a fitting end for me, Duck. You see, I was like you. Small-minded, selfish, and seriously greedy. And if you don't change your ways, you'll end up just like yours truly."

"Not a chance, I'd never be stupid enough to buy my employees a forklift," scoffed Sonic

"You're missing the point," lectured Amy. "You need to start putting other people's needs in front of the almighty dollar." Sonic started to sneak away, but Amy clotheslined him "Yes, it's going to hurt at first. But it's your only hope. Before the night is through, you'll be visited by three more ghosts. Each more terrifying than the last! Each on a quest for your very soul! Change, Daffy, before it's too late."

"W-Wait a minute," said Sonic. "This is some kind of trick. Who put you up to this? Was it the rabbit? Or did my subordinates hire you to scare me into treating them with some dignity?"

"You're doomed," howled Amy.

Sonic shivered. "Ahhh".

"DOOOOOOOMED!" howled Amy, cackling, then disappearing behind the desk

"AAHHHHHHH!" yelled Sonic.

The audience started to clap, and their clapping was way more enthusiastic than they did for the two teams before them. Sonic and Amy had done well.

"Thank you, thank you very much," said Sonic, he and Amy bowing. The clapping then stopped and the judges presented their scores.

"Five, all the lines were good and I heard no mistakes," said the first judge

"Six!" said the second judge. "Your enthusiasm was great!"

"Five, it was a great performance," said the third judge.

"That was fun Sonic," said Amy.

Sonic grabbed the next clue. "Make your way to the Woohoo Hooniversity."

"And we know where that is," laughed Amy.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - 3:50:12 penalty remaining**

"This sucks so bad," said Candy.

"If we're out, we're out and there's nothing we can do about it," sighed Donkey Kong.

"It was very sad to know that we had very little chance of staying in the race," said Donkey Kong in an after-leg interview. "I don't blame Candy, it was just a dumb task… that I could have done…"

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"We know there's one more non-elimination left in the race, and we've just got to pray for two in a row," said Amy.

"Now THAT would be epic," said Sonic.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Aw, we're at the airport now," said Canaan. "Now we have to say goodbye to the 2012 Ford Focus!"

"I'll miss you!" cried Stacey, hugging the car before running into the airport. The two pikachus ran up to the only ticket desk in the airport.

"We only travel to Toad Town, Rougeport, and Isle Delfino," said the ticket agent as the pikachus walked up.

"Get us this next flight to Rougeport," said Canaan.

_Canaan and Stacey, first on Beanbean Air 300_

"Okay, you guys are leaving at 6:30 and arriving just before 7:30," said the ticket agent

"Thank you so much," said Canaan.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in last**

"There's the cluebox, just where we left it," said Sonic.

"Roadblock, who is not here for their smarts," read Amy. "Obviously Sonic."

"What d'you mean, obviously," said Sonic, grabbing the clue. "Football, I own that sport upside-down! We're game!"

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Peach, is that a girl making out with a rock?" said Daisy, pointing to a red-head girl with freckles making out with Hoohooros .

"Oh my goodness," laughed Peach. "That is… bizarre!"

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

Having taken the more uphill path, Toon Link and Saria had already arrived at the mat.

"Toon Link and Saria, you are the second team to arrive," said Lucas.

"WOOT, BEAT THE MONKEYS!" cheered Toon Link, fistpumping and dancing on the pit stop. He grabbed onto Saria's arms and started swinging them around.

"However," said Lucas.

"What?" exclaimed Toon Link. "We beat the monkeys fair and square!"

"This leg of the race is not over yet, here is your next clue," said Lucas.

"Wait, so we haven't officially beaten the monkeys yet?" asked Toon Link. "ARRGH!"

"Chill Toony," said Saria, grabbing the clue. "Fly to Rougeport."

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

"Bring it on," said Sonic. The quarterback chucked the ball, and Sonic caught it with ease. "Too easy!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy - 3:05:22 penalty remaining**

"Babe, Sonic's here," cried Candy, watching Sonic catch the football. "It's over."

"Let's just take a nap Candy," said Donkey Kong. "No need to worry, what's done is done…"

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

Moving onto the second stage, Sonic faked out the opposing players by pretending to throw the other way, and then easily connected with the receivers in the endzone

"Couldn't be easier," said Sonic.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Peach and Daisy… you girls are the third team to arrive," said Lucas.

"Three?" said Daisy, shocked. "I thought we were two!"

"Doesn't matter, this leg of the race is not over yet, here is your next clue," said Lucas

"…I really don't like you right now," said Daisy, grabbing the clue. "Fly to Rougeport!"

"Lovely, I know Rougeport," said Peach.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Monkeys still aren't here," said Toon Link, noting only one other vehicle still in the parking lot. "Candy obviously did the roadblock."

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

After a few failed attempts, Sonic managed to nick the ball right on the edge to the left post, going through the posts

"Alright, piece of cake," said Sonic.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - 2:50:52 penalty remaining**

As soon as Candy saw Sonic kick that field goal, she snuggled up to Donkey Kong, who was already sleeping on the floor, and closed her eyes. "It's all my fault…"

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 4th**

"Drive yourselves to the next pit stop, warning the last team to arrive… may be eliminated," read Sonic.

"It's not over until the fat lady sings," said Amy.

"And there was probably an opera after our performance at Yoshi Theatre," said Sonic.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"We're the only team on this flight," said Canaan.

"OMG if we can get a huge lead on the other teams that would be awesome!" cheered Stacey.

"_Canaan and Stacey are now travelling on Beanbean Air 300, departing at 6:30PM and scheduled to arrive at 7:30PM," narrated Lucas._

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters  
****Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Excuse me, but can you please get us all tickets to Rougeport," asked Peach.

"The last flight left about ten minutes ago," said the ticket agent.

"Aw man," said Daisy. "And I take it two pikachus got on that flight?"

"Yes," said the ticket agent, processing the two teams' tickets.

_Peach & Daisy, first on Beanbean Air 300_

_Toon Link & Saria, second on Beanbean Air 300_

"You leave at 9:30, and arrive at 10:20," said the ticket agent.

"God I pray Sonic and Amy don't make it," said Daisy.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

Sonic extended his hand and Amy grabbed it.

"Let's do this together," Amy smiled.

**-Rougeport-**

The swashbuckling seaport town smelled of fish and garbage as the sun set in the sky. The ruffians of the robbos and the pianta had ceased their operations for the day, leaving a peaceful night.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 1st**

"Back in the Mushroom Kingdom," said Canaan.

"Unfortunately," said Stacey. "Let's do what we have to do and get out of here!"

"Hey," shouted Canaan to a passerby, who ignored him. "Hey! Hey! Hey hey hey! Well, we're off to a great start."

"Ridonkulousity already," sighed Stacey.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

After a huge time lapse, the two had arrived at the mat.

"Sonic and Amy," said Lucas coldly.

"Give it to us," said Sonic.

"You guys are the last team… BEFORE the last team to arrive!" shouted Lucas.

"Whaa," said Sonic.

"You guys are the fourth team to arrive!" shouted Lucas.

"Oh my god!" cheered Amy, jumping into Sonic's arms.

"Guys, I don't mean to interrupt," said Lucas.

"Oh no…" said Amy.

"I have your next clue right here," said Lucas. "This leg is not over yet."

Sonic stared blankly. "I don't know whether to be exited or enraged.

Amy shrugged and took the next clue. "Fly to Rougeport and find the Don of Untimely Death."

"Let's get this on, still in this baby!" cheered Sonic.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating On/Off**

"Don of Untimely Death!" shouted Stacey. "Don of Untimely Death!" Nobody would answer them.

"Please, somebody help!" shouted Canaan.

"Forks," said Stacey. "Forks forks forky fork forks!"

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"This is amazing," said Amy. "Whoda thunk?"

"So pumped right now," said Sonic.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating On/Off**

"Stacey, lift me into that loop," said Canaan, standing on the gallow in the center of town.

"Canaan!" scolded Stacey. "Listen up everybody! This poor pikachu is going to kill himself if you don't lead him to the Don of Untimely Death!"

"But then we wouldn't get to watch," joked a toad.

Stacey retaliated by shocking them with a thunderbolt. "Don't insult my boyfriend. Now tell us where this Don of Untimely Death is or YOU will meet an untimely death!"

"West side Pianta Parlor," said the toad quickly, running away fast.

"Nice one Stacey," smiled Canaan.

"I have no shame," laughed Canaan in an after-leg interview. 

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"We need the fastest flight to Rougeport," said Amy.

"Hmm… sorry, but our last flight of the night is currently full," said the ticket agent. "I can put you on priority standby though."

"Yeah, do that," said Amy.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Building with the guy that has a tree growing out of his head," said Stacey. "That's the place!" The two pikachus ran in.

"Clue please," said Stacey to an orange pianta.

HELLO, I AM PIANTA CHANGER. WANT TO EXCHANGE?

"So… we have to insert money to get the clue," asked Stacey. "I'm confuzzled."

"Or youse could ask me," said a pianta in the corner. "Dis wat youse lookin' for?"

"Thank you!" smiled Stacey. "First person to be nice to us here, score!"

"Let's see… it's tickets on the Excess Express leaving at… 9:00," said Canaan.

"_Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams have now been given tickets on a 3-Day train ride for the Excess Express! At one time, there were trains leaving once every six days, but it has now become so popular that there is one leaving every two hours, from 9AM to 9PM every day. This train will be taking teams to… Poshley Heights! Once there, teams will make their way to the Poshley Sanctum, where their next clue awaits."_

"Shoot we've got 15 minutes to get there!" shouted Canaan

"Donny of Untimely Death, where is this place?" asked Stacey.

"Youse leave dis place, turn left, and go down dat street," said Don Pianta. "Can't miss it!"

"You are one of the best people living in the Mushroom Kingdom," said Stacey, giving Don Pianta a hug. "C'mon Canaan."

"If only everybody here was like you," said Canaan, scampering out of the room.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off  
****Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating  
****Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"What… the hell," said Toon Link, seeing the hedgehogs walking past.

"How did they get past the monkeys?" wondered Peach.

The two groups of teams locked eyes.

"Well well well," said Sonic. "Look who it is."

"Sonic, just forget them," said Amy. "I don't want to be around them."

"Yeah, screw them," said Sonic. The two hedgehogs turned around and went to go sit at the other end of the tiny airport.

"They want to isolate themselves more, be my guest," said Daisy.

"Looks like they will be on our flight, unfortunately," said Saria.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating On/Off**

"Just barely made it," said Canaan.

"This could give us a monumental lead!" cheered Stacey. "So excited!"

"Yep, now we get three days of relaxation," said Canaan.

"_Canaan and Stacey are on the first Excess Express train heading to Poshley Heights, scheduled to arrive approximately 72 hours later at 9:00PM," narrated Lucas._

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters  
****Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"THE FLIGHT HEADING TO ROUGEPORT WILL NOW BE BOARDING," screamed the security guard at the gate. "HAVE YOUR BOARDING PASSES OUR AND READY!"

"Freaking yes, the monkeys aren't even here yet!" squealed Toon Link like a little child. "No way they're getting on."

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Right now, we've still got to wait and see if there will be any room left for us on this plane," said Amy.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

The two monkeys were still sleeping, and Ness threw the clue like a throwing star at them. Neither of them budged, they just kept on sleeping.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Give us the news doctor," said Sonic.

"I'm not a doctor for one and….. I'm sorry, but the flight is full, and I can't get you tickets."

"Well that's just great," said Amy.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating  
****Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Huh, hedgehogs didn't make it on," said Daisy.

"Nice!" cheered Toon Link, the foursome high-fiving

"_Toon Link and Saria, and Peach and Daisy are travelling on Beanbean Air 300 departing at 9:30PM, scheduled to arrive at about 10:30PM."_

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"What can you do for us, we still need to get to Rougeport," said Amy.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow, and take the 7:30AM flight," said the ticket agent.

"Get us the tickets, then," sighed Amy.

_Sonic & Amy, first on Beanbean Air 300_

"Us squaring off with the only likable team left," said Sonic. "Now THAT sucks."

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

The couple was still sleeping on the spectator box floor, despite the fact that their penalty was already over.

**-Rougeport-**

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd  
****Toon Link & Saria, currently in 3rd**

"I know this guy," said Peach. "It's Don Pianta!"

"You know a gangster?" asked Daisy.

"Actually, he's a mobster," said Peach.

"Yeah, because that's oh so much better," said Daisy. "Lead the way."

"Taxi!" shouted Toon Link. "Do you know the Don of Untimely Death?" The taxi driver nodded. "Take us there!"

…

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"You don't know where you're going, do you," said Toon Link, the taxi driver punching in a number on his cell phone.

"He doesn't know where we're going," said Saria. She then saw Peach and Daisy run past. "Follow those princesses! GO!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Baby, we slept in!" shrieked Candy, shaking Donkey Kong awake.

"Ungh, five more minutes," said Donkey Kong, sucking his thumb.

"Fine…" said Candy. "Not like it's gonna matter."

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd**

"Don of Untimely Death, can we have our clue," said Daisy.

"Here you go," said Don Pianta, handing over the train tickets.

"Thank you, but what is this," said Daisy. "This isn't a clue!"

"Oh my goodness sis, these are tickets on the Excess Express!" exclaimed Peach. "We're going to Poshley Heights!"

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 3rd**

"Donathon, we need the clue!" demanded Toon Link.

Reluctantly, Don handed over the tickets. Toon Link and Saria didn't even say thank you!

"Dat was rude," said Don Pianta after they left.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"We've lost about… two hours of our paid vacation," said Donkey Kong, the two monkeys already on the road.

"Unless the hedgehogs had a super psycho meltdown, it's not looking good for us," sighed Candy.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters  
****Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Wow, so we have ten hours to kill," said Toon Link.

"I know a place of a really dumpy hotel that only charges five coins," said Peach.

Toon Link and Saria shrugged as they headed over to the bar.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

After an uber time lapse, the monkeys had arrived at the mat.

"Donkey Kong and Candy, you are the last team to arrive," said Lucas.

The monkeys said nothing, they nodded with Candy sniffling.

"…And I'm really, really, really…" said Lucas. "…Pleased to tell you that this leg is not over, I have your next clue right here!"

The two stood there, jaw dropped down to the ground.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming," said Candy.

Donkey Kong slapped the clue to see if it was a mirage, and it fell to the ground.

"Oh my god baby!" gasped Candy, hugging Donkey Kong before picking up the clue.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"Fly to Rougeport!" cheered Candy. "I can't believe this!"

"Yeah, still alive," said Donkey Kong. "By the skin of our teeth baby!"

…

"Oh no baby, this Rougeport, is it the place where we missed that one flight," said Candy, remembering back to the leg in Hoenn.

"What, lemme see the clue," said Donkey Kong. "…Well shoot."

"That does not bode well for us," said Candy.

…

The two monkeys arrived at the airport, realized the ticket counters were closed, and went to go lay down on a circular couch around a pole, and went back to sleep. A picture of the moon setting and the sun rising played on the screen, and then the lone ticket counter opened, and the monkeys rushing into it.

"Can we get to Rougeport on the next flight," asked Donkey Kong.

"Here you go, it leaves in an hour from here and you will arrive about an hour later," said the ticket agent.

_Donkey Kong & Candy, second on Beanbean Air 300_

The monkeys walked over to the gate, where they saw Sonic and Amy.

"Hey guys!" said Donkey Kong, waving at the hedgehogs. "How's it goin'?"

"Both of us got yielded by bad people," said Sonic. "But what the hell happened to you guys, you were hours ahead of us!"

"Um… let's just say, we took a little 'nap' at the roadblock," said Donkey Kong. "In other words, we quit the roadblock!"

"Oh no," said Amy.

"Oh well, we're still in this," said Candy. "Us two, we have to pass at least one other team!"

"I don't care who, any one of those triangle of evil and I'll be happy," said Sonic.

"_Donkey Kong and Candy, and Sonic and Amy are now headed to Rougeport, scheduled to arrive at 8:20AM._

**-Rougeport-**

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 4th  
****Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"We need to find this Don Pianta guy, stat," said Sonic, running out of the airport.

"Candy, we need to run right now," said Donkey Kong.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters  
****Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Right now we're headed towards the train station," said Toon Link.

"I'm anxious on whether we will be seeing the monkeys and the hedgehogs there," said Peach.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"This is Arfur," Sonic introduced to the camera. "He's taking us to the Pianta Parlor where we meet Don Pianta apparently."

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"We met this man on the plane, and he drew us this oh so lovely map," said Candy, Donkey Kong holding the map up to the camera.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters  
****Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

The two teams were shown boarding the 9AM Excess Express.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 4th**

"Orangey, clue please," said Amy.

"Dats Don Pianta," he said, handing over the tickets.

"Nine o'clock, shoot that's in less than five minutes!" shouted Sonic. "We gotta bolt, stat!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"Donkey, you're holding the map upside down," said Candy.

"Dummy," said Donkey Kong, bonking himself on the head.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Train station is right down this road," said a passerby koopa.

"C'mon Amy!" shouted Sonic.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Looking out this window is driving me crazy!" said Daisy. "When are, we going to leave!"

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

The hedgehogs arrived at the train station just in time…to see the train leave the station.

"Dayumn," said Sonic, throwing the tickets to the ground.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Ha ha ha!" cheered Toon Link, clapping upon seeing the hedgehogs just miss the train.

"_Peach and Daisy, and Toon Link and Saria, are now on the 9AM train to Poshley Heights, scheduled to arrive at 9AM three days later."_

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Frick, now we've got to get new tickets," said Amy. "This really sucks."

"Man, we could have caught up," said Sonic. "This blows!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"Thank you," said Candy, giving Don Pianta a hug. "Just hugged a mob boss!"

As soon as the monkeys left, the hedgehogs grabbed their second pair of tickets.

"_Sonic and Amy, and Donkey Kong and Candy are now on the 11AM train to Poshley Heights, scheduled to arrive at 11AM three days later."_

**-Poshley Heights-**

Once a small town for the rich, Poshley Heights now is the economic center of the Mushroom Kingdom, having grown to over two million people, from the richest of the rich to the middle class making up the bulk of the population.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 1st**

"Canaan, taxis over here!" shouted Stacey, seeing three taxis off to the side. As the pikachus approached, two of the taxis drove away.

"Wow, really," said Canaan.

"Lookie, this one isn't a dummy," said Stacey, hopping into the back. "Poshley Sanctum please!"

…

After the taxi arrived at the Poshley Sancum, the meter on the taxi said 90 coins.

"120 coins," said the taxi driver.

"What, the meter says 90!" exclaimed Canaan.

"120 of I'm calling the cops," said the taxi driver.

"Canaan, it's not worth it," said Stacey, shaking her head while grabbing the coins out of the fanny pack. "You're a really mean mean man."

"Now get out of here!" shouted the taxi driver.

"Why do people here hate us so much," whined Canaan.

Stacey walked up to the Sanctum doors. "Aw man Canaan, we're sleeping outside for twelve hours! Oh, and I see our speed bump in there."

"Hours of sleeping out in the cold," said Canaan, grabbing the sleeping bag out of their backpack. "Time to get comfy."

…

7:00AM

"Ow… back is sore," complained Canaan, climbing out of the bottom of the sleeping bag.

"My tail is stuck to my back," said Stacey, turning and turning to try and bite her tail back into position

8:59AM

*click*

"It's unlocked," said Canaan, opening the door and running inside.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 1st**

"And here comes the speed bump," said Stacey.

"I look so stupid in that picture," said Canaan.

"_Speed Bump!" exclaimed Lucas. "For being saved from elimination, Canaan and Stacey have now hit a speed bump; an extra task that only they must complete. In this speed bump, Canaan and Stacey must don Santa Claus outfits and grab a bucket. They will have to wander around Poshley Heights and raise 50 coins for charity. Though this seems easy, the residents of Poshley Heights are very frugal, which will make this task hard. When the 50 coins are raised, they must give it to the manager of the Poshley Sanctum, ace detective Pennington. When he verifies that they have raised the specified amount, Canaan and Stacey may continue on the race, in hopes of making up this valuable lost time."_

"Oh my god," said Canaan. "We have to raise money from the locals?"

"Well, there goes our lead, down the toilet drain," said Stacey.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd  
****Toon Link & Saria, currently in 3rd**

"Taxi!" shouted Daisy. "Poshley Sanctum!"

Toon Link blew his taxi whistle, and a taxi pulled over. "Take us to the Poshley Sanctum!"

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Ho ho ho, donate money for charity!" said Stacey. Nobody was even paying attention to them.

"Give your money to those less fortunate," said Canaan. Again, nobody was even paying attention.

Stacey bit her lip. "How are we going to do this Canaan?"

"I don't know Stacey," said Canaan. "I just don't know."

…

Half an hour later, Canaan and Stacey still had nothing.

"Maybe it would have been better if we really did accidentally miss the speed bump," sighed Canaan.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd  
****Toon Link & Saria, currently in 3rd**

Both teams arrived in their taxi at the same time, ran into the sanctum at the same time, grabbed their clue at the same time, and read that familiar green envelope at the same time.

"Fast Forward," read Daisy and Toon Link.

"_Fast Forward!" exclaimed Lucas. "This is the third and final fast forward in the entire race. A fast forward allows the first and only the first team to complete the task to skip all remaining tasks and head directly to the pit stop. In this fast forward, teams will have to go on an approximately one hour taxi ride to the Pasta Stand, a portable cart that sells local pasta delicacies. Once there, teams will sit down at a marked table, where they will both be served a plate of blooper tentacles coated with inky sauce. As creepy as it is, the tentacles still move even when they're cut off of the blooper! The first team that finishes their plates will win the fast forward award!"_

"Make your way to the Pasta Stand," read Toon Link. "It's go time!"

"We can take them," said Daisy. "We are going for the fast forward!"

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

A random passerby dropped a coin in the pikachus bucket.

"OMG Canaan, we got one coin!" cheered Stacey.

"An hour and we finally have something," said Canaan. "I don't bloody believe it."

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Toony, I really don't think this is a good idea," said Saria. "I mean, what if the sisters beat us!

"Saria, I wanna get a first place!" complained Toon Link.

"But the sisters are a really strong team," said Saria. "If we lose, we'll be really far behind!"

"Way to have confidence in our team," said Toon Link.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"This 'local delicacy', I hope this is not gross," said Peach. "It's not very princess-like to vomit."

"Whatever it is, just jam it down your throat," said Daisy. "We cannot afford to lose this fast forward!"

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Canaan, look what I found!" cheered Stacey, picking up two coins off the ground.

"Three coins, we're really raking in the dough now!" said Canaan.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating  
****Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

Both teams arrived at the fast forward at the exact same time. The waiter led Peach and Daisy to a booth table with a partition in the middle, and then led Toon Link and Saria to the other side of that same partition.

"Two please," said Saria to the waiter.

"And make it snappy," said Toon Link.

"This is the princess of this kingdom," said Daisy. "So if we could get our food fast, that would be great."

"Cheaters," muttered Toon Link.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

A man walking by dropped a handful of change on the floor, and Stacey swooped in and managed to grab five of them.

"HEY!" shouted the man. "GET BACK HERE YOU CRETIN!"

"Sorry!" shouted Stacey. "Run, Canaan run, Canaan run!"

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating  
****Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

The two teams were brought their plates.

"What the hell is this?" asked Toon Link, looking at the moving tentacles on the plate.

"Oh my goodness," said Peach, vomiting in her mouth. "Is this edible?"

"How is this even possible?" said Saria, poking the moving tentacles.

"Dear lord we are thankful for this goop you have blessed us with amen," said Daisy really fast. "Well… let's dig in!"

Toon Link grabbed a tentacle with his hand, and took a bite of it… and spit it back on his plate. "Eeeeeeeh, it was wiggling in my mouth!" He was trying to rub the taste off his tongue.

Peach was the next to put the blooper tentacle in her mouth, and her face immediately turned green. She grabbed the bucket and threw up into it.

"Oh, that's not what I need to hear," said Saria, staring at her plate.

"I don't see what's the big deal…" said Daisy, sticking the food in her mouth.

"Was it the most disgusting thing I ever ate? It was one of them," said Daisy in an after-leg interview. "But I didn't care, it was for a million bucks! I'm not going to let anything stand in the way of me and that money, no siree!"

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating On/Off**

"Well, so far we've managed to raise nine whopping coins," said Canaan. "Two hours and not even a fifth of the way done the task."

"Canaan, why do all of the people here hate us?" cried Stacey.

"This sucks majorly," sighed Canaan.

As the pikachus struggled with their speed bump, the final Excess Express carrying teams arrived at the station.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 4th  
****Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"Taxi!" shouted Sonic. "Hurry now, Amy!"

"We're in last now," said Candy, hopping into the last available taxi.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating  
****Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

Peach had barely eaten any of her food, while Daisy was already halfway done, with both Toon Link and Saria just a few bites ahead of Peach.

"Peach, you need to start eating or we're going to lose!" shouted Daisy.

"Sis, I do not need you to yell at me right now," shouted Peach.

"It was literally the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my life," said Peach. "The feeling of the tentacles slithering down my throat. *shudder* The sauce alone made you want to vomit, and the suction cups got stuck to my teeth. WHO LIKES THIS STUFF? Why is it being made? I am used to gourmet cooking three meals a day, and this, was NOT gourmet. When I get back to my castle, I will be banning this from the kingdom."

"Saria, Peach isn't even eating at all, we can definitely beat them," said Toon Link after sneaking his head over the partition.

"Toony, don't even pay attention to them," said Saria, taking another bite of her plate, and making a disgusted face while chewing it. "Rubber, yummy!"

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

A passerby decided to donate a coin, by throwing it at Canaan's head.

"Yow ow ow!" yelped Canaan.

"We're just getting HATED on today," cried Stacey.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating  
****Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"The suction cups are sticking to my teeth," whined Peach, trying to pull the tentacles off.

"Just, stuff it down your throat," said Daisy. "Would you like me to take a handful and stick it down your throat?"

"No thank you, I'm good," said Peach.

"Daisy is close to finishing, but Peach is really struggling," said Toon Link. "How is Daisy almost done though?"

"Toony, stop spying on them and eat!" scolded Saria.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

Canaan and Stacey sat down on a bench.

"Canaan, we ain't never gonna do this," said Stacey.

"It might have been better just to miss the speed bump altogether…" sighed Canaan.

The two pikachus snuggled together on the bench, praying for a miracle.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 1st**

"Baby, there's the clue," said Candy.

Donkey Kong grabbed the clue. "Fast Forward, not a Kong's chance in Inka Dinka Doo we can get that one. Detour, Christmas Presents of Christmas Tree."

"_Detour!" exclaimed Lucas. "It's a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must choose between two tasks designed to help the residents of Poshley Heights celebrate Christmas, their choice: Christmas Presents or Christmas Tree"_

"_In Christmas Presents, teams will have to traverse the bus transit system of Poshley Heights. First, they will have to catch the number 4 Epsilon Park to the ShyGuy Mall, where they will have to buy five items; a video game, a teddy bear, a bunny hug, a blender, and a board game. They will then have to take either the 21 Robson Street or the 80 Kenderdine down Main Street to Penny's Presents, where they will have to wrap all five of the presents they bought to the managers' satisfaction. Finally, they will have to take the 4 Koopabridge to the residential area it connects to, and make their way to the address in their clue, where they will deliver their presents for their next clue. Although the task is in no way physical, the time consumed by waiting for buses could be costly, not to mention that teams are not told what buses they need to take in advance, and the constant spending of coins on bus fare and the gifts could put a major strain on their budget."_

"_In Christmas Tree, teams will be driven by a truck driver to the Silver Forest, and to a marked tree. Once there, they will have to chop down a pine tree, only given an axe and a two person saw. When the tree is knocked down, teams will be driven back to Poshley Heights, where they must navigate their driver to the address in their clue, which is in Koopabridge. The catch, teams can only use their map, they may not get out and ask anybody where to go. When teams arrive, they will have to move the tree into the house, and help the family set it up. When the tree is set up, the team will receive the next clue. Although the task is extremely physical, there are no external factors that teams need to worry about, and teams may find themselves surging ahead."_

"Oh wow, um… what do you think," said Candy.

"I can kick butt at physical, and you're a good navigator," said Donkey Kong.

"Christmas tree it is," said Candy.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in last **

The taxi driver got out of the taxi and went to go ask somebody where to go.

"Dude, you don't even know where your landmark is," said Sonic. "Ridiculous!"

"Well, we're definitely in last now," said Amy.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating  
****Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Done," said Daisy, putting her fork on the plate. "Sis, hurry up!"

Peach responded by throwing up in the bucket, which made Saria also throw up in the bucket.

"Ungh," moaned Saria, picking a tentacle off her teeth that was covered in throw up.

"Saria we have to hurry, Peach is catching up!" said Toon Link.

"Toon Link, I swear to god if you don't stop looking at them," threatened Saria. "I'm going to punch you in the face!"

Toon Link immediately looked down at his plate and jammed a forkful in his mouth.

"If only I knew threats worked with Toony before the race began…" said Saria in an after-leg interview. 

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Pleeeeeease, we need money for charity," begged Stacey, people still ignoring them. "PLEEEEEEEEEASE!"

"It's like we're hobos begging for money," sighed Canaan.

"I mean, it's not like we're asking for bone marrow," said Stacey

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 2nd**

Amy handed the taxi driver the money. "Now go away, we don't need you anymore!"

"Amy, get over here!" shouted Sonic, holding the door open to the sanctum for her.

"Gentlemen who hold open doors shouldn't yell at their girlfriends," said Amy.

"Sonic can yell at whoever he wants," said Sonic, grabbing the clue. "We already did our fast forward, so we're doing a detour! You choose. "

"This one," said Amy, pointing to Christmas Presents. "I've taken buses in Station Square before."

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating  
****Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Peach, please, you need to start eating more," begged Daisy, kneeling beside Peach's seat.

"This is nasty," said Peach, approaching the halfway point.

"That doesn't matter, just eat it!" said Daisy. She glanced over to the hylians and they were approaching the three quarters mark. "Oh my god." Daisy slammed her head onto the table.

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Presents**

"Is this bus going to take us to the ShyGuy mall?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, in ten minutes," said the bus driver.

"Great," said Amy, paying the fare for her and Sonic and taking a seat at the back of the bus.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Christmas Tree**

The monkey's truck arrived at the site where they would cut down the tree.

"Step aside and let me handle this," said Donkey Kong, grabbing the axe and starting to swing it at the tree with massive strength

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

After about three hours of doing the same thing over and over, Stacey finally yelled, "You people are monsters! You won't donate money to a nice charity just because we're pikachus!" Once again, the words fell on deaf ears.

"I think a nice four hour penalty is looking pretty good right about now," said Canaan.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating  
****Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Almost there," said Toon Link, swallowing water with every bite of his tentacles.

"Peach, you are doing so good," said Daisy, watching her sister struggle down another bite.

"Ack!" yelped Peach, pointing to her throat. "Tentacle!"

Daisy decided to give Peach the heimlich maneuver to get the tentacle out of Peach's throat, but it wouldn't work. So Daisy looked around and saw a water pitcher on an abandoned table with two plates on it, grabbed the pitcher, and gave it to Peach. While Peach was guzzling down the water, Daisy noticed that Toon Link and Saria were almost done.

"God damn it!" she muttered to herself.

"Princess language," Peach gargled through a mouthful of water, handing Daisy back the pitcher.

Daisy set it back on the table she found it on, and noticed that there were two plates laying on the table. Daisy smiled while quietly lifting the plates off the table. Silently moving back to the her and Peach's table, she set the plates down and hid Peach's plate of tentacles under their table

"Sis, what are yo-"

"We're done!" shouted Daisy. She grabbed Peach's hand and ran over to the counter, positioning her so that Toon Link and Saria couldn't see him.

"No way!" shouted Toon Link. "Impossible."

"Bu-but, you said she was so far behind Toony!" said Saria.

"How…." said Toon Link.

"Here are the plates," said Daisy really loudly. The chef shook his head while Daisy got the old fast forward clue out of her fanny pack. "Thank you!"

"Sis!" shouted Peach, but before she could get anymore words out...

"Congratulations, you've won the fast forward!" shouted Daisy. "Now make your way to the pit stop, uh… Zip Toad's House! Come on Peach."

Daisy literally pulled Peach away and around the street corner.

"Toony, I TOLD you going for the fast forward was a dumb thing to do!" shouted Saria. "Now look where we are. Screwed!"

"You know what Saria, don't blame this all on me, you didn't finish either!" said Toon Link. He whipped the detour clue out of his fanny pack ferociously. "Detour!"

"We're chopping down the tree and that's final," shouted Saria.

"What about my opinion," said Toon Link.

"Quite frankly, I don't give a damn," said Saria, running off to catch a taxi. "Now we have to go all the way back to the sanctum, great."

A few minutes after the two hylians had left, Peach and Daisy walked around the other side of the block and saw they were no longer there.

"There, as much time as you need now," said Daisy. "No pressure."

"Ohhhhhh, I get it now!" exclaimed Peach. "Wow sis, you are so smart!"

"Can't win this race if you don't take risks," smiled Daisy. "Now hurry up and eat, we've got a first place finish to attend!"

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th**

"Toony, you are so dumb," said Saria. "You screwed our team over, thanks a lot!"

"You blame me why?" asked Toon Link.

"I'm the one who said we shouldn't go for the fast forward!" shouted Saria.

"Whatever, what's done is done, now we just gotta get ahead of the monkeys," said Toon Link.

"Guaranteed you wouldn't be saying that if I made the mistake," said Saria.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"I've got one last thing to try, then we have to give up," said Canaan. He went up to a local toad and said, "How many coins will it take for you to put 40 coins from your pocket into this bucket?"

"Say… 200 coins and you got a deal," said the toad.

Before Canaan could negotiate, Stacey interjected and said, "Deal de freaking deal! Here you go!"

The exchange occurred, and after over three hours elapsed, Canaan and Stacey had finally completed their speed bump. Stacey tried to hug the toad, but he pushed her away, turned around and ran.

"Y'know, I don't even care about that because we're finally done the speed bump!" cheered Stacey.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Christmas Tree**

"Do it like a madman!" cheered Candy from the sides as Donkey Kong kept swinging the axe at the tree, sweat pouring down his face.

"Your turn," said Donkey Kong, handing the axe to Candy.

"Uh… okay baby," said Candy, taking the axe from Donkey Kong. She swung it at the tree three times, none coming close to Donkey Kong's original mark

"On second thought, let me do the chopping," said Donkey Kong.

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Presents**

"Shyguy Mall!" shouted the bus driver.

"That's us Sonic," said Amy, hopping off the bus. The duo ran into the mall and immediately saw a store they needed; a gaming shop.

"Hey look, they have Sonic the Werehog," said Amy.

"Nah, they also have Sonic Battle 2, which is better in quality and price," said Sonic.

"Uh uh, Sonic DX Directors Cut is WAY better!" said Amy.

"You're just saying that because it has you in it," said Sonic. "But good point, let's get that one!"

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 1st**

"Done," said Peach, letting out a large belch after she swallowed the final bite.

"That wasn't very princesslike," mocked Daisy, grabbing the clue from the counter. "Congratulations on winning the 'real' fast forward, make your way to the 'real' pit stop, Jade Jungle!"

"_Pit Stop!" exclaimed Lucas. "For winning the fast forward, Peach and Daisy may now skip all remaining tasks and head directly for the pit stop, located somewhere in the Jade Jungle. To get there, they will have to take a taxi to Goldbob's Cannon II, situated 41km outside of Poshley Heights, and get a free ride all the way to Yoshi's Island, where they must find the pit stop."_

"Now to reclaim our rightful spot," said Daisy. "TAXI!"

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in last**

"Blood sweat, tears, and more tears went into getting these 50 coins," said Stacey, handing over the bucket.

Canaan then ran over and grabbed the next clue, immediately disregarding the green envelope and going for the yellow. "Let us read the detour. Christmas Presents or Christmas Tree."

"We have to do tree, no way we'll get out of the transit system alive," said Stacey.

"Gosh, if there's a u-turn and we get it, that's it, game over," said Canaan.

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Presents**

"Aw, the teddy bear looks so cute," said Amy.

"Spongebob monopoly, tch," said Sonic. "I want Sonic the Hedgehog monopoly!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Christmas Tree**

"Here baby, you take the final swing," said Donkey Kong, handing Candy the axe.

It took her five tries before the tree started to fall to the ground. "TIMBERRR!"

Donkey Kong then singlehandedly lifted the eight foot tree into the back of the truck.

"Now we need to find… 502 Koopley Place," said Candy.

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Presents**

"What an ugly bunny hug," said Sonic, pointing to one with Mario's picture on it.

"Not as ugly as this one," said Amy, pointing to one with Ness's picture on it. The tag on it read free, but still nobody would buy it.

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Tree**

There was complete silence in the taxi. Neither Toon Link nor Saria would even look at the other.

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Presents**

"Agent blender woman," read Amy. "What kind of crack name is that?"

"The name that will get us outta here," said Sonic. "Grab it and let's move!"

The two ran to the checkout counter and paid for their stuff.

"110 coins," said the cashier.

"Ouch," said Sonic, Amy handing over the money. "That could hurt us in this long run."

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Just now leaving Poshley Heights," said Daisy. "We barely knew ya!"

"Right now, we are hoping that Toon Link and Saria can stay ahead of the monkeys and the hedgehogs," said Peach. "We want to see them racing with us in the final three."

"Hoping there's no hard feelings between us," said Daisy.

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Tree**

"Those sisters are so annoying," said Toon Link. "I really don't like them."

"Please don't let this fester into a monkey-sized hatred," sighed Saria.

"Don't even get me started on that!" snapped Toon Link.

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Presents**

"Which bus gets us down main street," asked Amy.

"Um… maybe the 21 Robson that comes in 15 minutes," said the penguin.

The camera panned to the 80 Kenderdine, which pulled up and left a minute later.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Christmas Tree**

"We've got to go all the way across the city!" exclaimed Candy. "This might take a while."

"We've just gotta hope the hedgehogs are taking longer," said Donkey Kong. "Fourth place is fine with me on this leg."

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Presents**

"Here's the bus," said Sonic, the 21 Robson Street pulling into the terminal. "Got the bag?"

"Yes," said Amy, hopping onto the bus.

**Canaan & Stacey - Christmas Tree**

"Oh wow, how are we going to cut down this tree," said Canaan.

Stacey tried to pick up the axe, but could only drag it on the ground.

"Well… we always have this," said Canaan, picking up the wobbly saw.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Christmas Tree**

"Turn right…. No left!" shouted Candy, but it was too late as the driver was already in the right hand turning lane. "Shoot!"

"Wait, didn't we already pass this building…" questioned Donkey Kong.

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Tree**

"Finally, back where it all went so terribly wrong," said Toon Link.

"Catch one of these white trucks and push off," said Saria.

"Hey, there's a bus right here!" said Toon Link, pointing to a bus at the bus stop. "C'mon, we're switching to the bus task."

"It's really sad that somehow I knew that we were going to do this one anyways," said Saria, running over to the bus.

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Presents**

"This is our stop," said Sonic, hopping off the bus. As soon as they were off…

"THE BAG!" shouted Amy. "I left it on the bus!" As soon as she said that, the bus pulled away.

"Shoot shoot shoot!" shouted Sonic, grabbing Amy's hand and starting to run after the bus.

Shrieking orchestrated music played

**Canaan & Stacey - Christmas Tree**

The two pikachus started cutting into the tree, but had to move their bodies along with the saw. They were barely making any progress.

"Ah, I'm getting stabbed by pine needles!" shrieked Stacey.

"Not as bad as getting pine ooze all over you," said Canaan, a thick brown liquid covering his body.

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Presents**

"Stop bus stop!" yelled Amy at the top of her lungs. As if her prayers were answered, the bus stopped at a red light. But not long enough for the hedgehogs to catch up before the light turned green.

"Dang!" shouted Sonic. However, a stroke of luck happened when the bus pulled to the curve right in front of a bus stop.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the hedgehogs caught up to the bus and Amy asked, "Can we go get our bags please?"

"Ha, yeah go ahead," said the bus driver.

"Thank you so much," said Amy, giving the bus driver five coins while Sonic went to go get the bag full of presents.

"That was a heart attack for nothing," said Sonic.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 1st**

"That must be it," said Peach as their taxi approached a huge massive cannon.

"This is so exciting!" cheered Daisy. The duo walked up to the toll booth. "We're here for the race!"

"Ah, follow me," said the toll booth operator. He led the two sisters to a certain spot on the ground. "Stand here."

"Why are we- AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the sisters as they fell through a trapdoor in the ground.

"General White Jr, commence with the operations," said the toll booth operator.

"Yes sir," said General White Jr, saluting the toll booth operator. "Come on men, let's get this started." He entered the control room with two of his associates. "Start the system, men!"

"Starting the system," said the second in command. "…System start successful completed!"

"Check the systems," commanded General White Jr.

"Checking the system," said the third in command. "System check all clear!"

"We will now commence with launch preparations," announced General White Jr. "Outer gate open, inner shutter open. Big Bomb Liftoff!"

The huge cannon emerged from the ground, and several hundred bob-ombs of different colours and sizes hopped into the opening.

"Take aim," said General White Jr. "Target, Yoshi's Island. Point 262.456, angle 35.32, distance 727. Wind speed 5.08, so point -2.00, angle -0.78. Target lock."

"Conditions all set," said the second in command. "Big bomb… FIRE!"

**BANG! **Within 40 kilometers, the sonic boom blared from the cannon, bob-ombs raining down from the sky. About 15 seconds later, the sisters landed on the beach of Yoshi's Island.

Daisy spewed sand out of her mouth while Peach brushed sand off her dress.

"Bleh, let's find the pit stop," said Daisy.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Christmas Tree**

"There, back on track now," said Candy. "Should be 20 minutes until we get there!"

Donkey Kong saw a long line of red lights ahead. "Oh great."

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Presents**

"Penny's Presents," said Amy. "Looks like a nice place."

"Okay, what is this place's obsession with Mario stuff," scoffed Sonic, looking at the Mario wrapping paper. "These people treat him like he is god's gift to earth!" He crumpled up the whole roll of Mario wrapping paper.

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Presents**

"Hey!" shouted Toon Link. "When does this bus get to Shyguy Mall?"

"It doesn't," said the bus driver. "This is the number 1 Capilano."

"We got on the wrong bus," said Saria. "Hmm I wonder whose fault that is."

"Here," said the bus driver, pulling over to the curb. "Now you're going to want to wait for the 70 Fairhaven to get you there."

"Damn it," said Toon Link, jumping off the bus.

"And you have no one to blame but yourself," said Saria.

"Shut up!" shouted Toon Link. "I'm tired of hearing everything is my fault!"

"Well it is," said Saria. "And it's your fault we're going to get eliminated."

Toon Link kicked the bus stop sign in fury.

**Canaan & Stacey - Christmas Tree**

"How is it that every task is impossible for pikachus," said Canaan, panting between breaths.

"I know, agility!" shouted Stacey, using her speed attack, not thinking. This lead to a pinwheel effect, sending the two pikachus and the handsaw flying into a nearby pine tree.

"YOW!" yelped Canaan, getting pine needles jammed into his tail.

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Presents**

Amy showed the attendant her three presents that she wrapped and was given a thumbs up. Sonic presented a teddy bear wrapped in tape like a mummy.

"I pity whatever kid gets that present," said Amy, grabbing the crumpled paper cocoon from Sonic. "Here, you can wrap the video game."

"Sonic DX, this game is going to make one kid VERY happy," said Sonic.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Sis, it's right over there by the statue!" exclaimed Peach, pointing to the pit stop adjacent to the Raphael the Raven statue.

"Yes," cheered Daisy. The two princesses dove into the water and swam across the pond, climbing onto the ground and running onto the pit stop.

"Welcome to Yoshi's Island," said five Yoshi kids and five Yoshi parents in unison.

Lucas smiled at the sisters. "Peach and Daisy, I am very happy to tell you that you are team number one!"

**Peach & Daisy - First Place 12:59PM**

"WOO!" screamed both the sisters, hugging on the pit stop.

"Now girls, as the winners of this leg of the race, you know you win a prize," said Lucas. "Remember back to the first part of this leg, where you got to drive the new 2012 Ford Focus. You girls now own one AND a new 2012 Ford Taurus!"

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" screamed Peach, Daisy shaking her sister in excitement.

"Yes, and you will each get the chance to customize it right now at the pit stop," said Lucas. "I heard you sisters pulled of a risky move at the fast forward."

"Daisy came up with the idea to pretend we won the task when we actually were not," said Peach. "It was a great move on her part!"

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for the last minute strategy," smiled Daisy.

"It was looking a bit shaky in the past few legs, but we're back on top now!" cheered Daisy in an after-leg interview. "Sonic and Amy, eat your heart out."

**Canaan & Stacey - Christmas Tree**

Canaan and Stacey were now synchronized in using agility with their saw, and were finally making progress on the tree.

"Not to be a pessimist, but I really can't see a situation that we're not in last place right now," said Canaan.

"Not to be a pessimist, but I can't help but agree with you," said Stacey.

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Presents**

"Finally," said Toon Link, seeing the 70 Fairhaven a little ways down the street.

"After these two mistakes, I really don't see how we can't be in last right now," said Saria

"Yeah yeah, I know, all my fault," said Toon Link, rolling his eyes. He made a gun with his hand and pretended to shoot Saria.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Christmas Tree**

"This is it!" said Candy, their truck driving under an arch that said 'Koopabridge'.

"Now we need to find this place," said Donkey Kong.

"Surely we are in last place right now, unless the hedgehogs did a major league screw up," said Candy.

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Presents**

"Sonic, that is a horrible wrapping job," lectured Amy. Nevertheless, the manager approved of it. "Have you even wrapped a present ever?"

"I'm more into gift bags," said Sonic. "It's faster! …Or I make Tails do it."

"Now we've gotta catch… the 4 Koopabridge," said Amy.

"Option A, we're ahead of the monkeys," said Sonic. "Option B, we are in dead last right now!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Christmas Tree**

"Koopa Way, Troopa Pass, where is this place," said Candy.

"Just keep your eyes peeled," said Donkey Kong, eating a banana while letting Candy do all the work.

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Presents**

"So you know where this… 450 Troopa Pass is," said Amy to a koopa.

"I live right across the street from it," the koopa replied.

"Awesome," said Sonic.

"Ah, here comes the bus," said the koopa.

"We should be done this in no time," said Sonic.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Christmas Tree**

"There!" exclaimed Candy. "Koopley Place!"

The two drove along until they reached the marked house.

"Step aside," said Donkey Kong to the truck driver, grabbing the tree all by his lonesome and heaving it into the house, with Candy awkwardly running behind. "Get the doorbell!"

"Oh right," said Candy. She rang the doorbell and the two monkeys patiently waited for the door to open.

**Canaan & Stacey - Christmas Tree**

"Step back," said Canaan to Stacey. He charged up, and volt tackled the tree, sending it flying through the air and into the back of the truck, the tip of the tree smashing through the rearview window.

"Yay!" cheered Stacey, running over to hug Canaan. "Holy! I just realized, something actually went right today! I'm so happy."

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Presents**

"This is the mall," said Toon Link, hopping off the bus. "Let's buy what we need and get out of here! We're not out of this yet!"

"Terence and Sarah from Amazing Race 13 were," said Saria. "Why would we be any different?"

"Because we're better than them!" shouted Toon Link. Crazy OTT music played in the backround.

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Presents**

"I can barely breathe," said Amy. The bus reached its maximum capacity, and was literally packed with koopas.

"This is why I think buses are stupid," said Sonic.

"Why do you think I'm trying to get a license," said Amy.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Christmas Tree**

The two monkeys were let into the house, and started wrapping stuff around the tree.

Donkey Kong was having trouble untangling the Christmas lights. "It's like Santa's colon!"

Meanwhile, Candy was busy wrapping tinsel around the tree. "Don't you miss doing this at home hon?"

"Yeah, there our Christmas lights aren't a tangled mess," said Donkey Kong, pulling at the tangle with vigor.

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Presents**

The two ran into the nearest department store.

"We need to look for stuff on sale," said Saria.

"No dummy, we need to look for stuff that gets us out of here fast," said Toon Link. "Getting stuff on sale ain't gonna matter if we're eliminated. Now who's wasting time? Not me, so ha!"

Saria desperately wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but she was in a public place, so she bit her lip and moved on.

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Presents**

"After about a thousand stops, looks like we're finally in Koopabridge," said Amy.

"How much longer," asked Sonic to the koopa that was helping them.

"Ten minutes approximately," the koopa replied.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Christmas Tree**

"Finally," said Donkey Kong, starting to wrap the Christmas lights around the tree. However, he was so brash that he was knocking off the ornaments that Candy was putting on.

"Baby, be careful," said Candy, picking up a smashed ornament from the ground.

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Presnents**

"Here's a bunnyhug for free," said Toon Link, picking up the one with Ness's picture on it.

"Toony, that's not a very thoughtful gift at all," said Saria.

"I don't care!" shouted Toon Link, throwing the bunny hug into the cart and moving on.

**Canaan & Stacey - Christmas Tree**

"Back in the city from the fiery depths of H-E-double hockey sticks," said Stacey.

"The clue says we can't ask for help off the streets," said Canaan. "That doesn't even apply to us because nobody would even _want_ to help us!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Christmas Tree**

"Baby, we're almost done," said Candy. "Lift me up so I can put the star on!"

Donkey Kong grabbed Candy's legs, and lifted her up and hit her head on the ceiling.

"Ow!" yelped Candy. "Watch it, baby!" Candy then placed the star on the top of the tree and then fixed the ceiling tile she hit.

"Just a few more ornaments, then we're done Candy baby," said Donkey Kong.

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Presents **

"This is the stop," asked Sonic. The koopa nodded, and the three fought through the crowds of people in order to get off the bus.

"So… where is the house," asked Amy.

"Follow me, it's on a backstreet," said the koopa.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Christmas Tree**

"And there we go, last one," said Candy.

"Give us our clue please," said Donkey Kong. The mother of the family smiled and handed over the envelope.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 2nd**

"Make your way to Shellos Park," read Donkey Kong.

"_Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now make search the neighborhood of Koopabridge for Shellos Park, where they will find their next clue."_

Donkey Kong then saw the next part of the clue and gulped. "Warning, u-turn ahead!"

"Daaaang!" shouted Candy. "Toon Link and Saria might have u-turned us!"

"Frick, we've gotta bolt!" shouted Donkey, the two running out of the house.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 3rd**

"Here are your presents," said Amy. "Have a very merry Christmas!"

Sonic grabbed the clue. "Make your way to Shellos Park, warning u-turn ahead. Let's go! You know where this is?"

"Yes, follow me!" said the koopa.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Keep your eyes peeled for a playground," said Donkey Kong.

"If we're u-turned, there's no way we can catch up," cried Candy.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"How close are we," asked Sonic.

"Just around the corner," said the koopa.

"Oh my gosh, I'm worried that Toon Link and Saria u-turned us," said Amy.

"Wouldn't surprise me," said Sonic.

Who would make it to the u-turn first…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 2nd**

"Oh my god!" shrieked Candy as they approached the u-turn. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized the u-turn was empty. "Yes!"

"Thank the stars," said Donkey Kong. "We're safe!"

"_U-Turn!" exclaimed Lucas. "This is the third and final u-turn on the entire race. For those of you that don't know or have short-term memory loss, a u-turn forces a team to go back and complete the other side of the detour they didn't previously complete. Teams may only u-turn once during the race, so they need to decide when the best time to do so is. However, this is a blind u-turn, meaning that the perpetrating team can remain anonymous. Of course, when there are only two teams left that can still use the u-turn, it kind of defeats the purpose, but whatever…"_

"So… we're going to use it?" asked Candy.

"We might as well," said Donkey Kong. "It's the last one! Run the list by me."

"You want… my analysis?" asked Candy.

"Quickly!" said Donkey Kong.

"Well, okay… only us and Toon Link and Saria have the u-turn left, and seeing as they didn't use it yet tells me they got the fast forward. Peach and Daisy are probably long past gone, Canaan and Stacey I really can't see behind us either, even with their speed bump, and we don't even know if Sonic and Amy are behind us! We might be wasting our time here, I don't think we should use it."

"Nah, my side of the story, Sonic and Amy are the only possible choice," said Donkey Kong. "They may not be behind us, but we've got to give this a shot. We choose to u-turn Sonic and Amy!"

"They were the only team that we didn't want to use our u-turn on," said Donkey Kong. "But when you're in a battle for last place, it's all about survival. If you guys are behind us, sorry!"

Donkey Kong pasted their picture on the board while Candy grabbed the clue. "Drive yourselves to the first hotel opened in Poshley Heights."

"_Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now drive themselves using the new 2012 Ford Taurus to the first hotel opened in Poshley Heights, which teams will have to figure out is the Pikari Hills Resort. There, teams will have to go to the luggage pile and search through over 1000 empty suitcases for one of only seven with their next clue in it."_

"Come on Candy, I see the new 2012 Ford Taurus's right over there," said Donkey Kong. As the two monkeys hopped into their cars, another team arrived at the park.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"I see the u-turn," said Amy. "We're probably u-turned by stupid Toon Link and Saria."

"I swear to god…" threatened Sonic as they ran up. When they reached the board…

"I so totally called that," said Amy upon seeing their picture on the board.

"Damn it!" shouted Sonic. "Stupid stupid _**STUPID**_ Toon Link and Saria."

"Too bad it was blind so I can't smash their picture with my hammer," said Amy

"I take it that this u-turn, is a bad thing," said the koopa that was with them.

"Now we have to go all the way back to the Poshley Sanctum," said Sonic. "Wow!"

"The bus!" shouted the koopa, pointing to the bus driving along the road. "Get back on the bus!"

Sonic ran ahead managed to get the bus to stop, and coaxed Amy and the koopa to hurry up.

"I swear to god I'm going to kick their butts now," said Sonic. "If we make it past this leg of the race we _will _destroy them!"

Angry bongo and bass guitar music played

**Canaan & Stacey - Christmas Tree**

"We have to find Koopabridge and stat," said Canaan.

"Canaan, look!" exclaimed Stacey, pointing to a bus that said 4 Koopabridge on it.

"We just get so lucky with these buses, don't we?" said Canaan

"Driver, followollowollow that bus," said Stacey.

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Presents**

"Hey you!" shouted Toon Link. "Which bus takes us down main street?"

"That one," said a toad, pointing to a bus in the distance.

"80… kraft dinner?" said Toon Link.

"No dummy, it says 80 Kenderdine," said Saria.

"Whatever," said Toon Link, hopping on the bus.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"I don't understand what we did to Toon Link and Saria," cried Amy.

"Heck, they're the ones that ditched us at that airport and took it all personal," said Sonic. "They just have issues."

"They don't deserve to win the million," said Amy.

"If they make it to the finish line first, be prepared for the most sarcastic clap in the history of sarcastic claps," said Sonic.

"So they are a mean couple?" asked the koopa.

"That is an understatement, buddy," said Sonic.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but the 2012 Ford Taurus is even better than the 2012 Ford Focus!" said Candy, rubbing the leather seats.

"Nah, the 2012 Ford Focus is still top car in my books," said Donkey Kong.

"They're both excellent cars," said Candy.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"This is it," said Amy, hopping off the bus.

"Three trucks left," said Sonic. "Wait, weren't there four when we still got here…?"

"Somebody screwed up!" exclaimed Amy. "Come on Sonic, we still have a chance! Not a huge chance, but a chance nonetheless!"

The two hedgehogs and the koopa with them jumped in the truck and zoomed off towards the forest.

**Canaan & Stacey - Christmas Tree**

"Well, this is koopabridge," said Stacey as they drove under the arch. "But where's the bridge?"

Canaan facepalmed. "Just keep a lookout for… 700 Paratroopa Way.

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Presents**

The duo hopped off the bus and ran into the present shop.

"I usually pay somebody to do this for me," complained Toon Link.

"Ah, you usually pay ME," said Saria. "So I'm assuming that you're just going to lay back while I do all the work."

"No, I can wrap presents twice as well as you!" exclaimed Toon Link. "I just don't have the time."

"You're the _hero of time_," said Saria.

"Yeah, well… shut up!" shouted Toon Link. "I am still way better at this than you!"

"Ha, I'd like to see you try," said Saria, handing Toon link the teddy bear and the blender.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

The couple walked into a random hotel. "Where is the first hotel to ever be built in Poshley Heights?"

"*sigh* Pikori Hills Resort, here's a map," said the concierge, grabbing one from under his desk.

"Thank y'all," said Candy, running out of the hotel.

**Canaan & Stacey - Christmas Tree**

"There!" exclaimed Canaan, motioning for the driver to turn right. A few minutes later, Canaan saw the place and shouted "STOP!"

"Uh Canaan..." said Stacey. "How are we gonna get the tree in the house?"

"…That my girlfriend, is a good question," said Canaan.

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Presents**

"I can see why you pay me now," laughed Saria, looking at the airhole-filled wrapping job Toon Link.

"Shut up," snapped Toon Link.

**Canaan & Stacey - Christmas Tree**

The two pikachus decided to ring the doorbell. A housewife opened the door, saw the two pikachus at the door, then proceeded to slam it.

"Wehaveyourchristmastree!" exclaimed Stacey. That made the housewife reopen her door.

"We need help carrying it in, and if you don't help up you'll never get it!" interjected Canaan.

"…. Andy get down here!" shouted the housewife. "Come help these two carry in our Christmas tree!"

"Aw, aren't they cute," said Andy.

The housewife slapped him upside the head. "You and I need to have a very long talk after this."

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Tree**

The two hedgehogs jumped off the truck, Sonic immediately grabbed the axe and started to furiously chop the tree.

"Pretend it's Toon Link and Saria," joked Amy.

"What do you think I'm doing," smirked Sonic.

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Presents**

"There, I fixed your atrocious wrapping job," said Saria.

"Do I have to pay you this time," mocked Toon Link.

Saria ignored him while gathering up the presents. "C'mon we need to catch the bus!"

**Canaan & Stacey - Christmas Tree**

While the two pikachus were setting up the tree, ferocious yelling was heard from the kitchen.

"Lucky we're not the ones getting yelled at," said Canaan. "That's a first."

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 2nd**

The kongs pulled into the parking lot and ran into the hotel.

"Holy!" exclaimed Donkey Kong. "It's like the Gorilla Glacier of luggage!"

"I really hope we're not going to have to look through people's dirty socks and undies," said Candy.

The two got to work, neither one noticing that not one suitcase had been opened.

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Presents**

"I really hate buses, you know that," said Toon Link, the duo still waiting for the 4 Koopabridge

"I really hate you right now, you know that," sighed Saria.

"The feeling is really mutual right now, you know that," shouted Toon Link.

"I really don't care, you know that," shouted Saria. "You know, you are being really insensitive of my needs!"

"Give me a break," said Toon Link, rolling his eyes.

"You never listen to me!" cried Saria.

"I listen, I just don't care what you have to say," sneered Toon Link.

"Everything is about you you you," said Saria. "You are such a stupid apple!"

"Oh yeah, well… you're a dumb grape," said Toon Link.

"Bonehead banana!" shouted Saria.

"Cuckoo kiwi," shouted Toon Link.

"Add another thing to the list I'm better than you at, hurling insults," said Saria. The two vigorously stared at each other with anger.

"She's lucky I didn't call her a fat watermelon," said Toon Link in an after-leg interview.

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Tree**

"Okay you're stealing all the fun," said Amy. "My turn to chop Toon Link and Saria!"

"Be my guest," said Sonic. "I can't hog all the fun!"

"Too bad I can't help," said Koopa. "This sounds like the funnest job ever!'

**Canaan & Stacey - Christmas Tree**

"We're dooooooone!" the two pikachus sung in unison.

"Nope, all the ornaments are at the bottom of the tree," said the housewife. "Fix it, NOW!"

"But we're too short," cried Stacey.

"DOES IT _LOOK_ LIKE I CARE!" roared the housewife in Stacey's face before storming away.

"I don't think I like her," cried Stacey.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"I am getting tired of this," said Donkey Kong, punching a suitcase.

"There's probably only, like, two clues left, no wonder we are struggling," said Candy.

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Presnets**

The 4 Koopabridge bus pulled up to the curb, and two duo got on, both sitting in different seats.

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

**Canaan & Stacey - Christmas Tree**

Stacey decided to do a triple jump on two couch cushions to reach the upper part of the tree… and the housewife saw this.

"*GASP* GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW YOU FILTHY MONGRELS!" she roared at the top of her lungs, throwing the clue out the front door.

"Well… that works," said Canaan. "Nice one Stacey!"

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 3rd**

"Make your way to the Shellos Park," read Stacey. "Warning there's a u-turn ahead! Oh no!"

"Shoot, if we get u-turned we might as well catch the next flight out of here," said Canaan.

"Not to be a pessimist, but I'm with you there," said Stacey.

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Tree**

"Together now," said Sonic, both him and Amy holding the axe for the final chop. "One… two… THREE!" The two attacked the tree with vigor, sending the tree flying to the ground.

"Now for the not so fun part," said Sonic.

"At least we know where we're going," said Amy.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

Donkey Kong was at the top of the pile, unzipping suitcases and throwing them down. One hit Candy's face, and the force sent her flying down to the bottom of the pile.

"Baby!" scolded Candy. "…You're a genius!" She found the clue inside the cover. She ripped opened the clue. "Roadblock! Who is ready for sweeping and cleaning?"

"_Roadblock!" exclaimed Lucas. "It's a task that only one person may perform, and no one may do more than eight on the entire race. Seeing as the two detours were related to Christmas, we've decided to make the roadblock a parallel to the previous football one; curling. Teams will drive themselves to the Zip Toad Memorial Ice Hall, where the selected team member will join a curling team. Playing in any position they want (first, second, third, or skip), teams must win one game of curling against a rival team. When they win a game, they will receive the next clue."_

"Maybe you should do this one baby," said Candy, remembering back to the incident at last leg's roadblock.

"Well it sounds like a clea-" said Donkey Kong, but he caught himself before making that mistake. "Sure… but I'm only going to have one more after this."

"At this point, when we could be in last, it doesn't really matter," said Candy.

"Hoh, lookie that, it's curling," said Donkey Kong. "Me, Daisy, Luigi, and Bowser are a killer team!"

"We might still be in this," said Candy. "Let's go!"

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 3rd**

"Moment of truth," said Canaan, walking up to the board. "Oh thank the lord, it's not us!"

"ZOMG YES!" said Stacey, falling over. "We know how that feels, not good. Sorry Sonic and Amy!"

Canaan grabbed the clue. "Drive yourselves with the new 2012 Ford Taurus to the first hotel built in Poshley Heights."

"Oh no how are we gonna figure out the first hotel, I don't know!" shrieked Stacey.

"And there's goes our advantage from the u-turn, out the window," sighed Canaan.

**Donkey Kong - On Roadblock**

As it turned out, the curling rink was only two blocks down. The two jumped out and entered the curling rink.

"Who needs a third?" asked Donkey Kong. One team raised their hand. "That'll do."

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Presents**

"Keep your eyes peeled for Koopsey Street," said Toon Link as the bus drove into the neighborhood.

"Yes Toony, I'm not stupid," said Saria.

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Tree**

"All we have to do is follow the number 4 bus signs," said Amy.

"If we can overcome this u-turn AND beat Toon Link and Saria, I will never let them live this down," said Sonic. "I will spam their inboxes for all eternity!"

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

The two pikachus jumped on the curb, and Stacey yelled, "First hotel built in this city is!"

"Pikari Hills Resort," said a passerby.

"Oh really, and how do I know you ain't a big fat liar," asked Stacey.

"Hmph, I'll show you myself," said the passerby. "I may be many things but a liar is not one of them!" He hopped into the 2012 Ford Taurus.

**Donkey Kong - On Roadblock**

"Huddle up!" said Donkey Kong. "Now I usually play third throwing skip stones, kapesh?"

The other three players looked at him weirdly.

"It's legal, trust me," said Donkey Kong.

**Toon Link & Saria - Christmas Presents**

"Toony, right over there!" exclaimed Saria. She pulled the stop requested wire. The bus stopped about two blocks from their street.

"Wow," said Toon Link. "I really hate buses."

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Tree**

"Shoot, where are the bus signs," said Sonic. "Great, now we're lost!"

"Nah, turn to the left here," said the koopa.

"Wait, but we can't get help from anyone," said Amy.

"Ah, it says you can't get out and ask anyone," said the koopa. "I've been here the whole time."

Sonic smiled. "Lead the way, partner!"

**Donkey Kong - On Roadblock**

A montage of Donkey Kong's game played on the screen, with his team getting a rock in the centre of the house and then cheering, and after that the other team knocking their rock out to the side.

"This is it DK," he said to himself. "Make this shot, and you win!"

The chariots of fire theme played as Donkey Kong slid the rock down the ice with finesse, sliding the rock with the two sweepers scrubbed the ice to send the rock down… hitting the oppositions stone right out of the house!

Donkey Kong pounded his chest before grabbing the clue.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 2nd**

"I'm so glad you did this one, baby," said Candy, grabbing the clue. "Make your way to the next pit stop, Jade Jungle!"

"_Pit Stop!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now take a taxi 41km outside of Poshley Heights to Goldbob's Cannon II, where they will get blasted to Yoshi's Island. Once there, they must search the Jade Jungle for the pit stop. Warning, the last team to check in…. WILL BE ELIMINATED!"_

"Still no signs of the hedgehogs," said Donkey Kong. "Let's roll Candy baby!"

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th**

"Here you freaking go," said Toon Link, him and Saria handing over the presents.

"Have a super day," said Saria forcefully, grabbing the clue. "Make your way to Shellos Park, u-turn ahead."

"God I really hope somebody got u-turned," said Toon Link.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating On/Off**

"And I'm assuming this isn't the real hotel," said Canaan.

"Pikori Hills Resort, you can ask the main counter," said the toad.

"Canaan, ZOMG there's a marked pile of luggage!" exclaimed Stacey. "Thank yoooooou!"

"I told you, I'm not a liar," said the toad, walking away.

"Let's see if we can actually not make this task an epic fail," said Canaan

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Tree**

The duo was now back in Koopabridge.

"Sonic!" exclaimed Amy. "There's a team at the u-turn!"

"Oh my god, GO GO GO!" shouted Sonic in the driver's ear. "Who was it?"

"I couldn't see, but I think it was Peach and Daisy," said Amy.

"If we could kick the sisters out of the race, we would be golden," said Sonic.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th**

"Huh, Sonic and Amy got u-turned," said Saria.

"Shoot!" shouted Toon Link. "That means the monkeys are ahead of us!"

"Yes!" cheered Saria. "It is so much more important that Donkey Kong and Candy are ahead of us and not that Sonic and Amy might be behind us. Great thinking Toon Link!"

"Loony mango," said Toon Link.

"Don't you start with that!" scolded Saria, grabbing the next clue. "Drive yourselves to the first hotel built in Poshley Heights."

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Whee," cheered Stacey as she slid down the mountain of luggage in a suitcase.

"Where is this clue?" said Canaan, rummaging through a suitcase then pushing it away.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Hey you, what is the first hotel in Poshley Heights," said Toon Link.

"Hmm… I think it's the Chain Chomp Inn," said a shy guy.

"Draw me a map," commanded Toon Link.

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Tree**

"Heave ho!" shouted Sonic as he, Amy, and the koopa lugged the Christmas tree into the house.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Scooby Dooby clue, where are you," sung Stacey while looking through a suitcase.

"I have it right here," smiled Canaan, grabbing it out of a blue fanny pack. "Roadblock, who is good at sweeping and cleaning."

"Aw, I don't want to be a maid," said Stacey. "You do it!"

"Fine," said Canaan. "But if I have to wear a uniform you're in big trouble!... Oh, it's curling. That sounds… fun."

**Sonic & Amy - Christmas Tree**

Sonic ran around the tree with the lights and the garland strung together, while Amy put on ornaments handed to her by the koopa.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Where is this big pile of luggage," said Toon Link. "The clue specifically states that there is a big pile of luggage."

"Hello, can you please tell me if this is the first hotel built in Poshley Heights?" asked Saria to someone at the front desk.

"You would be looking for the Pikori Hills Resort," said the toad.

"Wow, we would be told the wrong place," said Toon Link. "Dumbarse, this is so unfair."

"Can you please tell us how to get there," said Saria.

"It's not far," said the toad, drawing a map for Saria.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in last**

"Yes, this looks good," said the housewife, handing over the clue.

"Great job guys," said Sonic, handing over the clue. "Make your way to Shellos Park."

"Thankfully we know where that is Sonic," said Amy.

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

The duo arrived, Canaan chose his team, and they went out on the ice. Since Canaan was playing the first...

"Let's go," said Canaan, stepping on the ice and behind the rock. He grabbed the handle, and pushed on the stone… and the stone didn't move. "UNGH!" he grunted, pushing the rock as hard as he could, the rock still didn't move. He then tried pulling the rock, and that only resulted in him doing a backwards somersault, landing on his face. "Wow, another roadblock that is impossible for pikachus."

**Sonic & Amy, currently in last**

"That really is a nice picture of us, Sonic," said Amy, looking at their picture of the u-turn. "Definitely one for my scrapbook!"

"No time to stop admire my handsomeness, we've got to go go go!" said Sonic, grabbing the clue. "Drive yourselves to the first hotel in Poshley Heights. You know which one it is buddy?"

"Hmm, I know it's the Japanese name of Poshley Heights," said the koopa. "….. PIKORI HILLS! I know where that is!"

"Let's hurry," said Amy, running over to the Ford Taurus.

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

Canaan chose to do a pound attack on the rock, and it moved forward barely a foot.

"Rock out of play," the referee announced. The yellow team then took their turn, getting a rock inside the red ring.

Canaan then took another shot, but this time he used a volt tackle on the rock, jumping up as he grabbed the handle. It sent the rock down to the end of the rink so fast that it knocked down the blocking board. "Um… oopsies!"

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th**

"Yep, other teams have definitely been here," said Toon Link, noticing the hundreds of open suitcases around the base of the mountain.

"And you're shocked about this... why?" asked Saria.

Toon Link rolled his eyes while he walked over to the suitcase mountain to look

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

Canaan now took the position of sweeper, holding the bottom of the broom with his paws. The second shoved off the rock, and Canaan tried to sweep the rock down the lane. However, about a foot from his starting point, his broom hit the rock. "Darn!"

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Not in here," said Toon Link, throwing the suitcase down to the ground. "Not in here… not in here… not in here…"

Shrieking orchestrated music played as the camera zoomed into one of the suitcases on the ground containing a clue

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

The first game he played was finally over. "Six-zero for the yellow team!"

Canaan shook his head. "How can we not be in last at this point?"

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 2nd**

"Baby, I'm scared," said Candy as they walked over to the entry zone of the cannon.

"Don't worry, I've got you," said Donkey Kong, holding Candy close to his chest. "You've just got to take it like a medicine."

The two snuggled as they were lowered down into the hole. The whole initiation sequence played and the two got blasted to Yoshi's Island.

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

"Okay, I need to play skip because I can't use the broomstick," said Canaan.

Canaan's team got back onto the rink and they started their second game.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th**

"Look what I got, stupid apple," said Saria, holding up the clue.

"I like Toony better," said Toon Link, reaching out to grab the clue from Saria. However, Saria yanked the clue back in the air, and Toon Link fell forward and flew down the mountain of luggage.

Saria laughed while she opened up the clue. "Roadblock, I'll do it."

As the two left the hotel, the last team arrived, and the two teams shared a chilly interaction.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in last**

"Those dirty u-turners," said Amy.

"God I hope they mess up somewhere," said Sonic. "We've got to literally breeze by this roadblock!" The two ran up to the luggage mountain, but koopa spotted something.

"Hey!" shouted the koopa. "What's this down here?" He pointed to a blue already-opened suitcase.

"Hmm…" said Sonic, running down to come look. It was the clue that Toon Link and Saria missed!

"Koopa, I love you!" said Sonic, giving koopa a sarcastic kiss on the cheek. "Roadblock, who wants to do some sweeping and cleaning?"

"I take it you want me to do this one," said Amy.

"Hey, it's your turn," smiled Sonic.

"Yeah, nice excuse," said Amy, looking at the clue. "Oh, it's curling… not my best winter Olympic…"

"You're still good enough to beat amateurs, and that's all that matters," said Sonic.

**-Yoshi's Island-**

The two monkeys stepped onto the pit stop. Candy bit her lip while smiling hopefully, unsure if they were fourth or last

"C'mon man, tell us we're fourth," said Donkey Kong.

"Donkey Kong and Candy," said Lucas. "You are not team number four… you are team number two!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Second Place 4:29PM**

Donkey Kong slapped his knees while stepping back, and Candy put on :O face while putting her hands on her head.

"No way!" squealed Candy in excitement

"Tell me you're not lying," said Donkey Kong. Lucas shook his head.

"Wow," said Candy.

"Somehow, and don't ask me how, we managed to go from the lowest of lows to leading the pack," said Candy in an after-leg interview. "I'm just... shocked beyond belief, I thought we were out for sure. It just shows how fast this race can change on a dime. I can't be more thankful for that."

**Saria - On Roadblock  
****Amy - On Roadblock**

The two teams arrived at the curling rink at the exact same time, ran in and grabbed a curling team, who led them to the rink, where Canaan's team was on his fifth turn.

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

"Have a heart! Have a heart!" shouted Canaan as the two sweepers moved the rock down the lane.

"That's hurry hard," said a yellow bandit on his team.

**Saria - On Roadblock**

Saria got in position, and took her shot like a pro… until she couldn't keep her balance on her right leg and collapsed on the ice**. **However, the rock entered the second ring.

"Yes!" cheered Saria.

**Amy - On Roadblock**

Amy made exactly the same shot as Saria, yet managed to keep her form in tact too.

"Ha," said Amy, doing a dramatic rock to make Saria angry.

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

The pikachu now stepped up to take his final shot. He needed to get one rock closer than the outermost red rock, just barely touching the second ring. Exhaustedly after already doing two volt tackles, he stepped up and breathed heavily as he got into position. He put all his energy into one final volt tackle, and it rocketed down the rink… hitting not just one, but two stones out of the house!

"Huh!" gasped Canaan, falling forward on his face.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 3rd**

"Great job, my rockstar," said Stacey, grabbing the clue. "Make your way by… *gulp* taxi to the next pit stop, Jade Jungle."

"Drag me," moaned Canaan. Stacey shrugged and grabbed his tail, dragging him out of the curling rink.

…

Outside, Stacey was desperately trying to flag down a taxi. However, four empty taxis had already driven by at this point.

"Noooooo!" said Stacey.

**Amy - On Roadblock**

"Can you PLEASE actually try?" shouted Amy to a toad who made a bad shot.

**Saria - On Roadblock**

"This isn't shuffleboard!" shouted Saria to a goomba who slipped and hit the rock off to the right side.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Finally," said Canaan, the eighth taxi the pikachus tried to flag pulling over.

"Take us to the cannon pleeeeease," begged Stacey.

"You got the money, you got it!" said the taxi driver.

**Amy - On Roadblock  
****Saria - On Roadblock**

A split screen played where Saria and Amy were furiously scrubbing the ice with their brooms, and both the stones hitting an opposing rock out of the circle.

"Yes!" they both cheered, grabbing the clue.

**Toon Link & Saria, currently in 4th  
****Sonic & Amy, currently in last**

"Make your way to the next pit stop," read Saria.

"Warning, and the last team to check in, WILL be eliminated!" read Amy dramatically.

The two teams ran outside and grabbed a taxi, Sonic and Amy's being just a few meters ahead of Toon Link and Saria's.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"This was by far the most traumatizing experience of my life," said Canaan.

"I just hope that our race experience doesn't end here," said Stacey.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"This was not a good day for us," said Saria.

"Uh, ya think?" said Toon Link.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Battle of the alliances," said Amy. "Who will come out on top?"

"Obviously us," said Sonic. "We've come this far after being u-turned twice and yielded, we ain't going home now!"

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 3rd**

The taxi pulled up to the cannon, and the pikachus got out of the taxi and handed the taxi driver all their money.

"…You're 100 short," said the taxi driver.

"Wha… oh for crying out loud!" said Canaan. "We have no more money!"

"I'm calling the police," said the taxi driver.

"No!" shrieked Stacey as the taxi driver dialed 9-1-1 on his cell phone.

Shrieking Orchestrated Music played

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Hey!" shouted Saria. "Didn't Daisy read 'Zip Toad's House' from the fast forward clue, not Jade Jungle?

"Give me that," said Toon Link. "Wow, Daisy must be illiterate."

"Oh. My. God," said Saria. "You are so dumb! They never completed the fast forward, they faked it!"

It took Toon Link a few seconds to figure it out. "Oh my god, no wonder they seemed to finish out of the blue, they never finished at all!"

"I can't believe the sisters did that to us," said Saria.

"I can't believe we could have beat the monkeys!" cried Toon Link. "We're so stupid!"

"I honestly thought that the sisters were sincere about making an alliance with us," said Toon Link. "I just don't get how they can be so deceiving, yet be so self-richeous about it. In hindsight, we should have known from their previous moves; the sisters were out for themselves."

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Please sir, please have some compassion in your heart!" begged Stacey. "This is for a million dollars!"

The taxi driver shook his head. "You pay me, you can go."

"PLEASE!" begged Stacey, her eyes watering. "We have had such a hard day, from taking three hours to raise 50 coins, from getting attacked by a housewife, and having a navigational nightmare, and literally twenty taxis passed before you pulled over. Everything today has been a trainwreck. Please, just please find it in your deepest heart strings, please…"

"No," said the taxi driver, emotionless.

"Oh my god," shrieked Stacey, freaking out.

"Giving away that money at the speed bump might not have been the best idea," lamented Canaan. "We're done."

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Amy, no matter what happens now," said Sonic. "I really, truly did have fun racing around the world with you."

"Despite all the downs we had throughout the first part, I really truly did too," said Amy, hugging Sonic.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating On/Off**

"Please," cried Stacey.

"Here they come," sighed Canaan, noting two taxis pulling into the parking lot at nearly the same time.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" panicked Stacey, flailing her arms up in the air. "Please please PLEEEEEASE!" She noticed their two bags on the sidewalk. "Take our bags, just take them. TAKE THEM!"

The taxi driver scoffed while grabbing both their bags, got back in the taxi, and drove off.

"There's the pikachus!" exclaimed Toon Link.

"RUN!" shouted Sonic. All three teams dashed toward the marked tollbooth, with Canaan and Stacey making it there a microsecond after Sonic and Amy, but before Toon Link and Saria.

"Mmph, all three of you follow me," said the lady running the tollbooth.

She led the three dating teams to the spot, and got General White Jr. to commence operations. A few seconds later… **BOOM**! It was a three way race for last place.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off  
****Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating  
****Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Canaan get up let's go!" shouted Stacey, dragging Canaan into the trees.

"Saria, we need to MOVE!" shouted Toon Link.

"Grab my hand Amy!" shouted Sonic

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Toony, maybe it's down this wa-"

"Hey, there's a pipe!" exclaimed Toon Link, running over and climbing up the vines on the cliff edge.

Saria shook her head in anger as she ran over to Toon Link.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Why is there so much water here," said Sonic, twitching as they rapidly searched the forest.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"AHHH!" screamed Stacey, a bush chasing after her.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"I CAN'T SEE!" roared Toon Link, his voice echoing throughout the cave.

"Ow my knee!" shrieked Saria.

"Argh, this is ridiculous!" complained Toon Link.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Ya, hi ya!" shouted Amy, swinging her piko piko hammer at an attacking swarm of fuzzies.

"Amy, just let those fuzzies suck you and let's go!" shouted Sonic.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"I'm freaking out here!" shouted Stacey, a whole hoard of bushes now chasing after the two pikachus

"Where is this pit stop!" shouted Canaan, clearly exhausted. "I don't know how much more longer I can keep this up."

Shots of the three teams played on the screen…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

Canaan and Stacey were shown jumping into river, ditching the bushes that were chasing them, swimming to the other side, hopping out, and running onto the pit stop.

"Lucas, we have had a day from the fiery depths of hell," said Canaan.

"Actually, that's understating it," said Stacey.

"Just give us some good news," said Canaan.

"I'll just make this short and simple then," said Lucas. "Canaan and Stacey… you are team number three!"

**Canaan & Stacey - Third Place 6:45PM**

"Oh my god!" said Stacey, jumping into Canaan and making them both fall onto the ground. The two laid there, and Stacey said, "We have no bags, we have no money, and I couldn't be happier right now."

Two teams left.

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"Well, thank you so much Toony for getting us eliminated from the race," said Saria as the two exited the cave.

"You know what, just shut the hell up," said Toon Link. "I don't want to hear it."

Saria didn't say a word.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"THE PIT STOP!" shouted Amy, pointing across the river. She ran as fast as she could and jumped in. Sonic, however, skidded to a stop right before the edge. "Sonic, the water isn't even that deep, c'mon! We might not be in last!"

"I-I can't!" said Sonic.

"Sonic, please, get in the water!" shouted Amy.

"Bu-"

"Now!" shouted Amy,

Sonic dipped his foot in the water, and then quickly pulled it back.

"Oh bother," said Amy, shaking her head. "We're done."

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"I heard shouting over there!" shouted Toon Link. "Come on!"

Saria again, said nothing.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Sonic, it's water!" shouted Amy. "I will personally ensure that you don't drown!"

"Gee, that's reassuring," said Sonic sarcastically.

"WHAT?" shouted Amy angrily, but she had no time to react.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

**Toon Link & Saria - Newly Dating**

"We can beat them!" shouted Toon Link.

"Sonic ple-" said Amy before seeing Sonic do a long jump into the pool.

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Sonic. "You said you would make sure I don't drown, pull me over!"

"You're perfectly-" started Amy, until she saw Toon Link and Saria approach the water's edge and dive in. "ARGH!"

Amy dragged Sonic through the water, fuelled by the desire to beat Toon Link and Saria, who were rapidly gaining on them.

"We can pass them!" encouraged Toon Link to Saria.

The camera panned over the river, with Amy reaching and climbing up the edge first. She then had to pull Sonic up onto the ledge, at which point Toon Link and Saria made it up a split second before Sonic got up on the ledge. But Sonic and Amy were the faster team, and they stepped on the pit stop almost simultaneously.

Lucas stared at the two teams. "BRB gotta go look at high speed."

"Good luck guys," said Amy to Toon Link and Saria.

"Whatever," scoffed Toon Link.

…

"I have the results," said Lucas. "One of you is team number four, and the other is eliminated from the race. By two frames…"

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

"Sonic and Amy you are team number four!" shouted Lucas.

**Sonic & Amy - Fourth Place 6:50PM**

The two quickly hugged on the mat.

"DAMN!" shouted Toon Link.

"Toon Link and Saria, I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race," said Lucas.

**Toon Link & Saria - Last Place 6:51PM**

Saria just stood there, nodding acceptingly, while Toon Link looked like he wanted to scream. Sonic and Amy just stood there uncomfortably.

"We are grateful for the opportunity," said Saria. "We had fun, didn't we Toon Link?"

"Yes," said Toon Link, releasing his breath. "I have no regrets… except not beating the monkeys." Saria and the hedgehogs couldn't help but laugh. Even Lucas couldn't help but snicker.

"Going out like this is disappointing to say the least," said Toon Link in an after-leg interview. "There are so many undeserving teams remaining in the race, and the fact that they are still in it while we are eliminated just disgusts me! As a couple, I don't think me and Saria are going to work out. We are just really good friends. Yeah, we were all fun with each other before we started dating, but we let people pressure us and it just didn't work out."

"Oh Toony, the only good thing that came out of this race relationship-wise was your nickname," said Saria in an after-leg interview. "We might not work out as a couple, but save those last few legs, we really had fun together as a team. I think over time, we can look back at this and laugh. Just laugh."

Toon Link and Saria watched the sun set on the island, holding hands. Even though it was never officially said, they both knew that their intimate relationship was never meant to be.

_Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode!_

* * *

1st Place - Peach & Daisy - 12:59PM

2nd Place - Donkey Kong & Candy - 4:29PM

3rd Place - Canaan & Stacey - 6:45PM

4th Place - Sonic & Amy - 6:50PM

5th Place - Toon Link & Saria - 6:51PM **ELIMINATED LEG 8**

6th Place - James & Fox - **ELIMINATED LEG 6**

7th Place - Spyro & Hunter - **ELIMINATED LEG 4**

8th Place - Wario & Waluigi - **ELIMINATED LEG 4**

9th Place - Pac Man & Mrs Pac Man - **ELIMINIATED LEG 3**

10th Place - K. Rool & Dedede - **ELIMINATED LEG 2**

11th Place - Roy & Llilina - **ELIMINATED LEG 1**

* * *

Next time on the Amazing Race:

_It's a full-blown race for the final three_

"We did not come this far just to be bitch-slapped off to the side," said Candy.

"It's literally all or nothing," said Daisy. "We are NOT letting anything get in between us and the finals!"

_Where just one mistake can be deadly_

"This isn't the right island!" shouted -

"Crap, the map is ruined," said -, picking a wet piece of parchment out of the water, all the ink blurred and fading.

"Oh no, we don't have our leafs!" exclaimed -.

"I cannot check you in until you reobtain your passports," said Lucas.

_And an intense showdown to the final pit stop of the race_

"Oh my god, they're right there!" exclaimed -, pointing to a team just across the bridge.

"RUN!" shrieked -, dashing into the forest.

_Resulting in one of these four teams_

Shots of Donkey Kong and Candy, Peach and Daisy, Canaan and Stacey, and Sonic and Amy played on the screen.

_Seeing all their efforts fall short of the final leg, as they become the last team eliminated from… the Amazing Race!_

* * *

Yep, so there it is, Toon Link and Saria are out of it! Tbh, they were floaters of my overall plan. They went from 3rd to 5th to 7th then back to F3 and possible winners at one point, then they fell to F4 cuz that would end their story better, and then somebody's review made me realize that their story would be even better if they just had a total OTTN meltdown both parts of this leg, so they fell to fifth. If you couldn't tell, I modelled them after Ron & Kelly of TAR 7. They were rather bland in the first half of the race, but then the tension set in and they self-destructed and broke up.

Anyways, leave a review if you want, tell me your favorite and least favorite teams going into the final three legs, what you thought of the FFWD, etc etc. And vote on the poll, I'm curious about the answer… And I guess if I do decide to do season 2, you can recommend some teams in the review if you want. But no crack teams cause I already have thought of the most epic crack team you will ever see in any fanfiction in history! (I'm serious, and I'm sure you'll all hate me for it. XD)

And I sincerely, sincerely, sincerely apologise for the lack of a Ness Death Scene this chapter. I know you all must be just heartbroken about it, but there was literally no place to put it that it didn't look forced! Please forgive me, I am truly sorry if I disappointed you…

Until next update, peace!


	11. Leg 9 I totally deserve the Nobel

**A/N - Yep, another four month update :(. But hey, I kinda had a good run going! The last team will be eliminated! And you will find out the final three. That's kinda cool. Oh, and I guess I should say... not really the owner of anything in this fic. :P**

* * *

_Previously on the Amazing Race:_

_Five teams went somewhere called the Beanbean Kingdom, and then went another somewhere to the Mushroom Kingdom in the killer superleg!_

_Let's start the recap in part 1. At the airport, Peach used her royalty status to open up an earlier flight at the airport, and every single team got on but the hedgehogs_

"I need to get to the Beanbean Kingdom as quickly as possible, but this ticket agent I'm talking to is telling me no, can you please help us… Give her the phone, thanks Queen Bean!" Peach handed the phone to the ticket agent.

After a full minute of hearing discharge of Queen Bean's voice loud and clearly from the phone, the ticket agent put on a fake smile and said, "One hour, gate 4, be there."

_And every team got on except for one_

"We might be playing catch-up once we land," sighed Sonic

_The double yield appeared, and Canaan & Stacey knew just who to use it on_

"We are using the yield on Sonic and Amy!"

_Toon Link & Saria, however, chose not to listen to sisters and took the opportunity to yield their rivals_

"And we're going to yield Candy and Donkey," said Toon Link, opening the yield box.

"What?" exclaimed Saria.

_Things went from bad to worse for the monkeys after Candy's inability to complete the roadblock resulted in a four hour penalty_

"I have to take the four-hour penalty," cried Candy weakly between breaths. "I'm sorry!" Candy was sobbing uncontrollably now. "I ruined the race for us…"

_Canaan & Stacey arrived at the mat first, worried that they missed the speed bump_

"We… missed the speed bump!" cried Stacey.

_But instead of being handed a penalty, they were handed their next clue._

"No… way…" gasped Canaan, collapsing on the mat.

_Then teams went to the Mushroom Kingdom, and took a train to Poshley Heights_

_Canaan & Stacey's lead was shattered after a speed bump took them four hours to complete_

"Well, so far we've managed to raise nine whopping coins," said Canaan. "Two hours and not even a fifth of the way done the task."

"Canaan, why do all of the people here hate us?" cried Stacey.

_Things did not go much better for Sonic and Amy_

"I so totally called that," said Amy upon seeing their picture on the board.

"Damn it!" shouted Sonic. "Stupid stupid _**STUPID**_ Toon Link and Saria."

_But it was Toon Link and Saria, who after being tricked into thinking they lost the fast forward_

"Toony, I TOLD you going for the fast forward was a dumb thing to do!" shouted Saria. "Now look where we are. Screwed!"

"You know what Saria, don't blame this all on me, you didn't finish either!" said Toon Link. He whipped the detour clue out of his fanny pack ferociously. "Detour!"

_And had a communications breakdown_

"You never listen to me!" cried Saria.

"I listen, I just don't care what you have to say," sneered Toon Link.

"Everything is about you you you," said Saria. "You are such a stupid apple!"

_That were eliminated from the race_

"I have no regrets," said Toon Link. "...Except not beating the monkeys."

And_ their romantic relationship_

Toon Link and Saria watched the sun set on the island, holding hands. Even though it was never officially said, they both knew that their intimate relationship was never meant to be.

_Four teams remain. Who will be eliminated… next?_

* * *

_This... is Mushroom Kingdom. The leg actually took place in Poshley Heights, but teams are now on Lavalava Island camping in the Jade Jungle, the eighth pit stop in a race around the world. Teams checked in for a twelve hour rest period, where they ate, slept, and mingled with the other teams. Unless an electric-type pokemon can learn psychic-type moves, teams cannot know where they are going next until they open clues in yellow and black and white envelopes, which they will have to rip open. Who will make the final three? Can Peach & Daisy keep up their momentum? Can Donkey Kong & Candy overcome the fact that Candy must do every roadblock from now on, save one? Can Canaan & Stacey overcome their size and strength? Can Sonic & Amy continue their newfound communication? Peach & Daisy, who were the first to arrive at 12:59PM will depart at 12:59AM_

**Peach & Daisy, first to depart at 12:59AM**

*rip*

"Roadblock already," gasped Peach. "Who is ready for a gut-wrenching experience?"

"_Roadblock!" exclaimed Lucas. "It's a task that only one person may perform, and no one may perform more than eight on the entire race. In this roadblock, the selected team member must enter a whale and look for a departure time, ranging from 8:05 to 8:50 at five minute intervals. Teams will find their next instructions on the back."_

"Teams will be given a cash total of 0 dollars for this leg of the race," read Peach.

"Seeing as you could barely even eat the squid," said Daisy. "I think I'll take this one."

…

**Daisy – On Roadblock**

"This is animal cruelty," said Peach as Daisy walked onto the whale's tongue.

"This is gross," said Daisy, noticing the saliva that stuck to her shoe as the entered the whale's belly.

Daisy flipped on the flashlight, and looked around. "So whale's eat crates, huh?" She scanned the tongue, and found a departure time. "8:25." She continued to look around, and found 8:30, 8:40, and 8:45. "Well, you're the best of the four." Daisy peeled the departure time off the tongue and ran out of the whale.

"Good job sis," said Peach. Daisy handed her the slip, but Peach hesitated. "I am NOT touching that, ew!"

"Whatever," said Daisy, rolling her eyes as she flipped the piece of paper over. "You will be departing at this time in the morning on a pirate ship, no way!"

"_Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Based on the departure times they got, teams will be departing on a pirate ship for an overnight trip. Their destination? The Great Sea! When teams are dropped off at Windfall Island, they will have to search the island for one of the four members of the Killer Bees, and take them back to the schoolhouse, where Ms. Marie will hand teams their next clue."_

"I need a shower," said Daisy.

"I know there is a nice Toad House in the village," said Peach.

"If they have a shower, then let's go," said Daisy.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, second to depart 4:29AM**

"Roadblock," read Donkey Kong. "Whatever it is, you have to do it."

"I know, I know," said Candy. "…Step into a whale's belly? You sure you don't want to do this one baby?"

"Candy!" scolded Donkey Kong.

"Ugh!" scoffed Candy overdramatically.

…

Candy stepped over to the whale, and looked back at Donkey Kong, who was motioning for her to enter the whale.

"Ewwwwwwwwww!" moaned Candy as took a huge breath before stepping into the whale. She quickly scanned, saw a departure time, and without looking, grabbed it and ran out before she inhaled again. "I got it, I got it…"

"8:30," said Donkey Kong. "Hope this one's a winner!"

**Canaan & Stacey, third to depart 6:45AM**

"And today, our first clue is a roadblock," cheered Stacey. "And I will be performing it!"

"Not that we have a choice…" muttered Canaan.

"We have no money, we have no bags," said Canaan. "But we are still in the race! That's the only important thing, and as long as we're still in the race, we can still win the one million dollars!"

"We only have to be cockroaches for one more leg!" said Stacey.

**Sonic & Amy, last to depart 6:50AM**

"Roadblock," read Sonic. "And what d'you know, it's Amy's turn!"

"Oh joy," said Amy. "What am I doing?"

Sonic snickered after he read the clue. "Jump into a whale's mouth and look for a departure."

"Great," said Amy sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You do this on the weekends, don't you?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah Sonic, I totally go down to Emerald Beach every weekend and go jump into a whale's digestive system to look for spare change," said Amy. "Totally!"

"Then you should be a pro at this," smirked Sonic.

**Stacey – On Roadblock**

"Whee!" cheered Stacey, doing a belly slide on the whale's tongue into the whale's belly. As soon as she entered the whale, she got straight to work by leaping over into a barrel floating in the whale's… bodily fluids. She found a departure inside the barrel, picked it up, and did another belly slide out of the whale.

"Lookie what I got!" said Stacey, handing Canaan the departure time.

"8:05, good work Stacey," said Canaan.

**Amy – On Roadblock**

"Ungh," said Amy as she approached the whale.

"What's wrong Amy?" asked Sonic. "Like you said, you do this all the time during the weekend."

"Ha, ha," laughed Amy sarcastically as she walked into the whale's belly. Turning on her flashlight, she immediately locked onto a departure time on the whale's lozenge. As she grabbed it, she said, "Get me out of here."

"That was fast," said Sonic. "What did you get."

"8:45," said Amy. "There was only one left, so we probably got the worst."

"We can make up time," said Sonic. "Don't count us out yet!"

TIME LAPSE

"Donkey, Candy, come over here," said Daisy. Candy shrugged and walked over with Donkey following close behind. "What are you guys thinking of doing for the yield."

"There's a yield?" asked Donkey Kong, scratching his head.

Candy rolled her eyes and sighed. "What's your offer?"

"Well, instead of the blackmail method, we're going to go for bribery," said Daisy. She pulled a 20 out of her fanny pack and placed it in Candy's hand. "We really don't want to be yielded, we have no brute strength in this team." She grabbed another 20 out of the fanny pack. "And just a little extra incentive to yield you-know-who." Daisy gave the monkeys a wink before walking away.

"Honestly, we weren't even going to use the last yield," said Candy in an after-leg interview. "We only used the u-turn for survival, and we didn't even need it! But after our meeting with the princesses, we might have had a change of heart…"

TIME LAPSE

"We actually get to go first," said Stacey. "Which was a total ZOMG moment, but yes!"

"_Canaan and Stacey get to depart first on their trip to Windfall Island, arriving at 8:00AM tomorrow," said Lucas._

"There were departure times better than the one I got," said Daisy. "That was gut-wrenching to me, and with one more yield coming up, every second counts."

"_Peach and Daisy get to depart second on their trip to Windfall Island, arriving at 8:15AM tomorrow," said Lucas._

"This is it," said Candy. "It's the final four, and we did not come this far just to be bitch-slapped off to the side."

"_Donkey Kong and Candy get to depart second last on their trip to Windfall Island, arriving at 8:25AM tomorrow," said Lucas._

"Yep, we're last," said Sonic. "But considering we've overcome a u-turn, yield, speed bump, and unbelievable airport delays, there's no doubt in my mind we can make up this tiny delay!"

"_Sonic and Amy get to depart last on their trip to Windfall Island, arriving at 8:40AM tomorrow," said Lucas. _

**-Windfall Island-**

The calm winds blew through the streets of Windfall Island. The huge windmill was slowly rotating as the island started to slowly gain its fun atmosphere. As the sun rose on the horizon, the first pirate ship approached Windfall Island.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 1st**

"Wow, that island looks so nice," said Canaan.

"You two, in here," said a pirate in a gruff tone, pointing to a cannon.

"Ooh, what's this," said Stacey as she climbed into the cannon. "C'mon sweetie!" Canaan also climbed in the cannon.

"Here we go…" chuckled the pirate, lighting the wick.

3…2…1… **BOOM**

The pikachus were shown flying through the air and touched down on the island at the meadow.

"Yeah, no offense, but after the cannon last leg that didn't even compare," said Canaan.

"Now it's hide and seek time!" cheered Stacey.

"When we… I mean if me and Canaan have little itty bitty baby pikachus, I will definitely be teaching them how to play hide and seek!" said Stacey in an after-leg interview. 

The two pikachus were walking through town, and Stacey randomly jumped into the bush. "Hiya! … No, darn!"

"We've gotta hurry, where is this kid," said Canaan. "Hey, look at that tombstone."

"On it," smiled Stacey, running over and jumping over the tombstone, yelling, "Hiya!"

"Waa!" cried the kid, Jun, hiding behind the tombstone. He started running away, but Canaan shot a paralysis wave at him, stunning him to the ground on a perfect shot.

"Nice one!" cheered Stacey.

"Um… how are we supposed to get him to Ms. Marie's schoolhouse?" asked Canaan. "And more importantly, where is Ms. Marie's schoolhouse?"

"Those are two very good questions," said Stacey.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd**

The sisters were the next to arrive at the island.

"Let's go find this kid and get out of here," said Daisy.

"I hope he is well behaved," said Peach.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

The duo slowly dragged the kid into the central area of town, both pikachus grabbing him by one leg each.

"Yo people, where is the schoolhouse!" shouted Canaan.

"Look, maybe with your eyes, straight ahead, over there," said a citizen sitting on steps, pointing to a building with a school sign on the front.

"Eh, I'll take sarcasm over being ignored any day," said Canaan.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Sis, over there," whispered Daisy, noticing movement in a bush.

"Hello little boy, come over here with us please," said Peach.

The little boy ran off after giving the princesses a raspberry.

"Hey, get back here you little punk!" shouted Daisy, chasing after the kid.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 1st**

"Look who we found," said Stacey as they walked into the schoolhouse.

"Oh my!" said Ms. Marie. "Jun-Roberto, please take your seat. Here is your clue."

Canaan ripped open the clue. "Take one of the marked motorboats at the docks and sail to the home of the Deku Tree."

"_Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now go down to the docks, choose a marked boat designed after the one Toon Link rode in Wind Waker, and must figure out that the home of the Deku Tree is directing them to travel two squares east and four squares south to Forest Haven. Once there, teams must search for your next clue."_

"Warning, yield ahead!" gasped Canaan. "We've got to move, now!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 3rd**

"Come on Candy baby," said Donkey Kong.

"Wait baby, look!" said Candy, pointing up a spruce tree.

"DAMN IT!" came from the tree, with the words 'Boston scored their second goal in 28 seconds'. "CHEATERS!"

Donkey Kong looked up… and saw one of the kids! "Shoot, I hate the bruins so much, and now they're going to get a 3-2 lead, frick!"

"Donkey!" scolded Candy. "Get the kid!"

"Oh right," said Donkey. He rubbed his hands together and rapidly climbed up the tree, dramatically jumping out with the kid behind his back.

"Lemme go!" whined the kid. Donkey Kong held him up from his leg.

"Nice job baby," said Candy. "Now we have to find the schoolhouse."

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Hey Mr. Sarcasm, where does the Deku Tree live," said Canaan.

"Everybody knows that, it's Forest Haven, east of here," said the citizen.

"Come on Stacey," said Canaan.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"You little snot nosed punk, I'm going to get you!" shouted Daisy. She dove down to catch the kid, but missed. "Get back here!"

"Sis, that is not the right way," said Peach. "Let me try… I have a nice cough drop for the next little kid that listens to me!"

The little kid came back around the corner, approached Peach, grabbed the cough drop… and smashed it and stomped it on the ground, running away soon after.

"What a disgraceful little kid," said Peach, shaking her head. "If we win the race, I will be encouraging him to join the Princess Peach School for Manners and Ethics."

Daisy facepalmed.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 2nd**

"Special delivery," said Candy as the two monkeys walked into the school house.

"And Boston ties it up at 3-3," came from the kid's radio.

"ARGH!" shouted Donkey Kong, grabbing the radio and smashing it on the ground.

Ms. Marie was shaking when she handed the monkeys their clue.

"Take a boat to the home of the Deku Tree," read Candy.

"I hate the Boston Bruins so much," said Donkey Kong.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Onward," said Stacey, as the two started towards .

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Nyah-ha!" teased the kid… before running into the wall.

"A-ha!" shouted Daisy, jumping on the kid. "Gotcha you little punk. Peach, grab the duct tape!"

Peach ran over and grabbed the duct tape out of the pouch of Daisy's bag.

"Ha ha ha ha," laughed Daisy menacingly, wrapping the little kid up in duct tape. After she was done, the kid was wrapped up with a strip over his mouth.

"I have to say, I don't approve," said Peach. "But I also have to say, good job sis!"

"I try my best," smiled Daisy.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Only one boat gone," said Candy. "We're in second!"

"I wonder who we're ahead of…" said Donkey Kong.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in last**

"C'mon Amy," said Sonic. "Sonic would love to make it to the yield before the sisters. They need some karma right about now."

"Obviously," said Amy.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 3rd**

"Not really a fair trade for you, but we would like our clue," said Daisy.

Ms. Marie gasped at her student before handing the sisters their next clue.

"Make your way to the island where the Deku Tree lives," read Daisy. "Warning, yield ahead."

"Sure hope the monkeys yielded the hedgehogs," said Peach.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"It really sucks when the first place team gets four people to find, and we only get one person to find," said Amy.

"Amy, chill out!" said Sonic.

"Don't tell me to chill out!" shouted Amy.

**-Forest Haven-**

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"This must be it," said Canaan. "There's a mailbox right there!"

"Let's scour the island!" said Stacey. The two pikachus mounted their boat and ran onto the island.

"Hmm… not in the mailbox," said Canaan.

"Hey, right over there!" shouted Stacey, seeing a yellow billboard through an arch. "Yieeeeeeld!"

"_Yield!" exclaimed Lucas. "This is the third and final yield on the race. A yield allows one team to slow down another team for a predetermined amount of time. Teams may only use their yielding power once during the course of the race, so teams must decide when the best time to do so is. This is a regular yield with no gimmicks."_

"We choose not to yield," said Stacey, grabbing the clue. "Detour, Choreography or Calligraphy."

"_Detour!" exclaimed Lucas. "It's a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. In this detour, obviously without a doubt in no way related to the detour in Amazing Race 14 Leg 9 (really, it isn't you don't need to check), teams must choose between two tasks related to the culture of Forest Haven, their choice: Choreography, or Calligraphy."_

"_In Choreography, teams must learn a traditional Korok dance. Teams will have to choose a Korok to teach them a dance performed with a deku leaf. When they are ready, they will have to perform the dance for the Deku Tree. If teams perform to Deku Tree's satisfaction, they will receive the next clue. If teams fail, they will have to wait 20 minutes before they get the next clue. Teams who are good on their feet, could find themselves quickstepping ahead."_

"_In Calligraphy, teams will be given 5 deku leafs, and must search the walls of Forest Haven for five letters in new hylian syllabary, where one team member must copy down the five symbols. The twist? The team member copying down the symbols will be blindfolded, and the other will give instructions so that the other person can copy down the text properly. When the five symbols are copied, they must present them to the Deku tree. If the Deku tree can read the five symbols, the team will receive the next clue. For every symbol they get wrong, they will get a five minute penalty, for a maximum of 25 minutes before they can get the next clue. Teams who do not have patience and a steady hand, could find themselves writing a last place sob story."_

"Let's go dancing, that sounds fun," said Stacey.

"That sounds awful," muttered Canaan.

"I'm just going to admit it, I'm not a good dancer," said Canaan in an after-leg interview. "You could say I have two left paws. I just didn't want to disappoint Stacey, she seemed so excited about it…"

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"I'm not seeing the yield or the cluebox," said Donkey Kong, the two monkeys looking on an island shaped like a pawprint.

"Let's get back in the boat then, and keep looking," said Candy.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Where the hell," said Sonic.

"Let's go in the windmill Sonic," said Amy. "We can see like the whole town from up there!"

**Canaan & Stacey - Choreography**

"You look cute, teach us how to dance!" said Stacey, pulling the Korok off to the side.

The instructor did a complicated routine with a partner, blowing wind around and doing somersaults while flipping the leaf in the air, tossing the leaf to their partner, then balancing the bottom of the leaf on their head in the end.

Canaan just stood there with his jaw dropped. "Uh, can you do that again?"

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Washington beats Boston 4-3!" came from the radio on Donkey Kong's boat.

"F yeah!" roared Donkey Kong, pounding the boat so hard it almost did a 180.

Candy angrily stared at him before spitting out a mouthful of sea water. "I swear to god Donkey Kong, you flip this boat over, I will make your life miserable."

**Canaan & Stacey - Choreography**

"Sure you don't want to switch," laughed Canaan nervously after watching the routine for a third time.

"Nah silly, it'll be fun!" said Stacey. "But practice makes perfect."

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 2nd**

"There's the yield," said Candy. "Who do you want to do baby?"

"The bruins or the blackhawks," said Donkey Kong.

Candy shook her head. "I know exactly who to yield!" She grabbed a picture out of the yield box and pasted it on the board. "We choose to yield… the princesses!"

"I was really insulted that the sisters tried to bribe us," said Candy. "It was just fed up with all their 'manipulation' and 'strategy'. Time to give them a taste of their own medicine."

Candy placed the forty dollars the sisters gave them on their courtesy of sticker, then placed it on the board before grabbing the clue. "Detour, Choreography or Calligraphy."

"BOSTON SUCKS!" shouted Donkey Kong. "Oh I'm sorry, what were you saying Candy baby?"

"Let's dance," smiled Candy.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Sonic, look!" said Amy. She was pointing to a little kid situated behind the bomb shop.

"Meh, it's the only lead we have so far," said Sonic.

"Are you kidding?" said Amy. "That's the kid!"

"…Keep looking, just in case," said Sonic

"ARGH!"

**Canaan & Stacey - Choreography  
****Donkey Kong & Candy - Choreography**

While Donkey Kong and Candy were being shown the dance, Canaan and Stacey were practicing.

"One and two and oh shoot," said Canaan, who failed at twirling the leaf.

"Like this Canaan," said Stacey, twirling the leaf perfectly.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Lookie here," said Amy, scaring the little kid, Jan. He started to run away, but he was no match for Sonic's sheer speed.

"Don't worry, we don't bite," said Sonic. "Much!"

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"There's the yield sis!" said Peach. The two ran up to the yield sign.

"And there's our picture on it," said Daisy. "We've been yielded!"

"By the monkeys!" gasped Peach. "No way!"

Daisy grabbed the monkey they left on the board and ripped it up into shreds.

Shrieking orchestrated music played

**Sonic & Amy, currently in last**

"Make your way to the home of the Deku Tree," read Sonic. "Warning, yield ahead!"

"10 bucks says we're yielded," said Amy.

"Chill out Amy," said Sonic. "But either way I'm not taking that bet."

"Yeah, cause you know I'm right," smiled Amy.

**Peach & Daisy - Yielded**

"This is like so not good," said Peach.

"Tell me about it," said Daisy. "We're going to have to so fight hard to stay in this."

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Choreography**

"This is such a girly dance," said Donkey Kong.

"This is starting to frustrate me," cried Candy, failing to land the somersault.

**Canaan & Stacey - Choreography**

Canaan was trying the last move, and somersaulted into the Deku Tree, with the leaf landing on his butt. He muttered to himself, "Can't we just take the 20 minute penalty…"

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"If we get yielded, you know we're going home," said Amy as their boat just started to leave Windfall Island.

"Thanks for the update Amy, I had no idea," said Sonic. "Let's all clap for Amy for this ground-breaking discovery!"

"Yeah, I totally deserve the nobel peace prize," said Amy.

"Get your speech ready," snickered Sonic.

**Peach & Daisy - Yielded**

"Y'know, you would think that this would make me feel bad about using the yield and u-turn on Spyro and Hunter, but it really doesn't," said Daisy.

"Come on hourglass, move faster," said Peach.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Let's look at that island," said Amy.

"Let's not," said Sonic. "They're called eyeballs, and using those you can see there are no boats at this island!"

"Shut up," snapped Amy. "For all you know, the task could be somewhere different."

"But I _know_ I'm right," said Sonic.

Amy rolled her eyes. "We're so lost…"

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Choreography**

"Monkeys cannot dance," said Donkey Kong. "Have we ever seen Dance Dance Revolution Donkey Kong version?"

"Ok baby, I need you to start focusing or we're never going to get this," said Candy.

**Canaan & Stacey - Choreography**

"This is about the time that I would throw this," said Canaan after he messed up another move.

"Weren't you a baton twirler in high school?" asked Stacey.

"What, I was not!" snapped Canaan, looking at the camera while he said that.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in last**

"See Amy, we're not lost," said Sonic as the two ran up to the yield board.

"No, WAY!" cheered Amy as the two saw who were waiting at the yield board.

"One word," said Sonic. "Karma."

"Yeah, ha ha ha, we'll still pass you!" said Daisy.

"In your dreams," said Sonic.

Amy grabbed the clue. "Detour, choreography or calligraphy. We're going to do the dance!"

**Canaan & Stacey - Choreography**

"One, two, three, four, twirl in, twirl out," said Stacey as she performed the move perfectly. "I think we are ready!"

"That makes one of us," muttered Canaan.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Choreography**

"Oh no baby, the pikachus are going to perform!" shrieked Candy.

"We're ready!" said Donkey Kong nervously.

**Sonic & Amy - Choreography**

After watching the dance, Sonic said, "Trying to teach me that in a day? It's like teaching a baby."

"Well I guess we are switching to calligraphy then," said Amy.

**Canaan & Stacey - Choreography**

The two started off the dance by twirling their leafs in front of them more or less correctly. Then they grabbed each other and started twirling each other around. However, Canaan lost his grip and the two got flung off to the ground.

The Deku tree shook his branches. Just like that, the pikachus had failed.

**Canaan & Stacey - 20:00 remaining**

"That… did not go well," said Canaan, setting his stuff off to the side.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Choreography**

"We are so going to fail," muttered Donkey Kong as he and Candy got in front of the Deku tree.

The two started off the dance much the same as the pikachus. Although Donkey Kong was a little sloppier than Candy, neither was bad enough to warrant the Deku tree to stop them. After completing the spin, the two started flinging the leafs around each other. However, Candy was getting a few beats ahead, and Donkey Kong fell a few beats behind. When they had to toss their leafs across to each other, Candy had to wait three seconds when Donkey Kong didn't get the signal to start tossing the leaf. When the did toss the leaf… neither of them caught it, and their fumble made them miss the big finale.

The Deku tree shook his branches. The monkeys also had to wait the 20 minute penalty.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - 20:00 remaining**

"This sucks so bad," cried Candy.

"Hey, I'm impressed we even managed to make it that far," said Donkey Kong.

**Sonic & Amy - Calligraphy**

The hedgehogs found the row of five characters.

"Ok Amy, you better listen to everything I say," said Sonic.

"Oh joy," said Amy, tying the blindfold behind her.

"First, touch your toes, then your head," snickered Sonic.

"SONIC!"

"Fine, fine," said Sonic. "We need an upside-down six, but like on the microwave."

"So a nine," said Amy.

"No, an upside down six," said Sonic.

"What's the difference?" asked Amy.

"There's a huge difference!" exclaimed Sonic. "Nine is three more than six!"

"Congratulations, you just passed the first grade!" cheered Amy.

"Awesome," said Sonic.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in last**

The two sisters got into a mount position as the final seconds of the hourglass drizzled down to the bottom.

"GO!" shouted Peach, as the two sisters did the 100m dash to the cluebox. "Detour, choreography or calligraphy?"

"That dance looks hard, let's do the writing," said Daisy.

**Sonic & Amy - Calligraphy**

"Third one, draw a line to the left… no your other left," said Sonic. "Now go right, now go towards to yourself. STOP! Am I annoying you?"

"You have no idea," said Amy.

**Peach & Daisy - Calligraphy**

"Being a princess, you have to have fancy writing," said Peach as she put the blindfold on. "It is like an unwritten rule. Toadsworth made me practice 2 hours a day when I was younger AND I had a blindfold."

"Thank goodness I didn't have to deal with Toadsworth," said Daisy as she tied the blindfold.

**Sonic & Amy - Calligraphy**

"That looks more like a drunken H than anything else," said Sonic. "Last one, draw a circle. No no no, Amy! A circle, not a drunken O. Are you actually drunk?"

"NO!," shouted Amy. "I wouldn't run the race like Ness would, give me a break! That is EXTREMELY insulting."

"Yeah, that does deserve an apology," said Sonic. "Sorry…"

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Okay sis, curve to the left," said Daisy. "Keep going, keep going, stop!"

"What now sis," asked Peach.

"Draw a line down slowly… no, a bit more to the left," said Daisy.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 1st**

"And there's 20 minutes," said Canaan. "That was fun."

"Make your way to the luckiest island on the Great Sea," read Stacey.

"_Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now get back in their boat and figure out that the luckiest island on the Great Sea is Horseshoe Island. Once there, teams must search for their next clue."_

"You must keep your two Deku leafs with you, OR ELSE!" said Stacey.

"Come on Stacey," said Canaan. "We need to figure out where the heck this place is!"

**Sonic & Amy - Calligraphy**

"We'd be lucky if the Deku tree even gets one of these," said Sonic.

"All we would see is scribbles if you were doing it," said Amy.

"Because of your directions," said Sonic.

"Whatever," said Amy, laughing as she walked over to the front of the Deku tree.

Amy held up the first leaf. "…H" Second leaf, "A". Third leaf… "V" Fourth leaf… "R" Fifth leaf "N. HAVRN." The Deku tree shook his leaves.

**Sonic & Amy - 5:00 remaining**

"That definitely could have gone worse," said Sonic.

"See, we're getting better at communication," said Amy.

"And you ruined the moment," said Sonic.

**Peach & Daisy - Calligraphy**

"Okay, lift and go down a little bit," said Daisy. "You are doing awesome sis. Now to the left. Stop! Go down the same distance… good, and now to the right… awesome, just two more left."

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 2nd**

"That was a painful 20 minutes," said Donkey Kong as the Deku tree shook their next tree down to the ground. "Make your way to the luckiest island on the Great Sea."

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"How are we supposed to figure out where this island is, we don't live here!" said Canaan.

"What looks like lucky charms on the map," asked Stacey. "Hey, the crescent! Don't they have that in that cereal Lucky Charms? That must be it!"

Shrieking orchestrated music played

**Peach & Daisy - Calligraphy**

"Last one sis," said Daisy. "We need a nice circle. Good, now draw a plus sign, start by going left… okay, now go to the right, STOP! Now go up… STOP, now go down…. And we're good. Let's go sis, we just made up major time!"

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 3rd**

"Make your way to the luckiest island in the Great Sea," read Sonic. "What the fudge…?"

"Look for something like four leaf clover island or rabbit foot island or something like that," said Amy.

"Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't need luck," smirked Sonic before Amy angrily grabbed the map away from him.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"C'mon baby," said Candy, climbing into the boat. Donkey Kong grabbed the sides of the boat and lifted himself up… and tipped the boat over.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Candy as the boat flew over.

Intense bongo music played as the screen cut to commercial break

* * *

_Today's episode of the Amazing Race: Video Game Version is sponsored by: _

_Peaceful upbeat music as the screen showed a couple in a house._

_"What have you got there," said Emma, an older lady._

_"A legal will kit," said Oscar, Emma's husband._

_"Hmm!" exclaimed Emma. "An easy and convenient way to make your wishes known to loved ones."_

_You're friends will want to be around you more!_

_..._

_"Sorry you had to wait on the fries," said Lacey. "They're on the house."_

_"Really?" said Oscar. "Just for that, I'm willing you our nighttable."_

_"Thanks, but I don't really need a nighttable," said Lacey._

_"How 'bout the credenza?" asked Emma._

_"We're giving the credenza to Jed Wilcocks," said Oscar._

_"But you don't even like Jed Wilcocks," said Emma._

_"It's a lousy credenza, leg keeps falling off," said Oscar._

_"Okay, I can see I'm not going to get anything out of this," said Lacey. "Fries are three bucks."_

_..._

_Get your very own legal will kit from your local corner store today!_

* * *

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

The flashback of Donkey Kong reefing up on the boat and tipping it over played on the screen.

"DONKEY KONG!" shouted Candy. "MY HAIR!"

"Candy baby-" started Donkey Kong.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" shouted Candy.

"I didn't mean to do that," said Donkey Kong, lifting the boat back right side up.

"Screw you!" said Candy, slapping water in Donkey Kong's face.

Shrieking orchestrated music played.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Lookie, horseshoe island," said Amy. "Ever heard of lucky horseshoes, Sonic?"

"Of course not, I don't need luck," smirked Sonic.

"But we have."

**Peach & Daisy - Calligraphy**

"Thanks for the answer to the next task," said Daisy. "Appreciate it."

"No fair, cheaters," said Amy as she and Sonic quickly ran out of the Forest Haven.

Peach and Daisy quickly showed the Deku tree their five leaves, and one word came from his mouth: "HAVEN"

The sisters hugged before Peach caught their clue.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in last **

"Make your way to the luckiest island on the Great Sea," read Peach.

"Sonic and Amy are smarter than we thought," said Daisy. "Let's hurry, we can still get first place if we move it!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"You are ridiculous," said Candy as the two were now sitting wet in their boat, their backpacks soaked.

"Crap, the map is ruined," said -, picking a wet piece of parchment out of the water, all the ink blurred and fading.

"Pay attention to me!" shouted Candy. "I am so mad at you right now."

Donkey Kong ignored her as he set the boat in motion away from the island. "Make yourself useful and look for a boat we can ask, cause now we have no idea where we're going."

"I hate you so much," cried Candy, not even bothering to look for a boat.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Is that the monkeys?" asked Amy as her and Sonic jumped into the boat.

"Who cares, let's just move it," said Sonic. "The sisters will be right on our tails."

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Cool, volcano!" cheered Stacey. "Let's go swimming!"

"Yeah, too bad a volcano isn't a lucky charm," said Canaan sarcastically.

"It is for meeeeeeee!" smiled Stacey.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"What the…?" said Daisy as she noted two boats leaving in opposite directions. "Welp, we know we're not in last!"

"Great," said Peach. "Moving on up, I like it!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Do you know where this place is," said Donkey Kong to a sailor, showing him the clue.

"Arrgh, me do not," said the sailor.

"Darn it," said Donkey Kong. "Thanks anyways…"

"We are so going to get eliminated, and it will be all your fault!" cried Candy.

"Okay Candy, you're not helping the situation," shouted Donkey Kong.

"Well neither are you!" cried Candy.

"I'm trying to find someone who knows where this place is!" shouted Donkey Kong. "Sheesh."

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"I have to say Sonic, I'm pretty impressed that you're not freaking out over the water situation," said Amy.

"Well, when I'm with you I know you won't let me drown," said Sonic.

"Awwww," said Amy, giving Sonic a kiss on the cheek.

"Well that and the fact that you can't drown in salt water," said Sonic.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"This must be Angular Isles," said Daisy.

"So we just have to keep going west and we will get there?" asked Peach.

"You got it sis," said Daisy. "This better not be a trick question though, or we could be in major crap. We did NOT come here to get eliminated just before the finals!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"All I wanted to do was win money for my charity," cried Candy. "That's all I wanted to do."

"Then you should have went on Celebrity Apprentice," said Donkey Kong.

"Ha, ha," laughed Candy sarcastically.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"OMG it's the puffy sweetness of the crescent moon charm!" cheered Stacey.

"Now where is that cluebox," said Canaan. After scanning the island for two minutes, the pikachus found nothing.

"Where the hell," said Canaan. "The cluebox must not be here!"

"Lucky charms, why did you lie to me!" cried Stacey.

"This is a joke!" said Canaan.

Shrieking orchestrated music played.

* * *

_And now for an interview with Amazing Race: Video Game Version producer Rootbeer Chimcharz_

_Charz: Hiya!_

_Interviewer: Are you planning any big twists for the new season? _

_Charz: Yes, I've come up with a twist that could leave an impact on teams for the whole race, or be gone right after the first leg._

_Interviewer: What's it called?_

_Charz: Not telling! But let's just say, it more of an "improvement" from the real show on a twist advertised as a "game-changer that will affect the whole race."_

_Interviewer: Sounds pretty cool. Keep on the lookout for that on season two of the Amazing Race: Video Game Version!_

* * *

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

The flashback of Canaan and Stacey checking Crescent Moon Island and coming up short played on the screen.

"Crapzilla!" shouted Stacey.

Canaan grabbed the map and started scanning all the islands. "I've got nothing. Not a clue of anything. We are so screwed."

"When all else fails, ask Mr. Sarcasm," said Stacey. "We are not going to give up, come on Canaan!"

"Too bad volcanoes aren't actually a lucky charm, or we would have known where to search next!" laughed Stacey in an after-leg interview. 

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"This island does not look like a horseshoe," said Sonic as the two entered a reef with five pillars.

"Then why are we going in here?" asked Amy. "We don't have leisure tour time right now!"

Sonic looked at the map. "Hey, were not as lost as I thought we were, bonus!"

"Shocker, like seriously," said Amy.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Where is the most lucky island on the Great Sea," asked Donkey Kong.

"Yer not going to steal me treasure?" asked the pirate.

"Is your treasure a cluebox?" asked Donkey Kong.

"…Horseshoe island, but if me treasure be gone…" said the pirate before drawing his sword. Donkey Kong gulped while nodding.

"Come on DK!" whined Candy.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"This is Outset Island…" said Daisy. "So the next island must be Horseshoe Island."

"Hopefully our luck does not run out here," said Peach.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"I can picture it now," said Candy. "Donkey Kong and Candy, you are the last team to arrive, and I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race. Donkey Kong, how does it feel that your mistake screwed your team over?"

"Just jim dandy great," said Donkey Kong. "I took one for the team so that Candy wouldn't embarrass herself on the final roadblock of the race."

"AH!" gasped Candy, insulted. She slapped Donkey Kong.

"I just realized; we ran this leg like we're a Sonic and Amy slash Toon Link and Saria hybrid…" said Donkey Kong in an after-leg interview. "Kind of embarrassing."

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"One more question for you Mr. Sarcasm," said Stacey. "Where is the luckiest island on the Great Sea?"

"… I don't have all the answers!" shouted the citizen before storming off.

"That went well," said Canaan sarcastically.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"No way," said Amy, pointing to a boat in front of them. "Is that…"

"Wow, even on our best leg we can't beat the sisters," said Sonic, throwing his arms up in the air. "Unbelievable…"

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 1st**

"Well, we know we are ahead of at least one team," said Peach, pointing to a boat on the horizon.

"C'mon sis, I see the cluebox!" exclaimed Daisy, running over and grabbing the clue. "Travel north two squares."

_"Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now take their boats and sail two squares north to Needle Rock Isle, where they will find their next clue."_

As the sisters ran back to their boat and sailed away, Sonic and Amy went to grab their clue.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 2nd**

"You're pretty smart Amy," said Sonic. "Not even joking, I would never have gotten Horseshoe Island."

"Why thank you," said Amy, grabbing the clue. "Make your way two squares north and search for your next clue."

"I am so happy with the way Sonic has been acting this leg," said Amy in an after-leg interview. "He was just the right amount of snark and sweet that made me fall for him in the first place. Our relationship has definitely taken a step forward because of this race, and I'm happy."

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

Donkey Kong was steering the boat ahead, when all of a sudden a submarine surfaced. Donkey Kong couldn't stop the boat in time, and crashed headfirst into it at a high enough speed for the boat to do a 180 again!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME DONKEY KONG?" screamed Candy at the top of her lungs, slapping him in the back of the head.

Donkey Kong sighed.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachs**

"Luckiest island on the Great Sea?" said a local. "That would be Horseshoe Island."

It took Canaan a while to get it… "Oh my god, lucky horseshoes! Dang it! How did we miss that?"

"Volcanoes are more lucky than horseshoes, just sayin'," said Stacey.

"That might have just cost us the race," sighed Canaan. "Dang!"

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 1st**

"Well that was easy," said Peach as the two went on the island and grabbed the clue.

"Roadblock, who's ready for some fowl play?" read Daisy.

_"Roadblock!" exclaimed Lucas. "It's a task that only one person may perform, and no one may perform more than eight on the entire race. In this roadblock, which is obviously without a doubt related to the roadblock from TAR 14 Leg 9 (you don't have to check this one either), the selected team member will have to feed 10 pieces of Hyoi Pear to a local seagull. When this happens, somehow through an event unexplained by science (though when does science ever exist in video games XD), they will gain control of the seagull. So kind of like the Guru from Sly Cooper. When they gain control, they will have to fly the seagull to the top of the island and hit the diamond shaped switch. When they hit the switch, fire that is burning a wooden chest will extinguish (another shining example of Nintendo science). The next clue will be revealed in that chest."_

"You're up sis," said Daisy.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Can we stop somewhere and get a coffee?" said Candy. "It's so obvious we're out it's not even funny."

"How about play the quiet game," said Donkey Kong. "If you stay quiet until we get to Horseshoe Island I'll get you a coffee!"

"How about you get me one NOW!" shouted Candy. "Screw the quiet game."

"It was worth a try," said Donkey Kong to the camera.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating On/Off**

"We just blew an hour out of the water," said Canaan. "At this point, we need a major miracle and we need it now."

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 2nd**

"Roadblock, who is ready for some fowl play?" read Sonic. "You want me to do this one or do you want it Amy?"

"Well… ah, I'll take it," said Amy. "You're cool with that?"

"Like a cucumber," said Sonic.

**Peach - On Roadblock**

Peach took her boat out to where a flock of seagulls hovered above the water. "Here birdies, look what mama Peach has got." She threw some Hyoi Pear out onto the water, and all the seagulls flocked to it.

**Amy - On Roadblock**

Amy spotted a lone seagull a few hundred meters away and quickly took her boat over. She held out her hand out with some pear on it and the seagull quickly flew in. "That's a good seagull." Amy stroked the seagull on his head while she got more pear out.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"This one is… which island?" questioned Donkey Kong.

"Why the hell are you asking me?" asked Candy. "It looks like a big hunk of metal."

"Maybe it's this one," said Donkey Kong. "Islet of Steel. We're getting closer at least."

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Three eye reef," said Canaan. "That is where we are, we still have to go three more squares down."

"Gosh please let us still be in the race," begged Stacey. "I don't wanna go home!"

**Peach - On Roadblock**

"No you, stop wasting my pears!" said Peach, trying to push all the seagulls away to focus on one.

**Amy - On Roadblock**

"Nine, and ten," said Amy, feeding her lone seagull the last pear. "What happens now?"

Suddenly, Amy's face went blank, and her conscious mind transferred over to the seagull. Amy stood their flapping her arms in sync as the seagull went, "Caw, ca caw!" She kept ascending to the top of the rock, but right before she could hit the switch.

BAM!

A hawk slammed into the seagull and Amy lost control. "Hey, not fair! Great, now I have to find another seagull."

**Peach - On Roadblock**

"This is so ridiculous," said Peach, having 10 or so seagulls feasting on her pears. "How am I even supposed to get one?"

**Amy - On Roadblock**

"Take two," said Amy as her boat approached a couple of seagulls.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Is this Horseshoe Island?" asked Donkey Kong.

"No, this is Outset Island," said Rose, a resident. "You just have to travel one square to the west."

"Is there a coffee shop around here," asked Candy.

"I can brew you a fresh pot," said Rose.

"Candy, we have to go!" shouted Donkey.

"Goodbye," said Candy sheepishly.

"You're acting like such a brat," said Donkey Kong, throwing his hands up in the air.

**Peach - On Roadblock**

"Finally," said Peach as one of the seagulls ate 10 pieces of Hyoi pear. Peach gained control of the seagull, and started flying around. She jetted to the tower, then swooped up… and smashed into the pillar of rock. The seagulls wings looked crippled as Peach lost control of it.

"…Well that was mean of me," cried Peach. She quickly gained control of another seagull that had already had nine pieces of pear and tried again.

**Amy - On Roadblock**

"And let's try this again," said Amy, gaining control of the seagull again. She started flying up to the top of pillar, circling it three times. Amy spotted the hawk, and quickly dived before it swooped at her and the hawk slammed into the cliff. Amy thought she had an easy trip to the diamond switch, until…

BAM!

A different seagull slammed into her and she lost control.

"What the hell?" said Amy.

**Peach - On Roadblock**

"Caw ca caw," laughed the seagull before hitting the diamond switch.

**Sonic/Daisy **

The chest was extinguished and both team members took noticed

"C'mon sis, please be you," said Daisy.

"Whoever doesn't get this is last," said Sonic. "You got this Amy…"

As the boat drew closer…

"YES!"

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 1st**

"I'm so proud of you sis," said Daisy, hugging her sister.

Peach went over and grabbed the clue. "Make your way to the next pit stop, Outset Island."

_"Pit Stop!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now take their boat and travel two squares south and one square east to Outset Island. Once there, teams will have to hike up to the top of the left island, then using their Deku leafs, they must glide over to the other side of the cliff. On the other side, teams will have to find the Fairy Fountain, which is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to arrive… WILL MOST DEFINITELY BE ELIMINATED!"_

"Come on sis, we can still make third!" cheered Daisy.

"Shoot," was all Sonic said. "We were so close..."

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"One coffee," said Rose, handing Candy the cup.

"We gotta go, thanks for shutting her up," said Donkey Kong.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 3rd**

"Not in the golf hole," said Stacey, sticking her body out.

"Ha, it's up there silly," said Canaan, running over to grab the clue. "Make your way two squares north where you will find your next clue."

"Let's move!" said Stacey, scampering out of the golf hole and running over to the boat.

**Amy - On Roadblock**

"Third time's the lucky charm," said Amy, throwing the seagull the last piece of pear. Amy took control and started the ascent again... but another hawk smashed her seagull.

"This is not going well," sighed Amy.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Oh my god, if we had the monkeys and the pikachus in the final three with us," said Peach. "And not the hedgehogs, we would be more than golden."

"Tell me about it," smiled Daisy. "Easiest win ever!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"I see it!" said Donkey Kong, running over to the cluebox while Candy stood there, sipping her coffee. When Donkey Kong saw that Candy didn't run up with him, he trudged back down. "Make your way two squares north and find your next clue."

Him and Candy walked back to the boat… and Candy tripped, fell, and spilt her coffee all over the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Candy. "My... coffeeeeeeeeee!" Candy went down to the ground and put her hand on her head.

"What did I do to deserve this," said Donkey Kong to the sky.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"There's the island," said Peach as their boat approached Outset Island.

"C'mon sis, we are golden," smiled Daisy. The two swam to the island. "Route marker!" The sisters ran up to the top of the left island.

"A cliff!" gasped Peach.

"Well how do we get over," said Daisy.

"...Sis," said Peach, handing her a piece of paper that came with their clue.

Daisy read the clue and frowned. "No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"And we said we weren't going to make any mistakes," cried Peach.

"And there goes a million dollars, down the drain," said Daisy. "Because of a freaking leaf! God. Damn. It."

Shrieking orchestrated music played.

* * *

_Coming up on the next season of the Amazing Race!_

_New teams_

"We are so madly in love, I will never ever get break up with O'Chunks," said Kala, sitting on O'Chunks during their interview. "We will be together longer than forever!"

"Looking at these other teams… yeah, we're defo the old couple," said Vector.

"We are going to run this race to make our children proud," smiled Amanda.

"We've travelled the world side by side stealing from the best of master thieves," said Sly. "This race should be a cinch, no problem!"

_New locations_

"Make your way to China!" read Winona

"Travel to the Sinnoh region," read Koopie Koo.

"Rapture!"

_New drama_

"They fit well together, because they're both so fake," said Medli, motioning over to the other side of the airport.

Ness was smashing beer bottles all over the airport, and security came and put him in jail.

"Oh wow, we totally would be u-turned by them," said -. "Stupid bitches."

_And new excitements_

"This is so cool, arfer!" said Cookie, shooting thunder out of the palm of her hand.

"YAHOO, YEAH!" shouted Raphael after he jumped off the cliff.

"If you ever do that to me again, I will never forgive you!" cried Tiny to a vent that set her on fire.

_All this and more, on the next season of… The Amazing Race: Video Game Version. Be there!_

* * *

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

The flashback scene of Peach and Daisy freaking out at the top of Outset Island played on the screen.

"We didn't grab those stupid Deku leafs," said Daisy. "And that's the race."

"What do we do now sis?" asked Peach.

"We have no choice, we have to go back," said Daisy. "Damn, this is all my fault..."

It started to rain just as the sisters started walking back down the island.

**Amy - On Roadblock**

"This has become a thorn in my side," said Amy, throwing the tenth piece of Hyoi pear and gaining control of the seagull again. She started flying up to the top of the stone pillar again.

CRACK!

Lightning jetted through the sky... and just narrowly missed Amy. "Caw..." Amy then made it to the top of the pillar and slammed into the switch.

"Thank the good freaking lord," said Amy, starting the boat back to the other side of the island.

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 3rd**

"No way!" gasped Sonic, seeing another team approach the island.

"No way!" gasped Canaan and Stacey upon seeing Sonic.

"Daaaaaaang, what happened to you guys?" asked Sonic.

"Lucky charms..." said Stacey. Sonic looked confused as Canaan grabbed the clue.

"Roadblock, who's ready for some fowl play," read Canaan.

"You are!" smiled Stacey. "We're still in this, and we ain't ever giving up!"

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 2nd**

"Amy, the pikachus just got here, we're not in last!" shouted Sonic. "Get over here!"

Amy cheered in the distance as her boat looped around the island, and she went to grab the clue. "Make your way to the next pit stop, Outset Island."

"We might just make the final three yet," said Sonic.

"Well, there goes our miracle before it even started," sighed Canaan.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"I just can't believe we didn't read the clue," said Daisy. "I just can't believe it."

"It is true what they say," said Peach. "Just one mistake and you can be out."

"All we can do is hope that someone else screwed up majorly more than we did," said Daisy.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"I can't believe that my coffee is gone," cried Candy.

"Holy crap, is that another team up there?" exclaimed Donkey Kong. As their boat approached closer, Donkey Kong said, "We might just still be in it!"

"I just want my coffee," cried Candy.

"It's the pikachus," said Donkey Kong. "I'm liking these chances."

"Yay second chance, WOOT!" cheered Stacey. "You got this Canaan, GO GO GO!"

The monkey's got on the island and grabbed the clue.

"Roadblock, you're doing it," said Donkey Kong.

Candy glared at Donkey Kong before snatching the clue away.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Stupid freaking leafs," muttered Daisy, snatching them up.

"Careful, we don't need those ripped too!" gasped Peach.

"Sis, I'm really not in the mood for attitude right now," muttered Daisy.

"Lets just go, we have no time to waste," said Peach. "Giving up is not in our vocabulary."

**Canaan - On Roadblock**

Due to the thunder, all the hawks and other dangerous objects disappeared from the sky. This led to Canaan easily hitting the diamond switch.

"Well that was easy," said Canaan.

**Candy - On Roadblock**

Candy also had an easy time, despite grinding the seagull's wing on the stone pillar several times and destroying the feathers on the seagull's left wing.

"A task I actually did well!" gasped Candy. "Freaking yes!"

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Please don't tell me we are lost," cried Amy.

"We're not lost," said Sonic. "I just don't know where we are at this moment,"

"Wow, you've got to be kidding me," said Amy. "Of all the times..."

**Canaan & Stacey, currently in 3rd  
****Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"Canaan, ms monkey is right behind you!" gasped Stacey.

"Wtf Candy actually completed a task fast?" gasped Donkey Kong.

"Make your way to the next pit stop," read Canaan.

"Outset Island," read Candy. "Hey, we know where that is!"

"Well thanks for telling them that," said Donkey Kong.

"We're obvi gonna follow them," whispered Stacey to Canaan.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"We're almost back to that cursed island," said Daisy.

"Oh honourable star spirits, please don't let us be out," prayed Peach.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"We're done," said Amy. "That's it, game over. Goodbye, Amazing Race."

"Chill, I know what I'm doing," said Sonic.

"Suuuuure," said Amy. "Because we've never gotten lost before on this race."

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged  
****Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"It's pretty much going to be a footrace between us," said Donkey Kong. "Dang!"

"If you didn't tip over our boat, we wouldn't be in this situation now would we," said Amy.

"Oh shut up," said Donkey Kong meanly.

"We're going to scamper like our lives depend on it," said Canaan.

"All we wanted to do was make the final three, please," prayed Stacey.

Dramatic music played as the camera zoomed into Outset Island, then showing a first person view of the first place team(s).

**? & ?, currently in 1st**

"Quickly, I see the route marker!" shouted -, running over to the path leading up to the top of the island. As soon as they got to the top of the cliff, they pulled out their Deku leafs and glided over.

"Now that that's done... where's the pit stop?" said ?

"I'm not seeing anything," said ?. "Did we miss a route marker?"

"This is ridi- oh my god it's right behind that rock!" shouted ?, seeing a piece of the pit stop sticking out. The two ran over as fast as they could and jumped on the pit stop.

"Welcome to Outset Island, Great Sea," said Aryll, Toon Link's sister.

Lucas looked at the two for what seemed like forever before he said...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Sonic and Amy," said Lucas. "Before I can check you in, I need to make sure you have your passports."

"Wha... nooooo!" gasped Amy. "Sonic, we didn't..."

"... Chillax Amy, I got them right here," smiled Sonic, grabbing the fanny pack out of his backpack.

"Give me a heart attack much," laughed Amy.

"Okay Sonic and Amy, you are team number one!" shouted Lucas.

**Sonic & Amy - 1st Place, 12:15PM**

What?" gasped Amy. "Are you serious?" Lucas nodded.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, oh my god!" cheered Amy, jumping onto Sonic.

"Been a while since we got one of those," said Sonic, fistpumping.

"As the winners of this leg of the race, you have won a trip for two to... Isle Delfino!" exclaimed Lucas.

"Yes!" cheered Amy.

"You will get to enjoy the Pianta Village fluff festival, explore the ever-mysterious Noki Bay, and get all expenses paid free passes to Pinna Park. All while staying at the luxurious Sirena Beach Hotel. And you will get to enjoy this after the race.

"That sounds awesome," said Sonic. "Can't wait."

"Some more good news," said Lucas. "You will be one of the three teams that will be racing for the one million dollar grand prize, congratulations!"

"And here we thought we were last..." said Sonic.

"What do you know, me and Sonic don't argue and we win a leg," said Amy. "Hmmm, coincidence? If we can keep our communication skills in check for the final leg, that million dollar check should land right into our hands!"

Three teams. Two spots in the final three.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged  
****Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Candy, get over here!" shouted Donkey Kong, swimming as fast as he could.

"Can we get another coffee?" asked Candy

"What, no!" shouted Donkey Kong.

"Stacey this is our chance," shouted Canaan. "Move move move."

Both teams were shown swimming in the wrong direction.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"We should be there in five minutes," said Daisy.

"This is going to be tense," said Peach. "Every minute feels like an hour at this point."

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Maybe the pit stop is in the coffee lady's house," said Candy.

"Candy, seriously," said Donkey Kong.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Oh my gosh, I bet you that stinkin' pit stop is up there," cried Stacey, looking up Aryll's Lookout.

"Climbing, my favorite," said Canaan.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Nooooo, is there three boats right there," sighed Daisy. "Well that's that."

"Please let someone be waiting out a penalty," prayed Peach.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Could it be behind the island..." said Donkey Kong.

"Hmm... where haven't we looked," said Candy, motioning to the left island.

"We are not going to the freaking coffee lady's house!" shouted Donkey Kong. "Sheesh!"

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"It's not up here," lamented Canaan.

"Hey hey hey who's that down there?" said Stacey.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Come on sis," sighed Daisy. "Let's finish this in flair."

The sisters headed up to the place where it all went so horribly wrong.

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

"Quickly Stacey, we need to beat that team!" shouted Canaan.

"Geronimo!" shotued Stacey, jumping off the top of the tower and dived into the water.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"What are those rascals up to," said Candy, noticing the pikachus running up the left island.

"We better follow, they aren't going to beat us," said Donkey Kong. "Not today."

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"I can't wait to burn these leafs," said Daisy.

"No, I am keeping my as a simple reminder," said Peach. "Read the instructions!"

The two glided over to the other side of the cliff.

"Okay, I _might _not burn mine," said Daisy. "That was pretty fun."

"Oh my god, they're right there!" shrieked a voice so loud the entire island coud hear.

Peach and Daisy turned their head and saw the pikachus. "RUN!"

Canaan and Stacey then rapidly tore their leafs out of their backpack and quickly glided over.

"Oh my god, they're right there!" mocked Candy, smothering her body.

"RUN!" shouted Stacey, running into the forest.

"Can I glide down to the coffee place," said Candy.

"If you want a black eye," said Donkey Kong. It took him a second before he realized what he said, and then he glided over to the other side faster than anyone else.

"DONKEY KONG YOU GET BACK HERE **NOW**!" roared Candy, echoing throughout the island.

"Come and get me," said Donkey Kong, giving Candy a raspberry.

Before Donkey Kong realized it, Candy was already halfway over.

And just like that, all three teams were in the forest. Two places in the final three left.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters  
Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus  
Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"It's not here!" panicked Peach.

"Where the hell," said Daisy. "Is the pit stop invisible?"

"Pit stop!" shouted Stacey. "Where are you!"

"I'm going to kill you!" shouted Candy, running up to Donkey Kong and punching his head.

"Okay, I kind of deserved that," said Donkey Kong.

"This is for the final three!" shouted Canaan. "Why can't we see the pit stop?"

"It must be in a cave!" said Stacey. "Is it in a tree?"

"I'm going to throw up," said Daisy. "I seriously feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Ai just broke a nail!" cried Peach.

"This is chaos," said Donkey Kong. "Pure and utter chaos."

Donkey Kong then noticed a piece of the pit stop mat sticking out behind a huge rock. He motioned to Candy, and she started sneaking over. "Psst, Canaan, look." Canaan noticed and started motioning for Stacey to move. All four teammates snuck over to the pit stop...

"PEACH!" shrieked Daisy. "RUN!"

It was then a mad dash to the pit stop, with Candy diving on one side of the rock and Daisy diving over Stacey.

"Ah get off of meeeeeeee!" squealed Stacey.

After the dogpile was sorted out, Lucas said, "Highspeed plz."

TIME LAPSE

"The last team to arrive is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Peach and Daisy."

Daisy covered her head with her hands and Peach nodded while putting on a pouty face and looking at the ground.

"However."

All six team members gasped when they heard that one piercing word.

"I have some terrible news... and then some more terrible news," said Lucas.

"Oh my god," said Candy.

"First, I have a one hour penalty for a team," said Lucas. "That team broke a race rule."

"Well duh," said Donkey Kong.

"That penalty will go to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Canaan, you broke the eight roadblock rule, performing your ninth roadblock this leg."

"Are you serious?" gasped Canaan. "No, seriously?"

"You can only do eight roadblock on the race," said Lucas. "And according to this chart, you have done nine compared to Stacey's four."

"We didn't even know that," said Stacey. "Crapzilla!"

"And I have some more bad news," said Lucas. "One team... does not have their travel documents, and I must ask them to go retrieve them before they check in."

All team members looked petrified, not even looking to see if they had their fanny pack.

"That team is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Also, Canaan and Stacey."

The two pikachus both sighed. "Come on Stacey, we better go get our passports."

"I am so sorry guys," said Peach. "Good luck."

As soon as the pikachus left, Lucas delivered the good news.

"Donkey Kong and Candy, Peach and Daisy, you are teams number two and three!" said Lucas. "You have both made the final three, congratulations."

**Donkey Kong & Candy - 2nd Place 12:32PM**

**Peach & Daisy - 3rd Place 12:33PM**

You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," said Daisy. "After all the zits you gave me from the stress. We'll have to spend the prize just on zit cream!"

"We completed our goal of making the final three," said Daisy. "That makes me happy. What would make me even happier is to see Spyro and Hunter's face when we win the race! Too bad we're not allowed digital cameras on the race, cause I would frame that and put it on Facebook."

"No offense Candy baby," said Donkey Kong. "But after that leg, I wish I ran the race with my little buddy Diddy. What you put me through... was really not worth one million dollars. But now that we're in the final leg, that one million dollars is kinda attractive..."

**Canaan & Stacey - Dating Pikachus**

Sad orchestrated music started playing.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious what place we are in," said Canaan.

"The important thing is that we had fun along the way," said Stacey.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun running the race with you Stacey," said Canaan.

_A flashback scene of Canaan and Stacey acting out the Christmas Carol at Yoshi Theatre played_

"Found it!" said Stacey, grabbing the fanny pack off the ground at Forest Haven.

_A flashback scene of Canaan encouraging Stacey at the Mad Space roadblock played_

"We managed to last every leg but one," said Canaan as they headed back to Outset Island. "Pretty impressive for two two foot pokemon."

_A flashback of Canaan and Stacey hugging after making it through Leg 8 played_

Inspirational music played before Canaan and Stacey jumped back on the pit stop, both with smiles on their face.

"Canaan and Stacey, you are now in last place," said Lucas.

"We know, we know," said Stacey.

"I am extrememly sorry to tell you that you have been the final team eliminated from the Amazing Race," said Lucas.

**Canaan & Stacey - Last Place 1:34PM**

"Yeah, we figured as much," said Canaan.

"It was a great experience, the ups and downs," said Stacey. "I love my boyfriend, so so much."

"I love you mooooore," said Canaan, hugging his girlfriend on the pit stop.

"It was so fun to see the world with my star boyfriend Canaan," said Stacey. "Too bad an unlucky volcano got us in the end. Lucky charms is still my favorite though! Gotta love those ooey gooey marshmallows..."

"I would not have run this race with anyone else in the world," said Canaan. "Even for a million dollars. Stacey is just an amazing girl, and I really hope eventually we can be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. I really do..."

A final clip was shown of Canaan and Stacey having fun with each other in the sea surrounding the island. The pikachus didn't let being eliminated dampen their mood; they were still the fun-loving team that entered the race the same way the exited; with a smile on their face.

* * *

1st Place - Sonic & Amy - 12:15PM

2nd Place - Donkey Kong & Candy - 12:32PM

3rd Place - Peach & Daisy - 12:33PM

4th Place - Canaan & Stacey - 1:34PM **ELIMINATED LEG 9**

5th Place - Toon Link & Saria - **ELIMINATED LEG 8**

6th Place - James & Fox - **ELIMINATED LEG 6**

7th Place - Spyro & Hunter - **ELIMINATED LEG 4**

8th Place - Wario & Waluigi - **ELIMINATED LEG 4**

9th Place - Pac Man & Mrs Pac Man - **ELIMINIATED LEG 3**

10th Place - K. Rool & Dedede - **ELIMINATED LEG 2**

11th Place - Roy & Llilina - **ELIMINATED LEG 1**

* * *

_Next time on the Amazing Race:_

_It's the final leg in a race for one million dollars_

"The nine opening acts are over, and now it's time for the real show," said Donkey Kong.

_And no team wants to be known as the team that__ lost_

Peach lost grip of the spike and dangled off to the side

Sonic lost control of the kart and slid out into the wall

Donkey Kong lost patience and punched the track so hard that it cracked

_And after the memory task that confuses the masses_

"I seriously doubt that we ever went there," said Sonic, looking at a picture of Darkice Mines. "So why is it in this mansion?"

"What is wrong?" cried Daisy, staring at a picture of Yoshi's Theatre.

"I don't even know where to begin," said Candy, the picture of Rosie's Gazebo right in front of her.

_One of these three teams_

Peach and Daisy were shown fighting with Spyro and Hunter about the cluebox before the Leg 3 roadblock

Sonic and Amy were shown crashing into the tree while driving during Leg 5

Donkey Kong and Candy were shown stumbling on the Leg 9 detour

_Will be forever known... as the officlal winners of the Amazing Race!_

_"_Before the camera turned off, a poe monster called Jalhalla came and inflicted poisonous gases on Aryll, killing her in four days. *killed so hard*

* * *

A/N - Canaan and Stacey... man they were a cool team to write for. Gary and Mallory were my inspiration for them, but I didn't want to go like full force copycat. Gary was a cool cucumber and Mallory was just so OTTP. My OC pikachus turned out pretty good! But that's the reason I didn't want them to win; they were my OC's! I'm not really a fan of when OC's totally dominate and get everything perfect for them. Might be shallow, but w/e. Honestly, they were supposed to be eliminated F5, and I'm sure there was more than one clue to that . They were always supposed to make it far, but never make the final three. All in all, it was hard to write their elim, but it had to be done. Defo all-star material (REALLY doubtful I will ever write all-stars, but w/e. :P

Anyways, plz review, what you liked, what you didn't. Oh, and who you think will win and who you want to win. I already choose the winner, but I'm just curious. Appreciate it!

And yeah yeah, I know, two legs in a row, no Ness Death Scene! Keep in mind Jalhalla could have killed Ness, not Aryll. Maybe I just grew out of hating Ness... maybe being the key word there. :P Oh and BTW, this was actually supposed to be Leg 10, but since I'm not a fan of F4 non-elims... yeah. :P But I was tempted to have it just so I could do the speed bump "Wash women's hair"! *shot*

I can't believe the next leg is the last one! Hopefully it will be done by Canada Day! If not... heh heh. But hey, at one time I was farther on the finale than this leg so you never know! ^^

Until then (hopefully), peace!


	12. Leg 10 Ten minutes is everything!

**A/N - **Just FYI, made a mistake last leg, yield was supposed to be at Dragon Roost Island, so I edited the last chapter… or will. :P Let's not worry, not a biggie.

Also, updated Friday the 13th, just so if the off chance that the team you don't like wins you can blame it on the bad luck day and not on myself. :P

* * *

**LEG 10 – TEN MINUTES IS EVERYTHING!**

Previously on the Amazing Race

_Eleven teams departed on a race around the video game world_

_Along the way friendships blossomed_

"We helped Toon Link and Saria with their problem even though it cost us time," said Lilina. "But we made some good friends in the process."

"Our buddies, we're still in this," said Candy to the hedgehogs. "Us two, we have to pass at least one other team!"

"I don't care who, any one of those triangle of evil and I'll be happy," said Sonic.

_And enemies were made_

"God, this... it's Jenn versus Luke Part two," Peach muttered to herself as Daisy and Spyro continued to fight over the cluebox

"What the hell is your guys' problem!" shouted Amy to Toon Link and Saria. "You completely ditched us at that airport, you selfish jerks!"

"Sonic and Amy have all screwed us over," said Daisy. "Toon Link and Saria, with your 'alliance'."

"Canaan and Stacey, with them using their evil powers to convince Toon Link and Saria to u-turn you," said Peach.

_Teams faced things they never dreamt of doing before_

"How is it the surfers say, cowabunga?" said Toon Link. "COWABUNGA!"

"Whoa!" shouted Donkey Kong, falling out of the flying saucer and landing back into it head first at the bottom of the loop-de-loop.

_And emotions boiled over at the worst of times_

"You are getting on my LAST nerve Sonic!" shouted Amy.

"I'm so scared," muttered Sonic.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Candy. "My... coffeeeeeeeeee!" Candy went down to the ground and put her hand on her head.

"I listen, I just don't care what you have to say," sneered Toon Link.

"Everything is about you you you," said Saria. "You are such a stupid apple!"

_After yields_

Spyro grabbed the princesses picture, grabbed a sharpie, and completely vandalized their picture. Spyro held it up to the camera, and then set the picture on fire.

"Burn and die," cackled Spyro.

"And we're going to yield Candy and Donkey," said Toon Link, opening the yield box.

"Yay, we've been yielded!" cheered Amy, flipping over the hourglass

"Aw, not twice," said Sonic, noting the monkeys taking up the second slot. "Just like Toon Link and Saria to be meaners."

_U-Turns_

"I so totally called that," said Amy upon seeing their picture on the board.

"Damn it!" shouted Sonic. "Stupid stupid _**STUPID**_ Toon Link and Saria."

"What?" gasped Canaan, staring at the U-Turn board. "We got whacked!"

"That is so not cool," cried Stacey.

_Fast Forwards_

"We pretty much wasted our fast forward this leg," sighed Amy in an after-leg interview. "This is so embarrassing."

"Daisy came up with the idea to pretend we won the task when we actually were not," said Peach. "It was a great move on her part!"

_And Intersections_

"We don't want to intersect with them!" shouted Sonic.

"We're right here, dummies," shouted Toon Link. "And we don't want to intersect with you idiots either."

_Three teams remain to race on the final leg in the hopes of winning one million dollars_

"Okay Sonic and Amy, you are team number one!" shouted Lucas.

"Donkey Kong and Candy, Peach and Daisy, you are teams number two and three!" said Lucas. "You have both made the final three, congratulations."

_And eight teams were sadly eliminated_

"Roy and Lilina"

"K. Rool and Dedede"

"Pac Man and Mrs. Pac Man"

"Wario and Waluigi"

"Spyro and Hunter"

"James and Fox"

"Toon Link and Saria"

"Canaan and Stacey," said Lucas. "I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

**Sonic & Amy**

_Sonic and Amy started off the race as the most… "dynamic" team._

"Sonic, did you not hear me, I said turn left," Amy said.

"Amy, it would help if you said the direction before Sonic has to do it," Sonic argued back.

"Sonic, I gave you three kilometres notice, for god's sake," Amy argued.

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up," Sonic said, biting his tongue on this situation. "Now what does Sonic do?"

"Go back and make the turn, obviously," Amy said.

"An hour into the race and Sonic and Amy already arguing, Sonic and Amy are definitely going to be going far in the race," said Sonic sarcastically.

_And quickly made enemies because of it_

"Hopefully it's the foxes and not the hedgehogs," said Daisy about the intersection. "I hear that they have headache inducing arguments every day."

_Often found all over the leaderboard, how Sonic and Amy communicated often determined how good they would do_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Sonic and Amy. Sonic made a sharp turn to the left to avoid hitting the Stantler. (this was the leg they came in last)

_**CRASH! KABLAMO! BOOM! EXPLOSION!**_

By the time all the carnage was over, the car was firmly planted in the tree. (arrive in last place)

_But once they found their way of getting along_

"I have to say Sonic, I'm pretty impressed that you're not freaking out over the water situation," said Amy.

"Well, when I'm with you I know you won't let me drown," said Sonic.

"Awwww," said Amy, giving Sonic a kiss on the cheek.

_They managed to soar above the rest of the pack_

"Okay Sonic and Amy, you are team number one!" shouted Lucas.

_And earn a spot as one of the three teams racing for the one million dollars_

"Some more good news," said Lucas. "You will be one of the three teams that will be racing for the one million dollar grand prize, congratulations!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy**

_Donkey Kong and Candy started out the race in the best possible position_

"Team number one on the first leg, can't have a better start than that!" boasted Donkey Kong.

_But soon after, Candy started to show that she struggled to keep up with Donkey Kong_

"Whoa!" shouted Donkey Kong, the water jugs and himself falling to the ground. Both the water jugs broke open, getting water all over Donkey Kong and Candy.

"See, that is why I wanted you to carry one of the water jugs!" shouted Donkey Kong.

But it was too heavy," cried Candy.

"I have to take the four-hour penalty," cried Candy weakly between breaths. "I'n sorry!" Candy was sobbing uncontrollably now.

_And it affected their performance on the race, almost costing them elimination_

"Donkey Kong and Candy," said Link in a solemn tone. "You are the... eighth team to arrive."

"Donkey Kong and Candy, you are the last team to arrive," said Lucas. The monkeys said nothing, they nodded with Candy sniffling. "…And I'm really, really, really…" said Lucas. "…Pleased to tell you that this leg is not over, I have your next clue right here!"

_But when Candy completed tasks well_

Candy also had an easy time, despite grinding the seagull's wing on the stone pillar several times and destroying the feathers on the seagull's left wing.

"A task I actually did well!" gasped Candy. "Freaking yes!"

_She helped her and Donkey Kong score three first place finishes_

"You know Lucas, our last three legs we gave pitiful performances, so we're really happy that we are finally leading the pack again," said Donkey Kong.

"We both did well," said Candy

_And helped the engaged monkeys earn a spot in the final three_

"Donkey Kong and Candy, you are team number two," said Lucas.

**Peach & Daisy**

_Peach and Daisy came on the race to prove they weren't just frilly princesses_

"We're both princesses who have ruled over our kingdoms for many years," Peach said. "So people will probably think of us as the underdogs, since we're so frilly."

"But we will prove them wrong," said Daisy in an aggressive tone. "We will push them to the ground and take the money at the end!"

_After taking out enemies Spyro & Hunter, all the teams feared the sister's strategic prowess_

"BLACKMAIL!" exclaimed Donkey Kong. "That's so mean."

"Nobody wants them in the final three," said Fox.

_But karma seemed to catch up with the princesses at the worst of times_

"No, WAIT!" shouted Daisy, waving her arms left and right wildly. But alas, it was too late, as the lone space taxi left Starship Mario, leaving the girls standed.

"This is so not good," cried Peach.

_Though with a little bit of luck, and a lot of hard work and spirit_

"We are never going to give up!" exclaimed Peach.

"Keep pushing, we can still make up this time!" shouted Daisy, pushing the rock up the hill with all her weight.

_They managed to overcome even the seemingly insurmountable odds _

"You girls made up four hours, I must admit I'm impressed," said Lucas.

_And crash landed in the final leg_

"Ah get of of meeeeeeee!" squealed Stacey, Daisy on top of her.

Tonight, one of these three teams will take home the one million dollar prize and the title… the official winners of the Amazing Race!

* * *

"This… is the Great Sea!" said Lucas. "After the goddesses of Hyrule flooded the land, only the highest of mountains remained, forming 49 islands on a vast sea. One of the islands on that sea… was Outset Island. Home to racer Toon Link, the tradition on this island is to dress boys in a green garb once they turn of age. It was also the final pit stop in a race around the video game world. Teams checked in here for a mandatory 12-hour rest period, where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. Teams have no idea where they are going next, only that they will have to use clues marked in sealed envelopes to direct them to the finish line. Can Sonic and Amy complete continue their newfound communication to win the million dollars? Will Candy be enough of an asset to Donkey Kong to help her team cross the finish line first? Or can Peach and Daisy, who have struggled in recent legs, run a clean leg and become the official winners of the Amazing Race? Sonic and Amy, who were the first to arrive at 3:24PM will depart, at 3:24AM."

**Sonic & Amy, first to depart at 12:15AM**

*rip*

"Make your way to your final destination," read Amy. "… Circuit City!"

"_Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now make their way to Windfall Island, and book a flight heading to Circuit City, the city where every Mario Kart course ever made, from the scorchingest of deserts to the most frigid of ice worlds, magically co-exist in one place. Really, how is this possible? I would like to know. Anyways, once there, they will have to walk three blocks to Goomba's Garage and grab one of the three double dash carts on floor 6, where teams will find their next clue."_

"Teams have no money for this leg of the race," read Amy. "For the umpteenth time."

"Final three baby, yeah!" cheered Sonic in a pre-leg interview. "Even though it took us until the end of the race, me and Amy have finally found our groove. Other teams better watch out, cause we're unstoppable now! To the finish line, and the one million dollar grand prize."

The two hedgehogs dashed down from the fairy fountain and jumped in their boat.

"We are not going to fight at all today, are we Sonic?" Amy quipped.

"Of course," said Sonic. "As long as you stay chill."

"Sonic!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy, second to depart at 12:32AM**

"Travel to Circuit City in the Mushroom Kingdom," read Donkey Kong. "Hey, I know that place!"

"Great," said Candy. "The more help we can get, the better."

"We have been playing this race for my music charity," said Candy in a pre-leg interview. "It would mean oh so much to me if we could win the million dollars so I could support it. I just hope I don't mess up at the last minute…"

"This is it baby," said Candy.

"Let's make Kongo Bongo proud," said Donkey Kong.

With that, the two kissed on the mat, then started to head down the mountain.

**Peach & Daisy, last to depart at 12:33AM**

"Yes, homeland advantage!" cheered Daisy upon reading the clue.

"We know Circuit City like it's our hometown," said Peach. "Hopefully we can use this to our advantage."

"Our strategy of having the hyrule couple and the Pikachu couple in the final three with us… blew up in our faces," said Daisy. "Donkey Kong's got the most strength, and the hedgehogs are definitely the speed team. We've got the brains, and with the memory task, if we can ace that, we should be the winners of the Amazing Race."

"Honestly, I hope we win not for the million dollars," said Daisy. "But just to see the look on Spyro and Hunter's face!"

Peach laughed as the two used their deku leafs to glide down to their boats.

**-Windfall Island Int'l-**

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 1st**

The two hedgehogs went into the airport and found the nearest ticket booth.

"We need to get to Circuit City on your next flight outta here," said Sonic.

"We have got… a 7:30AM flight that arrives at 10:30AM local time," said the attendant.

"Are you sure there's nothing faster," said Amy. "No transfers, no other counters in this airport. This is really important!"

"Nope, you're fastest bet is with us," said the attendant.

"Two tickets at the front of the plane then," said Amy. "And I don't care if you have to kick people off, just do it!"

-/_**Sonic & Amy, first on Windfall Jetways flight 35-1**_\-

"Thank you," said Amy. They left the ticket counter just as the other two teams entered the premises.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd  
Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"That flight you just gave them, that one is the fastest, right?" said Peach. "Nothing else is better?"

"Nope, and I assume all four of you want tickets," said the attendant.

"Yes please," said Peach.

"Mhmm," said Donkey Kong.

The attendant punched some information in her computer, and handed the two teams the tickets.

-/_**Peach & Daisy, second on Windfall Jetways flight 35-1**__\-__**  
**_-/_**Donkey Kong & Candy, last on Windfall Jetways flight 35-1**_\-

**-Flight Gate-**

"This is it guys," said Daisy excitedly. "No matter what we said or did during the race, we all deserve to be in the final three. Let's make this final leg one to remember!"

"You said it," said Sonic.

"Good luck guys," said Candy. "And to us! May the best team win."

"_This is the only flight heading to Circuit City," narrated Lucas. "On it are Sonic and Amy, Peach and Daisy, and Donkey Kong and Candy. It is scheduled to arrive at 10:30AM."_

**-Mario Memorial Airport- **

**10:34AM**

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 1st**

"C'mon Amy!" shouted Sonic. "We have to find this garage, fast!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 2nd**

"If my memory isn't screwy, we have to go this way," said Donkey Kong, running straight.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in last**

"Shoot, we're last of the plane," cried Daisy.

"At least we know where Goomba's Garage is," said Daisy. "The other teams probably don't."

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Hey you!" shouted Sonic. "Can you take us to Goomba's Garage?"

"Sure," said the shy guy, walking at a leisurely pace.

"Mind speeding it up a little bit," asked Amy.

"Nah, I'm good," said the shy guy.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Baby, let's just ask if we're going the right way," said Candy. "We CANNOT afford to go the wrong way and lose time on this leg!"

Donkey Kong rolled his eyes and asked a passing pianta, "Where is Goomba's Garage?"

"Travel three blocks that way," said the pianta, pointing to the left. "And then turn left again and go three blocks to the left again."

"See, I knew we should have asked, now we are out of the game," cried Candy. "There is no way we can make a comeback now!"

_Shrieking orchestrated music played_

**-Goomba's Garage-**

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Shoot, the princesses are right there," said Sonic as the two went into the stairwell.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Dang, how did they beat us?" said Daisy.

"Relax sis, we know how to drive those karts," said Peach. "They don't."

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 1st**

"Got it," said Amy. "Still three karts here, nice!"

Sonic ripped open the clue. "Drive yourselves to Choco Mountain!"

"_Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now use the map provided in their clue and drive to Choco Mountain, from Mario Kart 64. Once there, they must drive around the course until they find a marked area. There, teams will find their next clue."_

"Great, navigation," sighed Sonic. "Might as well hand the princesses the prize right now."

"Ah," said Amy. "I've been practicing, unlike a certain someone. Let's see if I can pull this off."

"You're our only hope, Amy," said Sonic.

As the two got in the karts and drove away, the sisters burst through the door.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd **

"Peach, over here!" shouted Daisy, ripping open the clue. "Make your way to Choco Mountain."

"Choco Mountain, my favorite chocolate course," smiled Peach.

"Awesome, now let's hurry, there's still a lot of leg to run," said Daisy.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"That was the hedgehogs!" exclaimed Donkey Kong as a double dash kart just passed them. "C'mon Candy baby we gotta move faster!"

As soon as the monkeys reached the garage, the sisters drove out of the parkade.

"We're in last," cried Candy.

"But we're not out of it yet," said Donkey Kong.

…

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"Make your way to Choco Mountain," read Candy.

"Man, it's been a long time since I've used one of these with my little buddy Diddy," said Donkey Kong. "We won the Star Cup together!"

"That's great!" said Candy. "Does it help us to win this race?"

"…No," said Donkey Kong, hopping into the driver's seat and putting the kart into gear. "Let's ride!"

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Yahoo!" cheered Sonic, speeding down the road at top speed.

"Sonic, I can't even read the map," shouted Amy. "Slow down!"

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

Daisy did a mini-turbo around the corner. "Hi, I'm Daisy!"

"Why did you just say that sis?" asked Peach.

"Eh, force of habit," said Daisy.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Too bad there's no items," sighed Donkey Kong. "We'd get a pretty good star or lightning bolt right about now."

"Yeah, that's just too bad," sighed Candy.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Hey, it's the princesses!" exclaimed Sonic. "How did they get ahead."

"Yeah, we're the only team that doesn't know what we're doing," said Amy. "So unfair."

"Tailing them," said Sonic, applying his foot to the petal.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Sis, look behind us, it's the hedgehogs!" exclaimed Peach. "We must be in first!"

Daisy smiled as their kart rode under a sign that said 'Mountain Courses'.

**-Choco Mountain-**

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 1st  
Sonic & Amy, currently in 2nd**

"Roadblock," read Daisy before smiling. "Who's ready for a race to first place?"

"_Roadblock!" exclaimed Lucas. "It's a task that only one person may perform, and no one may perform more than eight on the entire race. In this roadblock, all three team members will participate in a three-lap race around Choco Mountain against five other racers (Koopa, Toad, Bowser Jr, Blooper, Shy Guy). All three teams must be there before the race starts. While it need not matters if teams win the race, all they must do is beat their rival teams, because the first one to cross the finish line of the three teams, will be able to depart five minutes before the second place, and ten minutes before the third."_

"You sis," said Daisy, handing the clue to Peach.

"Obviously you," said Amy to Sonic.

**Donkey Kong & Candy – Engaged**

"Can you drive any slower?" asked Candy. "No, really?"

"Candy baby, I'm going as fast as I can!" shouted Donkey Kong. "We'll get there when we get there!"

"Yeah, knowing you we're probably headed to the wrong side of the island," cried Candy.

…

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"Looks like a roadblock," said Donkey Kong.

"And YOU'RE doing it," commanded Candy.

"Yeah yeah," sighed Donkey Kong reading the clue."It's a race, alright!"

…

The three racers got into MK64 Karts, and lined up at the starting line. Sonic at the last position, Donkey Kong in the seventh position, and Peach in the sixth position. The introduction music played as lakitu moved to the front of the starting line. Red… red… GREEN!

Both Peach and Donkey Kong got a boost start, while Sonic didn't.

"Can't do that in Super Sonic Racing," said Sonic in an after-leg interview. 

Whipping around the first bend, Peach had a slight lead over Donkey Kong, while Sonic was in sixth place. Running though the first set of items, Peach got the fake item box, and Donkey Kong got a green koopa shell.

"Yah!" shouted Donkey Kong, whipping the koopa shell at Peach, just narrowly missing her rear end. "Dang, so close!"

Peach dropped the fake item box in the second set of item boxes and mini-turboed into the corner.

"What the heck," said Sonic, getting a golden mushroom. He rammed it into the steering wheel and his kart boosted forward. "Ha, I love this!" He kept bashing the mushroom into the steering wheel.

"Can't do that in Super Sonic Racing either," said Sonic.

"Farther up the course, Peach was swerving around cocoa rocks, while Donkey Kong shot a red shell at Peach, who stopped it with a well-placed banana peel.

"Dang!" shouted Donkey Kong.

All of a sudden, all three of the racers grew tiny, as Shy Guy used the thunderbolt!

"Yowch!" shouted Sonic as Shy Guy ran him over, flattening him to paper, and placing him in last place.

Going into lap two, Peach was a few meters ahead of Donkey Kong, and Sonic was just getting through the cocoa rocks.

"Whoa!" shouted Sonic, nearly getting knocked off the course after having the rock narrowly miss his head.

"That crap is crazy!" said Sonic in an after-leg interview. "It makes Super Sonic Racing look like a joke! And I sucked out loud at it."

Donkey Kong ran into the fake item box Peach laid in the bed of real item boxes, and Peach took a good lead.

"Whoa," said Sonic, getting a thunderbolt. He smashed it on the course, and all the other racers grew small. He ran over the Shy Guy and said, "Ha, suck it!" Peach drove into the final lap five seconds ahead of Donkey Kong, and Sonic was running a bit behind.

"Shoot, sorry Amy," said Sonic as he ran through the first set of item boxes. "Yowch! Frick!" He picked up the shell upside down, stabbing his hand. "That hurt!" He threw the shell forward with dramatic flair before driving through another item box.

"How is she so good?" asked Donkey Kong, Peach swerving out of the way of three consecutive green shells. Donkey Kong's eyes widened as he saw what was behind him, and he swerved into a wall, just narrowly avoiding a shell that zipped by him.

Peach smiled as did a tight mini-turbo around the canyon, but right before she reached the end...

BAM!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Peach as she fell to the lower end of the canyon, facing backwards, and losing about 20 seconds of time.

Sonic went through the item box. "I don't even know what this is, but this is going to be fun!" He slammed the item into the steering wheel, and Sonic's kart and himself became emblazoned with a multi-coloured array. "Trippy!" He saw Peach flying down the cliff, smiled, and bashed into her, sending her down into the small river below, forcing lakitu to go and retrieve her. At that time...

"WINNER!" came a voice as Donkey Kong crossed the finish line. Donkey Kong jumped up and screeched like a monkey while pounding his chest.

Peach wasn't giving up. She drove through item box and got a thunderbolt, and immediately used it. She completed the tightest mini-turbo around the canyon's edge, but it was too late as Sonic crossed the finish line in second, meaning it was Peach and Daisy who would be departing last. Again.

DEPARTING FIRST: Donkey Kong & Candy

DEPARTING SECOND (5M): Sonic & Amy

DEPARTING THIRD (10M): Peach & Daisy

"What happened sis?" said Daisy angrily. "This should have been a slam dunk!"

"Spiky koopa shell, that is all I need to say," said Peach.

"Damn, I hate those pieces of crap so much," said Daisy.

"How do you think I feel," cried Peach. "Ten minutes is everything! And I blew it."

"Don't worry sis, it wasn't your fault," said Daisy. "

"You have no idea what I want to say about spiky koopa shells right now," said Daisy in an after-leg interview. 

"You actually didn't come in last," said Amy, hugging Sonic as she said, "Good job!"

"Okay, I will admit luck might have played a minor role," said Sonic.

"Baby, I am so happy we saved that final roadblock for you!" said Candy, hugging Donkey Kong.

"I know I'm amazing," said Donkey Kong.

"I actually have no idea what happened," said Donkey Kong in an after-leg interview. "I thought Peach had already won before I crossed the finish line."

"Okay, line up," said Lakitu. "Monkeys, you can go now." Lakitu dangled the clue on his fishing rod and Donkey Kong grabbed it. The monkeys ran over to their double dash kart before ripping open the clue.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in last**

"Detour," read Donkey Kong. "Wario or Waluigi."

"_Detour!" exclaimed Lucas. "It's a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. In the final detour of the race, teams must choose between two tasks relating to two racers eliminated on leg four; Wario or Waluigi."_

"_In Wario, teams must make their way to Wario's Gold Mine. Once there, they will be led to a marked section of the mine, where they will have to capture 10 Swoopers that are starting to really irk the miners. They must carry the cage out of the mine, and release all the swoopers. When they do this the miners will give teams their next clue." _

"_In Waluigi, teams must make their way to Waluigi Stadium. Once there, they will be lead to the half-pipe, where they must clean and polish one of the three piranha plant warp pipes there. When the janitor is satisfied with their work, teams will be handed their next clue."_

"Mining, definitely," said Donkey Kong. "Sounds way better than girly cleaning."

Five minutes later...

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 2nd**

"Detour, Wario or Waluigi," read Amy.

"I ain't doing no cleaning, get outta here," said Sonic.

"Mining it is," said Amy.

"Now the fun part," said Sonic. "Figuring out how the hell to get there."

And another five minutes...

**Peach & Daisy, currently in last**

"Detour, Wario or Waluigi," read Peach. "I think we should do the cleaning one."

"Y'know what, I agree sis," said Daisy.

And all the teams were on the road.

**Sonic & Amy - Wario**

"What the flip," said Sonic, noticing another team in front of them. "Again, how did they get ahead of us?"

"Dang it," cried Amy.

**Peach & Daisy - Waluigi**

"This is just too good to be true," smiled Daisy, waving back to the hedgehogs as their kart rode under a sign reading 'Wario and Waluigi Courses'.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 1st**

"C'mon Candy, we're here," said Donkey Kong, running out of the cars.

"I don't want to touch trashy bats," complained Candy.

"You get a net," said the miner, handing both monkeys a net.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd  
Sonic & Amy, currently in last**

"Shoot Sonic, this isn't the one we wanted!" cried Amy.

"I don't wanna clean!" whined Sonic like a little kid.

"We have to, we can't waste time," said Amy, grabbing a hose and starting to spray the warp pipe.

"Eeew, this is all muddy," whined Peach. "Can we switch!"

"Seriously?" said Daisy. "Seriously? Get wiping!"

Peach moaned as she sprayed industrial strength cleaner of the pipe.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Wario**

There were about 40 swoopers hanging on the ceiling of the cave, screeching like hell while not moving.

"Hiya!" shouted Donkey Kong, swinging the butterfly net and capturing two of the swoopers. "Open the cage Candy!" At this point, all the swoopers were frantically swirling around the ceiling.

Donkey Kong grabbed both swoopers with his paw. The latched on and started sucking on his paw, but he shook his hand in the cage and both got discombobulated.

"Candy, get moving!" shouted Donkey Kong, Candy not doing anything.

"Ugh!" cried Candy, starting to limply swing the net without an effort.

**Sonic & Amy - Waluigi**

Amy was spraying the pipe with the hose, and she decided to spray Sonic with the hose.

"Hey!" shouted Sonic. "What are you trying to do, drown me?"

"Can't claim the million dollars if you're dead," smiled Amy.

**Peach & Daisy - Waluigi**

"These piranha pots are so disgusting," said Peach. "Remind me to never come to this course ever again."

"This is really hard," said Daisy, furiously scrubbing to get the spot off.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Wario**

"Yes," said Donkey Kong, grabbing two more swoopers and throwing the into the cage, bringing their total up to four.

"I got one!" cheered Candy. She reached into the cage, and the swooper locked onto her hand, sucking her blood. "AAHHHH! GET IT OFF OF MEEEEE!" Candy, started furiously waving her hand around, then bashed the swooper onto the wall, and it fell to the ground with a crippled wing. "Serves you right bitch." Candy then threw the swooper very meanly into the cage.

**Sonic & Amy - Waluigi**

"Ew, there's bones in here," said Amy, picking out three feet bones. "What does this thing eat?"

"Aw, that's nasty," said Sonic.

**Peach & Daisy - Waluigi**

Sis, you scrub and I'll spray, we'll get done faster," said Daisy.

"Sure, give me the hard job," said Peach.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Wario**

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" screeched Candy, getting attcked by three swoopers. "Heeeelp Donkey!"

Donkey Kong swooped the net over Candy, then peeled all the bats off of her and threw them in the cage.

Candy glared at Donkey Kong, her face beet red before walking out of the cave. "Do it yourself!"

"Whatever," said Donkey Kong. "We... er, I still need three more bats."

**Sonic & Amy - Waluigi**

"Sonic, you're not helping," scolded Amy. "Get out of here, go do the polish or something."

"I teach manners, y'know," said Sonic.

"Yeah, bad manners," said Amy.

"How did you know?" asked Sonic sarcasically. He went outside, grabbed the bucket of polish, and had no problem grabbing a huge chunk and smearing it on the side of the pipe.

**Peach & Daisy - Waluigi**

"This is looking good," said Daisy, furiously scrubbing polish on the pipe

"I think we are done," said Peach. "Judge!"

The judge walked over. "This is not good over here." He pointed to the left side of the pipe. "All this rust has to be gone, you didn't put on enough polish."

"Shoot," said Daisy. "We have to scrub harder sis!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Wario**

"Get back here you!" shouted Donkey Kong. "He only needed one more to get ten. "YOWCH!" Donkey Kong ran into the wall. "Mother trucker that hurt!"

"Get the bat!" shouted Candy from the other side of the cave.

Donkey Kong looked down and saw he crushed the swooper. "Oh no, I didn't mean it!" He gently put the swooper in the cage, and took the next clue from the miner.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 1st**

"Do you want to open up the clue, or is that too much for me to ask of you," said Donkey Kong.

"You can do it," said Candy.

"That's what I thought," said Donkey Kong. "Make your way to Frappe Snowland."

_"Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must drive themselves to Frappe Snowland. Once there, teams must destroy snowman until they find one containing their next clue."_

"Come on Candy, we did that pretty fast," said Donkey Kong.

**Sonic & Amy - Waluigi**

"Ah!" winced Sonic in pain. "This polish is burning my arm."

"Wash it off then Sonic," said Amy. "That's going to corrode all your skin!"

"No, we don't have time," said Sonic. "I have to fight through it."

**Peach & Daisy - Waluigi**

"We fixed it Mr. Janitor," said Peach. "Come and look!"

The janitor inspected their work again. "It's not polished. You need to re-polish that section.

"You're joking," said Daisy. "Crap, we are wasting so much time."

**Sonic & Amy - Waluigi**

"Do we have to polish the inside?" asked Sonic.

"No, I think we're good," said Amy. "Judge."

"...Very good," said the janitor, handing Amy the clue.

"You've gotta be kidding!" shouted Daisy, wiping the sweat from her head.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 2nd**

Before Amy grabbed the clue, she sprayed Sonic with the hose.

"Hey!" shouted Sonic. "What the heck!"

"Today's trip to the finish line does not include a second detour to the hospital," said Amy, grabbing the clue. "Make your way to Frappe Snowland."

"Let's go," said Sonic.

**Peach & Daisy - Waluigi**

"You better say we're right," said Daisy.

"No, because this is all streaky, fix it," said the janitor.

"This is a joke," said Daisy. "A complete joke."

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 1st**

"This place is beautiful," said Candy. "This wouldn't be a bad day for our wedding."

"Yeah, whatever," said Donkey Kong. "Candy I am going to tell you this now, you are not going to stand around while I do all the work."

"Ugh, what are you my father?" asked Candy, brushing snow off of the face of the snowman slowly.

Donkey Kong rolled his eyes before punching the head off of the snowman.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in last**

"Wow, you are the most nickpicky person ever," said Peach. "Even worse than Toadsworth!"

"Make your way to Frappe Snowland, where you will find your next clue," read Daisy. "Let's go Peach!"

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Dang!" said Donkey Kong after searching his third snowman and coming up empty-handed.

"Baby, I'm cold," complained Candy, still searching the base of her first snowman.

"Gee, thanks for the update," said Donkey Kong.

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 2nd**

"There are the monkeys, we caught up!" cheered Amy. "C'mon Sonic, we can pass them!"

Sonic went up and sucker punched the head off a snowman, while Amy smashed the body with her piko piko hammer. The two searched the pile of snow that remained.

"Nothing here," said Sonic. "Moving on!"

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

Peach took off her dress, exposing her undergarments while the kart was moving.

"Peach, what in the flying hell are you doing?" gasped Daisy.

"Getting changed," smiled Peach, waving to a car beside them that was staring. Peach winked over to the other car and they responded with a wolf whistle.

"Wow." Daisy just shook her head in the front of the kart.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"…Shoot," said Donkey Kong, again failing to find the clue. "I don't take it you found anything Candy baby?"

"Nothing but a stupid cassette tape," said Candy.

"Wait, WHAT?" said Donkey Kong. "Candy that's probably the clue! Where did you find it?"

"Here," said Candy, reaching in the snow pile and throwing Donkey Kong the disc.

"MK7MP," read Donkey Kong from the label on the cassette tape. "What in the heck…"

"_Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must figure out that MK7 stands for Mario Kart 7, and MP stands for Music Park. Teams must then drive themselves to Music Park! Once there, they will find a route marker attached to a cassette player, attached to a piano. They must put the cassette they found in Frappe Snowland in the cassette player, then drive down the piano to hear a tune. The course that tune comes from will be teams' next location."_

"I have no idea what that means," said Candy. "Donkey! Tell me now!"

"I don't know!" shouted Donkey Kong. "Give me the map." Donkey Kong snatched the map away from Candy.

"Hey!" shouted Candy. "Don't give me attitude."

**Peach & Daisy, currently in last**

"No way the monkeys are already done," said Daisy. She kicked the base of the snowman really hard and completely obliterated it.

"Sorry Mr. Blizzard," said Peach, closing her eyes before gently pushing the snowman's head off.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"How did they get here so fast," said Amy. "Again! I don't even know half of Station Square..."

"Aahhhh," sighed Sonic in relief, laying his inflammated hand in a bed of snow.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Is this a code?" asked Donkey Kong. "What does the 7 mean?"

"You are asking me this why?" asked Candy.

"Because you're the smart one!" said Donkey Kong.

"Give me the map then!" shrieked Candy. "God!"

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 2nd**

Amy smashed the head of a snowman off, and saw a black object fly off to the side. "Sonic, I think I found something!"

"Let's see," said Sonic, picking the cassette out of the snow. "MK7MP, what the heck?"

"MK7 obviously stands for Mario Kart 7," said Amy.

"Yeah, obviously," said Sonic. "I would love to hear how you know this."

"The map has a list of courses, one column says Mario Kart 7," said Amy.

"Give me that," said Sonic. "Then you're saying that MP stands for Music Park?"

"Probably," said Amy. "Teamwork!"

"Come on," said Sonic.

"Y'know what, let's just follow them," said Donkey Kong. "They seem a lot smarter than we are right now."

"Speak for yourself," said Candy, running back to their kart.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Right when we get caught up, we get knocked right back down," said Peach.

"ARGH!" shouted Daisy, the heat from her anger melting the snow around her.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Sonic, the monkeys are right behind us," said Amy. Sonic then proceeded to pull over the car. "What are you doing."

The monkey's soon pulled over ahead of them. "I don't care if they know, we need to follow them or we're screwed."

Sonic marched over to their car. "Let's just cut to the chase. We know where we're going, but we don't know _where _we're going, and we know you don't know where you're going."

"Yeah we do," said Candy.

"Then why did you pull over?" asked Sonic.

"...Two teams are better than one?" said Candy, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, right," said Sonic. "You know you're way around this island DK. So if we just work together, it'll be good for both of us."

"...Sure," said Donkey Kong. "Where are we headed."

"We think it's Music Park," said Sonic.

"Yeah, I know where that is," said Donkey Kong. "Deal's a deal, get back in your kart and let's drive!"

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"We know that there's at least one more task," said Daisy. "The memory task. At this point, every single little marble we have is in that bucket."

"It was not a good idea to put on my sports outfit," said Peach, shivering as she kicked around in the snowman she destroyed.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 1st  
Sonic & Amy, currently in 2nd**

"There has to be, like, a cassette player somewhere," said Amy.

"Just keep your eyeballs peeled," whispered Donkey Kong to Candy.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"First it was a spiky shell," said Peach. "And now it's a snowman. Today is just not our day..."

"I have to admit, this is not how I pictured the final leg going for us," sighed Daisy. "We might be screwed..."

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged  
Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Donkey, over there!" shouted Candy. All three of the other people noticed the route marker over a cassette player, where Sonic slammed his in a split second before Donkey Kong.

"Ha!" shouted Sonic. A few seconds passed with no sound. "...What the heck? There's no noise!"

Donkey Kong noticed the wire leading into the piano on the ground. "Eureka! ...Why did I just say that?" Donkey Kong ran to the starting line to grab their kart, and quickly drove up to the cassette recorder.

"Candy, get in!" shouted Donkey Kong.

"Wait, what?" said Amy before Candy got in the back, and Donkey Kong slid down the piano in the kart, playing the first two verses of... Luigi's Mansion.

"I know what that is," said Donkey Kong at the bottom of the slide. "Luigi's Mansion."

_"Route Info!" exclaimed Lucas. "Teams must now figure out that the tune they just heard is played at the Luigi's Mansion track. Obviously that is where the next clue is."_

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 1st**

"Let's just go around the course," said Donkey Kong. "I don't want the hedgehogs to see."

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"They ain't coming back," said Sonic. "We gotta go get our kart and figure this out."

The hedgehogs went back to grab their kart. and drove down the piano, playing the same 18-note tune that played for Donkey Kong and Candy.

"I have no idea what that was," said Amy.

"Use the computer terminal you see in front of this sign to search through the soundtracks to find the one you are looking for," read Sonic. "Oh joy."

"This is going to take awhile," sighed Amy.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"We must have destroyed at least 20 snowmen at this point," said Daisy.

"Good news, we don't need to destroy anymore," smiled Peach, grabbing a cassette tape out of the snow.

"Thank the good freaking lord," said Daisy, taking a look at the cassette tape. "Mario Kart 7... and I think, is that Music Palace?"

"Yes, Music Park, actually," said Peach. "We need to hurry sis, we can still catch up!"

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Nope, nope, nope," said Sonic. "Nope, nope, nope."

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

"Left Peach and Daisy in the dust, Sonic and Amy have no idea where to go next, things are looking pretty good!"

The monkeys pulled into the manision, Candy spotted the cluebox and grabbed the clue.

**Donkey Kong & Candy, currently in 1st**

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," said Candy before whipping the clue out of the pamphlet with flare, roaring out the words, "Roadblock, oh the places you've been."

"_Roadblock!" exclaimed Lucas. "It's a task that only one person may perform, and no one may perform more than eight on the entire race. In this roadblock, the selected team member must recall the places they seen on the race. Throughout the mansion, portraits of landscapes depicting locations the race visited have been scattered around randomly. Teams must collect pictures and put them in order from left to right in their marked stall in the Artist's Studio, based on the following two rules:_

_A) There must be one representative from each leg_

_B) Two detours, two roadblocks, two pit stops, one yield and one u-turn (one must be regular and one hybrid), and one intersection_

_Although it may seem there are many different answers, based on the landscapes available in the mansion, as some have not been included, there is just one answer that is correct. When teams get the correct answer, the final clue will fall to their feet, signalling them to go to the finish line." _

"I've got to do it," said Candy, shaking her head. "God help me."

"Yeah, god help you," muttered Donkey Kong.

Intense tympani music started playing as a montage of the correct combination started to play on the screen.

_Leg 1 - Roy and Lilina were shown getting eliminated at Rosie's Gazebo - __**PIT STOP**_

_Leg 2 - K. Rool and Dedede and Pac Man and Mrs. Pac man were shown completing the Speed option in Lightfoot Village - __**DETOUR**_

_Leg 3 - Spyro and Hunter and Peach and Daisy were shown fighting over the cluebox in Darkice Mines - __**ROADBLOCK**_

_Leg 4 - Canaan and Stacey and Spyro and Hunter were squaring off in Frantic Factory - __**PIT STOP**_

_Leg 5 - Sonic and Amy were storming out of the Lilycove Department Store - __**U-TURN (REGULAR)**_

_Leg 6 - James and Fox and Canaan and Stacey were shown joining up at the Beach Bowl Galaxy - __**INTERSECTION**_

_Leg 7 - Stacey was shown struggling to find the master emerald shard in Mad Space - __**ROADBLOCK**_

_Leg 8 - Donkey Kong and Candy gasped at an ugly sight in Yoshi's Theatre - __**YIELD (DOUBLE)**_

_Leg 9 - Canaan and Stacey were shown dancing at Forest Haven - __**DETOUR**_

"Leg one we went to the Mushroom Kingdom, so where did we go there," said Candy, clicking her tongue as she entered the mansion.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"That's it!" shouted Amy. "Go back go back."

"Luigi's Mansion, Mario Kart DS," said Sonic. "C'mon!" The two got up and got back to their kart.

"Oh shoot, the princesses!" shrieked Amy. "GO SONIC!"

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"We can't be that far behind," said Peach as the hedgehogs passed them.

"Now the question is, where do we put this sticking tape," said Daisy.

**Candy - On Roadblock**

"Leg two was Dinosaur Planet," said Candy, placing the picture of Thorntail Hollow on the section for leg 2. "And leg three was my hometown, Kongo Bongo." She placed Crystal Caves on the section for leg 3.

Four big red X's played on the screen one after another.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Sis, I see a flag," said Peach

"Play!" shouted Daisy, jamming the cassette into the player. The sisters waited, and nothing came out of the speakers. "Well what the heck?"

"Hmm…" said Peach, noting the connection to the piano. "Sis, remember how we had to drive down the pianos?"

After thinking for a few seconds, Daisy dashed into their double dash kart and zoomed down the piano, looping back up to get back to Peach.

"That was the music we hear from Luigi's Mansion," said Peach.

"Hop in sis, I feel the memory challenge coming up," said Daisy.

**Candy - On Roadblock**

"…" said Candy after entering the guest room, picking up the picture of Woohoo Hooniverity's football field.

"I always found it weird how we didn't get a speed bump for coming in last on leg 7," said Candy. "But I just assumed they were being nice to us like with Nick and Vicki."

Candy then moved onto the Astral Hall. "Aha, that was the pit stop where we won that fabulous prize to Kakariko Village."

Candy then went back to the room to place her pictures on the easels. "Oh hey, we've got a problem! Kongo Bongo was leg four, wasn't it? What was leg three, hmm… oh I know, Hoenn!"

A sound effect of glass shattering played.

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"I really hope the memory task is a roadblock," said Amy.

"Why?" asked Sonic.

"Because then Candy would have to do it and the monkeys would be screwed," smiled Amy.

"Ha ha," laughed Sonic.

**Candy - On Roadblock**

"This is a nice room," said Candy, walking into the tea room. "Yield, that was one of my favorite moments on the race." Candy picked up the picture of Dragon Roost Island, and then moved along to Nana's Room. "Ooh, intersection! We need one of those."

Candy rushed back to the Artist's Studio and placed the picture of Dragon Roost Island on the last easel, and placed the Beach Bowl Galaxy on the fifth easel. "We still need three, which was Hoenn, eight was that Poshley place, and… what was seven? Crap, I must remember soon!"

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Ever since the race at Choco Mountain, we have been in last last last the whole stinking time," cried Daisy.

"Hopefully our luck will change around at the memory task," said Peach.

"It better, cause I'm sure there's not much Amazing Race left after that…" said Daisy.

**Candy - On Roadblock**

"Mine," shouted Candy, grabbing picture of the Curling Rink that was in the wall of the twins' room. Candy then walked into the baby's room and said, "This would be Donkey's room. Oh heck, that was leg six, that crazy island, and that was the pit stop!"

"I was finding pictures all over the place, it was so easy without the other teams there," said Candy. "I might actually win this for us!"

"We need a detour…" said Candy after placing the curling rink on the leg 8 easel, and Jolly Rodger's Lagoon on the leg 6 easel. "Leg 3… Hoenn, so… gotta keep looking."

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 2nd**

"There's Donkey Kong," said Amy, running up to the clue box. "Roadblock, oh the places you've been."

"I can do this one," said Sonic.

"And you're sure you have a better memory than me," said Amy.

"Puh-lease, I've been studying for this my whole life," said Sonic.

"Yet the race has only been three weeks," said Amy. "Whatever, take it, but you better win it."

"Piece of cake," smiled Sonic.

"Okay, I was going in that roadblock like a student who didn't study not one hour for their 100% final," admitted Sonic.

**Candy - On Roadblock**

Candy walked into the Billiards Room and smiled, looking at the picture of Mt. Pyre and Safari Zone. "That must be it." She quickly ran back to the Artist's Studio and placed her final picture on the easel. "I'm done!"

Rosie's Gazebo - Thorntail Hollow - Route 120 - Crystal Caves - Beach Bowl Galaxy - Jolly Rodger's Lagoon - Woohoo Hooniversity - Zip Toad Memorial Curling Rink - Dragon Roost Island

King Boo floated into the room, and Candy smiled when she saw a clue in his hand… until he totally spooked her by putting on a scary face!

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" shrieked Candy for ten whole seconds before stopping to catch her breath. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"…Well what did I do wrong," said Candy.

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

"My strategy was simple," said Sonic. "Find the yields and u-turns first, cause those were the most memorable. So I just went through all the rooms."

"That was the yield from Cape Claw," said Sonic as he walked into the Music Room and grabbed the picture.

After a while he walked into the Workout Room. "Hold on a tick, I wonder if that's Crystal Caves that Toony described… no, they can't include that cause we took the fast forward! …Wait, if they can't do that, there was also a fast forward on leg eight! That means… argh, that stupid u-turn that we got blamed for!"

"Looking back on the race, the one thing I would change," said Sonic. "Would be giving Toony and Saria that stupid u-turn slip. Caused me and Amy so much crap."

**Candy - On Roadblock**

"We have two detours," said Candy, pointing to Thorntail Hollow and Route 120. "That gazebo and that water place were pit stops. Roadblocks were the stupid football one and the curling one. U-Turn and yield and intersections. Well what the heck's wrong, we got everything right…"

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

"There we go," said Sonic, picking up the Lilycove Department Store. "That means we need either the blind yield or the double yield."

**Candy - On Roadblock**

"I made a mistake," said Candy to the camera. "Hoenn came after Kongo Bongo, not before!" Candy switched the two pictures around, and shouted "Done!" before covering her eyes. King Boo came in and floated in front of Candy. Candy spread apart her fingers, and… "WAH!" King Boo floated through her and laughed as she fell to the ground.

"This is stupid," cried Candy.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in last**

"Run sis run!" shouted Daisy, grabbing the clue. "Roadblock, I'm going to do it."

"You got this sis, bring home the bacon!" smiled Peach.

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

"Got it," said Sonic, grabbing Yoshi's Theatre before heading to the Artist's Studio and seeing Candy. He nodded to her before walking into his partition and whispering to himself, "Let's see, Mario, Fox, Fox, DK… Pokemon!" Sonic placed Lilycove Department Store on the fifth easel. After thinking for a while, Sonic placed Yoshi's Theatre on the eighth easel.

"Yoshi's Theatre was both a detour and a double yield," said Sonic. "Double the chances to get it right!"

"That means legs four and six have to be pit stops," said Sonic. "Because there were fast forwards on the leg. Holy heck I'm smart. I should be a freaking doctor."

Shrieking orchestrated music played as the intersection from leg 6 was shown on the screen.

**Candy - On Roadblock**

"Don't panic Candy… just go back in there, and find something that could be changed," said Candy to herself. "You can do this, you are so close to getting this right!"

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

"I started with the least, and went to the most," said Daisy. "So I was all like start with the intersections."

"Intersections, there were two of them," said Daisy. "Beach Bowl Galaxy is more likely cause of the fast forward…"

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

"Stupid factory, waste of a fast forward," said Sonic, grabbing the picture of Frantic Factory from the Butler's Room. "Yeah, this task is like a road of our failures…"

Sonic then moved onto the dining room. "Ooh, that must be the intersection!" Sonic picked up a portrait depicting Lightfoot Village.

**Candy - On Roadblock**

"The leg in space was so unfair," complained Candy. "We took the fast forward so we didn't even see most of the leg!" Candy randomly picked up a picture of Mad Space and assumed it was leg five.

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

"Yes!" cheered Daisy, picking up the picture of Beach Bowl Galaxy from the study. She then moved onto the next room and smiled. "Frantic Factory must be it, Sonamy didn't get past Gloomy Galleon."

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

After throwing Frantic Factory on the leg 4 easel and the Lightfoot Village portrait onto the second easel, Sonic said, "Leg six pit stop, then we're on the hunt for detours and roadblocks."

Shrieking orchestrated music played as the Leg 2 intersection was shown to be at the outskirts of Lightfoot, not in the village.

**Candy - On Roadblock**

"There," smiled Candy, throwing away the correct portrait and putting on the wrong one. "DON- oh shoot, now we have no intersection! The other one was all the way back on leg 2…"

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

"The u-turn, too bad we couldn't use it," said Daisy, grabbing a picture of Lilycove Dept Store, then returning to the Artist's Studio, throwing the three portraits on the floor, then quickly dashing out.

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

"Leg one detour," said Sonic, walking into the Fortune Telling Room. He then walked into the Mirror Room. "And that was the roadblock on leg six, the bowling one."

**Candy - On Roadblock**

"That one was the intersection I think," said Candy, grabbing the portrait of Cape Claw, mistaking the intersection for the yield.

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

"Since Lilycove Department Store was the u-turn, the yield must be from leg 9 since that u-turn was blind."

A single tympani drum beat played, as a flashback showed the leg 5 u-turn was regular, not blind.

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

"I seriously doubt we ever went there," said Sonic, looking at a picture of Darkice Mines. "So why is it in this mansion? Hmm… leg 7… no, leg 3… OH! It was that roadblock in the mines! We need that!" Sonic grabbed the picture and started to look for a detour or roadblock in leg 7.

**Candy - On Roadblock**

"I think I got it!" said Candy. "For sure this time!"

King Boo came out and started to hand Candy the clue… but then blew a raspberry in her face and disappeared.

"ARGH!" growled Candy. "Why is this so complicated?"

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

"Eh, might as well take the detour," said Daisy, grabbing the Yoshi's Theatre portrait. She then went into the Clockwork Room. "Fu-finally!" Daisy grabbed the Dragon Roost Island picture, dropped her two portraits off at the Artist's Studio, and headed downstairs.

"At that point, it was just look for any detour, roadblock, whatever," said Daisy. "I wasn't going to waste my time looking for just one picture."

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

"Crap, this picture is nowhere to be found," cursed Sonic, looking through the kitchen, then heading outside and finding nothing.

**Candy - On Roadblock**

Candy took off the picture of Rosie's Gazebo and replaced it with Flower Fields, and took off Woohoo Hooniversity and replaced it with Hoohoo Mountian. "Now?"

"BLEH!" shouted King Boo from behind, making Candy jump up.

"This is impossible!" cried Candy.

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

Daisy decided to go down to the basement, and ended up in the freezer.

"Brrrr!" said Daisy, shivering as she grabbed a picture of Rosie's Gazebo. After searching the basement a bit more, she discovered two more pictures of interest and ran back upstairs.

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

Sonic noticed Daisy coming out of the basement, so he decided to go look down there, and found exactly what he was looking for. "Mad Space AND Forest Haven in the same room, and that's all we need!"

**Candy - On Roadblock**

Candy had taken all the pictures off her easel, and started to cry. "I don't even know where to begin!" The picture of Rosie's Gazebo was right in front of her.

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

Daisy found three more pictures of detours and roadblocks. "I think this should be good enough…"

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

"And, voila!" said Sonic. "D-D-DONE!"

Flower Fields - Lightfoot Village - Darkice Mines - Frantic Factory - Lilycove Department Store - Melty Molten Galaxy - Mad Space - Yoshi Theatre - Forest Haven

King Boo… held up a sign with a pepper and disappeared.

"I'm going to assume that means no," said Sonic, looking back at the line of easels. "What did I do incorrectly…"

**Candy - On Roadblock**

Candy was just staring at random pictures and crying. "This is so unfair to me…"

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

"Okay," said Daisy, starting to grab pictures and putting them on the easel. "Leg 4, the factory, leg 5, the u-turn, leg 6, the intersection, those I'm pretty sure are right. Now… leg 9 was the yield, so Dragon Roost. Never found a roadblock for leg 8, so Yoshi's Theatre detour it is. Opposite for leg 7, so roadblock at Mad Space. Three was a roadblock, two was a detour, and one was the other pit stop… I GOT IT!"

Rosie's Gazebo - Lightfoot Village - Darkice Mines - Frantic Factory - Lilycove Department Store - Beach Bowl Galaxy - Mad Space - Yoshi Theatre - Dragon Roost Island

Sonic and Candy both looked worried as King Boo hovered down with a clue… and then laughed as he shoved it down his mouth and disappeared.

"Figures," said Daisy.

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

"Think Sonic... we too many detour and roadblocks," he said to himself. "Leg one, that was the detour. Leg two, that was the intersection… or was it? Wait! That was the detour, but was the intersection there? … Oh my god, I think the intersection wasn't there, but outside that place, it doesn't count!" Sonic quickly took Lightfoot Village off, but just as quick put it back on. "Maybe this is the detour. So y'know, that means leg 6 must be the intersection! Dang!" Sonic quickly ran out to look for the picture of the Sea Slide Galaxy.

**Candy - On Roadblock**

Candy just started randomly walking around the mansion, kicking walls as she moped along the hallway.

**Peach - On Roadblock **

"What is wrong?" cried Daisy, staring at the picture of Yoshi Theatre. "There was a yield there, but the clue said only one hybrid and one regular… where the heck was the third u-turn? We never saw the regular one…. Fudge in a fudgey bucket! No, WAIT! That was a regular u-turn, what the hell was I thinking?" Daisy slapped herself on the head. "That means that's the double yield, and that one is wrong." Daisy drop kicked the portrait of Dragon Roost Island away. "Let's see, two pit stops, check, two roadblocks, check, two detours… X! That forest, I need that forest!" Daisy quickly ran out, searching for that final painting.

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

Sonic returned from the wardrobe room with the picture of the Sea Slide Galaxy. "We have three detours, one of them must be a pit stop! Shoot, there was just Outset Island, the one with the flower… and crapzilla, what was the third one, cause that's probably the one I'm missing." Sonic quickly ran out of the room, trying to remember which pit stop he didn't need to remember.

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

"No no no, where is this detour," panicked Daisy.

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

"There are three freaking answers, how can I not find one of them?" said Sonic.

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

Daisy ran by Candy, who was crying in the hallway with her head between her knees. "Candy, did you see the place when you did the dance?"

Candy kept sobbing while pointing to the right.

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

"It's pretty sad when you can't remember the leg where you came in first," said Sonic, shaking his head while running out of the Projector Room.

**Daisy - On Roadblock **

"This stress is killing me!" cried Daisy, running as fast as she could, scanning the rooms hastily for that one picture that would get her the next clue.

**Sonic - On Roadblock**

"I've looked everywhere, did I make another mistake," said Sonic.

Really dramatic music played as someone was shown entering the Armory, noticing the portrait they needed. Rapidly they ran over and grabbed it, dashed back to the Artist's Studio, switcherooed the two mismatched paintings, and shouted "DONE!" confidently. King Boo appeared, and instead of doing something stupid, dropped the clue on the ground, bowed, and quickly disappeared. Smiling, that teammate grabbed the clue, and ran out the mansion to give the teammate the good news.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Sonic & Amy, currently in 1st**

"Oh my god, you did it Sonic," cried Amy, running over to hug him.

"Told ya I ain't stupid," said Sonic, running over the kart away from the other two and ripping open the clue. "Make your way to the finish line! SNES Rainbow Road!"

"_Finish Line!" exclaimed Lucas for the last time this season. "Teams must now drive themselves to Rainbow Crescent. This place is where seven teleportation arches appear, that take racers up to the night sky in space to compete on the ever famous Rainbow Road Tracks. Teams must drive through the SNES one. Once they do, they must get off their karts, and run over to the finish line. The first team to arrive… will win the Amazing Race, and the one million dollar grand prize!"_

"This is your final clue, GO GO GO!" read Sonic. "C'mon Amy, we might actually win this thing!"

"Come on sis, I know you are almost done," prayed Peach.

Donkey Kong just muttered one thing to himself. "I knew it."

"I could have done the roadblock, took the one hour penalty, and still do that damn task a hell of a lot faster than Candy," said Donkey Kong.

**Daisy - On Roadblock**

"Finally!" said Daisy, picking up the picture of Forest Haven from the Pottery Room. She quickly ran back to the Artist's Studio, placed the portrait on the last easel, and shouted "DONE!"

"Veeeery good," said King Boo, handing Daisy the clue.

**Peach & Daisy, currently in 2nd**

Daisy frowned when she saw that the hedgehogs were nowhere to be seen. "So we didn't win?"

"Sis, they left not five minutes ago!" shouted Peach. "And we know where we're going, we can still win this."

Daisy quickly ripped open the clue. "Make your way to the finish line, SNES Rainbow Road. RUN!"

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Twice today the sisters have passed us, and it would not surprise me if it happened once more," said Sonic.

"If we get lost…" said Amy before making a slitting motion.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Step on it sis," said Peach. "All the chips are on the table now."

"We have to win this, we just have to," said Daisy,

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"Maple Treeway... shoot, wrong turn" cried Amy. "Sonic, turn around!"

"AMY!" shouted Sonic. "Of all the times to get us lost."

"This can't be happening, sorry!" cried Amy. "Turn around!"

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Oh please oh please oh please," prayed Peach in the back seat.

"I'm sweating my head off," said Daisy. "My heart is going 200 beats a minute."

**Sonic & Amy - Dating On/Off**

"We're getting nearer," said Amy. "I just hope that mistake did not cost us one million dollars."

"This is so intense," said Sonic.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

"Oh my god, the final bend," said Peach.

"I literally feel like I'm going to upchuck," said Daisy.

Dun dun, dun dun dun, dun dun… DUN DUN! (X2, more suspenseful second time)

A kart was shown entering the Rainbow Crescent, and zoomed through the gate marked SNES

**-SNES Rainbow Road-**

The camera zoomed onto the finish line, where Lucas and the eight eliminated teams waited.

"Spyro and Hunter, who do you want to win?" asked Lucas.

"We have gained slight respect for those sisters, but dude no," said Spyro. "Anyone but them."

"Ha," said Toon Link. "Sisters are the only one that deserves it, both the other teams suck. I might just kill myself if the monkeys win."

"GO EVERYBODY!" cheered Stacey.

All of a sudden, at the far end of the straightaway a green flash signaled the winning teams' arrival.

"Who is it, I can't see!" shouted Wario.

"Could it be?" said K. Rool.

The team started running into sight, and once they were in sight and the eight pre-mature teams saw who it was, they all bursted out cheering and clapping… except for one team, who was giving more of a sarcastic clap.

"You did it, congratulations guys!" said Lilina.

"I knew you two were going to be the ones, super job!" cheered Mrs. Pac Man

"Nothing short of amazing," said James as the two ran by.

The two jumped on the pit stop, and hugged each other, jumping up and down before Lucas put his hand on their shoulder.

"This is the finish line," said Lucas. "And I am here to tell you, that after travelling three weeks, through eleven unique video game locales, from the depths of space to the tallest of mountains, and I'm not gonna lie, we have no idea how many miles you have travelled…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"SONIC AND AMY YOU ARE THE OFFICIAL WINNERS OF THE AMAZING RACE!" shouted Lucas.

**Sonic & Amy - 1st Place - 4:56PM - WINNERS!**

"AAAHHHHHH, OH MY FREAKING GOD!" cheered Amy, freaking out.

"Holy heck, I don't bloody believe it, YES!" exclaimed Sonic.

"You guys have won the one million dollar grand prize," said Lucas. "Congratulations!"

"WOOOO!" cheered Sonic.

"We did it Sonic, we actually did it," said Amy. "Unfreakingbelievable!'

"You guys have been through so many ups and downs, how has this race helped your relationship?" asked Lucas.

"Oh boy," said Amy. "At the beginning of the race, before we even left the starting line, we were a mess. "Losing the fast forward and giving away that u-turn slip did not help."

"The lowest point was hands down when we crashed into that tree," said Sonic, the other teams laughing.

"But we got better as the race went on, we bickered less and less," said Amy. "And our chemistry started getting better and better."

"Even when we were u-turned, we kept it together," said Sonic, glaring at Toon Link, who shot a glare back.

"I am just so proud of where we have went on this race," said Amy. "This race definitely gave us a step forward in our relationship."

"We are definitely dating ON, not dating on/off," smiled Sonic, making out with Amy after he said that

The two hedgehogs kissed on the mat just as another green aura appeared at the end of the course.

**Peach & Daisy - Sisters**

Just like before, once the next team came in sight, they all started cheering and clapping, save one team that gave more of a sarcastic clap.

"Yep, we didn't win," said Daisy, disappointing. "Dang."

"We did our best, that is all that matters," said Peach, running onto the mat while smiling.

"Peach and Daisy, you guys played a great race," said Lucas. "And you are the second team to finish the Amazing Race, congratulations."

**Peach & Daisy - 2nd Place - 4:58PM - RUNNERS UP!**

"Oh well," said Peach. "It was a wild ride."

"Of course we're disappointed that we didn't win," said Daisy. "But y'know what, we don't have many regrets. Congrats Sonic and Amy, you guys really deserve it."

"Thanks," smiled Amy. "We definitely thought you guys were going to pass us!"

"So what do you think cumulated you not winning today?" asked Lucas

"Of all the things, it was a spiky koopa shell that cost us the race," said Daisy. "That is ridiculous. Honestly, I'm going to make a petition to get those damn things out of Mario Kart, who's with me?"

"Oh sis," laughed Peach. "This was such a fun experience for me and for Daisy. I got to see and experience so many different, unique things that would not have been possible if we didn't run this race. Most importantly, I got to learn more about my sister Daisy. I love you sis…"

"Me too," said Daisy, and the two hugged. "I have no regrets about the way we ran this race. We deserved to win, but hey, so did Sonic and Amy. Can't win 'em all. Thanks all teams for an amazing experience... even you Spyro and Hunter."

Spyro smiled over to Daisy, not in a particularly mean or nice way.

About half an hour later, the final team arrived.

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Engaged**

With Candy on his back, Donkey Kong made his way across the rainbow track to the finish line.

"Donkey Kong and Candy, you are team number three," said Lucas. "Good job."

**Donkey Kong & Candy - Second Place - 5:29PM - 2ND RUNNERS UP!**

"We tried," said Donkey Kong. He then muttered to himself, "Or at least I did."

Candy wiped a tear from her eyes. "That's hard to hear. To put all this time and effort, and for me to be an epic fail on that last task…" More tears started to flow from Candy's eyes.

"Candy, I was asking a lot of you to come on this race," said Donkey Kong, rubbing Candy's back. "I am very impressed by how much you accomplished."

"I wanted to win money for my charity," cried Candy. "So badly…"

"You still have me," said Donkey Kong. "After all that we have been through, we are still a couple."

"After all I put you through, you still love me?" asked Candy.

"Forever and ever," said Donkey Kong, hugging Candy amourosuly. "When you get married, you have to compromise. I will have to do a lot of that."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Candy.

"Let's party!" interjected Lucas quickly. After that, all the teams got together on the mat and started chatting it up, and the Banjo-Kazooie Credits Music started to play.

**Canaan & Stacey - 4th Place**

"After this race, I am sure that me and Stacey are like PB and J," said Canaan. "Can't have one without the other, we'll be together forever!"

"Ever have that PB & J ice cream on a sandwich, it's actually pretty yum-yum," said Stacey.

**Toon Link & Saria -5th Place**

"I was very impressed by the sights I seen," said Saria. "Overall I think the race would have been so much more enjoyable if we weren't dating, but oh well."

"I'm just happy that the monkeys lost, now I don't have to kill myself!" smiled Toon Link. "Because I seriously would have driven the master sword through my chest if they crossed the finish line first."

**James & Fox - 6th Place**

"Dad, I don't care what the viewers think of us, I really valued getting to know you better," said Fox.

"This race wasn't easy for an old fart like myself, but the feeling really is mutual sonny," said James. The two hugged.

**Spyro & Hunter - 7th Place**

"We never got the chance to show our true potential," said Hunter. "From being yielded and u-turned to a car crash, the one leg where nothing bad happened we almost won, so that tells you something right there."

"I can't say that us and those princesses are going to be BFF's for the rest of our lives," said Spyro. "But y'know, being bitter about it is just no fun! …The sisters are cool, that's all you're getting out of me."

**Wario & Waluigi - 8th Place**

"We were eliminated because of that retard Ness," said Wario. "I bet that mental patient probably wasn't even supposed to eliminate us, but did anyway!"

"Ness should be feeling worried right about now," cackled Waluigi.

**Pac Man & Mrs. Pac Man - 9th Place**

"We had such a splendid time racing together, despite being eliminated early," said Mrs. Pac Man.

"Although we would have liked to have lasted a little longer, we are both very honoured to have been chosen to run this race," said Pac Man

**K. Rool & Dedede – 10th Place**

"For someone who admires logic, it was very illogical of me to bring Dedede on the race," said K. Rool. "One of my lowest of lowest of minions could have done a far better job than him."

Dedede was struggling with the muzzle he had from the beginning of the race.

**Roy & Lilina – 11th Place**

"Out of all the teams we did the worst," said Roy. "But that's okay! Somebody had to be eliminated first and unfortunately it was us."

"We missed out on a lot of stuff, but on the bright side, I got to spent three weeks all alone with my hubby," smiled Lilina. "That was the best prize of all."

All eleven teams lined up at the finish line to take a photo. The Amazing Race was over, and new adventures would soon begin.

FIN

* * *

**A/N** - HOLY. LORD. IN. HEAVEN. *collapses like dry bones* It's done, I actually freaking did it, I finished the Amazing Race! I actually can't believe it right now! :D *pats self on back*

When I first made the race, final three was Peach & Daisy, James & Fox, Toon Link & Saria. Lots has changed, huh? I would put more stuff about the beta draft, but I won't cause so much changed that what I write would prolly be longer than the chapter! One thing I will say; from when I designed the race to when I published it, the only team that never got changed/removed was James & Fox.

Until I decided they would be the winner, Sonic and Amy were always fourth. The bickering couple that just couldn't get it together, I loved writing for them. But when I thought about it, I wanted them to win! And I didn't think there would be some uprising to sacrifice me to the crops like if DK & Candy won, so I made them win. Some may like them, others may hate, but I think they're pretty good winners.

Sisters Peach and Daisy were fun to write for too, kinda modelled them after GODDESSES Dustin & Kandice (SHOULD HAVE WON ALL-STARS). Honestly, I'm not gonna lie, I really put too much focus on them in the beginning of the season, and got slightly bored with them after leg 7. It was either going to be them or Sonic & Amy that won.

Donkey Kong and Candy, I was surprised people were saying they could win, I'm not gonna lie. Two major hints they weren't going to win: I foreshadowed Candy messing up the final RB more than once, and when Champ BRIBED me elim James & Fox *shot*. Okay okay, I admit it; he might've said I didn't have to. :P Anyways, you coulda kinda made a guess that DK & Candy were supposed to be elim'd. Didn't really have a story for them at that point either. So I made them into a S5 couple where the man did all the work and Candy was the girl that let the guy do all the work. Don't remember who, but someone said Candy was like Flo, that's what I was going for actually. :P Yeah, this was only team I knew wasn't winning when I was deciding the winner.

Even though I complained a lot about writing this (and cut from 12 legs to 10), I really had fun doing it, not even joking, defo became a better writer because of it! Besides, I complain, that's who I am, we all have flaws. :P But yeah, thanks to everyone who reviewed anytime and waited like four months for every chapter, you all rock out loud! :D

New season TAR 2 August 1st (you can find the new teams on my profile (and hopefully more in-character teams))! Until then, peace!

~Charz456/Rootbeer Chimcharz


End file.
